The darkness isn't silent
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: women are dieing and the soul eater gang doesn't know why. The only thing the women have in common is the color of their hair, black. Will they be able to stop what ever is doing this before it kill's another? or are they in more danger then they think?
1. So It Begins

Authors notes: Heyyy lol this is my first story so you either love this or hate it all reviews are welcome.

I do not own Soul Eater :(

Chapter 1: so it begins

The creepy moon grinned down on the quiet streets of death city. The only light came from the moon, even the shadows it cast were still. The only noise that could be heard was the occasional gust of wind that would make a couple of chimes go off in the distance. Its like a calm before a storm, everything was holding their breaths waiting for something to happen. Death city would have seemed abandon, if not for the soft pitter patter of a pair of stumbling feet on the pathed streets. A young woman stumbles the streets of Death city giggling to herself at some unknown joke.

"That was some p-party right guyyyyyyysss?"The woman slurs a little to loudly. In her drunken state she doesn't realize her friends left her along time ago and that she is really alone, drunk, and walking the streets of Death city at a deadly hour.

"Fine don't talk to me!" she yells at a building thinking it was one of her friends. Her yell causes the moon to look at her, Its grin getting bigger. Death city lets go of the breath it was holding. A strong gust of wind blows against the woman, the chimes start going crazy.

"Woo!" The woman falls back and lets out a giggle "That was some crazy shit!"

A husky voice chuckles behind her. Her eyes wide, she whips around just to be greeted by darkness.

"Jake I know its you...I-I dumped your sorry a-ass so goooo awayyy!" She spits at nothing and turns around to bump in to something like a wall. She yelps and falls back again.

"I'm not he.." A voice grumbles. She looks up in horror at the sight before her.

"What are you?!.." She gets up to run but the thing grabs her sticking something sharp in her side.

"Please." She cries. "I don't want to die I'll do anything!" The thing just responds by pushing the sharp object deeper. The woman shakes and tries to scream but her throat is to dry, she can't scream. She panics. "Please..I'm so young" This gets the thing to hesitate. The woman starts to get a tiny bit of hope as it rubs her face and leans in to her ear "So was she...and your not even her." It growls. Her hope was destroyed and so was her life. It was over. Blood poured out of the moon's teeth as a new soul disembarked.

In the morning

The creepy moon was soon replaced by a sun huffing in laughter as its light and heat fell down on death city. A certain scythe meister was not happy about this little fact. She let out a groan as the light from the sun seeps threw her window's blinds. Another night without sleep..and she was so close, if only the damn sun didn't come out! Maka slowly sits up, cracking her shoulders as she looks at her window. She twirls her hair that is let down with her finger as her thoughts drift away to what happen last night.

Soooo what you think for the first chapter? Let me know what you think ill have the next chapter updated soon. See ya:)


	2. The mission?

**Authors note: alright alright chapter two...now I just want to say a couple of things.**

**1. Crona is a boy in this fanfiction, im sorry for the people who see Crona as a girl. But I am planing on trying Crona as a girl in a different story but not this one**

**2. Please tell me if you think im writing out of character or if not explaining something enough. Ill go back and fix it**

**3. All reviews are welcome! Tell me what you think!**

**Alright with that lets begin and I don't own soul eater!**

Chapter 2. The mission?

They have been looking for this thing for 2 weeks now. Every night the group would go out looking for this monster. Lord Death assigned Death The Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, and Crona to find it and destroy it before it kills more innocents. Black Star wasn't assigned the mission because well...he'd just scare it away. The young assassin hasn't learn yet the point of assassination is killing before being seen...or heard.

~ 2 weeks ago in the Death room~

"So what your saying father, is that it's only victims have been women with black hair and that its only attacked at night?" Death the kid states with a blank expression on his face, holding his hands behind his back. The two twin pistols stand beside him, one on his right looking quite pale, and one on his left looking amused.

"Right-o kid!" Death bounces happily at his son.

"And you want us to find this thing and take it's soul right, sir?" Maka states with a determined look in her eyes.

" Yes, yes scythe- mesiter Maka!" Lord Death chimes in his sing song voice.

"Ok but why do you need all of us to do it, I'm sure just me and Maka can handle it, for crying out loud she defeated the Demon god by punching him in the face! Having 6 people do one easy mission is so uncool" Soul grunts and glances at his pig tail haired partner with his arms behind his head. He stands closely next to her like the protective partner he is.

"Yes, yes you two are very capable by your selves but this mission requires- wait did you say six?" Lord death tilts his head in confusion.

"Yes sir did you forget you assigned Crona?" Maka looks behind her and the boy in question peeks his head around Maka's shoulder timidly.

"Ah! Crona I didn't see you there! Why are you hiding? I wont bite!" Lord Death says cheerfully.

Crona finches at the word "bite" but slowly comes out from behind the shelter that is Maka's back, holding his arm with the other a little to tightly, his gaze downcast. The Demon Swordsman was terrified of the old reaper. Not just because he's death as a being (even though that also terrifies Crona) but ever since he betrayed DWMA he's been afraid to talk to the Death god. Of course after the whole medusa incident he was allowed to come back and live in Death city but Crona was still afraid that Lord Death didn't really forgive him for what he's done. What if he's planning on a horrible way to punish him? What if he let him come back just to kick him out when he's completely comfortable? Of course he deserves to be punish for what he's done but he wouldn't know how to deal with having to leave the DWMA or worse leaving Maka..what if he-

"Crona" Maka says his name gentlely when Crona started to tremble with his bangs covering his eyes. She didn't have to see his face to know his eyes were that pale-blue color they turn when ever he's fighting against his madness. The fail boy stops trembling at her voice but doesn't look up.

"Lord death isn't going to hurt you Crona , he's forgiven you, what you did is in the past this is the present. Theirs nothing to be afriad of" Maka grabs his hand and gives him a gentle smile.

Crona slowly looks up at her, eyes wide. Maka had this power Crona believed, to read minds because she always knew what he was thinking about, it was amazing. He blushes slightly when he realizes she's holding his hand but gives a small smile back. _Maka always knows what to say_... He thought as he stared at the one girl he admired most but she didn't notice as she looked back at Lord Death, but the Demon Swordsman's staring didn't go unnoticed by a certain Demon Scythe. Soul huffs in frustration but doesn't say anything.

"So father do you know anything about this monter's back story, or where it attacks most, or what it actually _is?_"

"Yeah and do we really have to go at night to look for it?" Liz asks shaking slightly "Its to creepy!"

"Oh come on sis, its just going to be really dark outside with a monster out to get us." Patty laughs at the look her sister gives her.

"Patty thats not funny!" Liz wines

"Well theirs a rumor that the thing is a _vampire_**." L**ord Death's voice drops at the word vampire to add effect. He liked messing with the oldest twin pistol. He thought of the two as his own daughters of course he wouldn't tell them that.

"A vampire?!" Liz gulps and gets pale.

"Yay! A vampire, a vampire!" Patty cheers jumping up and down.

"Patty your not suppose to be happy about that!" kid and Liz yell at the same time.

"Oops sorry" Patty just shrugs then giggles.

"We.." Kid looks at Liz with his golden eyes full of sparkles.

"Um..Maka what's wrong with Kid? He's got sparkles in his eyes.. I don't know h-how to d-deal with t-that."Crona had started to warm up to the young Reaper after the battle with the Demon God was won but when Kid's normally blank eyes turn all sparkly he still didn't know how to deal with that.

Crona starts to move back behind Maka for shelter but she gives his hand a gentle squeeze that calms him down.

"Kid?" Liz waves her hand in front of his face a little creeped out at the way he's looking at her.

"We yelled that with perfect symmetry!" He shouts, his face flustered with excitement.

"Oh.. Thats why" Crona mumbles. His symmetry fits were another thing he was learning how to deal with. He'd never understand though why its such a big deal to the young Reaper but Maka told him once when he asked about how he should deal with it that, you don't have to completely understand someone to deal with them you just got to learn to except them, even the things about them you don't understand. It's a hard lesson for him to learn to except what he can't understand but he'll try for Maka.

"Ugh you wack-o." Liz rolls her eyes.

Maka suddenly coughs to get everyones attention. Kid snaps out of his symmetry fit and all eyes go to her. "Back to the subject, Lord Death is this thing really a vampire? Is that why you assigned so many of us?"

"Hmm..I really don't know! Thats why im sending so many of you on this mission. Your not only looking for the monster but information on it as well. Sooo with that said bye bye have a nice day, be careful out there!" He waves with his comically large hand. The group of meisters and weapons just stare with disbelief for a moment but quickly leave the Death room. When death tells you bye, you listen. Once out of the Death room Crona stops and turns to Maka.

"Are we g-going to be ok M-Maka?" He gives his friend a nervous look.

"Of course, Crona." She smiles reassuringly which earns her a small smile back from the boy as they start to walk again but in the back of her mind she can't help but to feel uneasy.

~Flash back end~

Every night after we had that meeting at the Death room the group would all go out to search for this so called "vampire". Not only did they not find the monster but not even any new information on it. Even when all six had their eyes and ears open for anything strange, the monster was able to sneak some kills under there noses. Lord Death has warned the public to stay in doors at night but of course there are always those couple of idiots who don't listen. They don't even have the bodies of the victims to look at. All that was left of one was a hunk of flesh that use to be the person's face but no body with it. It gave Maka nightmares seeing the frozen horrified expression on the ripped up piece of flesh. They reported this find to Lord Death just to be told by the Death God that he already knew, and he had sent Stein to collect the face. The funny thing is they only found one face even though every night someone new was killed. All the other victims had nothing left of them, just their blood stained on the streets of Death city. They found the face of the woman the first night, in front of the DWMA where they all planed to meet up. It was like the thing was trying to warn them "fuck with me and this will happen" but to the group who faced madness itself this little scare was nothing. Most hunts after that nothing happen, the group of six would look around and find nothing but last night was a little bit different...

**And that's chapter two please review!**


	3. Hopscotch

**Author's note: chapter three. Im on a roll with these chapters lol. Please read and review. If you guys have any suggestions im open to them. With that said lets begin.**

Chapter 3: Hop scotch 

_Most hunts after that nothing happen, the group of six would look around and fine nothing but last night was a little bit different..._

~Yesterday in front of the DWMA

"Kid get off of me!" Maka growls and pushes the annoying reaper's hands away from her head.

"But Maka!..your left pigtail is a little lower then your right, please let me fix it! It throws off your symmetry!" Kid looks at Maka with desperate eyes still trying to reach for her hair.

"No." She smacks his hand away, which causes the Reaper to fall to his knees in front of her.

"Please..I beg of you Maka." He holds his hands together like he's saying a prayer and looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Alright, alright if you'll stop nagging me about it." She sighs.

"Yes!" The Reaper cheers, back to normal and jumps up in front of her. He wastes no time, quickly taking out both of her pigtails at the same time to uphold the symmetry.

Meanwhile a certain Demon Swordsman and Scythe were watching the whole odd scene. Crona was just confused. They were here to find the monster right? So why was Kid so focused on fixing Maka's hair? Maka's hair always looked good.. He didn't see any problem. His face tints a little at his thoughts. He could say this in his head Maka's hair looks nice but it would take courage Crona doesn't have to actually tell her this, but don't friends compliment each other? Would it be ok if he did it? Crona watched as Kid took the pigtails down and Maka's wheat blonde hair falls on her shoulders and curls around her face. The Swordsman's blush grows a little _I wonder if she would ever let me play with her hair..._ he thought as he rubs his arm nervously.

The Demon Scythe on the other hand was beyond annoyed. He didn't like someone else touching his meister, not at all. He became almost angry that Maka said ok._ Why the hell would she be alright with him touching her? Cant she fix her own damn hair?_ Soul grinds his teeth as Kid parts Maka's hair and pins up the first pigtail. _There bodies are so close.._ He growls in his head.

"**Jealous are we Soul? My, my he is only doing her hair"** The little Demon sneakers in his head._ Heh yeah right, im just protective of my meister_.

"**You shouldn't deny your feelings, Soul."**

_Shut up!_

"Soul?" He opens his eyes he didn't know were closed and looks up at Maka who was standing before him both of her pigtails done. "You ok?" She looks at him with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah just tired of doing this, Its been two weeks and we haven't found anything other then that creepy face." Soul sighs. He doesn't want to bother Maka about the little Demon, no matter what he does it will always be with him. It's his own madness, he can't get rid of it. He's learn to except it but the little shit still can get to him sometimes. Theres no need to bother her with problems she can't help with, it would just cause her to worry about him and he didn't want that. He's a cool guy, he doesn't need his meister to worry about him.

"Yeah but maybe we will get somewhere today." Maka gives him her determined look.

"Whatever." He scratches the back of his head and adverts his gaze. He would never admit how much he liked that look on her.

"Hey guys!" Patty shouts cheerfully running towards the group dragging a shaking Liz.

"I can't believe Lord Death would give us this order, it always happens in the scarey movies!" Liz grumbles in dismay, face paled.

"What did father say?" Death The Kid looks at the twin pistols one eye brow raised.

"Lord death said we should split up!" Patty giggles holding on to her sister who was trembling.

" I actually think thats a good idea we can cover more ground that way." Maka states looking at Kid, and Crona. Crona nods in agreement and Kid just gives her a blank stare.

"I'll go search the west and north side of Death city, you, Soul, and Crona search the East and South side." The group all nods, except for Liz.

"Are you guys serious?! Don't you watch scarey movies? The group always splits up and then the monster comes to kill them off one by one! You never split up!" She hugs her sister for support as her face lights up with horror. " and the blondes are the first to go! O my god im going to die!"

"Oh sis it will be ok! Come on lets change to weapons now it's safer in that form."Patty gives her sister a small smile.

"Okay.." With that the twin pistols light up and turn into pure power then materialize as guns in Kid's hands.

"We will meet back here in 4 hours." Kid summons Beelzebub, gives a quick wave to the 3 then zooms off into the night.

"Well this will be different" Maka comments as she watches Kid leave.

"Yeah." Soul grunts and turns into a Scythe in Maka's hands " But it should be more interesting."

"Maka?"

"Yes, Crona?" She looks over at the fidgeting boy.

"Do you think we will find the monster today?"

" I don't know but if we do we can take care of it are selves." She smirks.

"Y-yeah!" Crona's eyes light up a little but then he makes a weird face.

"Ugh Crona im hungry! How much longer are we going to be out here?" Ragnarok pounds his small fists into Crona's skull.

" I don't know Ragnaro- ow that hurts!" Crona wines and tries to pry the demon's tiny arms off of his head but Ragnarok has a death grip on the poor boy.

"Look midget were on a mission right now leave Crona alone! Ull eat after were done." Maka glares at Ragnarok and slowly starts to bring out her infamous book as a warning.

"Ha! You don't scare me cow! I'll just use Crona as a shield again!"

"Don't call her that Ragnarok!" Crona glares up at him.

"I'll call her what I want! Cow! Cow! Cow!." He pushes harder on Crona's head on every cow as if to prove his point.

"Quit it!"

"Nope!"

" Maka-chop!" The book successfully hits the Demon Sword full force, since he was distracted by bulling Crona. He flies back at impact and quickly returns into Crona's body with his last word being "bitch".

"S-sorry about him m-maka" Crona tensed up when she hit Ragnarok and how mad she looks. He hopes shes not mad at him for Ragnaroks behavior! He didn't want to have the same fate as his weapon. He remembers all to well when he got hit by her dangerous Maka-chop but he knows that time it was a accident, that the blow was for his partner and not the Demon Swordsman.

"Its ok." She takes a breath to calm herself down and gives the boy a smile as she puts away her book. "He will think twice before messing with me."

"_Yeah right" _Ragnarok grumbles in Crona's head but he just nods at Maka ignoring his comment.

"Ragnarok."

"_Yeah yeah_" Ragnarok grumbles again as he turns into a sword in his meister's hand.

"Lets get this over with." Soul grunts

Maka gives him a little glare but nods. "Crona lets go!" Maka takes off running towards the east side of death city.

"R-right." Crona runs behind her trying to keep up with the fast scythe-meister.

~Time skip~

"Ugh we haven't found anything but darkness! I don't even think theirs anybody out here but us."Soul shows up on the blade of the scythe and sighs.

"Yeah which is good the people of Death city are being smart but it makes are job harder." Maka looks around with her soul perception, nothing. No soul is out on the streets tonight. She looks behind her. "Anything Crona?"

"N-no sorry Maka" He grabs his arm a little tighter. His soul perception wasn't as skilled as Maka's but even he could see the monster wasn't any where near here.

" Its alright Crona," She grabs his shoulder gently.

"—Maybe we should head back to meet with kid." Crona asks nervously averting his gaze from Maka's.

"Good idea." She smiles warmly at him. Crona blushes and smiles at the compliment. Before Maka he rarely ever got compliments and if he did it was because he did a good job at killing something for Medusa. He shrived slightly at the thought of his mother but he quickly shook them off, thinking about her to long would make him go mad. He was safe here with Maka and her compliments made him feel nice and good inside. They reminded him of warm blankets on a cold night. She made him feel special.. Unlike Medusa, she had made him feel numb and empty. Her compliments just reminded him of the sins he committed, they left him dark and hallow.

"Crona?" Maka grabs both his shoulders out of concern and looks up at him trying to see his face that was currently being masked by his pink locks. She gently moves the bangs out of his face with one hand and tucks it behind his ear. His body tenses at the touch and he whips his head up eyes wide. Once he sees its Maka touching his face his face heats up but his body quickly relaxes.

"I-I'm f-fine m-maka" He lies. He doesn't want to tell her he's thinking about medusa again but he can't seem to keep eye contact with the blonde and he stutters more then normal which doesn't go unnoticed by the scythe- meister, she gives him a concerned look. He will never understand why Maka cares about him so much. He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve her concerned looks or warm smiles. He doesn't deserve her soft, comforting touches. She's a angel, while he a demon, who's hands are tainted with sin.

Maka frowns at his lie and the far away look in his eyes. She leans in and wraps her arms around the frail boy's body. Crona lets out a small gasp from the embrace but soon melts into her warmth. He slowly wraps his arms around Maka hugging her back, enjoying the weird feeling she's giving him in the pit of his stomach. He always loved her hugs.

"If there is something bothering you, you know you can tell me right?" She whispers close to Crona's ear with causes the boy to shiver.

"Y-yes I know, but im fine m-maka"

Maka gives him a little squeeze before letting go of him. Crona had to suppress a whimper.

"Good." She giggles. Crona just gives a wobbly smile in response. _God I love it when she laughs _the Swordsman thought.

"Sorry if I'm ruining your moment but lets hurry up back to the DWMA. Theres no reason to stand around here." Soul says in a stained voice.

"Right, sorry Soul." Maka smiles sheepishly.

With that Crona and Maka start to head back to the DWMA unaware that they are being watched.

~Time Skip~

"Where the hell is that reaper?!" Soul growls in human form pacing back in forth in front of the stairs to the DWMA. "He should be here by now!"

"Do you think k-kid ran into the m-monster?" Crona looks at Maka who is sitting next to him. They got tired of standing.

"I don't know for sure but I don't think so. Kid's soul gets pretty big when he fights I'd be able to sense if he was fighting with my soul perception but for some reason I can't see where he is." Maka replies twirling a pigtail with her finger out of boredom.

"I bet he is having a symmetry fit or something like that..ugh damn reaper we can't even leave till we get his report! This is so uncool." Soul growls then flops down next to Maka with his arms crossed. Crona flinches.

"And I'm still hungry! We been out here forever."Ragnarok wines perching on Crona's head.

"We will be done soon were just waiting on kid." Maka sighs. She really wants to just go home and take a nice bath.

"I'm boreddd" Both weapons complain at the same time. Maka's eye twitches annoyed as she slowly brings out her book. Both weapons shut up, one mumbling "uncool", the other "cow" under their breaths.

"hey Maka whats that?" Crona points to a couple of boxes drawn on the street in a weird pattern in front of them.

"Huh?" Maka asks confused at first until she sees what he's talking about. "Oh their used for hopscotch!"

"Hopscotch? Whats that?" Crona tilts his head in confusion.

Maka mentally face palms, of course crona wouldn't know what hopscotch is. She doubts if medusa even let him play games as a child. "No it's a game little kids usually play. Its fun though, do you want to try it?" Maka looks at Crona. "It would be something to do to pass the time."

"S-sure." Crona says a little nervous. He's never really played a game before but if Maka says its fun then it should be ok. Maka gets up and starts looking around for something. Crona watches her with curiosity. _Is this the game? What is she looking for? Where do the boxes come in?_

"Found one." Maka chimes cutting off his thoughts as she comes back up to him with a rock in her hands. Wait a rock?

"Are you guys really going to play hopscotch? That game is for babies." Soul grins with his sharp teeth showing.

"Its not like we have anything else to do and crona's never played it before!" She huffs and glares at soul. "Come on crona." She offers her hand to him.

"Yeah o-ok." Crona takes her hand and she helps him up. "Maka w-whats up with the rock?" He asks as she leads him over to the strange boxes.

"Oh, its for seeing how many boxes you hop! You throw the rock and the box it lands on you have to hop to. The single boxes you can only hop on using one foot, the double ones you use both your feet."

"This sounds like a game mentally challenged people would play" Ragnarok growls. "Or faggots." He pauses for a moment. "Do you want him gay cow?"

" no! And Its not a game for gays or metals Ragnarok shut it!...Crona do you want me to go first to show you how it works?" She spits venom at Ragnarok but goes back to normal when speaking to Crona.

"Y-yeah it still sounds confusing to me." He grabs his arm a little harder. He felt so stupid.

"Ok." Maka smiles then throws the rock. It lands on the sixth box. Crona watches in fascination as maka starts to hop on one leg from box to box.. The 5th ones a double but then she lands on the six with one leg. She did it so fast. She turns and smiles at him. "Ok its your turn!" She gently throws the rock to him and he surprisingly catches it with ease.

"Don't do it!" Ragnarok lends down on his head. "If you're a man you won't do this."

"Crona?" Maka questioned. He didn't hesitate. Ignoring Ragnarok he throws the rock like Maka did. It lands on the 5th box.

"Its not to late!" Ragnarok pleads but Crona has already started hopping causing him to bump up and down on Crona's head. "Ugh your not a man!" with that he returns into Crona's body. He quickly made it to the 5th box hoping on one foot and then landing with both feet. A smile tugged on his lips. He doesn't care what Ragnarok thinks, this was fun. Anything with Maka was fun.

"Good job Crona!"Maka giggles which causes said boy to blush. For awhile they take turns throwing the rock and hopping the boxes, both giggling and smiling. Soul just watched them play a smile tugging on his lips. _Their like little kids_ he thought but even he couldn't deny it was cute. Suddenly soul sees something move from the Conner of his eye towards his meister.

"Maka! Move!" he yells. Maka looks back at soul confused not seeing what he is. Crona suddenly thrusts his hand in front of maka's face. Surprised, she falls back on her butt looking up at him with wide eyes.

"C-crona.." Black blood drips slowly on the street of death city. He holds a knife in his hand that was aimed at maka's neck. He caught it with his bare hand. He doesn't look at maka but glares at the darkness where the knife had come from.

"Ragnarok." He says motor toned. With out comment Ragnarok comes out as a sword.

"Maka you alright?" Soul kneels next to Maka looking at her with concern.

"Y-yeah." She snaps out of looking at Crona who was being a total bad ass to look at soul. "Transform"

Soul nods and quickly changes. "You think this is are guy?" He shows up on the blade.

"I don't know." Maka stands next to Crona and stances for battle. "But it's a kishen egg."

"Knife...didn't...kill?" A creature with its skin rotting comes out of the shadows holding another knife. Maka suppressed a gag when the smell of the decaying flesh enters her nose. The thing's jaw hangs unnaturally low as if it was recently broken, its hands completely bone where the flesh had completely rotten off. It eyes maka with his red eyes full of hunger. "You...look..tasty." The thing licks it's none existing lips and lunges at Maka. Crona quickly moves in front of her and slices off the arm holding the knife with Ragnarok cheering gleefully. The kishen egg howls in pain but is quickly silenced by maka as she thrust soul threw its stomach, completely cutting him in half. The mangled body disappears as a red soul takes its place.

"Well that was easy." Soul smirks as he reaches out of the blade and grabs the soul. "Midnight snack." He drools then drops the soul into his mouth. He chews a couple times then swallows letting out a content sigh.

"Yeah to easy to be are man." Maka sighs then looks at Crona. "Your hand ok?"

Y-yeah its fine..r-ranarok harden the blood." As he says this the sword disappears's into his body just to have Ragnarok pop back up out of his back.

"And do I get a thank you?!"

"Thank you!"

"Thats thank you very much!" He growls

"Crona thanks for saving me." Maka smiles sheepishly. " I was to slow."

"N-no problem maka." He grips his arm. He would let nothing hurt her.

"Ah what happen here?" Kid lands next to maka on Beelzebub, eyeing the blood from the kishen on the streets.

"Ran into a kishen egg but don't think it was are guy." Soul states turning back into human form. "What took you so long? Maka and Crona got so bored they played hopscotch!"

"You find anything?" Maka asks kid eagerly ignoring soul's comment.

"Sadly no..sorry it took so long but we were attacked also and the damn kishen ruined the symmetry of a building and I couldn't leave it like that." Kid's eye twitches at the memory.

"Can we go home now I'm pooped!" Patty complains still in weapon form.

"Yes Patty, I believe we are all tired. We will report this to father tomorrow." The reaper gives a wave before he leaves with the twin pistols on beelzebub.

End of flash back

Maka sighs and gets off her bed. After that she had said bye to crona and headed straight home. By the time she ate and showered and got in bed it was time to get up!. The sun came out before she got a chance to close her eyes. Maka quickly puts on her normal out fit, the sweater vest with the black coat and plaid skirt, and puts up her trade mark pigtails. She does a double take to make sure their even so kid doesn't have a fit before she stumbles out of her room. Its going to be a pain waking soul up Maka sighs eyeing the demon scythe's bedroom door wryly. This wasn't going to be fun morning for Maka.


	4. Annoying

**Author's note: Hey guys finally got to the next chapter! Still not getting much reviews but I thank the Drunken Clam who has took the time to do so. Im excited though this story has gotten it's first follower:) thanks Black Iron Locket! So with that please review and I don't own Soul Eater.**

Unlike the scythe-meister, Soul went straight to bed after the mission, He skipped dinner and a shower so he could just go to sleep. He may have gotten some more rest then Maka, but she knew he would still be grumpy. Maka sighs as she bangs on his door. No response. Of course. She opens his door (that he never locks for some reason), and walks into the scythe drooling on his pillow. Maka giggles a little at the sight. _He looks so peaceful..._ She smirks and starts to violently shake Soul, Whipping his head back and forth.

"Wha?! I'm up, I'm up!." Soul growls and pushes Maka's hands off of him.

"Hurry up and get ready." With that Maka leaves Soul's room. He groans. _Why are his mornings never cool? Blair's wake up's were much nicer then Maka's.. Speaking of that cat I wonder where she is? Maybe still working at that bar.. _Soul thought as he got out of bed and got dressed in his usually get up. He walks out of his room not even caring to brush his hair. Not that it mattered it always stays in the crazy pointed up way no matter what he does. He tried gelling it down a couple of times like at the eve party but it never holds long. He walks into the kitchen to see Maka sitting at the table eating some cheerio's. _Her breakfast is as plain as her_ Soul grins to himself as he opens up the fringe and takes out a carton of milk. He doesn't bother with a cup and just starts chugging it.

"Don't drink it all, that's all the milk we got." Maka eyes Soul as she takes another bite of her cereal.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul puts the milk back and joins Maka at the table.

"Not hungry?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Nah not really, and if you want to pick up Crona before school you better hurry up." Soul puts his arms behind his head. As much as he would like to just leave the Demon Swordsman he knew if she forgot him she would feel bad about it all day.

"Oh!" Maka looks at the clock. "Your right!" She quickly finishes her cheerio's and with that Soul and Maka are out the door and heading to the academy. To Maka's dismay Crona still lives at the school in those dark dungeon rooms. She offered for him to stay with her but he turned her down saying the academy isn't so bad. It still bothered Maka though, he is not a prisoner, he shouldn't live in a room meant for one.

The walk is quick, with Soul and Maka making small conversation about the mission and school and there soon in front of the familiar metal door. Maka knocks twice and waits for a response. The door slowly opens a crack with just Crona's dark eyes peeking through. Once he sees it's Maka his eyes widen and he quickly opens the door all the way with a smile on his face.

"G-good morning M-Maka." Crona's smile soon turns to a frown at seeing how tired his favorite scythe-miester looked. " D-did you sleep?"

"No...didn't get a chance to." Maka sighs and rubs her eyes. At the concerned look she gets from Crona, Maka smiles reassuringly. "I'm fine though."

Crona still looks concerned but he nods and comes out of his room shutting the door behind him.

"Aren't you tired at all Crona?" Soul eyes the Demon Swordsman. "You probably got the same amount of sleep as me and you look fine."

"Im use to not getting much sleep." Crona mumbles which earns him a concerned look from Maka.

"Alright lets go." Soul mumbles and starts walking ahead to the stairs that lead up to the school's class rooms. He didn't really care about being late or anything it was just he was getting tired of all the concerned looks the Demon Swordsman and Scythe- Meister were sharing. _Why is she so worried about him anyway? _Soul huffs. _He's fine, he doesn't need her constant concern or attention._

"Come on, Crona." Maka says tiredly but grabs his hand and begins to walk. Crona nods and lets Maka guide him up the stairs. "I'll walk you to your class, Crona" She looks over at Soul. "Go on ahead to class with out me." With that Maka leaves Soul with Crona, there hands still together. Soul watches them leave frowning before he turns and walks into the class room. He's the first one there. _Being the first person in class is not cool_ he sighs. _Stupid Maka leaving me alone to walk Crona to class, he isn't a child. He may be a dumb ass but he can walk himself to his class._

To be frank Soul was getting tired of the Demon Swordsman. He was every where Maka was. They were almost never apart. The only time he wasn't with them was in this class, and at their home but sometimes he was their too when Maka would invite him over. Soul was so relived Crona turned down the offer to live with them. He could not handle waking up to Ragnarok or Crona saying "I don't know how to deal with this!" _ohh... that catch phase is getting so annoying I just want to kick him in the- _

"Soul?" A voice asks. " You're here early." Death The Kid walks up the stairs and takes a seat next to Soul.

"Yeah." Soul grumbles annoyed then raises a eyebrow. "Why you sitting there?"

"I'm tired of sitting close to Black Star." He states looking at Soul with a blank expression.

"Ah." Soul grunts and leans back in his chair.

"Where's Maka?" Kid looks around.

"With Crona." Soul suppressed a growl. "Where's Liz and Patty?"

" Liz wanted to finish her nails and Patty wanted to wait for her sister." Kid studies Soul. " It bothers you Maka is with Crona?"

"It doesn't really bother me, but its just annoying how Crona is always around my meister." Soul sighs. Kid was to good at reading people.

" What do you mean?" Kid stares at him with his strange golden eyes.

"You haven't notice? Maka is always with that kid! Everyday, all day! The only break I really get from him is this class and at my home But I sometimes don't even get that!" Soul shakes his head realizing he's venting on Kid. "Sorry man, complaining is not cool."

"It's fine Soul, I can tell this has been bothering you." Kid gives the scythe a small smile but then he frowns. "Are you jealous of Crona, Soul?"

"Hell no!" Soul throws his arms in the air trying to hide the fact he flinched at the word "jealous". The little demon chuckles in his head. " Its just annoying."

" I see." Kid gets out his books as other students start to enter the class room. He glances at Soul. "If its bothering you so much why not tell Maka? Ask for a break or send her to hang out with him away from you."

" I could never tell Maka! She would Maka- Chop me on the spot! Anything that has to do with Crona she turns into a protective lioness." Soul's gaze looks down the classroom as he scratches the back of his head. "And I don't want her to leave, I want to spend some time with just me and my Meister."

" I understand." Soul looks at Kid surprised. " but that's impossible with Crona around and that's what's bothering you?"

"Y-yeah." Soul wouldn't admit it but having Kid listen to him and understand, made him feel better. He wasn't judging Soul. He knew if he told Black Star about this he would probably just laugh or tease him about how he was feeling. He would probably say he was a jealous bastard.. But not Kid.

" You know soul, No matter what she will always be your Meister". Kid gives him a warm smile. "Crona can't change that."

"Yeah I know Kid." Soul grins at him with his sharp teeth. " Thanks for listening, even though I was being uncool."

"No problem Soul, and if you need to talk again I'll be happy to listen." Kid's eyes meet Soul's.

Soul never really talked much to the young Reaper. They would hang out sometimes but black Star was always there. He remembers how once Kid left they talked about him and teased him about his OCD problem. That memory hits him hard with guilt. _That was uncool of me.. I mean he's a nice guy-_

"I'm back!" Maka chimes and drops her books on her desk. This causes the Demon Scythe and the young Reaper to jump and break eye contact.

"When did you get here?" Soul watches as she gets prepared for class.

"You didn't see me come in?"

"No..."

" Were you and Kid having a staring contest or something? When I walked in you two were just staring at each other, I don't even know if you guy's blinked." Maka takes out a book and starts to read but she side glaces at Soul out of curiosity.

"Um.. Yeah!." Soul scathes the back of his head sheepishly. _Was I really just staring at him? Not cool._

Death the Kid turns his head away from Soul to hide the faint tint of red coloring on his cheeks. _That was embarrassing_ Kid sighs in his head. _Get yourself together. _Soul looks at the reaper with a questioning look. _What's up with him? Did I creep him out?_

"Well-

"The Almighty Black Star is here!" Black Star shouts cutting off Maka who now looks annoyed.

"Please Black Star calm down." Tsubaki walks into the classroom behind him.

Black Star just grins like a idiot as he marches up to his seat behind Soul. Tsubaki just follows her Meister with a small sigh when he puts his feet up on the desk.

"How did the mission go in Florida?" Maka looks back at Black Star.

"That Kishen egg didn't stand a chance against the awesome me! I took him out with one hit right Tsubaki!"

"Y-yes Black Star."

"See? Awesome right!." He gloats and laughs loudly causing a couple of students to look at him weird

"Cool." Soul smirks and gives his best friend a high five.

"I bet class was so gloomy with out me to brighten it up! Right?"

"Actually it was quite calm." Kid states looking at Black Star with a blank expression.

"Calm is boring!" He stands on top of the desk, pointing a finger at Kid. "So your saying it wasn't fun with out me?! Of course not!" He laughs.

"No im saying I enjoyed you not being here." Kid's eye starts to twitch.

"What you say Kid? Was that a challenge?!" Black Star leans over his desk to get in Kid's face. " Lets take this outside!"

"Black Star, we just came back from a mission you should take a break from fighting." Tsubaki tries to pull him back off the table.

"Fine by me." Kid stands up and smirks. "But the results will be the same as the last two times."

"**What you say you spoiled-**

"Maka-Chop!" A book flies though the air, hitting Black Star right in the face. He falls off the desk Bleeding out of his head.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki grabs her Meister to keep him from hitting the floor. " Was that nessacery Maka?"

"I'm trying to read." Maka grumbles annoyed then turns back to her book.

"What's going on here?" Liz states as she walks up the stairs and see's Black Star bleeding and a worried Tsubaki. Patty, who's walking next to her sister just points and laughs at Black Star. The youngest was happy the blue brute was back, it was always a fun time with him.

"Black Star being a idiot." Kid looks at his weapons as they sit next to him.

"Ah." Liz starts to look back over her nails as a certain professor rolls into the class on his stitched up chair.

"Class we have no time to waste...guess what were doing today." Stein smirks, his glasses glaring. "Dissection!"

"Ugh!" The whole class groans. Not again.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"...and that's how I ended up getting bitten by the kishen on my godly ass!" Black Star shouts, spitting some bread crumbs out of his mouth as he does so.

"Thanks for telling us that while were trying to eat." Maka grumbles pushing her half eaten plate of food away from her. Crona glances at her with a concern look then looks at his barely touched plate. He's not very hungry ether.

"Yeah, no body cares about your ass Black Star." Soul grunts still chewing on his pizza. It takes a lot to ruin his appetite.

"You all should care because I have a ass of a god!" Black Star laughs with a mouth full of food.

"Black Star please eat with your mouth closed." Tsubaki looks at her meister who is next to her with a slightly grossed out look as a piece of food lands on her cheek.

"Oh sorry Tsubaki." Black Star swallows and looks almost sheepish.

"Black Star you idiot! You ruin Crona's appetite before he even got to eat!." Maka's eye twitches once she saw Crona's barely touched plate. The poor boy was already to small as it is.

"N-no Maka it wasn't him. I wasn't really hungry to begin with." Crona grabs his arm. He didn't want to start a fight. He suddenly flinches.

"More for me!" Ragnarok cheers as his long tongue reaches down and takes Crona's pizza, drooling all over the place as he does so. Tsubaki pushes her plate away at the sight. The only two still eating are Black Star and Soul.

"Gross dude." Soul looks disgusted but he's still chewing.

"Whatever." Ragnarok burps.

"That's gross Ragnarok!" Crona wines and looks up at him.

"So?"

"People are trying to eat!"

"Yeah, me!" He punches Crona in the head then looks over at Maka. "Hey cow you going to eat that?"

"Knock yourself out." Maka lifts up her plate to him.

"Hell yeah!" Ragnarok cheers then drops all the plates contents into his mouth.

"M-Maka you didn't have to give him your food." Crona tightens his grip on his arm.

"I know but between him and Black Star I lost my appetite, It would have just gone to waste." Maka sighs and glances over Crona to look at Soul. " I can't believe you can still eat."

"Pshhh." Soul swallows and grins. " I'm not missing out on pizza day."

"Yeah Maka, your just a sissy." Black Star laughs annoyingly.

Maka shoots him a glare and opens her mouth to counter-

"Maka's not a s-sissy." Crona mumbles trying to defend his friend. He didn't like Black Star calling her things that weren't true. All eyes fall on him and he can feel his face heat up. His gaze quickly looks down at the table not able to make eye- contact with any one.

"Thanks Crona." Maka smiles at him her cheeks a little pink. She knows how hard it is for Crona to just talk let alone disagree with someone. She can't help but to feel proud and flattered by Crona defending her. Crona side glances and sees the cute smile of awe she's giving him. He quickly looks back down, his face red.

"Look who's growing some balls under that dress!" Black Star grins.

"Black Star." Maka warns dangerously.

"Yeah Maybe your not doomed to being a loser." Ragnarok chuckles but at the glare he gets from Maka he stops and grumbles moodily.

Soul just sighs. Just because he stood up for Maka doesn't make him a man. It looked like the poor boy was about to shit himself.

"Hello everyone." Death the Kid walks up to their table with his hands behind his back.

"Hey." Soul gives him a smile. This causes the Reaper to smile back and look at him with his golden eyes.

"Kid you don't have this lunch." Maka gives the Reaper a confused look.

"Ah." He breaks his gaze with Soul and looks at Maka. " I've come to get you, Soul, and Crona. Lord Death wants to see you all."

"What about almighty me?!" Black Star jumps up.

"Not you, just these three." Kid turns his back and starts walking. "Lets go."

Maka, Soul, and Crona all stand up from their table and follow Kid, ignoring a angry Black Star who was currently shouting about how he was god and should be called back too. Needless to say none of the four cared.

"So what does Lord Death want to see us for? Are report?" Soul asks walking next to the Reaper. He wants to have some distance from the Demon Swordsman who was currently holding his Meister's hand. _Why the hell do they do that anyway. Its not like their dating._

"Yes and I believe he has some new information for us."

"Oh?" Soul raises and eyebrow.

"Yes." Kid glances back at Crona and Maka. "..you ok?"

"Yeah they always hold hands, Its nothing new. " Soul sighs.

"That's a little strange."

"Yeah well, iv seen stranger."

"I bet you have." Kid chuckles slightly which causes the scythe to grin. _Kid's kinda a cool guy..._ Soul thinks as said Reaper opens the doors to the Death room and holds it for Soul, Maka, and Crona. Once all three are past it, he lets go and walks back beside Soul. The 4 teens continue down the hallway full of guillotines. Crona looks at the sharp blades of the death nervously.

He understood this was the Death room and all but the blades had always frighten Crona. _What if the blades just fell on him? What if the blades fell on Maka? No! I can't lose her! I couldn't deal with that I would be alone and I -_

"Crona?" Maka stops and looks at the trembling boy in concern.

At Maka's voice Crona lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and looks at her.

"F-fine." He gives her a horribly fake smile. It almost looked like it hurt him. Maka sighs a little and pulls him into a hug, leaning her head in the crook of his neck. Crona's breath catches and his body tenses. After a couple of seconds, he slowly hugs her back. _Why is Crona lying to me?_ Maka looks down but still holds him tight. _Does he not trust me?_

"Maka?" Crona asks concerned. She is shaking a little in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"N–nothing." Maka calms herself down. _Its dumb to get worked up over this _She lets go of him and looks into his deep dark eyes, _Maybe ill talk to him about it later._

Crona blushes and avoids eye contact with the scythe- meister. His heart always beats faster when Maka looks him in the eyes with her strong, beautiful green ones. He doesn't understand why though, usually his heart would only speed up if he is afraid. Surely he isn't afraid of Maka, the most wonderful girl in the world, so why did his heart beat like he just ran a mile when she looks at him? Maybe he was getting sick.

"Hey what you guys doing hurry up!" Soul shouts already in the middle of the Death room with Kid.

"Coming!" Maka grabs Crona's hand and does a little jog to where Soul and Kid are. She lets go of him to stand next to her weapon.

"Hello, hello!" Lord Death appears in the large mirror in the Death room.

"Hi father, you wanted to see us?" Kid walks up to the mirror and glances around. "Excuse me but where is Liz and Patty?"

"Here!" Patty shouts running into the Death room with Liz behind her.

"We brought Stein and Spirit like you asked sir but we had to hunt Spirt down at the bar and that was a little awkward." Liz rolls her eyes.

" Maka! My darling daughter!" Spirit starts running in slow motion to Maka with his arms reaching for her. " Give papa a hug!"

"No way." Maka moves out the way just when Spirit leaps towards her. He lands flat on his face and starts crying. " Maka doesn't love me!"

"Reaper-Chop!" Death's comical hand comes out the mirror and gives the Death Scythe a deadly blow to the head. "Don't start that now!"

"Yeah Spirit." Stein walks slowly up to the bleeding body of said Death Scythe. He smirks at his old partners state. His blood reminds him of the good old days when Spirt use to live with him. He use to cut him open almost every night to see what made Spirit, well Spirit. In a sick way he liked to think he was the only man that has ever been inside of him.

"Lets start shall we?" Lord Death does a weird little wiggle in the mirror. It takes pure will power for the teens not to crack a smile. "Stein tell the kids what you found out!"

"Right." Stein stand next to Lord Death's Mirror and Looks at the 6 with a blank expression. What he had to say, he knew would not sit well with the 6 teens but they had to know the truth about this thing that they are facing. He takes a breath then begins.

_**What you guys think? Review and tell me if you have any ideas or pairings in mind!**_


	5. The ghost

**Heyyy Chapter 5 woo! LOL. So thanks for the reviews:) and a thanks to you guys who are following my story:) Im so happy you guys like it, your reviews motivate me to type up this story faster. ****If any of you have any suggestions id be happy to hear them and please review I like to hear what you guys think. So with that lets begin. I do not own Soul Eater.**

Chapter 5: The Ghost

" This thing's name is Noface. A ghost that haunts the earth searching for it's lost love. According to legend his love was a girl named Aurora. She was the daughter of a shoe cobbler and very poor. Her father had died when she was 12, leaving his shoe shop as her inheritance. Noface was also poor but he had no family or inheritance to lean on. Leon, that was Noface's name when he was alive, was a criminal. He stole just about anything to pay for food so he could survive." Stein takes a breath. " Legend has it that one day he decided to rob Aurora's store and he runs into her. For Leon it was a love at first sight and he forgot the real reason for his coming. Apparently soon after the two get married, but since both were dirt poor they barley had anything. They were happy though, their love was strong. Two years later Aurora fell ill. Leon didn't have enough money to buy medicine or to pay for a doctor, so he could only watch as his love slowly died before his eyes. A year later she dies at age 17. Heart broken, Leon sets the house on fire with him self still inside wanting to die along side his love. Now Leon's ghost haunts the earth searching for Aurora so the legend says. He is called Noface because people that have seen the ghost say that it has no face, just a black mass of flesh where it should be."

"So others have seen this thing without getting hurt? And if Noface is a ghost how can it kill people?" Maka asks after a couple of silent minutes of digesting all the information.

" Yes, funny thing is Noface has never hurt any one until recently. It could usually just be found occasionally appearing around where his house use to be. So its very strange indeed that Noface is here in Death city and killing people. Normally ghost shouldn't be able to even hurt people unless-

"Unless its getting helped by a witch." Spirit interrupts completely healed and serious.

"Don't interrupt me Spirt." Stein gives him a dangerous look that screamed do- that -again- and - I'll - dissect-you.

"Ah!" Spirit backs up from his old meister and hugs himself.

"A witch?!" Kid and Maka yell in shock.

"Yes, its just a theory but I believe a witch must be giving Noface power. Now we don't know what the witches motives could be because Noface has only been killing young women. I'm pretty sure the witch doesn't just have some odd grudge on black-haired girls. It's all very odd. Also Noface was never a killer so why would it even want the power to kill? We don't know."

"I'm guessing this Aurora girl had black hair." Soul looks at Stein seriously.

"Yes! And I actually brought a picture of her." Spirit smirks and starts digging into his coat pockets. "She was quite the looker!"

"Wow Liz you have been very quiet for all this talk about ghosts, im very proud- Kid turns to find Liz passed out on the floor slightly twitching with Patty fanning her.

"Sis couldn't handle it." Patty giggles but it's a little stained.

"Oh." Kid sighs. " Can you get her up Patty?"

"Ok!" She grabs Liz by the shoulders and shakes her violently, whipping her head back and forth. "Wakey, wakey!"

"Patty im up!" She lets go and Liz falls back on the floor with a thump.

"Here it is!" Spirit cheers as he brings out a small photo, colored yellow from age. He holds it out so all the teens can see it.

In the photo, a young looking girl stands in front of a lake, a couple of wooden boats are in the back ground. The girl's hair curves around her face, Her eyes big oval's of life. She wears a long dress that comes out around the waist, It looks painfully tight. Even though the picture's faded, the rips in her dress are still visible. The dress looks worn out and old. Beside the girl is a small wooden cabin. She's smiling brightly in the picture.

"It's a nice picture and all but it's in black and white... how do we know for sure that her hair was really black or if this is even Aurora from the story?" Maka studies the picture making sure she doesn't miss any detail.

"We don't actually know if her hair is black, Its just a theory since he only seems to kill black haired women but we do know that this girl is in fact Aurora." Stein takes the photo from Spirit and flips it over to show the teens the back. Written in small neat letters is " _My Aurora"._

"I did some research and found out that Noface is the one who took this photo, after marrying Aurora He took pictures to pay the bills. This was his first picture."

"If he loved this girl why is he going around killing girls who resemble her? Something doesn't fit." Kid takes the photo from Stein and looks at it carefully. " Do you know where this was taken?"

"Yes, In Ohio. The lake she's standing in front of is lake Isaac." Stein twists the blot in his head a couple of times, it clicks.

"If Nofaces "lost love" died in Ohio why the hell would he look for her over here in Nevada! He's kinda a long way from home don't you think?" Soul crosses his arms looking over Kid's shoulder to get a look at the picture.

"Your right, Its very odd and to answer your first question Kid, I don't understand that either but I have a theory. Noface has took all the body's of the women he kills, maybe he's taking them back to the witch hoping she can give him back his love through the dead but for some reason the witch hasn't been able to complete the task so he goes out looking for the perfect specimen." Stein's lips tug up in a crazed grin at the word specimen, his glasses glaring.

"That still doesn't explain what the witch is getting out of this or why Noface is in Nevada." Maka closes her eyes in thought.

"True..I'm not even sure if my theory is correct." Stien's smile falls as he takes out a cigarette, lights it, and takes a puff. "It's just a guess."

Crona walks timidly up behind Kid so he can have a better look at the photo. _The girl was very pretty _Crona thinks as he studies the girl _Theirs something about her that looks strangely familiar but I just can't put my finger on it-_

"Hey has like, anyone else notice that this chick looks a lot like Maka?" Liz states leaning over Kids shoulder to look at the photo then looks back at Maka.

"..." The group of teens all study the photo for a long moment then look at Maka, back to the photo, then Back at Maka.

"I-I can't b-believe it." Crona mumbles taking a double take again.

"What?" Maka raises an eyebrow.

"You look just like her!" Soul looks at her eyes widening

"Huh? No I don't, remember she has black hair? Hello brunette?" She points at her hair and rolls her eyes.

"Forget about the hair color and just look at the picture." Kid reaches out the photo to Maka. "Here take a look for yourself."

Maka takes the photo and studies the girl again hard. _Well...she does have the same length hair as me, she looks around the same height...she has big eyes like me too..._ "She really does look like me." Maka whispers in shock.

"Really? Let me see that again!" Spirit takes the picture from Maka's hands and looks at it a moment before his face lights up . "She does look like you my darling daughter! No wonder I thought she was beautiful."

"Gross." Maka rolls her eyes, and turns her back on her father.

"Makaaaa, love papaaa." Spirit wines tears in his eyes.

"no way." She bluntly states and walks away from him standing next to Crona. This causes the Death scythe to sulk in a Conner of his depression, holding his little Maka doll for comfort.

"That's really creepy." Liz watches the old man. " He has a doll of you."

"Don't remind me." Maka sighs.

Crona looks over at the doll in slight interest. It looked kinda cute...He wanted a doll of Maka..He could hold it whenever he was alone or scared and he would be reminded of her. It may even bring more comfort then . Only she can scare away the demon's of his nightmares, but Maka thought Spirt having the doll was creepy...does that make him creepy for wanting it? The last thing he wants is Maka to be creep out by him. Although he doesn't understand how he hasn't scared her away yet. Crona has had nightmares of him doing just that, and she leaves him. He would always wake up screaming when he had those dreams.

"Lord Death, I believe we can use Maka's resemblance to Aurora as a advantage." All eyes turn to Stein as he turns the bolt in his head again.

"Ooh hows that?" Lord Death tilts his head.

"Well of course we would need your consent first Maka." He looks at her with a blank expression. "My plan could be putting you in danger."

"I'll do whatever needs to be done." Maka stands tall, looking back at Stein with determination.

"Good...well I believe we can use Maka to lore out Noface. We could get her a black wig, and I could even get Marie to make the dress from the photo to wear, so she looks just like Aurora from the picture."

"I'm not going to let you use my baby girl as bait!"Spirit jumps out of his depression ready to defend his daughter.

"I'm actually with Spirit on this one." Soul glances at Stein. " and even if we did dress her up, I doubt it will show up with us around her."

"That's why you won't be around her, you all will hide in the shadows and watch out for any signs of Noface while Maka walks the street's of Death city, alone. Once Noface shows, you guys jump out and ambush him." Stein takes another drag of his cigarette.

"I will not allow that! That's dangerous Stein! My daughter could get hurt we barely know anything about this thing." Spirit glares. " This isn't like one of your experiments!"

"Now, now Spirit. The other students will be watching her. I'm sure they wouldn't let anything happen to her especially Soul and Crona." At the mention of their name's the two boys nod determinably

"Sir!" Spirit looks at Lord Death. " Tell him he can't do it."

"I think it's really Maka's choice." Lord Death waves him off.

"Maka?" Spirit turns to his daughter.

"Hmm.." Maka hums in thought as she thinks about what Stein said. _It sounds like a good plan...they haven't been getting any where the last 2 weeks with just looking around aimlessly. _They needed a new tactic and she was the solution.

"W-what do y-you think, Maka?" Crona whispers after watching her think for a while. Crona doesn't like Stein's plan, Not at all. He doesn't like the idea of sending Maka off by herself even if they were watching. He wanted to be by her side so he could make sure she doesn't get hurt. He doesn't want this ghost to touch her. Crona hopes she will turn down the offer.

"Yeah what do you want to do? I'll stand by your decision." Soul puts his hands in his pockets to hide the fact he's crossing his fingers. _Please say no, please say no._

"I've decided." Maka looks up at Stein. _Please say no_ The three males think at the same time. "I'll do it."

Spirit, Crona, and Soul visually slump. _Damn it!_

"You sure, Maka?" Death the Kid speaks up. "It could be dangerous."

"Yeah! And your going to be dressing up as some dead guy's wife! Its super creepy!" Liz shutters.

"Yeah im sure. We're not getting anywhere by just looking around hoping we will run into him. The more time we take the more innocent people will die!" Maka clenches her fist. Her mind was set. There was no talking her out of it now.

"Exactly Maka, I'll tell Marie to start making the dress. She should be able to have it done by tonight but if not definably by tomorrow. I'll also get the wig for you, but Maka?" Stein starts walking towards the entrance of the hall way but pauses. "Be careful out there we still don't know much about Noface so don't be reckless." With that Stein leaves the Death room to give Marie the order.

"Hey Make can I do your hair and make up?" Liz looks at Maka with a excited look. " You know to add some touches with the new look."

"I guess you can do my hair.." Maka grumbles already not looking forward to it. "But I doubt this Aurora girl even wore make up."

"I'll just use a little foundation to make your facial features pop out more." Liz gets closer to examine Maka's face. "Oh and I have the perfect color for you!"

"I wana help to!" Patty cheers excited.

"O-ok..." Maka looks between the two sisters as they start chatting about all the different products they have and what they should use on her. She sighs. _Their acting like this is some kind of game of dress up._

"Okayyy well it seems we have a game plan now!" Death wiggles. "Well That's all! You guys can head back to class! If you leave right away you should be able to make it to your last class without being late!"

"Yeah lets go Crona! We don't want to be late!" Maka grabs Crona and quickly runs out the Death room, dragging him with her.

"Nerd." Soul grunts as he starts walking out the Death room with the gun trio.

"Kid could you stay behind for a moment?"

"Of course father." Kid starts to walk back to the mirror. "I'll catch up with you guys later in class."

"Yeah ok." The twin pistols wave and quickly leave. Soul gives Lord Death a questioning look then he looks at Kid for a second before he leaves the Death room.

"Spirit would you mind leaving?" Death looks at his weapon.

"Not at all! Blair's working today!" Spirits nose bleeds slightly before he is gone in a puff of smoke.

"My weapon is kinda an idiot huh?" Death sighs and comes out the mirror to stand before his son.

"Why did you want me to stay behind father?" Kid asks already bored.

"I wanted to make sure you're being careful." Lord Death says in a serious tone, no longer like a sing song.

"Of course father, It offends me that you doubt me." Kid puts his hands behind his back, his fingers tapping impatiently.

"It's not that I doubt you, Kid." He sighs.

"It sounds like that's what your doing father, now if you will excuse me I have class to attend." Kid turns and starts walking away from Lord Death.

"Just don't get to attached Kid."

"What do you mean?" He looks back and grips his fist.

"You know exactly what I mean kid. Don't forget you're a Reaper."

"Good- bye father." Kid walks out the Death room calmly but once he is out he grabs at his heart and closes his eyes. Sweat drips down his face. _How could father have known?!_

_**Don't forget you're a reaper.**_ His father's words sound back in his head. He takes a deep breath and stands straight. _That's right he was a reaper._ He walks slowly to class getting his mind straight, he had to suppress his feelings.


	6. Not cool

**Author's note: Yay this story has gotten it's first favorite and im excited:) Thank you every one who is reading my story. Oh and if your confused bold is either Ragnarok in crona's head or The demon in soul's. **_I use this for soul and Crona when they think or speak to Ragnarok or the demon._** So Please review and stuff LOL. I do not own Soul Eater.**

Chapter 6: Not Cool

"Turn to page 852 in your text books. Today we are studying more things that effect soul residence. Read pages 852-857 and answer the questions in the book. I want absolute no talking!" Sid looks at all the students with a watchful eye. "Begin." The sound of books flopping on desks and papers turning is followed right after. Sid sits down at his desk, and starts to plan for next weeks class. He liked doing things ahead that was just the kind of man he was.

Maka wastes no time as she quickly starts reading the pages, devouring every single word. She was able to make it just in time for class before the bell rung by running at full speed, dragging a poor Demon Swordsman with her. She mostly did drag him, for he definably couldn't run like Maka, in the tight robe of his. Crona was a little shaken up but Maka didn't notice as she also dragged him up the stairs and to their seats. Needless to say Crona had a slight head ache.

Maka reads like Black Star eats, viciously and with out mercy. Crona on the other hand was still on the first page still fighting a head ache that was growing by the minute. School was hard and scarey for the Demon Swordsman. He never had to do any thing like reading and writing when he lived with Medusa so even the simplest of tasks were hard for him to do at school. He didn't like the big words that came up sometimes when he was reading, like in this sentence, "It can hurt Soul residence if you are cantankerous." what does that even mean? Theirs to many letters to deal with in that one word.

**I know what it means dumbass** Ragnarok sneers in Crona's head. Crona had made a deal with the Demon Sword that if he was good and didn't come out during school, he would buy his partner a triple chocolate cake every day. Needless to say this hurts Crona's wallet pretty badly but its better then Ragnarok embarrassing him at school.

_You do?_ He asks hopeful.

**Yeah it means this is retarded. **Crona sighs of course he should have known his weapon wouldn't know, let alone help him with his work. He groans and rubs his temple with his fingers in a circular motion. His head was really starting to hurt.

_This is to easy_ Maka smirks as she starts answering the first question. She glances at Crona and sees him holding his head in his hands still on the first page. Maka frowns at this and looks down at Sid who was busy writing stuff on a piece of paper. The teacher was distracted.

"Crona." She whispers ever so quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know what this word means." Crona blushes embarrass.

"What word?"

"T-this." He pushes the book over and points at the word with to many letters.

"Cantankerous means ill-tempered." Crona still gives her a confused look. **Like when Maka hits people with her book for no damn reason **Ragnarok grumbles. "Oh ok I understand now thanks Maka." He whispers and starts to read the text again.

Maka smiles at him and starts to do her work again. Crona glances at her from the Conner of his eye. He can't forces on the book right now. He was worried about the idea of Maka being bait for this evil creature, Noface. He can't stop the many bad scenario's filling his head of her getting hurt, or worse dying. A image of Maka's ripped off face comes to mind like the one they found in front of the DWMA. It was getting harder for Crona not to lose it. His pencil starts to shake in his hand as he tries to focus on the first question but its hard. **Damn it Crona! Get a hold of your self. Nothings going to happen to the cow. We will take out that thing before it can blink with my black blood!** Ragnarok's remark actually stops Crona's trembling and he takes a deep breath. _I hope your right. _**Of course I am** Ragnarok huffs.

_Done_. Maka smirks as she finishes the last question and closes her book. The bell rings. Crona looks down at his piece of paper in dismay, It's blank.

"Alright class dismissed. The paper is due Monday so if you didn't finish do it over the weekend." Sid waves as he leaves the class room. Students quickly follow after him edger to get home to enjoy their Friday night.

"I can help you do that today if you like." Maka looks at his blank sheet of paper.

"I-I don't want t-to trouble you Maka." He starts to pack up his things not able to make eye contact with her. He hated how stupid he was. He couldn't even do one paper by himself.

"Its no trouble Crona I like helping you! I was going to go to the library any way after school, you wana come? We could do your home work there." She smiles.

"S-sure." Crona blushes at the fact he was going out some where with Maka. They useally just hung at her house but something about going out in public with her alone made his heart skip a beat.

"Oh and you haven't been to the library before have you?" Crona shakes his head. Her eyes twinkle as she grabs his hand, leading him out the classroom. "Oh Crona your in for a real treat then! The library is full of countless books and-

**Blah, blah, blah.** Ragnarok mocks in his head.

"- It's quiet and everything is free oh I know the perfect-

**Blah, blah, snort, Blah, books, snort.**

"-what do you think Crona?" She looks over at him eyes wide with excitement.

"Um y-yeah." He nods with a nervous smile. He didn't hear what she really said because of Ragnarok and he was afraid to ask.

"Great! I knew you would want to read twilight! Its such a good Seris." Maka smiles as she drags Crona down the stairs to the first floor.

**Damn it Crona! You just agreed to reading the gayest book ever!.** Ragnarok growls.

_Why do you care? You don't have to read it._

**Yes I do because I hear every fucking thing you say or think!** He groans. **Just kill me.**

"I have to let Soul know what were doing first then we can be on our way." She says as they leave the front doors of the DWMA. Soul is waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"You make it on time to class? You know since you took off running just to get there." Soul smirks as the two reach down to him.

"Yeah we did, you know I don't like to be late."

"Oh I know." He chuckles. " You ready to go home? I thought me and you could watch this cool scarey movie called Halloween." He smirks.

"Oh well maybe we could watch it later. I wanted to tell you I'm going to the library with Crona and that I'd be back later but your welcome to come if you want?" Maka smiles warmly at Soul which causes a unpleasant feeling in Crona's stomach.

"Nah library's are uncool. I'll see you later then. Just be back before eight, you know just in case we have to do the plan tonight." Soul looks away and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Understood. Bye Soul." Maka gives him a wave then takes off with Crona, hand tightly in his.

He watches them go and slumps. _She totally just blew a movie off with me to go to the library with Crona...so uncool._ He kicks a rock in frustration. "**She's replacing you soul." **The demon snickers "**She doesn't need you any more, now that she has the Demon Swordsman." **

_Shut up you don't know shit! _

"**Oh but I do Soul, I know all that you know, its obvious. What she just did proves it. She likes him more then you Soul."**

_T-that's not true! _Soul growls but its weak.

"**Don't you remember right after the kishen was defeated how Maka ran straight to Crona? You were hurt protecting her from Asura but she ran to him first, crying out of joy and hugging him leaving you alone with your wounds. Face it Soul your second in her book-**

"Shut the fuck up!" Soul pulls at his hair and breathes hard.

"Soul?! Are you alright?" Death The Kid runs down the steps of the DWMA at hearing the shout of Demon Scythe

"Kid.." Soul takes a deep breath and exhales. " Yeah sorry about that."

"I-it's ok but are you sure?" Kid studies him, even though the reaper was trying to hide his concern the demon scythe could see it in his yellow eyes.

"Im sure." He grunts.

"Ok...well I'll be leaving then." He starts to walk away.

"Hey."

"Yes, Soul?" Kid stops and looks back at him.

"You want to watch a movie with me? I just got it from Death box. It's the scarey movie "Halloween". I was going to watch it with Maka but she dipped to go to the library with Crona." Soul scratches the back of his head.

"Um." Kid closes his eyes. **You're a reaper remember that. "**I'd like that." He opens his eyes and smiles at him.

"Cool." Soul smirks showing his teeth. "Lets go, I have some popcorn we can eat too."

"Sounds good, I'm quite hungry." Kid walks beside Soul looking at him from the Conner of his eye. He shouldn't be doing this... His rational side told him he should leave and just go home, but when Soul smiles at him, he just doesn't care what his rational side thinks. He could care less. He throws caution to the wind and lets out a real chuckle. He didn't want to suppress that he was happy.

**Shorter chapter but what do you guys think? The next one will be longer and focused on Maka and Crona :3. Please review and thank you for the ones that do.**


	7. A sweet time

**Author's note: Hey Chapter 7 this one is a long one LOL but im proud of it. IT's focused around Maka and Crona so lets get this started. I do not own Soul eEater.**

**Chapter 7:A Sweet time**

"Oh! This book I bet you'll like too...ah! This one too! You got to check this out. Hmm... this one's good but it's a little inappropriate... oh Crona you have to read this one- Maka adds another book to the large pile the Demon Swordsman was carrying. Crona thinks he may have made a mistake when he asked Maka what were some good books to read. He only asked because he knew how much she liked to read so he thought he could give reading a chance to have something in common with her. If Crona knew his question would have caused this huge pile in his hands, He wouldn't have asked. The only good thing about all this was how excited and happy Maka looked. He's never really seen her eye's sparkle like they are now...He likes it. Crona smiles despite the growing weight in his hands. _She was well worth it._

"You know Crona's not going to read all this, you stupid cow! He can barely read a sentence without getting a head ache let alone a book or better yet books!" Ragnarok screeches coming out of Crona's back. He had kept quiet through the boring homework, and even all the talk about books, but this was to much. He knew his miester didn't even like reading so it pissed the Demon Sword off he was agreeing to read all these books, not just books oh no, but gay books like twilight.

"Shh, This is a library Ragnarok, and Crona doesn't have to read any of them if he doesn't want to. I was just letting him see all the good reads so he could pick a couple out that looks good to him." Maka turns from looking at the book shelves to glare at the Demon Sword only to find she can't even see him past her pile of books for Crona. Her face tints a little embarrass. "Um I'm sorry Crona I over did it a little."

"A little?!" Ragnarok growls.

"I-it's fine Maka." Crona's small voice responds behind the large pile of books.

"Here." Maka takes half of the pile from Crona, letting her see his face. "You could have told me to stop Crona. I didn't want to over whelm you with books." She takes her pile over to a table and sets them down. Crona follows her steps and happily puts down his pile.

"I-it's really ok M-Maka, I asked for books and you just l-looked so happy picking them out." He averts his gaze. "I didn't want to r-ruin your fun."

"It's ok to tell me to stop Crona or to tell me no." She starts sorting out the piles. "If you don't, I could do something you don't like or want like giving you all these books." She adds a little sheepishly, her face tinted red.

"I-it's hard M-Maka...I don't want to tell you no..." Crona pushes his index fingers together, and looks at the floor.

"I-it's always hard to tell friends no but it's just something that has to be done sometimes." Maka blushes a little. Crona's innocence was just to cute sometimes. "Take Soul and me, I always tell him no, like when he tries to drink all the milk or when he wants to skate board in the apartment. Now if I didn't tell him no we would never have milk and he would destroy are house with his skate board, you see? I tell him no and we are still best friends."

"I-I see, M-Maka." Crona rubs his arm and glances at her. He understood that "no" was something he had to learn to say. For most of his life there was no such thing as "no", there was just "yes, lady Medusa." He never stood up for what he wanted. He didn't want to kill the little one but he did. He didn't want to betray Maka but he did. He just always did as he was told, like Medusa's mindless puppet. If Crona ever had a back bone, It had long been destroyed by Medusa's cruelty and Ragnarok's bulling. It was hard even thinking about saying no to strangers let alone Maka, the reason for all the good in his life. He could never deny her anything but Crona didn't know if he could say no to her like she wanted. It's hard to even think about it.

"Good." Maka smiles brightly at Crona and grabs his hand like she always does. "So you see any books you like?"

"Um." Crona scans all the various tittles. One catches his eye and he picks it up.

"A night full of loving?" Maka and Ragnarok both say at the same time, The Scythe- Miester excitedly with sparkles in her eyes, The Demon Sword in a growl.

"Damn it! Only you would pick the gayest sounding book Crona!" Ragnarok waves his arms in the air angrily.

"Oh good pick, Crona!" Maka smiles. " I didn't know you were into romance!"

"I-I guess I am.." To be honest Crona didn't know what that was but he just agreed. The name did sound a little odd to him but one word stuck out to him "loving."...Love, he was always curious about what that one word meant, and the book had it in the tittle as a verb, so would it show him how to do love? He hopes this book can teach him about this unknown emotion. The very emotion he was denied by his Mother.

"Cool so am I! This book made my heart-

"Ugh! Just stop!" Ragnarok slams his fist on Crona's head. "I'm tired of this shitty library, and I'm tired of listening to you two talk about shitty books!"

"Ragnarok." She growls quietly. Some people sitting close to them turn to look over at the strange group. "Be quiet this is a Library."

"I want to leave! I'm hungry and Crona here owes me a triple chocolate cake!" He grinds one fist in Crona's skull, and pulls at his cheek with the other.

"Ragnarok I'm going to get you the cake- stop doing that!" Crona tries to get his hand off of his face.

"No not until we leave!" He pulls harder.

"Ow stop it!"

"Make me!"

By now most of the library is watching the odd scene that's disturbing their reading.

"Ohh Ragnarok~" Maka coos behind him with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Oh shit-

"Maka-Chop!" She slams a hard cover book flat on his head, the force causing him to let go of Crona.

"Ow bitch!" He grumbles and dissolves back into Crona's body.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." A old looking women in a pencil skirt walks up to Maka and Crona with a annoyed look. She had been watching the whole scene but using one of her books as a weapon was the last straw.

"I'm sorry about that, we will be leaving now." Maka grabs Crona's hand. "But could you check out one book for us?

"Yes, then leave." The woman snatches the book from Crona's hand and takes it over to her desk. Maka glares at her, She didn't have to snatch from her friend.

"She s-seems mad." Crona grips his arm. Ragnarok had caused another problem.

"She will be fine. She's just a cranky old lady." Maka squeezes his hand as the lady walks back to them.

"Here." She shoves the book in Maka's Hand. " Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Maka sets her jaw to stop herself from saying anything else. She wasn't worth it. "Come on, Crona." She leads him out the library, all eyes watching the odd couple leave before they go back to their books.

"Finally!" Ragnarok pops back out, A large bump coming out of his head.

"I thought I took care of you." Maka glares at the annoying Demon Sword.

"Yeah right cow you wish!" He sticks his long tongue out at her.

"Gross." She wrinkles her nose.

"Ragnarok.." Crona warns.

"Oh shut up! Wheres my cake?!" He grabs on Crona's head. " I was good!"

"Cake?" Maka raises an eyebrow at Crona.

"I-I made a deal with Ragnarok that if he didn't come out during school I would buy him a chocolate cake." Crona rubs his arm nervously.

"A whole cake? Isn't that a little expensive." She looks at him.

"Y-yeah but I-it's ok, it's better then him messing up my schooling."

"Get me cake!" Ragnarok pounds on his head impatiently.

"Ow! Ok Ragnarok we're going!" Crona tries to protect himself from his partner as he glances at Maka. " I have to g-go to the bakery to get him a c-cake."

"Ok I'll go with you." Maka smiles. " I like the cake they have there too."

"You d-do?" Crona looks at Maka as they walk down the street, Ragnarok has settled down on his head. " You like s-sweets?"

"Yeah...a little to much if you ask me." She giggles. " Soul doesn't even try buying anything sweet anymore because he knows that I'll just eat it before he gets a chance to."

"O-oh." Crona chuckles a little at the thought of Maka eating all of Soul's sweets.

"Are you laughing at me, Crona?" Maka punches his shoulder playfully.

"N-no! Of c-course n-not I-I j-just..." Crona's eyes get wide and his mind goes a blank.

"No it's ok Crona! I was just teasing you!" She giggles. Her laugh calms him down immediately.

"O-oh ok." He chuckles nervously.

"Hey you better stay away from my cake!" Ragnarok glares as they make a Corner. " I know its hard because you're a fat cow and all but-

"Ragnarok stop!" Crona glares up at his weapon darkly which causes the Demon Sword to pause. "Don't call her that."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes. " Just don't touch my cake."

"I don't even want your cake, I'm more of a vanilla person."She rolls her eyes at the Demon Sword.

"Oh...I l-like v-vanilla t-too." Crona smiles. It made him happy that he liked something Maka did.

"Blah Vanilla...Chocolate is where it's at, it's black like my blood." Ragnarok grabs Crona's hair out of anticipation.

"Chocolate's not really black, it's more of a brown color...unless your talking about dark Chocolate." Maka looks up at the Demon Sword. On most days she wouldn't try to have a conversation with the annoying weapon, if she did they probably all end up with her Maka- Chopping him, but on days like today when she's in a good mood she'll try, Just to make Crona feel better. She could tell he didn't like it when they fought so she figured if she is a little nicer to his partner, maybe they could cut down the number of times she hits him.

"The blacker the chocolate the richer the taste." Ragnarok licks his non existing lips.

"I think the saying is the darker the chocolate."

"Same thing! Dark is black and black is dark moron."

"No that's-

"Crona, I see the bakery! Hurry up and get your ass over there!" Ragnarok pulls on Crona's hair like a rein.

"Ow! Ok Ragnarok I'm already going fast..." He picks up the pace in his awkward steps.

"Ragnarok let go of his hair!" Maka grabs the Demon Sword with her free hand as she keeps up next to Crona.

"Don't touch me ugly!"

"Then let go you ass licker!"

"Cock sucker!"

"Fuck you!"

"In your dreams you-

"We're here!" Crona shouts which causes both Demon Sword and Scythe- Miester to stop. Maka lets go of Ragnarok looking sheepish.

"Sorry Crona.." Crona never shouts. She has only heard him shout when Ragnarok pushes his buttons a little to far... She had gone to far with the fight with Ragnarok.

"I-I d-didn't m-mean to yell at you..." He grabs his arm and glares up at Ragnarok. "Behave."

"Pssh." He rolls his eye's but settles on his head.

"I-I'm sorry a-about the things he said Maka." Crona opens the door to the bakery, the smell of freshly baked dough and Chocolate follow Immediately after. He holds it open with one arm and looks at Maka hoping she will get the hint he wants her to go first.

"It's ok Crona..I'm sorry I know you don't like us fighting." She walks past him into the warm atmosphere of the bakery.

"N-no it's ok." He follows in after her, looking at her with his eyes widening. He never told Maka his feelings about that. How did she know? Was he that easy to read, or did Maka really have super powers? It wouldn't surprise him if she did, Maka was amazing. He never liked Ragnarok's and Maka's fights that was true. Ragnarok was his partner, and Maka was his best friend. Crona didn't want to say anything to them because well, Ragnarok would just hit him and tell him to shut up, and Maka would understand but he knew it wouldn't stop their fighting.

Maka gives him a knowing smile at the look of surprise. "I'll try to be better."

"M-Maka.." His eyes just go wider. She was going to try to be better with Ragnarok, His weapon that he knew got on her nerves bad, just because it made him upset. Crona will never understand why Maka even deals with him, Let alone Care enough to do this.

"She's lying Crona, she's so hot tempered. She won't last the rest of this day without Maka-Chopping me!" Ragnarok sneers as Crona and Maka get in line for cake. A older couple is in front of them, ordering.

"Yes I will! I stick to what I say." Maka's eye twitches but she just taps her finger on her thighs to keep her hands busy.

"You want to make that a bet?" Ragnarok looks down at her with a dangerous glint in his ping-pong eyes.

"Ragnarok." Crona warns looking at his weapon.

"What? She just said she sticks to what she says so their shouldn't be a problem"

"Fine! It's a bet!"

"M-Maka..."

"Ok then cow!"

"R-Ragnarok.."

"Hi, welcome to Death café how may I help you?" The young man at the counter gives them a weird look, the couple already left in front of them.

"O-oh..I-I'd like to buy o-one t-triple chocolate c-cake."

"Alright that will be 20 dollars." The Boy types on the cash register and the drawer opens.

"O-ok." Crona starts digging into his robe pockets.

"20 bucks!" Maka looks at the boy in disbelief then looks at Crona. " and you buy Ragnarok one of those every day?!"

"J-just on the w-week days." Crona mumbles as he pulls out the 20 and hands it to the boy.

"Thank-you. Will that be all?" He puts the money in the drawer.

"Actully I'd like a piece of Vanilla cake." Maka digs in her skirt and pulls out a ten. "Make it a big one."

"Yes- madam." He takes the money and puts it in the draw. "Luke, get a triple chocolate cake, and a piece of Vanilla cake, make it big for the little lady." He gives Maka a wink.

"Thank-you." Maka smiles polity.

Crona couldn't help his face dropping into a glare at the boy in the front. He didn't like that weird thing he did with his eye or the way he was looking at Maka like she was something to eat. It made his stomach turn with a unpleasant feeling. Crona really wishes the boy would stop looking at her.

"Here they are." A old man brings two boxes out, one large and one small, and sets them on the counter before going back into the kitchen.

"Here we go." He hands the large box to Crona a little roughly, then hands the smaller one to Maka. The Demon Swordsman noticing how he brushes his hand against her arm at contact. "Is their anything else I can get for you, sweetie?" He looks her up and down.

"N-no, T-thank you." Crona answers for Maka and grips her hand tighter. He quickly turns on his heel and walks out the door of the bakery, taking Maka with him. She gives him a confused look but lets him lead her out. It may be her Imagination but she swears Crona is straightening his back, Making him look bigger, almost intimating. His walk is smooth like it is when he fights, not the awkward little steps like usually. "You didn't want to eat inside?"

Crona turns his head slowly towards Maka, His eyes a Pale-blue. She may have been frighten if not the fact that when the Demon Swordsman made eye contact with her, his eyes flashed back dark, his shoulders slumped, and he even seemed to be walking awkwardly again. Her stare broke whatever spell was just over the boy.

"N-no." Crona grips his arm and averts his gaze.

"Why the hell not?! We always eat there at that fucking weird table in the Conner! Why change your mind now when I'm starving!" Ragnarok growls. "Your trying to kill me from Starvation!"

"N-no Ragnarok! I j-just didn't feel like eating there today."

"Whatever, just give me the cake!" He reaches his tiny fist out expectancy.

"W-wait till we find somewhere to sit."

"We had a place to sit back there dumb ass."

"W-well..."

"Why don't we go to the park to eat? They have benches and tables." Maka looks up at Ragnarok. "There you can stuff your face."

"Alright then Crona, get your ass to the park!"

"We're going R-Ragnarok." Crona glances over at Maka. "W-where is it?"

"I'll take you to it." Maka smiles and takes a right next to some stores. "You haven't been to a park before have you, Crona?"

"Actully I h-have once.." A unwanted memory flashes threw his head. He's young again, standing in front of a torn up play ground, it once was full of swings and slides, now it was just rubble. The ground is stained red, blood drips off of Ragnarok's blade. His throat is dry, and it hurts from screaming. Tears are falling down his cheeks, he feels numb. His panting is the only thing that can be heard, all the other children had been silenced. A boy hangs on a pole that use to belong to the swings, his throat freshly cut. He stares at Crona with glassy eyes, accusing him, condemning him. "Good work Crona my child." Medusa cooed as she came down from her broom and looks at his work with a smirk. Crona just cried harder.

"Oh really when was that?" Maka takes another turn dragging Crona, focused on the road ahead. Unaware of the nightmare he was reliving.

Crona swallows the lump in his throat, coming back from the hell in his head by her voice. " I-I don't r-really r-remember. It w-was a long t-time a-ago."

Ragnarok looks down at his meister but doesn't say anything. He knows better. He dissolves into his body quickly.

"Oh ok, I love the park. Papa use to take me to the park all the time when I was younger and I would play at the play ground with Black Star. Back then he was tolerable" Maka giggles picking up the pace. "Maybe we could check it out!"

"But Maka, play grounds are dangerous." Crona finds himself repeating what Medusa told him when he asked to go to the play ground when he was young.

"Play grounds aren't dangerous, Crona!" Maka giggles.

That's what Crona had said to Medusa, that the park didn't look dangerous. "Fine." She looked at him with those cold eyes. "You may go, but don't come crying to me when you see how mean other kid's can be." He was so excited. The park was full of life, full of color something he wasn't use to. Kid's ran around laughing with out a care in the world, oh how he envied them. Their parents watched there kid's with such love and pride, Crona couldn't look at them. He swings slightly on the swing just watching all the other kids. He didn't dare get off the swing and try the slides they looked to scary to deal with. No one payed him any attention, he felt as if he was a forgotten ghost looking in on the present, that is until Ragnarok came out, complaining about being hungry. The kid's all screamed in horror at the sight, there parents getting in front of them protectively glaring at him. "What are you?"

He couldn't answer their question. He didn't even know.

"Crona, you see? You'll never fit in with the other kids. They don't like you, just kill them, you won't have to deal with it any more." Medusa's voice sounded in his head. He didn't want to. He just stood there. Some of the smarter parents leave but a couple stay. "You freak get out!"

"Kill them Crona listen to your mother!" He feels her magic hit him hard in the head.

"Did you know my blood is black?" He had smiled. It all became so amusing. The horrified looks, the kids crying, it was all so funny. He can't really remember what happens next but he knows he killed them all. He ate their souls and destroyed the once bright park. Crona remembers his mother's smirk as she said " See I told you play grounds were dangerous." He was quiet. They were dangerous. They were dangerous if he was there. He was what was dangerous.

Crona stops walking which causes Maka to halt. His bangs cover his eyes as he grips his arm so hard his knuckles are white.

"Crona whats wrong?" She looks up at him in concern.

"I-I don't t-think I want t-to g-go to the park." Crona mumbles and starts to tremble. " I'm sorry M-Maka, I k-know y-you were excited to g-go."

"No Crona its fine if you don't want to go we don't have to." She rubs his hand gently. Crona nods slightly still hiding his face from Maka. He can't face her. Not like this. "Crona look at me."

Crona's body tenses but he slowly lifts his head up, pale blue eyes looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" She grabs his chin and turns his head so he looks at her.

"N-nothing M-Maka." He glances at the ground every couple of seconds not able to handle her stare.

"Don't lie to me."Crona's breath catches and he looks at Maka his eyes wide. " Please don't lie to me." Maka swallows the lump forming in her throat. He was lying to her again.

"I-Im sorry Maka, I-I didn't want to b-bother y-you." Crona grips his arm even harder. He had made Maka mad.

"Crona, you never bother me. If something is wrong or something upsets you, tell me. I don't care what it is. You don't have to face anything alone anymore, I'm here for you." Maka cups his cheeks and stares intently into his eye's. She feels his face heat up under her hands. He stares back at her with wide eyes.

"M-Maka..." His breathing speeds up. His heart is pounding in his chest so fast.

"Do you understand, Crona?" Maka's expression softens.

"Y-yes." Crona swallows the lump in his throat. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry._

"I care about you Crona, so please just don't lie to me." She rubs his cheek with such care.

That was it. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears steam down his face as he sobs, His shoulders shaking in violent spasms. Maka quickly pulls the boy into a hug, rubbing his back in a circular motion trying to sooth him. "It's ok, its ok." She whispers close to his ear. This just makes Crona cry harder. He buries his face in her shoulder trying to muffle his sobs. Maka feels her jacket getting damp but she doesn't care. She only cares about him. She keeps rubbing his back and whispering calming words until Crona finally stops. He slowly lifts his head from Maka's shoulder and wipes his nose that was running. _Im so pathetic to cry in front of Maka agian..but_ _I couldn't help it. She's so nice to me... I don't deserve it._

"Come on, lets go and sit down." Maka lets go of him and leads him to a small wooden bench. " This will do." She sits down. Crona sits next to her, still holding her hand. "What was wrong?" Maka rubs his hand gently.

"I-I r-remembered a b-bad m-merory from when I was with M-Medusa." Crona grips his arm as he watches Maka rub his hand with such care. _Doesn't she know what his hands have done? Doesn't she know they were stained with blood? How can she be so gentle? _He grips his arm harder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maka looks at him moving closer to the boy.

"N-not r-really, I don't r-really want to think about it any more.." He looks away. "Im sorry M-Maka."

"It's ok Crona but if you do want to I'm always here to listen, ok?" She smiles warmly at Crona. The ice in the Swordsman's heart melts a little more at her smile, his beach over flowing in his soul.

"Y-yeah." He nods and gives her a wobbly smile back. "Thank-you M-Maka."

"Are you two done with being chicks?" Ragnarok pops out of his back. " Give me cake!"

"O-oh." Crona realizes he doesn't have the Demon sword's cake and looks around frantically. He see's the white box where Maka and him were standing. "H-here Ragnarok." He walks over and picks it off the ground. " I-I dropped it i'm sorry!"

"I don't care! Hand it over!"

Crona quickly gives the smashed up cake to his weapon. "Finally!" He sets the box on Crona's shoulder and digs his whole head into it.

"We must have dropped the cake when we were hugging." Maka walks over and picks up her piece of cake she dropped, looking inside. " It's a little smashed but still eatable."

"S-sorry." Crona blushes remembering their embrace, Maka's warm body pressed against his.

"It's fine." She smiles and sits back on the bench, Crona following and sitting next to her. She opens the box and takes the fork that was inside, out. " Lets see how this baby taste!" Maka licks her lips as she takes her first bite. It was like taking a bite out of Vanilla heaven. "Crona you have to try this!" Maka's eyes sparkle as she gets another fork full of cake and holds it in front of the Swordsman's lips.

"M-Maka?"

"Go ahead eat it! It's really good." She smiles.

"O-ok." Crona blushes darkly as he timidity takes a small nibble of the fork full.

"More then that, the whole thing!" Maka giggles. "You need to eat more anyway, Ragnarok eats most of your food for you."

"Hey! Crona eats! It's just whatever he does eat just goes straight to his ass so you can't tell." Ragnarok burps.

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona whines and his face darkens embarrass.

"Don't mind him Crona, here finish it." Maka tries to hold back the blush coming on from a picture of the Demon Swordsman's ass that seem to have found it's way inside the Scythe-Meister's mind.

"O-ok." Crona leans in and puts his small mouth around the fork, taking the rest of the cake. His taste buds burst with flavor as his face lights up. " I-It's delicious!"

"Right?" Maka giggles at Crona's reaction and takes another bite for herself. The Demon Swordsman watches as she puts the fork in her mouth but to him it seemed like it was in slow motion. _My mouth was just on that and she just put it in hers!_ His blush reaches his ears.

"Excited for another piece?" She chuckles thinking he was staring at the cake.

"Um I-

"Here you go!" Maka takes another fork full and shoves it in his mouth cutting off whatever the Swordsman was about to say.

Crona's heart pounds a mile a minute. _Maka's lips were just on that..._ He licks his lips_...no wonder that bite tasted so much sweeter. _

It continues like that for awhile, Maka feeding herself then feeding Crona. He likes being fed a lot, He likes the taste of Maka more though. She feeds Crona one last time, finishing the piece of vanilla cake. "All done!"

"That was r-really g-good." Crona blushes and fidgets.

"Yeah!" Maka smiles then looks at the watch on her wrist. " oh! It's 7:30... geez time goes by when your having fun." She giggles and stands up.

"I'm done." Ragnarok burps throwing the box on the ground before he returns into Crona's body.

"Y-yeah..I'll walk y-you h-home M-Maka..it's getting dark." Crona stands up and picks up the empty box.

"Ok I'll enjoy the company." She smiles and grabs his hand. They start walking in the direction to her apartment, together.

For awhile the Demon Swordsman and Scythe-Meister just walk in a comfortable silence. They walk slowly, enjoying the other's company. The sun fights off sleep above them about to be replaced by the grinning moon. Crona can't help to notice the small smile that seems to be frozen on his face. He slightly worries it will stay like that forever but once he glances over at Maka, all worry leaves him and his smile grows just a little bigger. His heart hasn't slowed down, and he has this weird but pleasant feeling in his stomach whenever Maka returns his look with a smile. The silence continues between the two as they past a couple of houses. Crona doesn't mind though. Maka would occasionally rub her thumb against his hand gently. His body would shiver in delight. He wasn't use to being handled with such care. Any contact with others was usually painful, like Ragnarok's punches, But Maka's touches were soft and made the sensation in his stomach grow. Her touch made him feel nice. Crona waits in silent anticipation for her to rub his hand again.

"I wonder if Ms. Marie finished the dress?" Maka decides to break the silence after walking past a fountain. They were close to her apartment.

"Y-yeah." Crona's smile quickly drops. He had forgotten all about the mission. "I h-hope she h-hasn't."

"Yeah same here, I'm pretty tired." Maka yawns, covering her mouth with her hand. "Today was a long day."

"Y-yeah it was." Crona looks at the buildings as they past them. It was easier to look at the city when it wasn't so bright.

"It was pretty fun though." Maka giggles. "Going to the library, and the bakery."

"A-and the cake." Crona adds his cheeks pink.

"How could I forget that? It was amazing." They both chuckle as they turn a corner. "Which reminds me... I won the bet! Take that you midget!"

Ragnarok doesn't come out of Crona or even respond. "Being a soar loser huh?" No response.

"Ragnarok?" Crona questions. He doesn't answer.

"Don't worry about him Crona he's just mad because I won even though we didn't get to betting anything." Maka grumbles.

"H-he might be asleep."

"Oh really?" She looks at him.

"Y-yeah he sometimes sleeps w-when I go to school, and he usually just takes a nap after cake."

"Oh when he wakes up from his little nappy please in form him that I won." Maka grins victorious.

"W-will do." Crona chuckles.

"Good." She giggles as they finally reach her odd multi-colored apartment. She looks up at it silently then looks over at Crona. "My offer still stands for living with us, you know?"

"M-Maka..." He blushes and stares at his feet. He wants to say yes. He wants to say yes so bad but she already gives him so much. Her kindness, Her light, and her friend ship. He already doesn't deserve that, let alone being able to live in the same house as her and waking up to her angelic smile. Agreeing to live with her would be like agreeing to go to heaven, and he knew he didn't deserve that.

"Please think about it Crona but, you don't have to do it just because I want you to." She smiles and gives Crona a hug. "Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun."

"M-me too." _oh god, I hope she doesn't feel my heart pounding._

"We should do that again sometime.." She lets go and starts heading towards the stairs. "Bye Crona."

"B-bye M-Maka." Crona waves slightly as he watches her go up the stairs and to her apartment door. She gives him one last wave before she disappears into her apartment.

"Wow.." Crona smiles to himself as he starts making the trip back to the DWMA. "That was a lot of fun."

"Alright what the hell is wrong with you?!" Ragnarok suddenly pops out of Crona's chest right in front of his face.

"Ah!" Crona stumbles back from shock but doesn't fall. "I-I thought you w-were asleep."

"Hell no! I couldn't sleep if I wanted to." He grabs on to Crona's shoulders and shakes him violently. " Answer the question!"

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" Ragnarok stops shaking him and glares at him with those ping pong eyes. "I-I don't have a problem"

"Ohh, yes you do! When ever your around that cow you pump me and my blood a mile a minute! Do you know how that feels Crona?! It feels like being on a roller coaster after just eating a big mac meal from McDonald's and not being able to throw it up so you have to swallow it!" Ragnarok grabs and pulls his cheeks.

"T-That's gross R-Ragnarok! And I don't really get what your t-trying to say.." Crona tries to get the Demon Sword's fist off his cheeks.

"It makes me dizzy as shit, That's what I pretty much said dumb ass!" He lets go of his face just to grab his hair.

"O-oh you could have just said that and I-I think I'm just getting sick or something." Crona looks down feeling rather uncomfortable.

The Demon Sword pauses and looks at him with unreadable eyes. "So your saying the cow is making you sick?"

"N-no im not saying that at all!" Crona grips his arm.

"Well it only happens around her! So what ever it is, it's because of her!" Ragnarok growls. "It's worse when she touches you, your body will be all calm but then she touches you and its like bam! Getting shot out of a fucking cannon."

"I-I don't think I-It's bad then if Maka's causing it.." His eyes finally meet the Demon Sword's.

"But you just said you think your getting sick."

"Well m-maybe it's not a bad sickness-

"And what happen at the bakery today with that boy?"

"N-nothing-

"Don't even try to lie, you can lie sometimes to the cow and get away with it but not me. I'm your blood. I felt myself boil with anger when you saw the boy being a little too friendly with her. You wanted to kill him deep down, you wanted to gorge his eyes out so he couldn't wink at her again, didn't you?"

"N-no! It wasn't l-like that!..I just...Didn't like the feeling h-he was giving m-me." Crona bows his head shamefully.

"So you wanted to get rid of it by getting rid of him?"

"...Pass." Crona mumbles.

"I'm not your creepy little shadow you can't fucking pass me Crona, we got to get this straighten out."

"There's nothing to straighten out!" Crona whips his head up glaring at the Demon Sword.

"Do you remember what that emotion was?" He glared back.

"No.."

"Stop lying, you felt it before, remember at the park? You got that feeling from watching all the other kids. I know you recognized it."

"..." Crona just glares at his weapon but his eyes are shaking.

"It's envy. That's what you felt back then and at the bakery! I'm pretty sure envy isn't good and the cow is causing it!"

"Ragnarok-

"What's so special about her anyway?" he huffs. "She's just a 15 year old girl who is flat as a board. She's obsessed with books and uses them as weapons. She's the biggest nerd I've every met and she's a ugly cow! We have killed plenty of better looking women then her so why-

Crona's fist connects with Ragnarok's jaw. The blow doesn't hurt the Demon Sword , it just shocks him.

"Don't talk about her like that." Crona breaths heavily, his bangs covering his eyes. "Maka is amazing. She's beautiful, smart, strong, understanding, and brave. She's perfect like an angel sent from heaven. She saved me from the hell with Medusa and in my head. She's the reason were even here, the reason I'm not alone anymore. I don't even care if being around Maka is making me sick. I could deal with the flu, stomach virus, or really any illness if it means I can stay with Maka. Being away from her is worse then any illness."

"You're a dumb ass." Ragnarok grumbles

"I don't care."

"But your my dumb ass, so im stuck to you and your weird feelings." He dissolves into Crona's body. "She's not this perfect being you set her out to be Crona, She can't change anything."

"Maybe she can." Crona starts walking . "Maybe it really will be ok like she says."

"You actually believe that?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell her about the sickness?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't lose her, Ragnarok. She would want to stay away from me if she knew she was making me sick." Crona grips his heart.

"Whatever." He grumbles in his head.

"By the way y-you lost the bet."

"I don't give a fuck." He growls

A dark figure watches the Demon Swordsman with a slight smirk as he walks out of the ally towards the DWMA. Every thing was going according to plan. The pawns were setting them selves up with out it lifting a finger. It couldn't help but to chuckle as it disappeared into the night._ This was too easy!_

**Really, really long Chapter! Tell me if you think I did a good job with every thing, like with Crona's flash back or with the fluff or if any thing confused you. Alright well peace!**


	8. Suppressed

**Author's note: So Chapter 8 Yay! This one isn't as long as the last one LOL. So please review tell me if I make any mistakes or if there is any thing that confuses you. I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 8: Suppressed**

"I'm home!" Maka chimes as she shuts the door behind her.

"Oh welcome home, Maka." Death the kid smiles at her from the kitchen wearing a apron.

"Kid?" Maka raises an eye brow as she walks into the kitchen. "What are you doing here? And where's Soul?" She looks around the living room and at his bedroom door. It's wide open so she knows her weapon isn't there. He never leaves his door open when he's in it.

"Soul invited me to watch a movie with him and he's taking a shower." Kid states as the timer to the stove goes off. He puts on gloves and brings out a pan of lasagna. "I hope you don't mind me being here."

"No of course not, I'm glad Soul wasn't left alone." Maka smiles at the Reaper and takes a whiff of the food. "That smells really good, Kid."

"Thanks." He smiles as he places the pan on the table. "I hope you like lasagna."

"Do I!" Maka grins as she gets out three plates and a cat bowl. "How was the movie?"

"Ugh, it was horrifying!" He shutters as he starts cutting the food into squares.

"Really?" She sets the table and looks at the Reaper.

"Yes! The fiend Michael Myers only attacked with one knife! He killed his victims so unsymmetrically! It was horrifying and disgusting." Kid's eye twitches as he puts food on everyone's plate.

"Uh..." Maka doesn't really know how to respond to that so she just sits down at the table and shoves a piece of lasagna in her mouth.

"Mm...that smells good." Soul comes out the bathroom with his pajamas on, his hair still wet and dripping. He walks up to the table slightly drooling. "It looks good too."

"Thanks Soul." Kid smiles at him then frowns. He quickly digs into his suit and pulls out a black clothe. The Reaper walks up to the Scythe and wipes the drool from off his face without shame, his OCD kicking in. "Sorry but you were only drooling on one side of your mouth."

"I-It's ok." Soul averts his gaze and scathes his head. The Scythe was use to the other boy doing stuff like this by now. When ever something wasn't symmetrical the Reaper had to correct it right then and there no matter what it is, like when he was eating popcorn and got butter on his face, Kid did the same thing, wiping his face clean. Soul was surprised back then but after spending a day with the other boy and his OCD problem you get use to it,...well sort of use to it.

The Scythe-Meister at the table meets his eyes. He can't help but to have the familiar feeling of hurt come back from earlier as he looks away from her. "Oh Maka, when did you get here?" Soul takes a seat across from her. Kid sits next to him.

"I just got here." She smiles and takes another bite of her food.

"How was the library with Crona?" He shoves a fork full of lasagna into his mouth. Kid glances over at him and can't help but to frown

"It was fun, we finished his homework and got to look at books." She smiles at the memory.

"That's cool." Soul takes another bite of food.

"Yeah, have you guys heard any thing from Stein?"

"No, not yet." Kid takes a small bite of food and glances at her.

"Oh I hope he tells us no for tonight."

"Same here." Soul grunts as he finishes his first plate and goes for seconds.

"I agree. The search for Noface has been quite tiresome." Kid sighs.

"Hey everyone! Blair's back!"Blair comes into the apartment in human form and quickly changes to a cat letting out a content sigh. "That's much better! I swear their over working me at that bar."

"Oh hey Blair there's some lasagna if you want it." Maka places the cat bowl down full of food for her.

"Yay!" She cheers as she quickly runs over to the food. "Who made this cause I know it wasn't you or Soul."

"What's that suppose to mean." Maka's eye twitches.

"Kid made it, He's a amazing cook." Soul looks over at Kid and gives him his sharp grin. The Reaper smiles back at him but he can feel a blush coming on.

Blair looks between the two boys for a moment before a mischievous smirk comes to her lips. "Ohh...I see."

"What?" Soul and Kid look at Blair confused.

"Oh nothing..." She purrs. " I'm going to head to bed ok? Don't have to much fun without me..Soul, Kid." She smirks before running into Maka's room.

"What was that about?" Maka looks at the two boys.

"I don't know." Soul crosses his arms. "I don't get that cat some times."

Kid's pocket lights up suddenly. He pulls out a small hand held mirror. "It's Stein." Kid states as he touches the mirror, answering the call.

"Hello, Kid." Stein appears on the mirror with a cigarette in his mouth. "Could you tell the rest of the gang Marie isn't going to be able to finish it tonight?"

"Were already here professor Stein!" Maka leans over Kid so he can see her.

"Ah good, Marie will have the dress done by tomorrow. So you guys can get some well deserved rest. Tomorrow is a big day. I'll call Crona and let him know as well." Stein disappears off the mirror.

"Well that's good news." Kid sighs. " I should be heading home. Liz and Patty are probably wondering where I am." He stands up.

"I'll walk you out, Kid." Soul gets up and glances at Maka." I'll be back."

"Ok." She watches as the two boys leave then She sighs _What a day..._ Maka can't help the small smile that tugs at her lips at remembering her activities with Crona. She gets up off the table and puts her dish in the sink on her way to her room. Blair is curled up on her bed already asleep. A yawn forces it's way out of Maka's throat._ Im pretty tired too...but..._ She eyes the book she left on her desk two nights ago. She stares silently at it for a moment before sitting down at her desk and opening the book, beginning to devour the words. _...I should get some studying done.._ As she reads her eyes slowly start to drift down, her mind leaving her making the words she's reading to not make any sense to her. Thoughts drift threw her head, Crona's smile as he took his first bite of the cake, Crona's blush when she held his face in her hands. Maka's eyes finally droop shut her last thought being of the Demon Swordsman's small chuckle. _I want to hear him laugh more.. I want to make him laugh more..._ Her mind drifts off finally into a deep sleep, the Scythe Meister not being able to fight it any longer.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

The small mirror light goes dim in Crona's hand. He quietly places the small mirror on his desk, the only piece of furniture in his room other then his bed as He stares at it a moment before sighing of relief. It wasn't happening tonight, Maka was safe. He didn't have to worry him self to death but..what about tomorrow? Stein said the mission was a definite go for tomorrow night...Crona walks to his bed and gets into to it. He grabs his pillow and hugs it to himself burying his face into it. He should be happy. He had such a amazing day with Maka and the mission wasn't happening tonight but...he felt sad. He was sad the day had to end, he didn't want it to. He loved just walking with Maka, his hand in hers. Just being with her lifted the dark cloud of depression and madness that always is over his head, raining down on him. She's like a beautiful umbrella that protects him from it all, like a umbrella protects you from the rain, Maka protects him from his madness, she keeps him sane. He grips his pillow. He didn't like to be alone in his room, it opens up the hell in his head. All unwanted thoughts and fears grip him, terrifying him. _How can Maka be so nice.._ Crona recalls the way she smiled at him, the way she rubbed his hand with such care, the way she held him when he cried and whispered such comforting words. The swordsman's face heats up, his stomach turning in that familiar feeling.

"What the hell? The Cows not even here!" Ragnarok pops out of Crona's back glaring. " Stop doing that! I've dealt with this feeling enough today! It's making me dizzy."

"I-it's not my fault Ragnarok..." He remembers her giggle, the feeling grows.

"Ugh! Stop thinking about her! Your making it worse!" He screeches and pounds his fists into Crona's skull.

"B-but its hard R-Ragnarok! I like thinking about her.." He mumbles as he remembers the warmth of her hand as it rubbed his back.

"Stop it!" He growls and pulls Crona's cheeks all the way out.

"Ow!" Crona fights with his weapon trying to pry his hands off of him.

"Stop thinking about the cow!"

"I c-can't!"

"I'll pound your head until you can!" He hits his head hard with his tiny fist, sweating.

"Ow! Stop!" Crona grabs his arms. Ragnarok's hits just make him want to remember the feel of Maka's soft touches more. He longs for how they make him feel.

"Ugh! Im going to be sick!" Ragnarok groans before dissolving into his body quickly.

"I-im sorry R-Ragnarok." Crona mumbles as he rubs his head. "Maybe if I go to s-sleep I'll stop." He gets under the covers still hugging his pillow. He stares up at the ceiling not feeling tired at all. The thoughts keep coming to the swordsman, making it hot under the covers. He quickly gets out of the blankets and sighs. _Why do I feel this way?...what sickness is this? _He grips his heart as something catches his eye. On the desk next to the mirror is the book he picked out with Maka. He looks at it for a moment before quietly getting up and grabbing it, bring it back to bed with him. The sickness was becoming over whelming, he needed to do something. Crona opens the book and slowly begins to read, trying to get a certain Scythe- Mesiter off his mind. Its all in vain, She lingers on the boy's body and mind as he tries to read the words on the pages. Ragnarok groans in his head the whole time.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

"Thanks for having me over, Soul." Kid smiles once their out the apartment.

"No problem, it was cool." He grins.

"Yes it was."

"You should come over again sometime."

"R-really?" Kid walks beside him down the stairs.

"Yeah of course." Soul looks at the young reaper. The Scythe couldn't help but to notice Kid was acting a little different. He kept catching the other boy looking at him through out the day and the usually calm boy would sometimes stutter when they talked. _I wonder if I make him nervous or something..._ Soul scratches his head.

"I'd like that." Kid gives him a smile.

"Me too."

The two boy's reach the bottom of the stairs. Silence falls over them, it's not awkward nor comfortable. Kid looks Soul in the eye's, his face blank. The Scythe wonders what the young Reaper could be thinking about. Kid usually always had that blank look on his face in most situations, but Soul knew his thoughts couldn't always be as blank as his face. He couldn't help but to feel Kid was using that blank look as a mask for his thoughts and emotions.

For what seemed like forever the two just stare at each other. Red eye's getting lost in the golden ones. Kid blinks and the spell is broken.

"Are you feeling better?" Kid coughs into his hand to hide his embarrassment for staring.

"You mean better then I was feeling earlier? Yeah." Soul walks closer to the Reaper and puts a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Thanks to you."

"Me?" Kid uses all his will power not to show the delight that made him feel in his heart.

"Yeah dude, your pretty cool..for a Reaper." He grins playfully.

"And you are pretty cool...for a Scythe." Kid returns his grin with a smirk.

"But seriously hanging with me when Maka ditched me was cool." Soul scratches his head. "I don't really know why it pissed me off so much."

"You wanted to spend some alone time with Maka and Crona ruined that again." Kid looks Soul in the eyes. "That's why."

"Yeah, well maybe I'll get my chance tomorrow before the mission. I'm pretty sure we have nothing planed and we don't have school, which is cool."

"Hopefully." Kid forces a smile as he summons Beelzebub. "Well I should go. Bye Soul." The reaper jumps on the Skate board and gives a small wave before he zooms off into the night sky.

"Bye Kid..." Soul watches the Reaper until he can no longer see him, already missing the other boy's company. Kid had made Maka's stunt earlier that day easier to deal with. It was fun watching Halloween with the Reaper, laughing and teasing him about his OCD, and just spending time with him. It took his mind off the demon's words, if not for Kid stepping in Soul might have lost it. _Why does it matter so much anyway? So what if Maka ditched him for Crona? _Soul grumbles his good mood destroyed by the thought. He turns on his heel and heads back up to their apartment. _Well That's alright. _He opens the apartment door and walks in heading to Maka's bedroom. _Because she would be his tomorrow._

"Hey Maka, I was wondering if tomorrow we could- Soul walks into Maka's room just to find the Scythe- Meister passed out on her desk, her face in a book. The Scythe quietly studies her for a moment before he walks over to her trying to be silent. "You idiot." He grumbles quietly as he gently picks the small girl up into his arms. He walks over and places her on the bed. The scythe-Meister groans but doesn't wake up as she pushes her head into her pillow. "We have the night off and you tried to spend it studying." He pulls the blanket over his Meister and sighs. _I guess I can just ask her tomorrow..._ He walks to her bedroom door and turns the light off. Soul takes one last look at his Meister before he shuts the door. "She's something else." He grumbles as he enters his own room and jumps into bed. The Scythe's eyes slowly start to close as his thoughts dift away from him to a pair of golden eye's. Soul falls asleep with a small smile on his face, his last thought being of a certain Reaper.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

"Damn it!"Death The Kid grips his heart standing out side the gates of the gallows mansion. "Get your self together." He commands himself but it doesn't work. His heart still hurts. The Reaper was able to fly home with out thinking about the Scythe but as his mansion came into view those red eye's flashed threw his mind causing his heart to go crazy. He should have known. He was a fool for letting himself believe Soul and him could be more then what they are. His words were just a painful reminder, that the only reason the Reaper was invited over was because Maka ditched him. Kid had so much fun with the Scythe he had forgotten that fact. Soul really just wanted to spend time with Maka, Kid was just a back up. It was obvious to the Reaper Soul's feelings for his Meister even if it wasn't yet to the Scythe. Soon Soul would understand though and then what? Would Maka return those feelings? Would they get together?

Kid grips his chest harder. It hurts so much. Soul would never see him as more then a friend but Kid thought of the Scythe as so much more. He longed for the boy, but he was foolish to let his emotions get the best of him. He shouldn't have ever agreed to go home with Soul. He should have just left, if he had maybe his heart wouldn't be hurting, Maybe the hope he had wouldn't have been crushed. He was a Reaper, Death itself and Soul was a boy who had feelings for another, It wasn't meant to be. He was fine at excepting this fact by staying his distance from the Scythe but since they been paired up together for this mission it was getting harder to stay away. After actually spending alone time with the other boy Kid couldn't deny his feelings any longer which made the reality of the Scythe liking Maka so much harder to deal with. A image of Soul and Maka embracing enters the Reapers mind. He grips his fist and shakes his head. He wants to be the one embracing Soul

He takes a deep breath trying to calm down. "He wants her, not me." He whispers to himself. "I must suppress my feelings for him, for his sake and mind."

"_Your pretty cool for a Reaper."_ Soul's voice sounds through Kid's head making him remember the warmth of his hand on his shoulder.

Kid stands up and quietly walks to the front doors of his mansion, wiping away a single tear that had escaped.

He had to suppress it all. All these feelings had to be locked away.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door with a blank expression. It hurts like hell but no body will know. He will suppress it all.

**Sooo what do you think? Please review! Tell me if it was bad or good or whatever. Oh and thanks again for the ones that do. I want to make this story as good as possible but I need help. Alright bye till next chapter! **


	9. Rejection

**Author's note: Hey guys! Alright so chapter 9 is another long one and it has a lot of switching up POV's like with the last one I use the 00000 to symbolize that or a time skip. If any one gets confused let me know. Now if guys are having trouble with figuring out the pairings, the main parings are Maka x Crona and Soul x Kid but, there is one sided Soul x Maka. So with that lets begin. I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 9: Rejection**

The huffing sun's light seeps through the window blinds and onto a certain Scythe- Meister. Maka groans as her eyes slowly open. _I don't even remember getting into bed..._ She sits up and cracks her shoulders _I must have been really tired..._ Maka gets up and opens the blinds to look outside. The sun shines brightly in the sky, people are out and about on the streets of Death city.

"What a pretty day." She smiles as she grabs The Hunger Games from her dresser and walks out into the living room. Blair, Maka knew was already gone off to work at the bar, and Soul would still be asleep, the Scythe never gets up early when he doesn't have to so she would have the living room all to herself. She sits down on the couch, makes herself comfortable and begins to read, enjoying the silence. Their apartment was rarely ever quiet between Blair being naked, and Soul being an idiot, it was most the time very hectic, which made it hard for Maka to read. _Finally to have some nice quiet alone time-_

"**Yahoo!**" Black Star busts into the apartment, kicking down the door with his foot.

"What the hell Black Star?!" _So much for the silence._

"Sorry Maka but where's Soul?"

"He's still asleep-

Black Star quickly runs over to Soul's door and bust through it but doesn't knock it off it's hinges like with the front door. "Wake up Soul!"

"Maka I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki walks in looking out of breath. "I tried to calm him down but it didn't work."

"It's not your fault." Maka sighs and marks the place in her book. She wasn't going to get any reading done.

Soul doesn't respond to Black Star so the young assassin starts shaking the crap out of him. "Get up the almighty Black Star is here!"

"Ugh get off." Soul growls. "It's to early in the morning."

"No it's not! When I awake is when the day truly begins, so get up!" Black star flips the bed over causing the Scythe to fall out on the floor.

"Ow what the hell Black Star?" Soul jumps up fully awake and angry.

"Soul I just got the new Resident Evil!"

"What?" His eye's get wide, his anger gone. "Really?"

"Yeah dude! You wana play?" He grins

"Well actually I was going to hang with Maka today-

"Of course you do!" Black Star shouts not listening to word Soul says. "Hurry up and get dressed!"

"No I said I'm-

Black Star leaves and shuts the door behind him. Soul sighs._ So uncool..._

"What did Soul say?" Tsubaki asks once Black Star comes out of the Scythe's room

"Yes, of course! Who would turn down the almighty me and Resident Evil 6?"

"I would." Maka's eye twitches as she looks at her ruin door. "Was destroying are door necessary?"

"Sorry I couldn't contain my excitement." He laughs loudly.

"Hey Black Star the game is awesome and all but I was going to spend some time with Maka." Soul walks out of his room dressed.

"You were?" Maka looks at him confused.

"Well she can come too! There's plenty of my awesomeness to go around!" He grins.

"Actually I kinda just wanted to read and relax before tonight." Maka eyes Soul. Black Star doesn't need to know about the mission. He would have a fit that he wasn't included. "Go ahead and hang with him Soul, I'm sure you would be bored if you stayed with me."

"Well I-

"Alright then lets go!" Black Star grabs onto Soul and drags him out the apartment . "Yahoo!"

"Black Star wait!" Tsubaki looks at Maka. "Do you want help with fixing your door?"

"No I got it but thanks, you need to catch up to your Meister." She smiles.

"Y-yeah bye." Tsubaki runs out the apartment. " Black Star!"

"Geez." Maka grumbles looking at the broken door. "I'll need to buy some new bolts to fix it...well we needed groceries any way." Maka goes to her room and gets changed into some fresher clothes. She grabs her wallet and walks out the front door not bothering to put her hair into pigtails. It was just going to be a quick little trip then back to reading her book.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

"Black Star let go!" Soul growls and finally gets out of the young Ninja's grasp two miles away from their apartment.

"Why? I'm much more faster then you." He crosses his arms.

"I wanted to spend the day with Maka." Soul huffs.

"Well it didn't seem like she wanted to spend the day with you." Black Star looks at Soul. "Why do you want to spend the day with her anyway when you could spend it with a great star like me?"

"Well- Soul pauses remembering how quickly Maka had shook him off, wanting to read a book instead. The weapon knew though that his Meister deserved some time alone especially before what they were going to do tonight, so he doesn't dwell on the rejection. "Yeah your right Black Star."

"Of course I am!"

"Hey you want to see if Kid wants to play with us?"

"What? Why? That OCD freak will ruin all our awesome fun!"

"Shut up Black Star. Kid's really cool, he wouldn't ruin anything." Soul glares at him. It pissed him off how he talked about Kid.

"Pssh fine. Whatever." He rolls his eyes and grabs a hold of Soul. He starts running back towards gallows mansion. The blue and white blur past Tsubaki who was already out of breath.

"Black Star where are you going?"

"To Kid's!" He shouts back and is gone.

"I'm going home." Tsubaki sighs. She just wants to relax. She begins her walk alone, enjoying the silence she never gets. Her Meister was a lot to handle sometimes.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

"How the hell are they out of Cheerio's?" Maka stares up at the empty spot on the shelve where the cheerio's should be. _I pretty much live off that cereal!_ She sighs. _I was able to get every thing that I needed except for my breakfast.._

"Get more pudding dumb ass." A voice growls in the next isle.

_Was that? No it couldn't be._

"I don't know how to deal with you calling me names while im in public Ragnarok!"

_Yup, it was._

"Crona?" Maka raises an eyebrow. A squeak is heard over the other side followed by a bang.

"Damn it, Crona you dropped my pudding!"

"M-Maka?"

"Yeah it's me." Maka walks over to the next isle as Crona is picking up the pudding he dropped. There's 12 packs scattered across the floor. "What are you doing here?" She kneels down and helps the Swordsman pick up his fallen goods. Maka was surprised Crona would have some here by himself usually she took the Swordsman shopping when he needed something.

"R-Ragnarok was hungry." Crona mumbles. "He wouldn't leave m-me alone a-about pudding."

"Well I'll help you carry them." She smiles taking six of the puddings and putting them in her cart. " I'm about to get in line anyway."

"T-thanks M-Maka." Crona holds his six to his chest.

"No problem." She walks over and gets in the check out line.

"Hey." Ragnarok leans down and whispers. "You feel sick yet?"

"N-no, maybe I'm better." Crona whispers back as he goes to stand next to Maka. "So M-Maka w-why are you here?"

"To buy some groceries and some bolts for my door." She rolls her eyes. "Black Star destroyed my front door by banging it down."

"O-oh." Black Star was one scarey guy to Crona. He was so loud and unpredictable. The boy breaks down doors and shouts from roof tops how could he understand that? He knows they're friends but he would rather not be around Black Star to much. He was to hard to deal with. " I'm sorry to h-hear that."

"It's fine. It's going to be a pain to fix though." The line moves up.

"M-maybe I c-could help, after I put away these puddings." Crona averts his gaze.

"Really? Thanks Crona." She looks him in the eyes and smiles. "That's sweet of you."

"N-no problem." He mumbles blushing.

"Ugh!" Ragnarok dissolves into Crona's body.

"What's with him?"

"I-I don't know."

"Next." The check out lady looks at them.

"Oh sorry." Maka places all her items on the conveyer belt except the puddings.

"That will be 42.95"

Maka pays the woman then smiles at Crona. "I'll see you back at the house, don't want the milk to spoil." With that Maka leaves the store with the Demon Swordsman's eyes glued on her.

"Next!"

"S-Sorry." Crona squeaks and quickly places his puddings down. He looks back to see if he can still see her but she's gone. He pays the woman for the goods then leaves in a hurry to the DWMA, he didn't want to keep Maka waiting.

"So the sickness hasn't gone away? I was hoping it was just a one day thing." Ragnarok perches on Crona's head.

"I guess n-not." He mumbles as he picks up the pace.

"This sucks, I don't know how much I can take of it." He grumbles as he looks around then he stops. "...Hey Crona isn't that the cow's dead beat dad?"

"What?" Crona stops to see what his partner is talking about. Sure enough, the Death Scythe is sulking down the street holding his Maka doll. The doll catches the Swordsman's eye and he decides to hide behind a building to watch the man.

"Maka's going to be used as bait tonight!" He sobs, his speech slurred. "My beautiful daughter!"

"Of course he's drunk." Ragnarok rolls his eyes.

Crona doesn't care about the man. He cares about the doll the Death Scythe was squeezing.

"She doesn't love meeee." Spirit falls to the floor and sobs himself to sleep.

"That's pathetic." Ragnarok chuckles.

Crona quickly moves and is on the Death Scythe in seconds.

"What are you-

"Shh." He gently slides Spirit's fingers off of the doll being careful not to wake him. Once it's free Crona hugs the little Maka to his chest and leaves the drunken Spirit.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Ragnarok screeches. "You stole a doll of that cow?! I see enough of the real one!"

"M-Maka doesn't like him having it and I l-like it.." Crona looks down at his new treasure.

"You're the only person I know who can turn something bad ass like stealing into something gay. Why did I get stuck to you of all people?" Ragnarok dissolves into Crona's back. The boy smiles down at the doll. It wasn't anywhere close to the real thing but he still really likes it. Crona would sleep good tonight with the doll of his angel watching over him.

Down the road the Death Scythe lets out a sob, feeling like he just lost Maka all over again but he doesn't know why.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

"Yahoo! We're here! Wasn't I amazingly fast?!" Black Star drops Soul in front of the doors to the gallows mansion.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul grumbles as he knocks on the door eight times.

"Why the hell you knock so much?" He gives him a odd look.

"Well-

"Who's knocking at my door with such Symmetry?" The door swings open with Kid looking out excitedly. Once he sees the Scythe his eye's widen but he quickly changes his expression to that of a blank one. "Oh hello Soul, Black star."

"Um hey." Well that wasn't quite the reaction Soul was expecting. The Reaper almost seems bored with there coming.

"Hey Kid! You want to play Resident evil 6 with us? The almighty me just got it!" Black Star points to himself looking proud.

"Um sure let me just-

Black Star runs past Kid into his house. "Alright we'll play here!"

"Why here?"

"Because you have a bigger tv!"

"Oh." Kid sighs. "Fine make yourselves at home."

"On it!" He grins already setting up the game.

"Where's Liz and Patty?" Soul asks as he walks in and shuts the door behind him.

"Upstairs, planning on make up for Maka." Kid sits on the couch watching Black Star.

"Geez is it really that serious?" Soul chuckles and sits next to him. The Scythe swears he sees Kid's shoulders tense.

"I guess to them." He states blankly not looking at him.

Soul raises an eye brow. That was strange. All yesterday that was all the Reaper did was make eye contact with him when they talked but now it seems like Kid didn't even want to look at him.

"I thought you were going to spend time with Maka today?" Kid had to ask.

"I was but figured she deserved some alone time." Soul scratches his head.

"More like she decided she needed alone time." Black star laughs which gets him a glare from the Scythe.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah its fine, hanging with my buds is cooler anyway." Soul puts a arm around Kid's shoulder and grins. Kid couldn't stop his eye's lighting up from the touch or them wondering over to the Scythe.

He wants to return his smile. He wants to so bad.

Kid quietly takes Soul's arm off of him and looks away. "Yes I suppose."

"Kid is something wrong?" Soul looks at the Reaper trying to hide the hurt that he felt from the way he rejected his touch.

_Yes._

"No." Kid answers and looks Soul dead in the eyes. "Nothings wrong."

Those golden orbs have never looked so cold.

"Oh alright then." Soul looks away. _Why is kid acting so different? Is this even the same boy from yesterday?_

"Done!" Black star cheers and hands the two a remote. "Lets do this!"

"Yes lets." Kid smirks at him.

"Yeah." Soul grumbles. _Oh so he doesn't have a problem with talking or looking at Black Star but he does with me? _He can't help to feel a familiar feeling in his stomach as kid's eyes stay on the assassin.

"Oh it's only two player so one will have to watch, Kid since it's your house you play and pick who you want to play with." Black star smirks.

"Ok. I want to play with..." _Soul. _"Black Star."

Soul's mouth drops in disbelief, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the Reaper. He feels the guilt in his heart but he suppress it. He suppresses it all.

"Yahoo! Maybe next time Soul!" Black Star chuckles and smirks at him.

Soul wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. The Scythe watches bitterly as his two best friends play without him but his eye's are mainly on the Reaper. He didn't get it. Just yesterday the two were laughing, making eye contact, and having fun together._ Did I do something to upset him?...no that can't be it he seemed fine when he left yesterday... then what is it? The only thing different between today and yesterday was that Black Star was with them..._ Soul glances at the blue- haired brute who was going crazy on his controller. _That's it! It had to be Black Star! Was he embarrass of being close friend with him? Was he trying to look cool in front of him? Trying to impress him? Did he not want him to know?_

"So Kid yesterday was pretty cool hanging at my house and every thing huh?" Soul watches his face for any reaction. There is none.

"Yes quite." He responds bluntly.

_Well he's not denying it.._

" Yeah when you going to come over again?" Soul pushes for a reaction. Something changes in Kid's eyes but it quickly disappears.

"I don't know. Whenever im not busy." He states coldly.

"Damn every body's turning you down, Soul." Black Star laughs. " First Maka, now Kid!"

"I'm going home, enjoy the game." Soul gets up and walks out the doors of the gallows mansion feeling so just...uncool. Black Star was right. He could understand Maka turning him down to read but Kid...That hurt. _He couldn't even look at me when he said it...why is he rejecting me?_ Soul sighs bitterly as he starts to head home. _Whatever he can have fun with Black Star maybe Maka's done with reading now and we could do something. _He could really use some time with his Meister without rejection. He's had enough of that.

"Soul..." The Reaper looks after him feeling horrible.

"Don't mind him he's just grumpy."

"Why the hell did you say that to him?" Kid glares at Black Star, his yellow orbs burning into him.

"Because it's true." He glares back. "I don't know why your looking at me like im the bad guy when you were the ass who turned him down."

Kid just looks back to the screen and takes a deep breath. "Lets just play the game."

"Yeah." He grunts as he un pauses Resident Evil.

Kid's fingers move numbly as he plays the game but his mind and heart are focused on a certain Demon Scythe. _I'm sorry soul, its for the best._

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

"Thanks for helping with the door, Crona." Maka smiles as they fix the last bolt on the door. It was a lot easier then she thought to fix the door with his help.

"N-no problem." He smiles back.

"Hey cow what do I get for helping? We don't do hard labor for free!" Ragnarok points a fist at Maka.

"B-But you didn't d-do anything R-Ragnarok." Crona looks up at his weapon.

"So? You did stuff and I'm hungry!"

"Your always hungry." Maka grumbles as she walks into the kitchen. "But I'm feeling generous so what do you want?"

"Something sweet!" Ragnarok cheers excited for food as Crona follows Maka into the Kitchen.

" But we h-had something sweet yesterday.." Crona blushes remembering the Scythe- Meister feeding him

"I don't care!"

"Sweet?" Maka didn't think they had anything sweet because of her..slight problem, but she searches the cabinets anyway and comes across some cake mix. "I didn't know we had this.." She mumbles as she takes the box down. _Soul was probably trying to hide this from me.._ She smirks as she searches some more and finds a small can of vanilla frosting.

"Ugh vanilla.." Ragnarok complains.

"Do you want it or not?" Maka glares.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbles.

"T-the cake's in t-there?" Crona looks at the small box. He has never heard of boxed cakes before.

"Well the stuff that makes a cake is inside." Maka hands Crona the box as she starts digging in the kitchen for a bowl. She finds one under the sink and places it on the counter. She then starts bring out the ingredients they will need and places them next to the bowl. Good thing she went shopping.

"W-We're going to make one? H-how?" He watches Maka work. The only cake he has seen was at the bakery and those looked like they would be hard to make. "I-Isn't it hard?"

"Not really. You just have to follow the instructions." She takes the box from him and smiles. "You want to help me make it?"

"S-Sure." He fidgets nervously.

"No! Crona will just find some way to ruin it!" Ragnarok throws his arms in the air.

"No he won't." She glares at him and then smiles at Crona as she opens the box taking out the mix. " You'll do just fine."

"O-Ok." He smiles slightly but it falls when Maka hands him the bag. He looks at her confused.

"Pour all of it into the bowl."

Crona nods and does what Maka told him to do. _Well this isn't so hard.._

"Ok good. Now take two eggs and put them in." Maka hands him the eggs.

"O-Ok." He drops the eggs into the bowl, shell and all.

"No Crona." Maka giggles as she take the eggs back out. "You have to crack them first."

"O-Oh." He takes the eggs back and crushes one in his hand, egg yolk oozing out everywhere. "Like this?"

"Not quite." Maka gets a wet rag and wipes the Swordsman's hand clean before getting another egg. "Like this." She gently taps the egg against the bowl and then opens the shell above it, the yolk falling in. Crona watches what she does intently then takes the other egg and copies Maka, timidly tapping the egg on the bowl till theirs a small crack then he opens it above the bowl. "Good job!" Maka chuckles which causes said boy to blush. "Now we need a cup of water.." She mumbles as she pours some water into a measuring cup, checks to see if it's right then hands it to Crona. "Here put it in."

He gently takes the glass away from her and pours its contents into the bowl.

"Alright last but not least 1 ½ cups of oil." Maka measures it and hands it to Crona, who pours it into the bowl accustom to the routine. "Team work." She giggles.

"Y-yeah." Crona feels a smile tug at his lips. He felt useful to Maka.

"It looks gross." Ragnarok leans over Crona's head to look into the bowl. "I think you idiots did it wrong."

"No we just have to mix it now." Maka pulls out a machine from the cabinet below the sink and plugs it in.

"W-What's that?" Crona tilts his head.

"It's a mixer to mix the batter." She smiles and hands it to him. "Just flip that switch to start it and push it higher to go faster."

"O-Ok." His hands tighten around the machine's handle nervously. _I've never used one of these before What's going to happen when I flips the switch? Should I ask Maka? Would she think I'm stupid?_

"It's ok, Crona." Maka smiles reassuringly at the Swordsman who has started sweating. "Just flip the switch."

He nods, gathers his courage and flips the switch. The machine vibrates in his hands as the two attachments spin. He blinks. _This wasn't so bad._ He slowly puts it into the bowl, the mixture around the whips getting spun around it.

"Go faster, your doing it to slow!" Ragnarok growls.

"I l-like this pace."

"Then let me do it!" Ragnarok grabs onto the machine and tries to take it from him.

"N-No." Crona struggles with his weapon.

"Ragnarok." Maka glares bring out her book.

"I want to do it!" Ragnarok reaches down and flips the switch up more to the highest notch. "Make it go faster!"

"R-Ragnarok no!- AH!" The machine escapes Crona's grasp from struggling with his weapon. It goes crazy inside the bowl, slinging batter all over the place. He tries to control it but it seems like he's just making the mess worse. He did not know how to deal with this situation._ Maka's going to be so mad! The batters flying everywhere!._

Maka rushes over to the struggling Swordsman getting pelted by batter as she reaches over and flips the switch off. The machine calms down then stops but the damage has been done. There is batter everywhere, on the counter, in the sink, on the floor, and on the two teens. Crona feels his heart almost stop as he looks at the mess. He trembles, his face pale. _I ruined Maka's kitchen!_

"Crona did it." Ragnarok quickly retreats into his back.

"Maka I'm so so so so sorry!" Crona's eyes are wide and panicked. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I'll clean it all up! Please don't be angry I-

Maka just starts laughing. Crona stops going off and tenses confused. _Why was she laughing?_

She grips her stomach as she just keeps laughing, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. The Swordsman's eyes go wide. _Oh no I caused her to cry! _"Maka please don't cry! I'm sorry! I'll clean it right now." Crona gets on his knees to clean up the floor but Maka falls on him, hugging him tight still laughing.

"No Crona!...it's ok...it's just so funny." She says between laughs.

"W-What is?" He was just to confused but at least she wasn't crying.

"Your face when the machine went crazy! You just looked so surprised and scared, I'm sorry Crona I couldn't help myself." Maka slowly stops laughing taking deep breaths as she wipes her eyes.

"Y-your n-not m-mad?" Crona closes his eyes waiting for the answer.

"No silly. Its just a little mess. Nothing we can't clean up." Maka lets go to look at him, just to laugh again. "You got it all over your face."

"S-so do y-you." Crona chuckles nervously.

Maka runs her finger across Crona's cheek, taking off batter and puts it in her mouth. The Demon Swordsman's face turns ten different shades of red watching her eat the cake batter that was just on his face. "Mm it's good." She giggles.

Crona's heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest as he eyes the batter on her face, the batter close to her lips._ Would it be ok.. Would it be ok to.. _"c-can I try I-It too?"

"Sure!" Maka smiles.

Crona gulps, slowly leaning towards the girl destroying the space between them. A shaky finger gently wipes the batter from the corner of her mouth. The Demon Swordsman noting how soft her lips feel before he timidly licks the batter on his finger. He smiles big, his face red. "I-It is g-good."

"Y-yeah." Maka feels her face heat up. She wasn't expecting the boy to be so bold..for a split second the girl thought the boy was going to kiss her! _Would that have been so bad?_ Maka looks at Crona, at the rest of the batter on his face. She wanted to taste it again._ I wonder if I could use my tongue instead of my finger this time.._ Her face gets hotter and she shakes off the thought. _are you crazy?! You would scare the poor boy away he wouldn't know how to deal with that. The boy was just following your lead, your turning something that was incident into something else get a grip!_ Maka takes a deep breath. "W-well lets finish up the cake."

"Ok." Crona and Maka get up and walk over to the bowl. A lot of the batter was gone but there is still enough to make the cake. Maka pulls out a rectangular pan and sprays it.

"Alright together now." Maka giggles as Crona and her pick up the bowl and dump it into the pan. The boy watches her face of delight with a smile on his face, the blush still viable. _This is a lot of fun.. The cake is good too._

"Now we put it in the oven for 25 minutes." Maka puts on mittens then puts the pan into the oven and sets the timer. "While it's cooking we can clean up."

"Yeah ok." He nods as Maka brings out a couple of rags and wets them. She hands one to Crona then gets on her knees, staring to scrub the floor. He follows her and scrubs it with her.

The two clean in silence for awhile, completely cleaning the floor and moving to the counters.

"A-are you ready for t-tonight?" Crona glances at Maka from the corner of his eye as he scrubs his side clean.

"Yeah I am. I'm ready to finally kill this thing." Maka states feeling determination flow through her veins. "I'm not really ready to dress up though or the Thomson sisters." She sighs then looks at him. "Are you ready?"

"I-I think so." He was not ready. He wishes it wasn't going to happen tonight but he knew it had to happen sometime. He was worried about his friend.

"Good." Maka smiles as she starts cleaning the sink.

"A-are you s-scared?" Crona's question was so quiet Maka barely heard it.

"No." She looks at him and smiles. "What's to be scared of when I'll have you and everyone else looking after me? And even if you weren't I bet I could take Noface on by myself." Her eyes flash.

"Y-yeah probably." He smiles feeling slightly better. "Your s-strong Maka."

"Eh... your stronger Crona."

"Just because of my black blood." He looks up at Maka with something like determination in his dark eyes. "Y-you can c-count on me. Noface won't hurt you."

"I know I can." She finishes up cleaning and puts a hand on his shoulder, smiling at the Swordsman.

Crona's heart swells. _Maka trusts me...she still can trust me after all I've done to her. I won't let her down._

The two stare at each other for a moment before the timer for the cake goes off. Maka lets go of the Swordsman and puts on the mittens. She takes the pan out of the oven and shuts it off.

"I-It looks a lot different." Crona studies the no longer liquidly batter.

"Yeah it fluffs and rises like bread when it's cooked." Maka places the cake on the stove. "Now we wait for it to cool off before we put on the icing."

"O-Ok."

Maka looks at Crona and can't help but to smile. "We cleaned the whole kitchen but we forgot to clean you." She giggles as she grabs a wet warm rag and starts wiping his face. "Let me get it for you."

The boy can just blush as she wipes his face off like he is a child. He likes it though, he likes it a lot.

"Do you mine this?"She wipes one side of his face clean, her face slightly tinted.

"N-No.." Crona's blush darkens and he averts his gaze.

"Are you sure?" Maka's body pushes against Crona's as she reaches up to wipe the top of the tall boys face clean.

"Y-Yes." He gulps, his stomach goes insane. He feels hot.

"Hey Maka I'm home- Soul walks into the apartment and see's his Meister all over Crona, her touching his face and her body pushed against his. A deep anger burns up inside him and he clenches his fist._ I don't believe this shit! So much for reading a damn book._ His blood boils as he gives the Demon Swordsman a glare. Crona takes a step away from Maka at the Scythe's glare, frighten. _That's right back the fuck away from my Mesiter._

"Hey Soul how was the game?" Maka turns to look at her partner, after noticing Crona's fear. Her eyes widen a little at the deadly look on his face. "What's wrong? What happen?"

"Nothing." He grunts and shuts the door but it was more of a slam. _Oh hell no did she really just ask me What's wrong?! Like she wasn't just caught in her lie._

"That doesn't sound like nothing. You look really mad." Maka raises an eye brow as she studies him.

_Duh im pissed!_

"Black Star beat me in the game." He quickly lies putting his hands in his pockets and averts his gaze.

"Was it that serious?" Maka chuckles but at the look she gets from Soul she stops.

"What's all that stuff on your face?" He asks coldly

"Oh!" She touches her face feeling the batter. "Cake batter, Crona and me made a cake."

_Oh how nice. They made a fucking cake._

"So I'm guessing you changed your mind on just reading alone?" Soul digs his finger nails in his hand hard drawing blood. It was getting harder for him not to lose it.

"I was going to just read but I had to get bolts to fix are door and I ran into Crona and he offered to help." She looks at Soul. "I'm sorry I wasn't really planning on-

"It's cool." He walks to his door and opens it. He didn't want to hear her excuses.

"Um do you want to help us finish the cake?"

Soul hesitates and looks back at her. "Nah I'll think I'll take a nap before the mission." He forces a smirk. " I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah I understand you deserve your rest." She smiles.

Soul almost felt like smiling back-

"M-Maka do you w-want me to wipe off your face?" Crona looks at Maka griping his arm.

The Scythe suppresses a growl as he goes into his room and slams the door behind him. He didn't want to hear her answer.

Soul slides down the door to the floor, griping his head. He was screaming in side, he was so pissed. Maka blowing him off to read a book was alright, it was cool but to come home after the incident with Kid to her with fucking Crona, touching all over him with no book in sight was to much. She lied to him. Again she pushed him aside for Crona. _I'm her god damn weapon! Crona should be the one being pushed a side, not me!._ Soul breaths hard, digging his nails into his head. _Kid blew me off today too for fucking Black Star, I bet if he knew what he says about him when he's not around he wouldn't have chosen him over me _Soul growls. The Scythe thinks back to try to come up with a good reason for Kid's behavior or why he picked Black Star. _Well now that I think about it..Kid and Black Star did more things before me and him became closer._ Soul recalls that they actually went alone together to search for excaibur, though the trip wasn't pleasant they came back closer. He remembers when the two shook hands and shared a smile when they came back. Back then Soul didn't really care but now it stings. He also recalls Black Star telling him about how he had to carry Kid on his back because he didn't want to get wet, when he told him that he cracked up but now he grips his head harder. _Were they always closer then kid and him? _

_How could I have not seen it? Was I just not paying attention or was it because back then I didn't care...why do I care now?_ Two images force there way into the Scythe's head. Maka cleaning Crona's face, smiling and Kid and Black Star playing games, both images without him.

**My your nobody's first, so**_**ul**__. _The demon sneakers.

Not him. Not now.

**Maka likes the Swordsman more then you, and Kid likes the assassin more then you. You have noone.**

_Stop! _Soul pants as he tries to fight the over whelming madness.

**No, you know it's true... your little Reaper friend didn't even want to look at you. Could you feel it, soul? He didn't want you there.**

_He-_

**and Maka oh Maka, she lied to you. She lied so she could spend time with Crona. She didn't want you either. She rather read a book then spend time with you.**

_She-_

**Face it Soul! Your not good enough for anyone. Just like back with your family, Wes was chosen over you because you just weren't good enough!**

_Shut the fuck up!_ Soul punches the wall his rage taken over. _Just shut the fuck up!_

"Soul?" Maka's voice comes from behind his door and the door knob moves but it's locked. "Soul, what was that bang? Are you alright?"

"It was nothing, Maka." He breathes hard but at her voice the madness released it's hold over the Scythe. _I don't want to see her. I don't want to see him._

"Soul eater you open this door right now and tell me what's wrong! You been acting weird ever since you got home and I know it can't just be that you lost in a stupid game!" She kicks his door.

_Damn she's impatient.. _

"Okay, okay." Soul opens the door his face down so she can't see his face. "Keep your pants on."

"Well?" Maka looks at him, Crona standing close behind her. The boy looks at him carefully as if he was some animal about to bust out of it's cage, standing close to Maka like she needed protection from him.

Soul feels his blood boil again but he just takes a deep breath. _He's the monster.. Not me.._

"I'm just mad and worried about tonight." The Scythe quickly lies. " I don't like the idea. Im your weapon and I should be by your side at all times. You could get hurt or worse and they-

Maka wraps her arms around the Scythe cutting him off. His eyes widen slightly but he slowly hugs her back. Soul can't help but to smirk at the Swordsman who was watching. The boy might have been glaring at him but it looked more like a pout._ That's right get mad, she's my Meister._

"Don't be stupid. Do you really think I'm that weak Soul, that I can't handle a ghost by myself?" She lets go to glare at him.

"Well yeah." He grunts missing the feeling of her arms around him. They never hug so it was nice to actually get one, to feel what the Demon Swordsman gets to feel pretty much every day.

"Maka-chop!"

"Ow damn Maka!" He holds his head and glares at her. The good feeling from the hug destroyed.

"Now here." She pushes a plate with a piece of cake on it in the Scythe's hands. "We got you the first piece because between me and Ragnarok, the cake won't last long."

"Thanks..." Soul looks at the plate in his hands then back up to Maka, slightly smiling at her.

"No problem, thought you could use it. You seemed pretty upset." She smiles back at him.

"Yeah well, the mission and the game pissed me off." He scratches the back of his head.

"Well, do you want to eat out here with us?" Maka puts a hand on his shoulder. Soul sees the Swordsman visibly tense up, the Scythe suppress a grin.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Good." She smiles as she lets go of him and walks into the kitchen.

Soul and Crona make eye contact, a message seeming to come across before they follow the girl they both care for.

"Finally!" Ragnarok pops out already drooling. "Give me!"

"Crona and me first." Maka glares as she cuts two big pieces out of the cake. "Ok now you-

Ragnarok's tongue comes down and scoops up the remainder of the cake and eats it in one bite.

"What the hell I wanted more of that!" Maka growls.

"I bet you did, cow!"

"R-Ragnarok!"

"Shut the hell up Crona you-

"Maka-Chop!"

Soul watches the scene and chuckles. This may not be just Maka and him but at least he's part of the picture this time. **Not for long Soul** the Demon chuckles. Soul shoves cake into his mouth. _Shut up you little shit._

Suddenly someone knocks eight times on there apartment door.

Soul's eyes light up even though he didn't want them to. He knew that knock anywhere. "I'll get it." He grunts as he gets up and opens the door. Sure enough, Death the Kid stands before him with that dreaded black face.

"Hello. I'm here to get you guys, It's time to get ready Maka." He glances at her over Soul. "Patty and Liz are already at the DWMA, they left early to set up."

"S-set up?" Maka sighs. The twin pistols were to excited about this.

"Yes, be prepared." He chuckles slightly. "Are you all ready to go?"

"I am, are you Crona?" She grabs his hand and looks at him.

"Y-yeah."

"What about you, Soul?" Kid looks at him, unable to help himself.

"Yeah." He grunts and pushes past him.

Kid watches him with a frown. _He's still mad... well it's better this way.._

"Soul's been grumpy ever since Black Star beat him at the game." Maka whispers as she pasts kid, Crona close by her.

"Oh." _so soul lied to her?_ "I see."

Crona looks ahead at the Scythe who was speed walking with a frown. **Did you see that look he gave you? He looked like he wanted to kill you **Ragnarok's voice sounds in his head. Crona tenses up, remembering the glare he gave him when he first came in, and the mean look when Maka left for the kitchen. The thought of Soul wanting to kill him, frighten Crona. Soul was Maka's best freind so he wanted to be at least on good terms with the Scythe. If Soul doesn't like Crona would he try to stop maka from being around him? Would he try to take her away from him? The Swordsman's hand grips to a fist_ I wonder what I did to upset him..._

**I don't know but what ever you did pissed him off.**

"Hey Soul wait for us!" Maka shouts at her weapon. He was acting so weird today.

"Fine." He groans but waits for the group. "You guys are to slow."

"No your just to fast." Maka rolls her eyes as the four make their way to the DWMA. The Swordsman eyeing the Scythe, the Scythe eyeing the reaper, and the reaper just looking a head trying to ignore the Scythe's staring keeping his face blank._ What the hell_ they all grumble.

**Alright geez this was a long one lol. The mission's coming soon and im excited. Soooo please review! Oh and I just played resident evil 6 with my friend and it was amazing. So I thought I put it in this fanfiction heh heh. Alright well bye till next time**


	10. Tension

**Author's note: Yay chapter 10! I actually don't have much to say this time LOL so lets get this started. I do not own soul eater and please review! Your reviews make me write faster, and give me motivation so I thank the ones that do. Now lets do this.**

**Chapter 10: Tension**

You know that heavy feeling you get right before a fight or a confrontation? That feeling of tension that makes you watch what you say or do? Makes it uncomfortable to move because your scared one wrong move could set it off? That feeling settles over the four teens as they walk the quiet streets of Death city. All was quiet, only there feet making sound beneath them. Maka was very aware of the feeling though she didn't understand it, she didn't understand why she felt as if something was about to go down. _Maybe were all just tense about the mission..._ Maka dares to look over at her partner who was looking at the Reaper, the feeling of tension grows. It felt as if they were walking on a mine field, making Maka get more cautious by the minute. She knew who was causing the tension between them. It was obvious, but maybe they could make it to the DWMA without any trouble..

"So Kid" Soul turns his attention to the road in front of him but still looks at the Reaper from the corner of his eye. The silence is broken but the tension grows. "How was the game with Black Star?" The Scythe watches the other boy's face.

This was it. This was the question that could break hell loose. Maka didn't know why but she felt it. She guess Crona feels it too, for his hand tightens it's grip around hers.

"It was ok, I guess but he was annoying." Kid states eyes straight ahead.

And just like that, the thick tension was gone.

"Oh?" Soul fully looks at him, The Scythe caught off guard by his answer. He was expecting the Reaper to be an ass or to tell him about how fun the game was with out him but no. "how so?"

"Well to start off he kept leaving me behind in the game so I kept dying, He was loud the whole time, and I ended up kicking him out soon after you left for breaking one of my vases." Kid's eye twitches as he remembers his time with the annoying Assassin. The Reaper only agreed to letting the brute in because Soul was with him... even then it was a mistake.

"Oh I thought you liked him?" The Demon Scythe caught the twitch of Kid's eye and couldn't help but to smirk. _So he really didn't have a good time with him huh?_

"Don't get me wrong Black Star is my friend, he is just hard to deal with for long periods of time" Kid's face goes back to being blank, still not looking at Soul.

"Oh how long was he there then before you kicked him out?"

"...15 minutes."

"Oh that's such a long period of time." The Scythe smirks speaking with pure sarcasm.

"Ok well he's just hard to deal with period." Kid sighs.

"Yeah I know what you mean.." Soul grunts thinking about all the times Black Star has pissed him off. There's to many times to count. The Scythe couldn't help but to feel almost...relieved that Kid didn't have a good time, that Kid doesn't like Black Star as much as he thought. _if that's true..why he pick him over me?_

"What about the power of friend ship, Soul?" Kid suddenly chuckles sending the Scythe's mind a blank for a moment.

"What?...oh that." Soul scratches his head. "Don't remind me of that. It was embarrassing. The idiot caught me with his head that's what happen to the power of our friend ship." Soul sighs remembering his first encounter with the Reaper was a fight, a fight that both him and Black Star totally lost. Even back then the Scythe had a respect for the way the boy took the situation with stride even if he kicked there ass's.

"Yeah and I was almost impressed at your display of friend ship." Kid can't hold in another chuckle, remembering the look on Black Star's face as Soul came back down onto his head. _Stop it Kid! Your slipping! Your just making things more difficult._

"Yeah it wasn't cool." Soul chuckles with the other boy, enjoying the Reaper's laughter. _Now this is more like the boy that was at my house. _The Scythe was happy he wasn't just being blank like a statue or being an ass but he can't help but to notice the Reaper hasn't looked at him yet.

"S-Soul seems to be I-In a better mood." Crona whispers close to Maka's ear making sure the other two males can't hear him.

"Yeah." She whispers back and studies her weapon. Soul was acting kinda weird lately. One minute he's mad, the next he's back to normal. Like with the tension, it was obvious it was coming from her partner though she didn't know why. He was fine before Kid showed up. That's another thing. When did Soul and Kid become so close? Yesterday was the first time they had the Reaper over alone in there apartment, not that she minded but why Kid? She expected if anything to see the Blue-headed Assassin in her home, not the Reaper. _Maybe the mission was bring them closer.._ Maka's eyes wonder over to Kid who was laughing with her weapon. Kid was acting different too. She would catch the Reaper looking at her sometimes, his face is blank but it seems he's studying her..He especially looks at her when she's with Soul as if he's waiting for something...But what?

"I must warn you again, Maka...Liz and Patty talked about doing your Make- up all day yesterday, so be prepared." Kid looks at her and smirks.

"I-I think I'm ready." She takes a deep breath as the group walk up the stairs to the DWMA.

"Hey Kid, why the hell did your dad have to make this school with so many stairs?" Soul groans as they finally make it up the stairs and into the school, he's slightly sweating.

"Maybe just to annoy a certain Demon Scythe." Kid can't help but to smirk at seeing the look Soul was giving him from the corner of his eye. "But seriously, I don't really know."

"Maybe to keep all the cows at your school in shape!" Ragnarok pops out of Crona's back. "Like Maka here."

"Yeah Maka, maybe you should walk up and down those stairs more often, you might be able to get rid of those fatty ankles." Soul smirks as they reach the door's to the Death room. The Scythe and the Demon sword start cracking up.

"Ohh Soul.." Maka glares darkly bring out her book. "You'll pay for that"

"Not if you can't catch me!" He grins running through the doors into the Death room.

"Soul!" Maka growls and runs after him, chasing him through the guillotine hallway leaving Kid and Crona behind

"Oh no..." Crona watches as Maka chases Soul as they walk into the Death room after them. " He shouldn't h-have said that."

"That Scythe just better not get caught." Ragnarok perches up on the boy's head more putting his tiny fists near his mouth area. "Soul you can out run her! The fat on her ankles is holding her down!" He shouts.

This causes the Scythe to laugh more then he already is. He holds his side and slows down just enough for Maka to deliver a deadly blow to the head. Soul falls to the floor laying in a pool of his own blood, out for the count.

"Idiot." Maka grumbles then sends a glare to the Demon Sword. "Your next."

"Hell no!" Ragnarok retreats into Crona's body.

"I'll get him." She flumes as she marches into the center of the Death room.

"W-why was S-Soul being mean to M-Maka?" Crona grips his arm as he walks up to the wounded Scythe in question. "Aren't t-they best f-friends?"

"Yes they are, but Soul was just teasing Maka." Kid walks next to the Demon Swordsman his eyes glued to the Scythe.

"T-Teasing?" _"Im just teasing you, Crona!"_ The scythe- Meister's voice finds it's way into his mind.

"Yes. Teasing is a way to show affection. You just have to have a good sense of humor, which Maka does not. So it results to this." The Reaper points down at the other boy and sighs. "Must she be so rough.."

"A-Affection?" Crona blushes. _Maka was showing me affection! But what does that mean? _The boy frowns. _Wait...Soul was just Teasing Maka so he was showing her affection?..They are friends and Soul is Maka's weapon so of course Soul cares for her but... how much?_ Crona remembers the glare of the Scythe and the way he smirked at him when he held Maka in his arms. A odd feeling turns his stomach. He feels sick.

"Yes, now lets join her." Kid puts Soul's arm around his shoulder and grabs his side. The Reaper can feel his body warm up and his heart beat at being so close to the Scythe. He tries to ignore the warmness of Soul's body on his hand as he walks into the Center of the Death room, with Crona close behind him, looking at the ground.

"I'm telling you Stein, It's an omen!" Spirit shouts, his jacket is off and on the floor. His pants and shirt is ruffled up like he just ran a marathon. The Death Scythe is shaking the possessor, his eye's panic.

" What is?" Maka raises an eye brow at her father as the three boys catch up to her.

"Spirit seems to have lost the doll of you." Stein states bored with his former weapons freak out.

"Maka, my baby! Papa is so sorry!" Spirit lets go of Stein his eyes starting to water.

"Why would I care?" She grunts. "I'm glad you lost it, it was just creepy."

"I have to find it! I bet...I bet someone stole it! Someone who likes my little girl almost as much as me.." Spirit scans the room his eyes seeming to fall on Crona.

The Demon Swordsman was sweating pretty badly by now. _Oh no! I'm going to get caught and I don't know how to deal with that! What would Maka think if she found out I had stolen from her father? Or worse then that, that I stole a doll of her?!_ He gulps. _She seems ok with him losing the doll but what would she think of him having it? Will she hate him? Will she never want to see him again?_ Crona was trembling now as the Death Scythe starts walking towards him, a glare frozen on his face. The Swordsman can only look at him, his teeth starting to chatter.

"I know it was you.." Spirit marches up. Crona braces himself. This was it. This is what he derves. Judgement."Soul!" The Scythe completely passes by the boy to yell at the unconscious weapon still being held by kid. " Look at you! He's so guilty he passed out, he is probably afraid to face me and ohh he should be."

"Actually sir, Soul was-

"Don't try to stick up for him, Kid!" Spirit growls as he grabs a hold of Soul and starts shaking him. "Where is my doll?!"

Crona exhales the breath he was holding and grabs his heart. He know's he shouldn't be but he was so happy the Scythe was getting the blame and not him. He has never felt so relieved.

"What the hell get off!" Soul growls, the Death Scythe's shaking revived him. "Why would I have your creepy doll?!"

" You may be able to fool my little girl but it's obvious your feelings for my daughter." He growls in his ear.

Soul's face turns red with anger as he grips his fist. "Get off me old man!"

"No give me my doll!"

"Papa!" Maka glares at him. "Let go!"

"No baby! He's a thief!"

Crona tenses a little and he grips his arm hard, guilt filling his heart. _No..im the thief._

"Spirit." Kid puts a hand on the Death Scythe's shoulder, causing the man to pause his shaking of the boy. Both Scythe's look at him. " When exactly did you find your doll missing?"

"Well..today in the early afternoon... I searched everywhere for it." He tears up again.

"Oh good grief." Maka rolls her eyes.

"Then it couldn't have been Soul. He was at my house today during that time." He states looking Spirit in the eye's.

The Death Scythe slumps and lets go of Soul. "But...if not him then who..?" He grips his head falling into a corner of his depression but with no Maka doll to comfort him.

"Thanks, Kid." Soul sighs happy to be out of Spirit's hands.

"No problem." Kid turns his back to Soul and walks over to a black tent that was in the Death room, that was currently being looked over by Stein.

Soul sighs. Not this again. The feeling of distance the Reaper was Tring to push between them. The Scythe wouldn't let him get far.

"Um what the hell is that?" Maka points at the tent.

"It's your dressing room!" Liz pops out of it with a huge smile on her face, her arms stretched out to emphasize.

"M-My dressing room?" Her mouth drops slightly. _Okay...Maybe im not prepared for this._

"Yeah! Come on in, your dress is ready." Marie comes out her eyes lighting up. "Ohh your going to look so cute!"

"N-Not you too Miss Marie." Maka sighs.

"Wait of course!" Spirit suddenly jumps up, his eyes wide. "If not Soul then..." He turns slowly, his eyes falling on Crona. The Swordsman visibly tenses. "You!" He marches over, a finger pointing at him. "It was you-

"Don't even blame Crona!" Maka growls getting in front of her friend protectively as she grabs her fathers finger and bends it back causing the Scythe to yelp. " He wouldn't steal, and why would he even want the doll?"

Guilt grows in the Swordsman's heart, causing him to bow his head, his body trembling. _Maka is defending me yet I really did do it. _He grips his arm and looks at the floor._ My shadow was right. I am a horrible person_.

"Ow! But Maka look! He's shaking, he did it!" Spirit cries.

"Your scaring him!" She growls. "He didn't do it, he was with me today at the house!"

"Maka, why do you keep having boys over?" Spirit sobs. "Their all bad."

"The only bad one is you." She grunts then lets go of him, the man falls to the floor sulking.

"Im not bad..."

"Forget about him Crona." Maka turns to him and grips his shoulders. "He's an idiot."

"Not a idiot.." He pouts.

"O-ok Maka." Crona grips his arm more. He has to tell her. He has to confess his sins. The swordsman promised he wouldn't lie to her anymore and he never wanted to make her upset again. He takes a deep breath. This was it. "B-But I-

"Come on Maka it's time!" Liz taps her foot impatiently.

"Hold up, Crona wants to tell me something!"

"Maka get your ass in here! We have been waiting for this all day!" Patty pops her head out, her face scrunched up in a scarey face.

"C-Coming." Maka jumps slightly. The youngest knew how to get someone moving. "Sorry Crona, tell me later ok?" She gives him one last squeeze before the Thomson sisters grab her and pull her into the tent.

"I"m helping her with the dress!" Marie squeals and runs in after them, sealing the tent behind her.

"May father have mercy on her." Kid sighs.

"Yeah sucks to be her." Soul grunts and eyes a still sweating Demon Swordsman. He doesn't really care much for the other boy.. But he can try to be nice especially since the mission is hard on everyone's nerves. " Dude are you alright?"

"F-Fine!" Crona tenses up as if he was just in deep thought but he gives him a nervous smile.

"You don't look fine dude." Soul studies him.

"Yes, your quite pale and your sweating. Do you have a fever?" Kid places a hand on Crona's forehead.

"N-No." Crona averts his gaze, eyeing the Death Scythe who was still crying about his Maka doll.

"Don't worry about him." Soul grunts. "Like Maka said he's an idiot."

"He sure is!" Lord Death appears in his mirror, bouncing up and down. " My, my the Death room is pretty lively!"

"Ow! The dress is to tight!" Maka shouts from within the tent.

"Suck it in sister! Beauty is pain." Marie yells back followed by a loud groan from Maka. "Got it!"

"Sounds like everything is going according to plan!" Death cheers.

"Sounds p-painful." Crona rubs his arm, Maka's shout taking his mind off of the doll and back to the situation at hand.

"Beauty is pain." Soul mocks.

"O-Oh." _Maka must be in pain a lot then..._

"Did Noface show yesterday night?" Kid looks at Stein who is turning the bolt in his head.

"No. Marie and I patrolled the streets but nothing happen." His bolt clicks.

"That's odd...it killed someone everyday we were on guard.." Kid rubs his chin.

"Yes, yesterday was the first quiet night in two weeks."

"Why do you think that is? Do you think it has anything to do with us not being there?" Kid starts to pace back and forth.

"Do you think it knows were planning something?" Soul steps forward and looks at Stein.

"Well, it is a possibility that he knows we are planning something and has gone into hiding. That would explain him not coming out yesterday."

"So this plan tonight might be a fail?" Soul grunts.

"It is a possible but we still need to try." Stein takes a cigarette out and lights it. He takes a puff

"Yes we have to say positive!" Lord Death chimes.

"Ow Liz! Your stabbing me in the eye!"

"No I'm not I'm going around it with eye liner, stay still!"

"Yeah, you baby." Patty giggles.

"Are you guys almost done in there?" Stein takes another puff. "It's getting late and I still have to go over the mission."

"Stein you can't rush these things!" Marie pokes her head out of the tent and glares at the scientist.

"I can when it's a mission and not a game, Marie." He sighs.

"Well!" She huffs. "We know it's a mission, they're almost done."

"Now powder!" Liz cheers.

"W-Wait!"

"Powder!" Patty cheers.

Maka coughs loudly breathing in some of the powder she's being pelted with.

"Done!" Both sisters cheer causing all eyes to go on the tent.

"Let me see!" Marie squeals and disappears back into the tent. "Awww Maka!" She squeals again.

"I know right!" Liz squeals.

"Ugh my ears." Maka grumbles.

"Come on out, Maka. We want to see too!" Lord Death Chimes.

"Presenting..." Liz comes out of the tent and holds her arms out to the entrance, like she's a show girl.

"The new..." Patty comes out and does the same on the other side.

"Guys, I don't know-

"Aurora!" Marie cuts Maka off shoving her out of the tent for all to see.

Crona can't help the gasp that escapes his lips. His face heats up and that weird feeling in his stomach returns with a vengeance.

Maka stands in front of the tent with a long blue dress on. It has a old style to it, but it's beautiful non the less. The dress is tight on the top, Making the young girl's curves, that were usually hidden under her sweater vest, more noticeable. The dress puffs out at the waist and it ends right before her ankles. Maka's once blonde hair is now black and hangs down on her shoulders. Her eyes sparkle and look even more pronounced then usually. The only difference between Maka and Aurora from the photo was Maka didn't have a bright smile gracing her face, but a pout. "I look stupid." She blushes under all the stares and starts to move her feet back and forth.

_She does not look stupid...she looks gorgeous. _Crona swallows hard, not able to keep his eyes off the Scythe-Meister.

"No you don't you actually look like a girl." Soul grunts and turns his head to the side to hide his blush from her.

"You don't look stupid Maka, you look beautiful." Kid states with a small smile. He didn't want to compliment her, not after seeing the Scythe blush at her beauty but he was a gentleman.

Both Soul and Crona whip their heads towards the Reaper with questioning looks.

"Whait is it not true?" Kid looks between the them.

Soul grunts and looks away as Crona just nods his face still red.

"See, Maka. They all think you look good!" Liz smirks her eyes sparking. "You should let me do your make-up more often!"

"One time is enough thank you." Maka sighs and looks at Crona. The Swordsman makes eye contact with her but quickly looks away and starts to fidget. She raises an eyebrow.

"Did you have to make her look this good?!" Spirit jumps up glaring at the Thomson sisters. "You have all those boys lusting over my precious daughter!"

"Yeah right, a cool guy like me doesn't lust over girls with flat chests." Soul crosses his arms, his blush gone.

"**What you say you-**

"Reaper-Chop!" Lord Death's large hand quickly comes out and delivers a deadly blow to the Death Scythe just as he was about to tackle Soul. "We don't have time for that. I appreciate your efforts, Liz and Patty but you guys took quite a while so we don't have much time. Stein review the mission." Spirit falls unconscious in front of the mirror.

"Right, everyone listen up." Stein looks at all the faces of his students, all eyes are focused on him. "Tonight we lore out Noface. Maka will walk around Death city dressed as she is, alone. The rest of you will watch out for the ghost, but you have to keep a good distance from Maka or this plan may not work. I suggest you five wait up on the roof tops so you can see her pretty good even if she's far away."

"How will we stay in touch?" Kid looks at Stein. "What if she has to tell us something?"

"Yeah and I don't think it's a good idea to be so far away from Maka." Soul crosses his arms.

"It's the only way, Soul. Noface surely won't show if he sees all of you watching her, and Kid you will use this." He hands Maka and Kid both a small microphone with a skull on it. " You both put these in your ears, you'll be able to hear each other and communicate through them so if something goes wrong or you have something to say you can call for help."

"Ok." Maka puts hers in her ear.

"Understood." Kid does the same.

"Good. If Noface shows quickly jump down and ambush him. Don't waste anytime, Maka is weaponless so this is a risk. This is no Kishen egg, we don't know what it's capable of. Be careful especially if the ghost is being aided by a witch. No doubt fighting Noface may cause the witch to come out of hiding as well."

"We won't let the bastard touch her, and if a witch does show we'll take care of her too."

Soul looks at Maka.

"Yeah we'll blast her away!" Patty shouts punching her fist in the air.

"Y-Yeah." Crona nods and looks at Maka, his dark eyes shining with determination. He told her she could count on him. He wouldn't let her down.

Maka looks at all her friends and gives them a determined look back. Whatever happens, she was not going to fail.

"Are you ready?" Stein looks at them with a blank expression.

"Yes." Maka clenches her fist.

"Good. Just promise me." He looks at all the young faces. "Come back alive."

"We will come back alive and with the creatures Soul" She shouts.

Crona watches Maka his mouth slightly open in awe, his blush coming back. _She's so brave..and.._ His eyes fall down to her dress just for his eyes to shoot right back up his blush darkening._...amazing._

"Good." Stein takes a drag of the cigarette he has been holding, closing his eyes.

"Yeah lets go!" Soul and Patty roar.

"U-um yeah." Liz starts to shake a little as she pumps her fist falsely, not really ready for this at all.

"Wait!" Spirit jumps up off the floor, his eyes panic. "You can't go, Maka!"

"Papa." She glares.

"Would you just stay down old man?" Soul groans.

"Me losing my doll is a omen! It's a sign that something bad may happen to you Maka! This mission is no good!" Spirit ignores the Scythe and stares intently at his daughter.

Crona grips his arm and looks at Maka from the corner of his eye. _A omen?_ _The doll?_ His fingers become white from gripping so hard. _Something bad happing to Maka?_

"Your being ridiculous Spirit." Stein's glasses glare as he looks at his former weapon. "Your doll has nothing to do with the mission. Maka will be fine, we will be watching them here in the Death room through the mirror, Just in case they need us to step in. Everything will be fine."

"No!" Spirit looks at his daughter with a serious face. "Even if we are watching I don't trust it, so Maka as your father I forbid you to do this mission!"

All gets quiet in the Death room. The tension from early comes back harder, heaver as all eyes slowly start to go towards Maka.

She was not impressed. Maka simply looks at him with a blank stare before turning on her heel and starts walking towards the hall way.

"Maka, come back here!" Spirit growls. "Listen to me! I don't want you to get hurt!"

She just keeps walking till she's at the doors to the Death room, all the other teens follow her silently. There walking on a mine field again.

"Maka!" He shouts one last time.

She looks back at him with her hand on the door. The tension explodes. "No, I'm doing this mission and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Stop trying to act like you're my father, because your not. I'll never consider you as one. You should have acted like a real father with mom. not now. Not now when she's gone. You have no power over me." She quickly leaves the Death room in a huff with Crona right behind her.

"M-Maka!" He calls after her his voice full of worry.

Spirit just stands there with his mouth wide open from shock. The remanding four teens and the professor wait for the Death Scythe to have a huge fit and cry like he always does. The Scythe seems to be frozen on the spot for a moment before his mouth slowly starts to close. They all wait for his loud wining but to everyone's surprise the Death Scythe just grips his heart and bows his head.

"Lets go." Kid whispers to Soul as he starts to walk out the Death room.

"Yeah." Soul glances at Spirit one last time before following the gun trio out the doors of the Death Room.

"Spirit?" Stein looks at his former weapon. He may not look like it but he was concerned about the Death Scythe. He Knew Maka's words stuck a cord. "Are you alright?"

"I will be a good father to you Maka." Spirit mumbles to himself griping his chest. "Even though Mama's not here, I am and I won't let any thing hurt you."

"She knows that." Stien puts a hand on the Scythe's shoulder, causing him to look up at him in surpise. " I believe Maka just feels she shouldn't forgive you because of her mom. She would probably feel like she is betraying her mother in some way if she did. Give her time, she'll come around."

"Stein.." He looks at his old Meister eye's wide.

"Come on we have to keep an eye on the mission." He lets go of him to walk to the mirror.

"Right." Spirit regains himself and walks with him. _Time huh?_

_0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000_

"M-Maka" Crona follows quickly after his friend, usually he would have trouble keeping up with her, but it seems the tight dress slows her down a bit.

Maka finally stops her speed walk once she's out of the DWMA. The cool night air hits her face, and ruffles her dress. She takes a breath.

"M-Maka." Crona tries again as he stops a couple steps behind her. "A-Are you ok?"

"Yes." She answers immediately and turns to look at him, her face unreadable. "I'm sorry about just rushing out of there but he was really getting on my nerves."

"D-Do you want to talk about it?" Crona rubs his arm.

"No, we have a mission to do." Maka walks over to him and gives his shoulder a squeeze. "Thanks anyway, I appreciate it." She smiles at him but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"O-Ok." Crona nods and smiles back. "Y-Your welcome."

"Yo, you alright Maka?" Soul walks out with the gun trio by his side.

"I'm fine lets start the mission." Maka's eyes flare. _Im going to prove to that man that I can handle myself and that this mission will be a success. I'm not scared of omen's._

"Right." Everyone nods and Maka starts to separate herself from the group.

"M-Maka." Crona calls gently.

She turns to look back at him. His dark eyes make eye contact with her green ones. "B-Be careful."

"I will." Maka gives him her determined look before she starts walking off into the night.

Crona watches her go longing already to be by her side before he turns and follows the other four in the opposite direction. _Please be Careful._

**So Chapter 10 what do you think? Oh and does anyone have a problem with the way I write the POV's? Is it confusing or is it good? Please review and let me know! Oh and the next chapter is the mission so be excited because I am LOL.**


	11. Lost

**Author's note: Alright chapter 11...The mission... heh. Im excited we finally get to the oh so dreaded mission. I've realized that im already at 11 chapters and we just have gotten to the mission so yeah..this story is going to be a long story but I'll promise it will be entertaining. Please review and tell me if im being boring, grammars wrong, or if anything is confusing. I want to make this fanfiction awesome but I need you the readers, help. I'd also appreciate reviews that just let me know that you like the story:} LOL.** **I'd also like a beta reader for this story if any one who reads this story is one, I'd like to request your services. Now with that out the way let us begin. I do not own soul eater.**

**Chapter 11: Lost**

"Maka do you read me?" Death The Kid's voice sounds in her ear through the microphone.

"Yeah, loud and clear." Maka answers as she turns a corner. She has been walking the streets of Death city awhile now, with no signs of Noface, or anyone else for that matter. The city has turned silent, only her slight breathing and foot steps causing it to be broken. It frightens her, how quiet it is, it makes her paranoid. It makes her cautious though so far it seems as if she's the only soul out tonight but she knows better. A familiar one is talking to her now, taking her nerves off the edge.

"Anything new? Any signs of Noface?"

"No nothing." Maka sighs. The shoes Liz gave her to wear were not helping the growing pain in her feet. _Can't the damn ghost just show up already?!_

"Maybe he's not going to show." She hears Soul grumble in the back ground.

"Where are you guys anyway?" Maka walks past a couple of stores, their all dark and dead like the city.

"On the roof of the library, we can see you quite good actually...are you alright? You seem to look like your limping." Kid's voice sounds back in her ear.

"I'm fine, it's just these stupid shoe's are killing my feet!" Maka grumbles. Flats were not meant to be worn when you had to walk so many miles.

" Their not stupid!" Liz voice comes a little to loud over the microphone. "Those are the new Steve madden black flats! There super cute!"

"I don't care, im taking them off." Maka growls as she stops and starts undoing the shoe's grip on her foot.

"Maka!" Patty and Liz wine.

"**Aw your taking them off? I like the way you look in them**." A dark voice chuckles behind her. All the hairs on the back of the Scythe-Meister's neck stick up as she turns around quickly. Nobody's there. Just darkness.

"Maka? What's wrong do you see something?" Death The Kid's voice comes quickly after.

"N-No." She takes a deep breath and glares into the darkness._ Don't lose your courage now. _"But I heard something."

"What?"

"It sounded like a man's voice.." Maka starts walking towards the direction where the voice came from slowly, scanning the darkness for the owner. A shadow moves across her field of vision. She turns as fast as she can towards it but nothings there.

"Do you think it's Noface?"

"I don't know." She grips her fist as she starts to walk where she saw the shadow. _What ever it was it was fucking with her.._ "Noface you coward, come out!"

No response.

"Don't yell at it, you idiot." Soul grunts.

"Maybe try a different tactic." Kid suggests.

"It's me Noface...Aurora..please come out..I've missed you." Maka walks slowly putting on the sweetest face she can muster. _This has to work!._

A strong gust of wind blows against her, ruffling her dress but there's no response.

"Damn!" She grumbles.

"Nice try though."

"Yeah." Maka sighs.

Then she feels it. The space around her drops ten degrees as she feels a presence of another soul close by. She turns around in the direction of the soul's wave link, the dark and twisted wave link, her breathing speeding up. "Kid, I feel him!"

"Ma..ka...ca...n't..." Kid's voice breaks up in her ear.

"Kid!"

"Bre...aking...u...p" The device in her ear makes a crackling sound before going silent.

"Kid!" Maka tries again tapping the microphone in her ear.

"**Nope, only me."**She feels hot breath against the back of her neck. Her whole body shivers as she quickly jumps away and turns to face the being.

Maka can't help but to gasp. The rumors were true. The thing had no face, just a slit a little above where the chin should be, that she was guessing was it's mouth. It was turned in the creepiest of smiles, the darken skin ripping at the corners. The ghost looks like it's dressed in a black cloak all around it's body making it hard for her to even see the thing. If not for her soul perception, she would have mistaken him for just a shadow cast by the moon, but this was no shadow. This was no kishen egg. This was Noface, the thing she has been searching for all this time. She was sure of it.

"Are you Noface?" Maka questions any way as she glares at the thing. It's weird smile falls.

"**Is that what they call me?"** He grunts and takes a step closer. **"Then I guess I am."**

"Noface! You have killed innocent people, by Lord Death I'm here to take your soul." Maka points a finger at it, her eyes flaring.

"**Take my soul?"** The thing chuckles.** "Oh please do."** He takes a step closer and she takes a step back. **"What's wrong? I thought you wanted my soul?"**

"Any minute now guys.." Maka mumbles looking up at the roof tops for any signs of her friends all the while the thing was getting closer.

* * *

"Kid...fee...l...im" Maka's voice breaks up in his ear.

"I can't understand what your saying." Kid presses the microphone closer to his ear. The Demon Swordsman and Scythe take there eyes off Maka to look at the Reaper.

"W-What's wrong?" Crona grips his arm.

"K...i...d!"

" Maka your breaking up." Kid says before there's a terrible cracking sound in his ear. " Maka can you read me?" Nothing.

"What happen?" Soul raises an eye brow as Kid takes off the microphone. Crona grips his arm harder, that didn't sound good.

"I don't know..the microphone just broke." Kid looks down at the Scythe- Meister, who looked like she was tapping her ear. " It looks like it broke for her as well."

"The ghost did it!" Liz shouts in Kid's hand as a gun. "I've done research, and ghosts can do creepy things to electrical stuff!"

"I don't see the ghost though." Soul states watching his Meister. She suddenly jumps back a couple of steps and glares ahead. The Scythe squints his eyes but he doesn't see anything around her but darkness.

"Did she just get startled?" The Reaper pears down as well. He is to far to see Maka's face but he can tell she's frighten.

"L-Lets go down." Crona gets ready to jump off the ledge of the building. Kid quickly grabs him mid jump, pulling him back on the roof.

"Not yet. What if he hasn't shown yet and is about to? We would ruin the mission."

"Well what if he's there right now." Soul's red eyes watch Maka intently as she takes a step back.

"M-Maka could be in danger." Crona watches the darkness for any signs of movement. He sees none.

"I'm sure if Noface showed I'd be able to sense him." Kid's eyes lock onto Soul's.

"Yeah well what if your wrong, Kid? She seems to be pretty jumpy." The Scythe watches as she takes another step back.

"Who wouldn't be jumpy?" Liz gun trembles a little in Kid's hand. " The girl is walking alone at night dressed as some dead guys wife!"

"Well-

A huge weight falls over them all. The presence is so strong the group is almost choking in it. Death The Kid and Crona whip their heads in the direction of this powerful wave link, eyes wide.

"It's the witch!" Kid shouts. "She's in Death city! Noface must have shown!"

The three boys quickly look back down where the Scythe-Meister was, only to find they can't see her anymore. A black mist covers their view of the streets and of Maka.

"M-Maka!" Crona shouts as he quickly jumps down into the mist. He wasn't waiting any longer.

"Crona!" Kid yells after him but he doesn't listen. He disappears into the mist.

"I'm coming too." Soul is about to jump but the Reaper grabs his arm, stopping him.

"What about the witch? It's in the city!"

"Are mission was to protect Maka, and that's what I intend to do. We will take care of the witch later." The Scythe escape his grip and jumps down into the mist after Crona.

"But..." Kid looks back at where he feels the witches soul. It's close to the DWMA, it's in his home, in his city. _I'm a reaper, I'm suppose to protect Death city_.

"_The mission was to protect Maka and that's what I intend to do."_ The Scythe's words repeat them selves. He takes a deep breath, making up his mind. He quickly jumps into the mist. _but I also have to protect my friends._

* * *

"A witch?!" Maka gasps and turns her attention away from the being. The wave link was strong..and it was close. From looking behind her she notices the dark mist that seems to be circling around her and the being. She can't see anything past it.

"**So she finally showed huh?"** Noface grumbles as it glides closer.** "Looks like your friends will be a little to busy to help."**Maka jumps back from the thing but can't help the look of surprise she gives him. **" Oh yes, I knew all a long your little friends were watching. It's pretty hard to miss a Reaper." **The thing chuckles as it takes a swing at Maka's head. The girl quickly ducks and jumps back putting distance between the two. **"Oh you poor, poor girl. Your all alone and weaponless...you should have listen to my warning. Didn't you like the face I left you? I ripped it off myself."**

"Shut the hell up, your sick!" Maka charges at it, just for Noface to disappear. She falls on her face but does a quick flip back up. Noface reappears behind her, his slit turned into a deep frown.

"**After all the trouble I went through for you, you still came out to search for me...that was amusing..but this...dressing up like her...unforgivable."**

"Killing all those women is unforgivable." Maka rolls back and glares at it.

"**Then punish me...take my soul."** It smiles again as it lashes out towards her. Maka prepares herself. Whatever this was, she knew she was facing it alone.

* * *

"Maka!" Soul shouts as he runs through the dark mist. He can't see where he's going but he doesn't care. _She has to be around here somewhere..._

"**It may already be to late, Soul" **

The Scythe just ignores the demon as he keeps running. He would not believe it was too late. His Meister was strong, with out him she was able to defeat the god of madness. She could handle a mere ghost...right? Soul runs into another wall and curses.

The demon chuckles. **"Your going in circles, Soul."**

The Scythe doesn't even acknowledge him as he takes off running in the opposite direction. "Maka!" He shouts again.

"**She can't hear you, Soul."** The demon sighs getting annoyed.

"Damn it!" He looks around frantically for anything. Far off beside him is a small light. "There!" he shouts excitedly and takes off running full speed towards it. He had to get to Maka quickly he was her weapon, he was her protection. He wasn't suppose to be separated from her.

For what seems like forever he just runs, the light slowly getting closer until he finally reaches it and breaks through the mist. Soul finds himself in front of the DWMA, the large moon grinning down at him, smirking at his situation.

"How the hell did I end up here!" He kicks the ground. He had gone the opposite way of where Maka was.

"You ran here, silly. My mist can be confusing huh?" A girl's voice giggles behind him.

He turns quickly with his arm changed into a scythe ready for battle.

Maka stands before him smiling brightly, her hands held together as if she's praying.

"Maka your alright! Did you get hurt?" He quickly turns his arm back to normal and reaches out to his Meister, relief washing over him.

"Soul don't touch her!" Death The Kid flies out of the mist suddenly on Beelzebub and starts shooting Liz and Patty at Maka.

"Kid stop!" He gets in front of his Meister, taking the blows not letting them touch her as he sends a glare to the Reaper. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You're a fool." Maka smirks as she disappears a bomb taking her place.

"Soul move!" Kid tackles the Scythe just as the bomb goes off, shielding him. The two boys fall to the ground, Kid on top of Soul making sure he doesn't get hurt as he takes the blow, the back of his suit being completely fired off, exposing his red and melting skin.

"K-Kid." Soul looks up at the other boy eye's wide. "Are you alright?!"

"Im fine." Kid' falls on him for support as the Scythe lifts him up, looking at the wound on his back with a frown.

"How did you know?" Soul helps the Reaper up just for him to push him away.

"I sensed the witches soul and followed it out here. I knew what you saw couldn't possibly be Maka. It was a trap." Kid glares up into the darkness and points his guns. "Show your self witch!"

"What's the fun in that?" The voice sounds like it's coming from all around them. "I want to play some more.." A dark ball of energy flies out of the darkness towards the two boys. They both dodge, one bring out his Scythe, the other points at where it came from and starts shooting. While the Reaper is distracted a dark figure forms it's self behind Kid about to grab a hold of the boy. The Scythe quickly acts and slices threw it before it can touch the other boy, the thing falls apart and disappears, a illusion.

"Damn I can't tell what's real and what's not." Soul grunts as Kid stops shooting. He looks around, his golden eyes burning as he uses his soul perception. The witch's wave link seems to be coming from all round them. He can't pinpoint where she actually is.

"So you like to play with illusions but what can _you_ actually do?" Kid steps forward his eyes searching for any signs of movement.

"Plenty!" Dark figures pop up all around the Scythe and Reaper, surrounding them. Soul's scythe grows long as he slices through all of them with one swipe, destroying all the illusions with out Kid having to lift a finger.

"Then show me." Kid growls as he stances. "Or are you afraid of judgement?"

"I'm not afraid of you or your judgement." The witches soul grows bigger as a young girl appears before them with a dark clock on, covering her face. "Judge me young reaper, tell me of my sins."

"You're here in my city, aiding a monster to kill my people." He points his guns upside down at the witch. "You also just tried to hurt my friend."

"You're a fool, here I thought Reapers were suppose to be smart." She chuckles as dark energy surrounds her hands.

"Enough talk, witch that tasty soul of yours is mine!" Soul roars as he lunges for the witch, Scythe ready to slice her in half. Kid backs him up by shooting quickly at her, his eyes burning with disgust. The witch flies into the air on a broom she just summon beneath her and sends a blast towards the Scythe. He dodges it easily and smirks " Ha! You missed me-

Kid suddenly kicks him, making his mark where the witch didn't, sending him flying into a wall.

"What the hell?" Soul glares but it falls when he sees another blast that was meant for him hit the ground where he was standing, leaving a small creator in the street.

"Stay out of the way." Kid growls as he shoots rapidly at the witch. "You'll get hurt."

"I can take care of myself." Soul growls back.

"Aw so cute." The witch taunts dodging all of the reaper's blasts. "You seem to care a awful lot for the Scythe..maybe I should play with him more.." She purrs.

"No!" Kid lunges for the witch his feelings getting the better of him, just to be blasted back by her power.

"Kid be careful!"Liz shows up on the gun. "You may be a Reaper but even you can get hurt!"

"Yeah don't be stupid." Patty growls at her Meister.

"Maybe you're the one who should stay out the way." The Scythe remarks cooly as he jumps up while the witch is distracted with Kid and slices at her. He's able to cut off a part of her broom before she moves out the way. The witch grabs a hold of Soul before he can fall to the safety of the ground, holding his arm at a awkward angle bring pain to Scythe when ever he tries to struggle against her. She tightens her grip on the Scythe's arm, he feels the bone about to pop out of place and he can't help to cry out a little in pain.

"Your mine now." She chuckles just to be blasted in the face by Kid.

"Let go of him!" The Reaper flies up on Beelzebub and shoots the witch, a couple making there mark.

"Ugh!" She lets go of the Scythe as she flies trying to get away from the Reaper's furry. Kid closes the gap between them quickly and kicks her hoping to bring her down. His leg goes completely through her before she disappears with a smirk on her face. _A illusion?!_ Kid whips his head around to see the witch behind a unaware Scythe who was looking up at him, cheering him on. His red eyes burning with admiration. "Yeah get her, Kid!"

"Soul move!" Kid shouts but it's to late. The scythe turns around just as a large blast of dark magic comes out of the witch's hands and hits him full force. The blast rips through the boys stomach and into the building in front of him, blood splats every where. Soul makes a choking sound, his face scrunched up as if he is screaming but no sound comes out. The Reaper watches as the boy hits the cold streets of Death city hard, red pooling around him. The Scythe's glassy eyes look back at the Reaper who was shaking, his eyes wide "**SOUL!"** The reaper screams, he screams his heart out.

**soooo I thought I'd have a cliff hanger:P lol sorry but don't worry the 2nd part of the mission will be up soon. please review tell me what you think so far. ok well till next time:P oh and doesn't it suck that halloween is pretty much canceled because of the storm? it's pretty upseting:(**


	12. Screams

**Author's note: heyy as promised I didn't leave you guys hanging for to long, even though I know every one enjoyed that cliff hanger :P yeah not really LOL. I was going to make you guys wait a couple more days but I decided because it's Halloween I won't be a jerk. So happy Halloween Soul Eater fans! Lets get this mission on a roll. I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 12: Screams**

"Maka!" Crona shouts as he runs through the dark mist. Panic slowly starts to bubble up inside of him. _This is all my fault! I should have jumped down to Maka sooner before the mist even showed up...now she could be fighting Noface alone...what if she's hurt?...what if...what if he's already to late?"_

"Maka!" Crona yells louder, griping his fist. He had to find her, he had to find her fast. His pale-blue eyes search frantically through the darkness, wanting so much just to see the Scythe-Meister and her smile, wanting to see that she was alright.

"Crona I know your worried about the cow but just running around aimlessly won't get us anywhere, knowing your dumb ass luck you could be running the wrong way." Ragnarok uses his words carefully, well as carefully as a Demon Sword could. He could feel his Meister slipping into his madness.

"What else am I suppose to do?!" Crona stops running and pants heavily. "Maka could be hurt!"

"What about that soul perception thing?"

"I've already tried that, this mist is not only blocking are vision, but it makes it harder to see souls. I-I can't find her." Crona grips his head, he was close to hyperventilating now. He was wasting time, he was losing her.

"You have to fucking calm down Crona, having a mental break down isn't going to help you find the cow."

The Demon Swordsman grips his head harder, the darkness around him feeling like it's crushing him._ I'm going to be crushed , I'm going to be crushed, I'm going to lose Maka...I'm going to lose everything._

"Crona if you don't get your self together and get your ass moving the cow will get hurt!"

Crona's head whips up at Ragnarok's words, _...he was right...he had to save her._ He starts moving through the mist again, his mind free of the madness for the time being. "T-Thanks Ragnarok."

"That's thank you very much!"

"**SOUL!"** Kid's scream breaks through the thick mist reaching the Swordsman's ears. Crona stops and whips his head in the direction of the scream, eyes wide.

"Hey, that sounded like the Reaper." Ragnarok looks down at his Meister.

"Y-yeah..their in trouble." Crona grabs his heart. He could help them. He could follow the direction where the scream had came and assist them. He knows where they are. They need his help..but...he turns his back and starts running the opposite direction of the scream. _I'm sorry Soul...Kid...but I have to find Maka..._ Crona grips his heart.

"Damn Crona." Ragnarok mumbles.

"Maka is are first priority." Crona runs even faster. "Once we find her we help them."

"What if it's to late then? Not that I care but the Reaper's scream didn't sound to good."

"Well..." Maka's warm smile flashes through his head. "...Then I guess were to late.." He bows his head a little as he runs. He knows it's horrible. Soul and Kid are his friends too but...Maka is... Maka is his light, his world. He couldn't lose her.

"It's all about her, huh?" Ragnarok grunts.

"It always has been." Crona suddenly stops when he catches something from the corner of his eye. A blue blur slowly walks towards them through the dark mist.

"What the hell is that?" Ragnarok looks down at his partner. "Should I change?"

"N-No, w-wait." Crona's eyes squint as the blur becomes more clear. "M-Maka!" He shouts out of joy after seeing her bright green eyes through the darkness. He quickly runs to her, stopping in front of her. He searches her body frantically for any wounds. There are none. Crona sighs in relief. "Oh M-Maka your o-ok!"

Maka doesn't respond to him, she just stares at him, her expression blank.

"Hey cow you got a staring problem?!" Ragnarok growls.

"M-Maka?" Crona questions. She suddenly walks up close to him, so close in fact their noses are almost touching. The Swordsman's face heats up as he squeaks backing up from her.

"What's wrong? Do I make you nervous?" Maka stares at Crona with blank eyes.

"N-No M-Maka you just- eek!" She reaches out and grabs his face pulling it to hers so their noses are touching.

"Then why are you trying to back away from me?"

"M-Maka I-I - Crona's breath catches as she gently rubs his face.

"Well?"

"He's trying to back away from you because your acting like a rapist." Ragnarok growls and pushes the Scythe-Meister off of Crona.

"R-Ragnarok." Crona glares at his weapon.

"What? She's acting creepy!"

"Follow me." Maka grabs Crona's hand and starts dragging him in the direction she came from."We don't have much time."

"W-what are you talking about M-Maka?"

"Yeah your not making any sense!" Ragnarok glares.

"You'll see." She pulls harder on his arm.

"O-Ok." Crona lets Maka lead him like he's done so many times before but this time it felt different. Usually Maka holding his hand would give him butter flies in his stomach and bring a smile to his face. This time however he didn't feel that at all, doubt grips his heart. He always trusted Maka but now as he holds the hand of the girl he cares for most, he can't help to feel like something is wrong, something is not right.

Crona glances at the Scythe-Meister as she marches through the darkness._but...this was Maka, and he could trust Maka._

* * *

"Noface! Why are you killing innocent women and why is a witch helping you?!" Maka growls as she dodges another swing to the head. She jumps back, panting.

"**Her helping me? As if."** Noface grunts as it takes a swing at her mid section. The girl dodging him yet again. **"Is this all you can do? Just avoid my attacks? How boring."**

"Shut up." Maka growls and tries to punch the creature but it just disappears.

"**Miss me."** It chuckles and back hands the girl from behind. The blow sends her flying into a building. **"My, you're a weak girl."**

"Damn." Maka hisses in pain as she gets back up. This thing was no ghost..it was solid as a rock. It felt as if a cinder block just hit her up side the head. The girl shakes her head at the pain and sends it a glare. "Why do you kill women who look like Aurora?"

"**Who?"** Noface's slit turns into a deep frown.

"Aurora, your lost love." Maka states confidently.

"**Lost love?"** Noface laughs loudly throwing his head back. _**"Aurora?"**_

"Yes, your wife." Maka presses harder.

"**Why would I love her?"** It suddenly growls.

"It was a love at-

"**Don't speak of me like you know me, you know nothing."** It lunches at the girl again. The Scythe -Meister quickly moves out of it's way.

"Then tell me why the witch is working with you!" She growls as she gets more distance between the two.

"**I work alone."** It grunts as it glides closer.

"Oh right then explain the witch showing up in Death city once you attacked!" Maka takes a couple steps back.

"**I don't control what that women does."** He swipes at her, she quickly moves out of the way moving back.

"What are her motives?"

"**How should I know?"**

"Stop lying! You wouldn't have this power if not for her, a ghost by itself can't feel solid." Maka glares and jumps back again.

"**Stop talking"** Noface is suddenly right in front of her, it grabs a hold of her arms making it so she can't get away from him.

"Let go!" She thrashes trying to get out of Noface's death grip. He just tightens his grip. Maka hisses in pain but glares at the monster.

"**Keep struggling I'll break your arm."** Maka can feel it's hot breath on her face its so close.

"Go to hell." Maka spats still struggling.

"**I would gladly go if I could." **Noface is quiet for a moment as he still holds onto her tightly.**"You really do look like her...so beautiful...so young...so fragile.."** He tightens the grip even harder on her arms.

"Get off!" Maka shouts in pain as she kicks Noface in the chest. It feels like she just kicked a wall but he lets go, causing her to fall on her butt in front of him. The girl quickly kicks out again but Noface disappears before she can deliver the blow. "Damn it." This wasn't good. She couldn't do anything to Noface with out her weapon and she doesn't even know where he is. Maka prays that all her friends are safe but the witch she sense was very powerful. Even if the witch didn't show she doubts they could even find her in this mist. She had to think of a plan and she had to think of it quick.

"**What's wrong?"** Noface's slit smirks as he appears in front of her again. **"Give up?"**

"Never!" Maka's eyes flash as she charges towards him.

"**SOUL!"** Kid's scream sounds through all the mist.

This causes the Scythe-Mesiter to stumble, Noface takes this opportunity to back hand her across the face sending her back into the wall. "**Seems your friend is in trouble."** It chuckles at the girl's state.

"S-Soul..." Maka wipes the blood that was running out of her lip. Kid and Soul were in trouble. Her weapon was in trouble. She had to get to him. He needed her, and she needed him. Her heart sunk at the dismay , the pure pain she heard in Kid's scream. _What's going on out there?!_

"**Your friends aren't doing to well against her...I don't have much time."** Noface grumbles as he glides towards her. Maka runs past him towards the mist _I have to get to soul!_

"**Oh no you don't"** Noface quickly grabs her, holding her as if he's hugging her but much more tighter for comfort.

"Let go!" She growls, thrashing in the monster's arms.

"**No..."** He slowly takes off the wig, revealing her wheat blonde hair.** "Maka Albarn.."**

"H-How did you know my name?" She still fights in his arms but her eyes are shaking as he lifts her face up to his.

"**Your mine."** It whispers before the slit completely rips into a huge smile. If the thing had a face the smile would have ripped up to the cheeks. It opens up more showing it's yellow jagged teeth.

"What are you?!" Maka stares up at the creature, her courage leaving her. This thing has her. She couldn't get away. No one was here to save her. She was alone, with this thing they call NoFace.

"**I'm yours."** It whispers darkly before sinking it's sharp teeth into Maka's neck.

The pain the Scythe-Meister feels is like nothing she has ever experienced. The teeth pierce through her flesh, and into her blood vessels. He's not taking anything out of her..oh no...but she feels something go _inside_ of her, it rips through her blood vessels, rips through her being. He suddenly rips his teeth out of her. She falls to the ground screaming, screaming her lungs out as she feels her blood, her life, leave her body.

"**See you soon."** Noface licks the blood off it's flesh before it disappears. Maka didn't care. She could careless. All she could think about was the pain. She couldn't stop screaming, couldn't stop bleeding. She was dying and the only thing she could do was...scream.

* * *

_No._

Soul's red eyes that use to be full of life stare back at him dully.

_No._

The boy's face is frozen in a expression of pure..fear, scrunched up in that silent scream that never came.

_No._

Red pools out of the boy like a fountain, staining the streets of the city.

_No._

Soul's chest isn't moving, he isn't breathing.

_No._

...The Scythe, The boy he cared so much for...was dead.

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

The Reaper screams his name as he flies back down to the boy as fast as he can. A pain Kid has never experienced before griping his heart as he lands right in front of the boy...the lifeless boy. His body trembles as he just stares at the body of the boy he cares so much for...the boy he loves. He closes his eyes, hoping it was just his eyes playing a trick on him, a cruel trick. He opens his eyes. Soul is still there, bleeding and lifeless. It was no trick. He was gone. Gone gone gone gone gone. He would never see that sharp grin again, never hear his voice again, never feel the warmth of his hand on his shoulder. His warmth, his smile, his voice, gone. Soul was...gone.

"Aw so sad" The witch crackles . "Don't worry Reaper there plenty of more dumb ass's in the sea."

"**You bitch."** Kid's voice drops, something snapping in side of the Reaper as he turns his attention off of his fallen love to the witch. "**I'll make sure you burn in the eternal fires of hell for what you have done, your judgement is here." **_kill the witch, kill the witch! Lets kill the fucking bitch for what's She's done! Make her suffer like she has made you suffer!_ A voice sounds in his head, he finds it's his own as he repeats the words out loud, griping his fist. His golden orbs shaking, rage filling Kid's being.

"You've gone coo coo for coca puffs." The girl remarks but she takes a step back, as she continues to laugh.

"**SOUL Residence."** He states as his cold eyes stare at the cold body of soul. _I'll make her pay, I'll make her fucking pay._ The twin pistols quickly respond as he growls, there souls getting bigger as they connect wave links. Spikes come out of his shoulders as the guns grow to cannons around his arms. He aims the two large guns at the witch who was laughing at him. She wouldn't be laughing for long. The cannons light up inside.

"Were already done charging?" Liz asks through sobs.

Patty is just quiet. There's nothing to laugh about.

"**Death cannon."** Kid growls as the two blast escape the cannons and hit the witch full force, she doesn't even bother to move. A big cloud of smoke shaped like a skull covers the Reapers view for a split second before he can see his work.

Where the witch was standing is a huge creator but no body. Kid pants as the spikes go back into him and the cannons change back to guns. He drops his weapons numbly as he falls to his knees before the lifeless body of Soul Evans. The power he got from his rage is gone, leaving him with just emptiness as he stares at the boys pale face. He slowly reaches his hand towards it, wanting to touch him, wanting to be proven wrong about what he was seeing. He stops right before he touches his cheek and brings his hand back to cover his mouth as he looks away.

"Uh kid." Liz taps him on the shoulder.

"Souls...dead. I failed...I don't deserve to be called a Reaper."

"Kid-

"No Liz he shouldn't have died! It wasn't his time!" Kid grips his hand into a fist, he feels tears about to come on. "I was suppose to protect him!"

"Soul's-

"Soul was a great friend and weapon. He fought bravely today...Soul was a dear friend of mind...Soul was...Soul was..." Kid trails off as he punches the ground in dismay.

"Kid." Patty giggles.

"There shall be no laughter from me Patty, not when Soul has left me." He looks up at the body and sulks deeper into his depression. " He even died unsymmetrically! Look! more is blasted out of him on the left then the right. Im a horrible friend and Reaper!"

"Kid!" Liz growls annoyed.

"Oh..Soul...why?...why when I just... why did this happen when I've finally realize that I lo-

"Kid?" A voice grunts behind him.

"I'm hearing his voice!" Kid hugs himself. " I miss him so much im hearing his-

"Kid it's me!"Soul's strong hands grab onto him and shake him from behind.

"W-what?"Kid looks back at the soul who was touching him and the lifeless one on the floor. " But how?! I saw you die!" He points a finger at the corpse, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"It was a illusion." Liz sighs as Patty goes and steps on the body making it disappear, making it disappear like it was just a bad dream..

"What?! Then..." Kid points a finger at Soul his face still shown in disbelief " If that was the illusion where were you?!"

" Chasing the real witch...she got away though." The scythe scratches the back of his head sheepishly as he studies the Reaper for a moment. The boy can't help the huge smirk that tugs at his lips. "You really thought I was dead huh? You were pretty upset."

"O-of course I was you...you died before my eyes!" Kid's face tints as he quickly tries to regain his posture.

"Yeah and what were you about to say? You realized you-

Kid quickly covers Patty's mouth, with a slight panic look. " N-Nothing Patty."

"Hey Reaper." Soul smirks and crosses his arms. "It's nice to know how much you care about me, man you went crazy on that fake witch, I was impressed!". The scythe's smirk grows at the effect he's having on the Usually blank reaper. " You must really like me."

"I-I" Kid swallows hard his face turning redder. "It's n-not like that I was just upset I-

Kid is cut of by a loud bloody scream, the Reaper may have been thankful for the distraction if the scream didn't belong to no other then Maka Albarn.

"Shit Maka!" Soul turns his attention away from the reaper towards the mist, his face getting pale "We took to long with the witch!". The two quickly run back into the mist Liz and Patty turning back into guns in Kid's hand. They both hope there not to late.

* * *

Maka suddenly comes to a halt in front of Crona, letting go of his hand.

"M-Maka?" She doesn't respond as she walks ahead and holds her heart.

"We are to late."

"To late for w-what?"

"Bye, Demon Swordsman." Maka's voice drops to someone else entirely before she disappears.

"Maka!" Crona runs to where she was standing but it's to late. She's gone.

"That wasn't Maka you idiot." Ragnarok grunts as he grabs onto his head.

"T-then who was it?" He grips his arm, panic starting to bubble up again.

"I don't know but it wasn't the cow."

"Then where is the real Maka?! And why did you let the impostor lead us?! She could have been leading us away from Maka!" Crona's eye's grow panic. _This can't be happening! He just wasted more time!_

"I don't think she was. I had a feeling she would take us to the cow, call it a hunch. I was watching her the whole time, so if she tried anything I'd be ready to smack a bitch."

"But she didn't! S-she-

A loud scream cuts him off, a scream full of pain. Crona's heart almost stops, his pupils shrinking. _No no no! _He runs full speed towards the scream, Ragnarok changing into a sword in his hand with out comment. _No Maka!_ He sees a light in the mist, the scream getting louder, more desperate. _Maka please! _He breaks through the mist.

It takes all his will power not to break down on the spot. Maka lays in the street of Death city, screaming. Her eyes are wide with pain, wide with fear. Red is every where, her blood is every where. It continues to pour out of her neck as her body jerks in violent spasms as if her body it self was fighting off death, death Crona knew could be close to claiming her. He doesn't even look around to see if the ghost is around, he just runs to her as fast as he can. His heart breaking all the more at hearing her scream, at seeing the fear and pain in those green eyes. "Maka!" Crona screams as he falls to his knees beside her, he quickly grabs a hold of the Scythe- Meister, holding her in his arms trying to comfort her, trying to let her know he was here. She just keeps screaming that horrible scream, her body jerking violently in his arms. " M-Maka I'm so sorry!" Crona presses his palm against the deep wound on her neck trying to stop the blood from flowing out anymore, trying to stop her from dying, from leaving him. He holds her body close to his trying to stop the violent jerks that were making the wound worse. The boy looks the girl in her pain filled eyes, her eyes lock onto his as she struggles against him, screaming into his face. It was hard trying to stop her movement and the bleeding at the same time. He grips on to her tighter. This can't be happening. "Maka please!" The boy whimpers unable to do anything else. He couldn't take her pain away, he couldn't stop her screaming, he couldn't comfort her. He couldn't do anything but hold her as she cries out. The girl's screaming suddenly turns to a groan, her eyes rolling back before they close. Her spasms stop. She goes limp in the Swordsman's arms. His hand shakes but he keeps it firm on her neck, now he was having spasms. His whole body trembles fear gripping his heart as he frantically searches for any signs of life in the Scythe-Meister. He lets out a sigh of relief as he see's her chest slowly move up and down. "M-Maka...I failed you..." Crona stares down at the pale face of his friend, the friend he had promise he would protect. His heart turns in guilt as he hugs the limp body closer to himself as if holding her closer would stop the pain, stop death from taking her. The Scythe-Meister groans in response.

"Maka!" Soul breaks out of the mist and falls to the other side of his Meister's body, his face pale and slick with sweat. "Crona what the hell happen?!" He glares at him, his red eyes full of hate.

"I-I don't know." He looks down at Maka, his eyes shaking. "I just g-got here. S-She's hurt." Crona lets go of her wound to show it to soul before he quickly covers it again.

"Damn it Maka!" Soul growls but it's weak as he looks at the pale face of his meister, at all the blood. "You said you would be alright, you said everything was going to be fine!" The scythe's breath is jagged as he gets up, desperately searching the mist. "We need help, someone help!"

Death The Kid stares at the limp body of Maka Albarn with a blank expression before he summons Beelzebub and zooms off into the sky.

"Kid where the hell are you going?!" Soul shouts his anger bubbling over. "Maka's hurt where the fuck are you going?!"

"Maka..." Crona trembles as her blood starts to seep through his robe. Soul turns around to look at the Swordsman who was holding his dying Miester close to his chest, his pale- blue eyes showing nothing but pain. "It's a-all my fault..." The Scythe walks over to him and sits in front of him beside his Meister. He stares at Maka as he takes a deep breath...

"It's not your fault." He sighs. " It's mine and mine alone.."

"S-Soul-

"I'm here weapon. It's my job to protect her. If anyone has failed it's me Crona." The Scythe gently touches his meister's cheek. _She feels so cold... "_**She's dying soul!"** the demon chuckles. He feels his madness about to bubble over as he stares at Maka, as he stares at her almost lifeless body. **"And it's all your fault!"**. He grips his fist and punches the ground. He can't lose it. Not here. Not now.

"S-Soul?" Crona looks over at him with concern.

"What" He grunts as blood runs down his hand, his knuckles busted open.

The Swordsman eyes his hand but at seeing how much the Scythe is trembling, he decided against asking about it. He turns his attention back to Maka.. " What a-are we going to do..?" He swallows the lump in his throat.

"Were going to carry her to the hospital, were going to save her that's what were fucking going to do." He growls his eyes burning as he is about to pick up the limp girl. " Where the fuck is kid?!" _why the hell would he just leave like that when Maka needs him? When I need him?!_ The demon just keeps laughing at him as his blood boils. _Some fucking freind!_

"Soul, that won't be necessary." Stein comes out of the mist with Kid close behind, the scythe noting the Reaper's hands are empty. Stein quickly gets to Maka, Soul moving out of the way for him to have room to work. The Scythe looks up at the Reaper who has moved next to him, the anger he felt towards him just a second ago completely gone leaving him with just guilt. " You went off like that to get professor Stein for Maka...thank you..."

"Don't thank me yet, Maka's still in danger." Kid can't make eye contact with the Scythe.

"Right." Soul watches as Stein takes Crona's hand off of Maka's neck. Her blood begins to pour back out as the scientist quietly examines it. He puts his hand over the wound with a lot more force then Crona as he takes out a needle already threaded with the other. Maka groans in response. "What happen?"

"We don't know sir, Crona was the first one here. " Soul watches as the scientist begins to stitch the wound, Crona griping her hand as the girl whimpers.

"Crona?" Stein stitches fast, so use to the motion.

"W-well, when I came she was screaming and her body was jerking in spasms." He flinches at the memory.

"Noface?" He finishes the stitch, cutting the string. It wasn't his best work but it had to hold till he could do more for her.

"N-No." Crona grips his arm. "She was alone."

"Kid." Stein looks over at the Reaper.

"Yes, sir?"

"You are the fastest. Take Maka on Beelzebub to the hospital. Take her to room 102 on the 3rd floor. I've already got Marie to set up the room for her." Stein gently picks up the girl in his arms, she just hangs limply.

"Understood." Kid takes the scythe-meister into his arms, Beelzebub appearing by his feet. He gives Soul a encouraging nod before zooming off quickly with Maka in his hands.

"Where's Spirit? I thought for sure he would be the first one out here." Soul asks as the three start to run towards the hospital.

"Well when the mist came we couldn't see any of you guys in the mirror, of course Spirit didn't listen and ran into the mist to look for Maka. He probably got lost."

"Speaking of m-mist, it's clearing." Crona states running a long side Soul.

"Yes, no doubt because Noface and the witch are gone."

The three run, pumping their legs as fast as they can go to the hospital. Guilt and fear griping the two boy's hearts, the girls blood still staining there hands. _Kid..._ Stein looks up at the sky..._Her life is in your hands now._

**...Well the mission definably didn't go as plan...but at least Soul's still alive.** **please review and tell me what you think, if you were on the edge of your seats or if it was boring let me know. Sooo see ya, I'm going off to hang with my bf for Halloween as Alice and the madhatter:3 peace! Happy Halloween!**


	13. Blame

**Author's note: Soo...shit just got real LOL.** **I hope everyone had a great Halloween and with that lets start chapter 13. Please review. I swear I type faster when I get reviews LOL. Alright I do not own Soul eater.**

**Chapter 13: Blame**

A black and white blur flies through the hospital's hallways, shouting out apologies whenever it would cut someone off but never stopping. Maka groans loudly in Kid's arms. The fast movements were hurting her no doubt, but he has to get her to the room, he has to save her. The Reaper finally comes to a halt in front of a door with the numbers 102 on it. Beelzebub disappears from under his feet, wasting no time Kid kicks the door open with his foot and quickly enters the room with the hurt Scythe- Meister in his arms.

"Oh Maka..." Miss Marie covers her mouth looking at the pale and pain filled expression of the girl, seeing the very blue dress she made for the girl has been stain with so much red. "Quickly place her here." She pats the hospital bed, it's covers already off prepared for her. Kid runs over and places Maka gently on the bed, the young girl whimpering in response. "Did she gain consciousness on the way here?" Marie takes a small cotton ball out and starts cleaning the wound around Stein's stitches.

"No, she only groaned." Kid studies Maka as her face scrunches up from the pain.

"I guess it's good she isn't awake to feel this...the wound looks really bad... where's Stein?" Marie stops cleaning and puts a IV into Maka's hand. She rubs the girls fore head gently as she does so, hoping to ease the pain it brings. Maka makes a face but that's it.

"He should be here soon." Kid takes a deep breath and looks at Marie. "Will she be alright?"

"I don't know." She sighs.

All of a sudden Maka screams, a loud high pitch scream. Her body no longer still. It shakes as if she's having a seizer, her arms moving around in violent jerks causing the IV to rip out of her hand. Her blood staining the white bed. "Maka!" Marie quickly grabs a hold of the girl trying to hold her down. "Kid help!"

The Reaper quickly moves and holds down Maka's other arm, her lower body lifting up in defiance as the two hold her down. Maka contuines to scream, her eyes open now, there more red then green. "What's happening to her?!" Kid shouts over her screams as she begins to kick out, both of them struggling to stop her movements.

"I don't know!" Marie screams as she struggles with the thrashing girl. "We have to get her to stop! She will reopen the wound on her neck!"

" Maka! Look at me!" Kid shouts close to the girl's face trying to be heard over her screams of pain. Her eyes lock on to his, but there's not recognizing in them, she didn't know it was him. She continues to thrash, she continues to scream. "You have to stop!"

"What's going on?" Stein runs into the room and is by the bed side in seconds. He doesn't wait for a answer as he brings out a needle from a drawer in the room and fills it up with some liquid.

"**NOOOOO!" **Maka screams, Kid and Marie still holding her down.

"Maka, this will take the pain away." Stein states calmly as he walks over to the tormented girl and stabs the needle into her arm. Maka's screams slowly start to die as her eyes droop shut, the medicine clearly taken effect. Her body goes limp in Kid's and Marie's arms. They both sigh of relief.

"What the hell...?" Soul looks at his Meister, his eyes wide. He stands at the door way with Crona right by his side. "What happen?!"

"S-she was having a spasm like that when I found her but t-then she stopped." Crona grips his arm, his knuckles turning white._ Oh maka...What's happening to you..?_

"Her body is rejecting something." Stein takes the needle out of her arm and throws it away. He looks at Kid and Marie. "You can let go of her now."

"Rejecting what?" Soul and Crona come into the small room as Kid and Marie let go of the Scythe-meister.

"I don't know yet. Something could have gotten into the wound, Maybe it's infected with poison or some kind of bacteria or what ever else. She was laying on the street of Death city and Lord Death knows what's been on that street." Stein studies the wound, his glasses glaring.

"P-Poison?" Crona turns pale.

"What kind of poison?" Soul watches Stein closely, his fist griped.

"I just said I don't know Soul, I have to take a blood sample and examine the wound carefully."

"Then what the hell are you doing?! Hurry up and do it!" Soul growls his eyes flaring.

Stein turns to look at him for a moment before turning back to Maka. "Marie, see the students out. You three report everything to Lord Death. I'll be there after I've finished up with Maka."

"Come on" Marie pushes a protesting Scythe and Swordsman out gently with Kid following behind.

"I want t-to stay close to M-Maka." Crona turns and looks at Marie with those sad eyes.

"Yeah we can report to Lord Death after we know she is alright." Soul growls and grips his fist even harder. _I'm tried of having to leave her side! I'm her fucking weapon she needs me now more then ever._

"Stein's orders." Marie mumbles sadly as she closes the door in the three boy's faces.

"Damn it!" Soul kicks the wall next to the door in rage and breaths heavily. " Just damn it!" _how could it have turned out this way?! She wasn't suppose to get hurt! She wasn't suppose to be in the hospital. How the hell did it turn so bad so fast?!_ He continues to kick the wall ignoring the pain, panting. _How?!_

"Soul." The Scythe feels a gentle hand on his shoulder which causes him to pause his rampage on the wall and look back at the Reaper, who's golden eyes were locked onto him in concern, a frown on his face. " Ruining your feet isn't going to help anything. The sooner we get the report done the sooner we can get back to Maka." Kid speaks calmly trying to get through to the irate weapon.

"L-Lets go then and get t-this over with." Crona mumbles not caring much for the Scythe's out burst. He wanted to get back to Maka as soon as possible. He turns on his heel and starts heading towards the stairs.

"...Your right." Soul takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He gives the reaper a small smile. "Thanks for that...now lets go."

"Right." Kid and Soul quickly catch up with the Demon Swordsman who was now running, they all were running. The Reaper takes a deep breath. He didn't want to face his father. He didn't want to tell him he failed Death city...failed him.

* * *

The Death room has never been as frightening as it is to the three boys now. The sky was still bright and clear but their was a storm going on inside their hearts. Lord Death stands with his back turn to the three as he watches something in his mirror. Patty and Liz stand beside him, shoulders slumped also watching the mirror. Kid had left the sisters with his father when he went to get Stein, knowing he would have to carry Maka to the hospital.

The boys look between one another, before Kid steps up coughing into his hand, he would speak. "Father-

"How Could You?!" Spirit marches up to them. His clothes are ripped and dirty. His puffy eyes burning into them, burning nothing but pure hate. "My baby girl is in the hospital! You said you would protect her!"

"Spirit I-

"**YOU!"** Spirit grabs Soul by the shirt and pulls his arm back like he is about to punch him. He breaths heavily, a fire burns in his eyes as he looks down at the other weapon. "You Bastard! Your Maka's weapon your suppose to keep her safe! You should be the one in the hospital not my daughter, not my baby! You don't deserve to call yourself a weapon!"

Soul can only stare back up at Spirit, a lump growing in his throat. He was right. He was completely right. He failed Maka today as her weapon...and as her friend. Guilt burns his very core making the Scythe freeze making him not able to respond, not able to function.

"Say something you ass!" Spirit brings his fist down to punch the boy. Kid quickly grabs the mans fist stopping the blow before it hits the Scythe, he stares at the Death Scythe blankly when he focus his glare of hate towards him.

"It wasn't Soul's fault. He tried to save Maka, we all tried but we couldn't fine her in the mist until it was to late." Kid states calmly still holding on to Spirit just in case he tried to hit his friend again.

"You all said you were going to protect her!...now she's hurt...My babies in the hospital!" He rips his hand out of Kid's grip and walks away from the three, his shoulders slumped. **"And it's all your** **fault**!" He turns and points a condemning finger at the boys.

Crona tenses and looks down at his feet. Soul grips his fist and looks away. Kid stares straight back at him with a blank expression.

"Spirit, you know they tried. You, yourself went into the mist to find Maka and you failed." Lord Death states still not turning to face them, his voice is no longer sing song, no longer joyous.

"B-but Lord Death it was their mission to protect her!" Spirit grinds his teeth. " Some one has to be at fault! Someone has to pay!"

Soul takes a deep breath, he would take the blame. It was his fault, he was her weapon and he failed. He also had let the witch escape. He was the one to blame. "The mission failure was my-

"My fault father." Kid cuts off Soul and takes a step forward.

"K-Kid.." He looks at the Reaper eyes wide. _Why is he trying to take the blame from me?_ " No it's not. It's mine. Im the one who let the witch get away."

"I'm a Reaper." Kid glances over at Soul. "I'm suppose to protect Death city and the people who inhabit it. I failed in both today. It is my fault."

"It's all your faults!" Spirit growls. "And you call yourselves her friends! You all let my baby get hurt! But look at you three...barely a fucking scratch on you-

"**Stop**." Lord Death's deep voice cuts him off.

"Why couldn't you listen to me when I told you that my doll missing was a omen?!look what happen! I knew something would happen to my precious daughter...oh Maka." Spirit starts to sob into his suit's sleeve.

_The doll?!_ Crona's eyes get wide as a new wave of guilt hits him, devouring him. _Is this all my fault? Because I stole the doll of Maka? Did she get hurt because of me?...because of my selfishness?_ Sweat starts to drip down the boys face, his body trembling _what...have I done?_

"The doll had nothing to do with it." The mirror in front of Lord Death goes dark. " Spirit I need you to leave for a moment."

"What why-

"**Listen to me**." Death's tone sends a chill down everyone's spine.

"Y-Yes, sir." Spirit gulps as he makes his way out the Death room, sending the boys a evil glare as he leaves. If looks could kill they would have all been dead.

"Tell me what happen, all of it."

Kid looks at his father and sighs. The Reaper knew his father already knew most of the story, for he watched it through his mirror like he does with all missions but he would fake ignorance. He would make them confess their failure. The Thomson sisters move away from Lord Death to stand by Kid's side each of them glancing at him. The Reaper looks over at the sweating Swordsman and Scythe before he looks back at his father. He would speak for them. After all it was his fault, no one else's. Kid steps forward and tells Lord Death everything from the beginning, how the microphone broke, the witch showing, losing Maka in the mist and fighting the witch. Soul watches the Reaper as he speaks so properly about the failed mission with out breaking a sweat. The Scythe's respect for the boy grows a little more. _...Kid has guts..._

Lord Death doesn't respond for a moment as if thinking about what his son had said. "Did you see Noface?" He asks after awhile.

"No, father."

"The witch got away?"

"Yes."

"You get any new information?"

"Just that the witch uses illusions."

"Well this mission was pretty much a complete failure huh?" Lord Death sighs and finally turns to face them, his mask revealing nothing.

"Yes...I'm sorry father... I have failed you." Kid gets on his hands and knees, bowing his head before Lord Death. "I don't deserve to be called a Reaper."

Lord Death just stares down at his son, not responding to him.

"That's not true Kid!" Soul moves up to the Reaper glaring down at him. " You saved my ass during the mission! You took that blow for me and got hurt! With out you I would have been fried."

"B-But Maka-

"You got professor Stein in a matter of seconds to help her and you flew her straight to the hospital. She could have died if it wasn't for you." Soul reaches his hand out to the Reaper. "Stand up, we all failed. Your not taking the blame all on your shoulders. We failed together, we take the blame together."

"S-Soul." Kid looks up at the Scythe, his golden eyes wide.

"Take my hand, Reaper." Soul gives him a small smirk. Kid slowly grabs his hand, and the Scythe pulls him up. Soul noticing how the Reaper's mouth is slightly open , his eyes huge before his face goes back to being blank but with a small smile on his lips. "T-Thanks Soul."

"No problem." He lets go of his hand. Kid suppresses a whimper. He liked the feel of the other boy's hand in his. He wanted to be able to hold it longer someday.

"Hmm." Lord Death hums watching his son and the Scythe.

Kid hides the blush coming on from his father staring _oh no did that give it away?!_. The Reaper was able to turn his head fast enough to hide the blush from Soul and Lord Death but a certain Thompson sister noticed.

Patty starts to giggle causing all eyes to go to the youngest sister."Your face is a tomato!" She begins to poke Kid's cheek, still giggling. Liz allows a small smile to come to her lips. She was beginning to worry about her sister. After seeing there friend so pale and bleeding...Patty has been quiet, which is odd behavior for the youngest. Hearing her laugh again is music to the oldest sisters ears.

"P-Patty why are you doing that?" The Reaper tries to move his face away from her, his cheeks getting a little darker.

"What's wrong Kid? You don't like it?" Liz smirks as she starts poking his other cheek, playing a long with her sister.

"If you two are going to poke my face do it symmetrically! Your both going off beat!" Kid's eye twitches and Patty just laughs at him.

Soul lets out a small chuckle. _That's Kid for you._

"L-Lord Death?" Crona takes a timid step forward his eyes glued to the floor.

"Yes Crona?" The old Reaper turns his attention to the small boy.

"W-Will Maka be ok?" Crona looks up at Lord Death his eyes drooping more then usual.

The girls stop messing with Kid and turn serious. All eyes fall on the old Reaper.

"I don't know." Death sighs. "But we're about to find out."

"What-

The doors to the Death room suddenly open, Stein coming in with Spirit close to his heel, asking about his daughter. The scientist ignores the desperate questions of the Death Scythe as he makes his way to the center of the room. All eyes follow him, everyone is holding their breaths.

"Stein my daughter, is she ok?" Spirit asks the question that is on everyone's mind.

"I'm going to be honest. Maka is in bad condition." Steins glasses glare, he can't look at the Death Scythe.

"How bad?" Soul grips his hand into a fist, his breathing speeding up.

"Is she poisoned?" Kid states keeping his face blank

"Poisoned?!" Spirit looks at Stein with panic in his eyes. "What's he talking about?!"

"No, Maka wasn't poisoned but..." Stein sighs. " It's a bit more complicated then that."

"What do you mean?" Kid puts a comforting hand on Soul's shoulder when he sees him tense up.

"The wound on her neck is not a normal cut...it's a bite." Stein turns the screw in his head.

"A ghost bit her?!" Liz turns pale, a whole new hell open up to her.

"Father, has that even happen before?" Kid turns to look at Lord Death.

"No...I'm not quite sure if this thing is even a ghost anymore." Lord Death tilts his head.

"I-Is the bite serious?" Crona's small voice comes out nervously. He remembers all Maka's blood on the street of Death city, all her blood on his hands. He grips his arm tightly._ Maka..._

"It's not the wound it's self that is the problem. I've stopped the bleeding and stitched her up but...her body keeps acting violently as if she's fighting something off. I search her body for poison, there is none. I don't understand what could be causing the out bursts." The bolt in his head clicks.

"Yes, she has had two of those fits." Kid rubs his chin.

"Three." Stein sighs. "After I fixed her wound she started having a spasm again. I quickly sedated her before she could reopen the wound. I gave her a lot of medicine so I doubt she will be waking up any time soon."

"So my daughter-

"Right now Maka is stable. Her vitals are slowly returning to normal." He looks at Spirit. "I'll be running tests everyday to see if anything changes in her blood or if I can find what may be causing the spasms but for right now, at this moment Maka is ok."

"Oh thank god." Liz sighs of relief and holds her heart. Crona lets go of the breath he has been holding.

"But...if something is afflicting her, their may be a chance Maka won't make it to see the light of day." Steins words make everyone tense right back up.

"Go and make sure then." Soul and Spirit growls.

"I can't operate on Maka's body anymore today. It already has been through to much stress." Stein turns the bolt in his head. "Whatever it is, it's up to Maka's body to fight it off tonight."

"C-Can we see her?" Crona looks at Stein with eager eyes. He had to see her face. He had to see her breathing.

"Yes, but really quick. The hospital is closing soon."

"You kids hurry and go see how Maka's doing!" Lord Death bounces back to a sing song.

"Yeah lets go." Soul grunts but he's still sweating. The five teens quickly leave the Death room eager to see the Scythe-Meister. Especially a certain Demon Swordsman and Scythe.

"You were holding back information." Spirit turns on Stein once the kids were out.

"Yeah What's up with that?" Lord death tilts his head.

"I didn't want to alarm the children any more then they already are. Crona looked as if he was about to pass out just from me talking about the bite on her neck." Stein sighs. _Spirt can see right through me..._.

"What is it?" Spirit grips his fist.

"Maka's body is clear but...her soul isn't." Stein takes off his glasses and starts cleaning them.

"What the hell does that mean?" Spirit grips his fist tighter.

"Her soul is tainted with something...after checking her body I decided to check her soul. Maka's soul was normal but as I looked to the side of it, there was a small black smudge on it. I don't know what it is but it's bad news. Her Grigori soul shouldn't be able to be tainted. This ghost bite didn't effect her body, but her soul."

"So the spasms she's been having-

"Are soul rejections." Stein turns the bolt in his head. "She's fighting it, trying to get it off her soul."

"Noface is more trouble then I thought." Death looks at his mirror. "Is the witch giving him this power?"

"She has to be!" Spirit looks at Lord Death then to Stein. "What's going to happen to my baby?!"

"I don't know." Stein sighs. "We can only wait. I'll do research on the subject. There's a lot I don't know or understand."

"We will have to tell the kids you know?" Lord Death looks back at Stein.

"I know but I rather tell them when I have all my facts straight. Telling them now would just cause panic." He turns his bolt till it clicks.

"Yeah probably." Death looks back at his mirror. "Your dismissed, if anything new happens report it immediately." He enters his mirror leaving just Spirit and Stein in the Death room.

"Lets go visit your daughter before it's to late." Stein states as he walks out of the Death room. Spirit follows close to him, his shoulders slumped. "I'll do every thing I can for your daughter, Spirit I won't let her die." Spirit looks up at him and gives him a nod as they make their way to the hospital.

"...I Believe you."

* * *

Death the Kid stares at the Swordsman and Scythe who were on both sides of Maka, each holding her hand. Crona was just pale, his eyes shaking as he looks at the girls face. The Scythe looks at the bandage on her neck with a deep frown frozen on his face. Liz and Patty hold each other beside Kid staring at the pale girl, looking as if their about to cry. They all probably looked like they were about to cry. It's completely silent in the small room, the only sound comes from the Machine that's hook to Maka. IT's slow beeping is like music to their ears, it tells them their friend is alive. The Reaper's eyes finally fall on Maka. The girl who was full of life just today now looked as if his father was about to take her, as if _he_ was about to take her. It kills him to see her like this. It kills him more to see the look of pure dismay on the Scythe's face. Kid knows how much Maka means to Soul, and now the girl he cares so much for was hanging on life by a thread. Stein said she was stable. Kid knows better. Just from looking at the girl he can tell that's a lie. Something else was wrong but he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't be the one to crush the little hope his friends have left. The door to the room opens suddenly, all heads turn silently to see who it is except for Crona, his eyes are still glued to Maka. Stein and Spirit walk in. Spirit eyes go wide at seeing the state of his daughter, he stands frozen to the spot.

"Everyone it's time to get out...let Spirit have some alone time." Stein speaks normal which seems out of character for such a quiet room.

"But- Soul begins to protest in a whisper.

"You can visit her again tomorrow." Stein points at the door. "Out."

Soul grumbles and reluctantly lets go of his Meister's hand. Crona doesn't budge.

"Crona dude we have to go." Soul nudges him a little roughly.

"B-But..." Crona blinks and looks at Maka sadly, his eyes drooping.

"We will see her tomorrow." Kid reassures the Demon Swordsman.

"Yeah and the next day and the next day and the next day, until she's better." Patty looks at her friends determinably.

"That's right Patty." Liz nods at her sister.

"O-Ok." Crona lets go of Maka's hand, his eyes slightly watering as he follows the others out of the room.

"Sis I want to get suff for Maka! I have the perfect gift to make her feel better." Patty cheers once there out of the hospital as she grabs her sisters hand. "Lets go!"

"Yeah, the girl deserves some good gifts." Liz looks back at Kid. "Were heading home you coming?"

"I'll be there in a second." Kid glances at Soul from the corner of his eye.

"Alright well bye then." Liz looks between Kid and Soul before she walks off with her sister towards gallows mansion.

"How are you two feeling?" Kid turns around just to see the Scythe alone, Crona's gone.

"Where's Crona?" Kid raises an eye brow, he didn't even see the boy slip away.

"I don't know I guess he left." Soul looks away. " I think he's taking it pretty hard."

"How are you taking it Soul?" Kid looks at him. He couldn't hide his concern in his voice.

"As well as anyone could take a situation like this." Soul puts his hands in his pockets. His face looks wore out and tired. "It's not going to be cool having to tell Blair what happen...

"I can image." Kid takes a step closer to the Scythe. "Do you want to talk about this?"

"No...I'm pretty tired Kid..." Soul shoulders are slumped. "I think I'm going to head home and clean up..., but Lord Death knows I'm not getting any sleep tonight."

"Please try to get some sleep tonight soul, you need it. You worked hard today and did all you could. But Soul?" Kid puts a hand on his shoulder, staring into his eyes. "Maka will be alright. I promise you this." He summons Beelzebub and gets on, leaving Soul with a surprised look on his face. "Be safe." Is his last words before he zooms off into the night. _I'm going to have a talk with father..._

* * *

The metal door shuts loudly behind Crona, sounding more like a prison door. _It should be one...I deserve to be locked up._ His room is pitch black, the only light coming from the window in his room by the moon. _A monster like me doesn't deserve light._ The tears the Swordsman was holding in finally fall freely down his cheeks as he walks over numbly to his bed. He grabs the pillow about to retreat to when he spots the little Maka doll that was hidden under it. Crona's breath catches as the doll's button eyes stare back at him, as if Maka herself was condemning him for his crime. The tears come harder now as the doll just keeps staring at him, his sobs filling the dark room. _What have I done...? This is all my fault... I caused this._ Maka's scream sounds through his head as he backs away from the doll, a anger burning inside of him. _No...it was all the dolls fault! IT was the omen! It caused this! _Crona marches over and takes the doll into his hands, his pale blue eyes glaring down at it. He would destroy it. He grabs the head of the doll tightly intending to rip it off, rip the thing that caused all this apart. A picture of Maka's smile flashes threw his head. His grip tightens on the head but he's now shaking. Shouldn't this be easy? He's cut off the heads of real people so shouldn't a doll be nothing? All he has to do is yank up! Yank up! Crona comands him self but he can't do it, he's shaking to much. The Swordsman falls to his knees in dismay, letting go of the doll. He couldn't do it. It resembled Maka, he couldn't harm it, besides he took it. The doll didn't cause the omen, he caused it from stealing it. Just like how the playground wasn't dangerous until he got there. He had made it dangerous, and he had caused the omen. _What..have I done?_ He pulls his knees to his chest as he cries.

The doll keeps staring, staring, staring.

The doll reminds him of the real Maka, reminds him of her pain filled screams, her blood on his hands and on his robe, her pale face, her limp body in his arms. He grips his head, His madness close to bubbling over. _This is all my fault!...Maka..._ His loud panting fills the room as he looks at the doll. _The doll keeps staring at me! What does it want?! Does it hate me?! _Crona wants to scream. He just wants to scream his lungs out. He wants to blow away all the hurt and guilt with his scream. _That wouldn't do anything._ His rational side whispers. Crona can barely hear it, he doesn't care. _I'm going to scream, scream , scream all this away! This will be fun_! A crooked smile rips out on Crona's lips as he opens his mouth about to unload his lungs of oxygen-

"Hey what the hell you think your doing?" Ragnarok pops out of his chest stopping Crona. The boy's weird smile is replaced by a frown.

"R-Ragnarok..." Crona's panicked eyes lock on his weapon.

"What the fuck is screaming going to do? Your just going to wake all of Death city and there going to be pissed off!"

"I...don't...know what else to do R-Ragnarok!" Crona begins to bust out crying, as he grips his knees closer to his chest.

"Well crying's not going to help either! Stop being a baby!" The demon Sword screeches.

"I-I can't ...this whole t-thing is my fault!" Crona is close to hyperventilating now. " I stole the doll!"

"What the hell does that doll have to do with it? I mean yeah it's creepy you took it but it's not that serious." Ragnarok picks up the doll from off the floor and stares at it.

"M-Maka's dad said it was a o-omen and then she got hurt!" Crona grips his head, his nails digging into his head.

"You don't actually Believe that do you?! Come on the doll has nothing to do with it." Ragnarok growls.

"E-Even If it doesn't, S-She still got hurt...she's still in the hospital... I promised h-her I w-would protect her and she trusted me...I failed her." Crona leans his head back on his bed, the tears never ceasing.

"We couldn't do anything, the damn mist got in the way!" Ragnarok sighs. " Come one man stop crying, crying not going to make the cow better."

"I can't help it!" He grips his heart that was hurting so much, his sobs shaking his body. "M-Maka was so pale when we saw her...her hand was just limp in mine...what if...what if she doesn't make it!" His eyes go huge, panic griping his heart. " I can't lose her! I can't I can't I can't!"

"Stop thinking about what if's! It hasn't happen yet. The cows still alive and I doubt she is going anywhere. She survived some pretty crazy shit." He crosses his arms.

"B-But-

"But nothing." Ragnarok shoves the doll into his hands. "Here, hug your creepy doll and shut the fuck up." He dissolves into his body.

Crona stares at the doll for a moment before hugging it to his chest tightly. He wishes it was the real Maka, that she was well and smiling at him, but she's not. She's in the hospital fighting for her life.

He looks at the doll, it looks back at him. "I'm so s-sorry Maka.." Crona mumbles and glances away from the doll like he was actually talking to her. The doll doesn't respond. Of course it doesn't. There is no forgiveness for a sin like this.

Crona looks up at the window with a blank expression. He knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight, he would have no comfort. The one who brought him comfort was in the hospital. His dreams, he knows will be filled with terrors, filled with Maka's blood and her screams. He climbs up into bed, tainting it with Maka's blood from his robe and lays down holding the doll close to him. The doll doesn't comfort him. The bed doesn't feel good. It brings no comfort. He stares up at the ceiling numbly as terrors surround him, madness surrounds him. He begins to chuckle his body shaking in violent spasms as Madness grips him_ its all my fault it's all my fault it's all my fault~ _his body shakes even more as his chuckle turns to a giggle. He grips the bed sheets, a large grin ripped to his face. _This is just to funny, just to funny! I failed I failed! Of course I failed! _his bare finger nails dig into the skin of the arm he was griping, he feels the wetness of blood seep through his robe. _Just like Maka's blood, just like her._ His panting fills the room. _How idiotic of her to trust me again! How could she? After I betrayed her she trusted me!_..._she trusted me.._ Maka's smile shines through the madness, making it release it's hold over him. The smile of Maka's trust...the smile of Maka's love ...it overpowers the madness... He's left with nothing but emptiness in his heart. _What have I done..?_ Tears begin to pour again, his crazed laughter being replaced with sane sobs. There is no comfort.

**Soo chapter 13 please reiveiw. Tell me if you I did good with Crona's little insane moment and tell me if im writing OC because that's the last thing I want**. **alright till next time:)**


	14. Fire

**Author's note: So we are at chapter 14 I'm really excited about this so let's get started. I do not own Soul Eater. Oh and please review! It makes me feel more confident about my work. Alright here we go.**

Maka is in hell. Her whole body burns as if she's on fire, but she sees no flame, just darkness. It feels as if her skin is frying off, giving worse than 3rd degree burns. She doesn't truly know where she is but hell is close enough to describing such a horrible place. She doesn't know if she is still alive or dead but she doesn't have the strength to care. There's no hope in this place, no courage, no comfort just darkness and pain. The darkness surrounds her, crushing her, suffocating her. Maka doesn't know how she got here, or what she did to deserve such a fate but again she doesn't have much strength left to care. She doesn't know if it's actually dark or if her eyes are just closed from the pain but again she doesn't care. To make matters worse, she wasn't alone in this hell.

"**Aw, are you in pain? It looks quite painful**." A dark chuckle penetrates the darkness.

Maka can only growl in response. She thrashes madly, trying to get out of whatever was holding her, but the darkness just tightens its grip. A new wave of pain hits the girl hard, causing her to cry out. The more she fights, the more it hurts. She feels herself starting to sink into whatever has her, she could feel it was already waist deep. The girl's body continues to burn as she thrashes trying to get out, trying to escape. It's all in vain. Maka slumps, the pain becoming unbearable.

The Scythe-Meister knows pain. She knows it very well. It's a part of being a meister, enduring pain. Maka endured the pain of the kishin breaking her ribs, she endured the pain of Soul's scar, and she endured the pain of thinking she lost Crona, but she could not endure this. It was too much. She just wants it to stop, wants it all to end. Maka now feels the darkness up to her chest but she still doesn't move, doesn't fight it. Her courage has left her. She was alone in this place she doesn't know. If she was alive or dead she doesn't know either. The only thing she does know is the pain and it's too much.

"**You're giving up already?"** The dark voice sighs. "**Maybe you aren't the girl she was talking about."**

Maka bows her head, the darkness up to her neck now. She still doesn't care. What does she have to fight for at this point? Everything hurts so bad...she doesn't understand why she's here, who's talking to her, or even how she got here. Wouldn't it be better for it all to end? For this burning to stop? Will it ever stop? Is this where my soul will stay for evermore? Maka doesn't know and she doesn't have enough much strength to care.

"Maka?" A familiar voice sounds through the darkness. Her head whips up, a bolt of hope she doesn't understand coursing through her veins. _That voice...I know that voice...but why can't I place it?_

"Oh Maka look at you...I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you." Maka focuses all the strength she has left to hear the far away words "I wanted to tell you this when you could hear me but I can't hold it in. What if you...no that's not going to happen." The voice pauses. "You know I love you Maka, I love you more than anything in the whole world. You were right. It was wrong of me to try to tell you what to do after what I did. I know you hate me...and I don't blame you. I'm a sorry excuse for a man but just know when I yell at you...or stalk you...or try to tell you what to do, I do it because I love you and don't want anything to happen to you." The man chuckles sadly. "If you were awake right now, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't listen to these words. You'd probably Maka-chop me…but it would be worth it. These words need to be said. I know you don't want to hear it but I do love you and your mother." He takes a shaky breath. "You asked me once why I cheated on her and...I couldn't answer you...the reason, my sweet baby is that I'm a fool, a pig that can't control himself. You don't know how many sleepless nights I've had thinking about my sins, thinking about your mother..." Maka feels something wet fall down upon her like rain water. It feels so refreshing against her burning flesh. The voice cracks, sounding if like it's sobbing now. "I know mommy's gone. I know you are upset about it and that you blame me and you should, it is my fault but I'm still here. I still care for you. You can hate me but I'll never leave you, I'll never abandon you. I know you don't see me as your dad but you will always be my daughter, no matter what."

Something wet falls down Maka's cheeks. _What's happening? ...why am I crying?... _The darkness goes back down to her chest, some new feeling other than pain burning her being.

"Stein says you'll come around to me in time...but what if I'm out of time? What if I'm too late?" The voice trembles. "I know I pushed the blame on those friends of yours but really...it's just as much my fault as it is theirs. I searched everywhere in that mist for you Maka but I didn't find you. Now you're hurt...oh my baby." The voice sobs more.

Maka frowns. She wants to comfort the voice, tell it that she's here and can hear him. She wants to be closer to it. She starts to pull against the darkness towards the voice. Maka grinds her teeth at the pain but she fights it, she endures it.

"All your friends are worried sick about you...they came today and they're coming tomorrow...I'm worried sick about you...oh Maka...you're so pale..."

Maka growls as she pushes herself more out, the darkness grip loosening around her... _my friends_? More hope flows through her. She couldn't give up, not yet. She feels a softness brush against her head. "I remember when you were young I would tuck you into bed and read you a story, and whenever you were scared I'd sing to you...I wish I could comfort you now like I did back then."

Maka struggles with the darkness gripping her legs for a moment before she's free. Her flesh no longer burns as she runs towards the voice.

"Maka I can't lose you...you're all I have left. Please be ok, please be alright."

The girl runs faster, the voice getting louder and clearer. She sees a light in the darkness.

"My baby...you're so cold…please come back to me. Oh Lord Death don't take her!"

"_I'm coming!"_ Maka finally finds her voice as she jumps into the light. She expects to be in the voice's company, to be held in his arms but all that's there through the light is more darkness. Maka screams as she falls down into it away from the voice she wanted so much to comfort.

* * *

"Spirit, it's time." Stein stands at the door way looking at his ex-partner, a slight frown on his face.

"Ok..." He takes a deep breath as he stands up from kneeling by Maka's side. Spirit takes one last look at his daughter, checking for any signs of movement. There is none. The Scythe's shoulders slump as he walks over to Stein, his puffy eyes to the ground.

"If Maka heard what you said I'm sure she appreciated it." Stein states as the two men leave her room, he closes the door behind them quietly.

"Thanks..." Spirit looks up at him. "Did she look any better?"

"You saw her for yourself Spirit." He sighs as the two leave the hospital.

The Death Scythe can only grip his heart at the memory of Maka's cold face under his hands, Stein puts a hand on his shoulder. "Maka's a strong girl. We just have to believe in her." He digs in his pocket and brings out two cigarettes. "You want one?"

"I could use a smoke." He sighs as he takes it.

"I believe we all can after a night like tonight." Stein lights his cigarette and pushes his end against Spirit's to light the Scythe's.

"I couldn't agree more." A puff of smoke shaped as a skull comes out as both exhale from the cigarettes. To both of their dismay, it brings no comfort.

* * *

Maka just keeps falling, falling, falling. She searches desperately for something to grab, something to hold on to, to stop this constant falling. There's nothing there so she just keeps falling into the darkness, into the emptiness. The scythe-meister doesn't know how long she's been here or how long it's been since she got out of the burning hell. Maka liked this place better. It didn't hurt here, it's just nothingness. As she falls she hears more voices break through the darkness but they're different from the first one. The sentences of the voices are all broken up and there're so many different ones it was confusing.

"M-Maka? ...Do you f-feel-

"Maka I'm your weapon and I-

"Don't worry Maka! Tomorrow I'm getting you the best gift-

"I can't believe the ghost-

"Her vitals are still stable but she isn't-

"Hey cow wake the-

All the voices surround her and make her head hurt. She couldn't understand any of it. _What is going on out there?...and where am I? _Maka gets no answer, she just keeps falling.

"Maka."

"M-Maka."

"Maka!"

All the voices were repeating her name now. _What do they want from me? Can't they see I'm falling? ...that I can't even respond to them?_ Maka breaths heavily. _Who are these people?... I know them ...don't I? ...what's happening to me..? _She grips her fist wanting to stop this never ending fall _how long have I been here?...where am I going?...what am I falling into?.._

"M-Maka I'm going to s-stay by you a-as much as possible, so y-you won't be alone." A meek voice finally breaks through the darkness clearly after such a long time of falling.

_Crona!_ She remembers now. The mission, getting separated from her friends, No-face biting her, the pain, and Crona holding her in his arms looking down at her with such fear in his eyes before everything went dark. That's where the hell had begun. The voices all make sense now, they were of her friends, they were by her. She needs them all. Maka suddenly hits something solid, breaking through it stopping the long fall.

There's no longer nothingness, there's pain. She could tell she was conscious now. She feels the softness of something she's laying on, smells the strong scent of alcohol, and the pain that's coming from her neck. But this pain she could endure if it meant seeing her friends. She feels someone griping both of her hands. She is still in darkness but this time it was because her eyes were closed. She wills them to open, she wants to see the light, wants to see her friends. Her eyes don't respond to her. Maka tries to move but her body doesn't respond either.

"Yeah, me too." A voice grunts to her left and the pressure on her hand tightens. That was Soul.

"Yeah, we will keep coming till your better!" a voice cheers. No doubt that was Patty.

"M-Maka, c-can you hear us?" A timid voice asks to her right. Her heart swells. That was Crona! She wants to tell him yes. She tries to open her mouth but again her body doesn't respond to her wishes.

"It's no use." Soul sighs. "She's out cold."

"Alright everyone out, it's that time again." Maka could tell that was Stein and he sounded far away.

"Aww." Patty whines but Maka hears footsteps leave.

"Ok...Liz where is Kid?" She feels Soul let go of her hand and walks away, her left hand now feeling cold.

"I think he's- Liz voice is gone. They both must have left. One presence remains. Maka hears Crona take a deep breath before his trembling hand leaves hers. Maka doesn't want him to leave. She wants to reach out and hold him, tell him everything is alright. Her body doesn't respond. Maka listens as the soft footsteps leave the room, the door shutting leaving her in silence. _Why can't I move? _Maka grumbles in her head. _I wanted to see him..._ She suddenly hears the door to her room open. She freezes up. _Who could this be? Didn't everyone leave? _Maka's senses prick up as she hears careful footsteps come towards her. Maka holds her breath as the footsteps come to a stop right beside her. She feels the persons gaze on her. She can't help but to feel uncomfortable with this situation. She couldn't move, couldn't call for help. She tries to use her soul perception to see who it is but a sharp pain shoots through her, a small groan escapes her throat. Maka feels a hand on her forehead, her whole body tenses. She's almost fearful now. _Who is this?...why won't they say anything..?_

"You're not burning up like you were earlier but I'm sure your still in pain." Maka's body completely relaxes at hearing the voice. She had nothing to worry about. It was Death the Kid. He removes his hand off her forehead and sighs. "Maka...I don't know if you can hear me but... I know what No-face has done to you, what he's done to your soul. Father told me everything today...the others don't know and it's best that they don't." Maka listens to the reaper's words carefully. _What is he talking about? ...something with my soul?_

"I don't know what he's doing to you or what your enduring right now but you can't give up. You have to live Maka... Soul needs you, Crona needs you...Soul cares a lot about you Maka, he couldn't live without you...so you can't give up. You have to keep fighting this, I know you can I've seen the strength of your soul Maka, the strength of your will power... you can't give up." She hears Kid start to walk away from her but he stops. "I'll do all I can for you... I'm not ready to take you Maka." Kid leaves the room the door shutting behind him. _Kid..._ Maka groans out weakly. She can no longer fight the darkness. Her consciousness is stolen from her once again.

* * *

"**You're alive...? ...You actually lived...heh...well this is interesting"**

Maka is drifting in the darkness now no longer falling in it. She hears the voice but ignores it. She wants nothing to do with it.

"**You're amazing child...you will be the one to do it, you are the girl."**

Maka just keeps drifting wanting to be out of this darkness, away from this voice.

"**You can't fight me anymore..."**

Maka sees a light in the darkness she eagerly drifts towards it not wanting to hear him anymore.

"**See you soon..."**

* * *

When Maka finally awakes again she can tell it's daytime. The light seeps through her eye lids. She feels a ghost of a pressure on her right hand, the pain in her neck still bad. Maka tries to move, she still can't.

"I-I've been collecting all the papers you m-miss in are class s-so you won't get behind...I know you wouldn't like that...everyone is asking about you...t-they all miss you." Crona's hand grips her hand slightly tighter. "I-I miss you."

_Oh Crona..._ Maka tries to answer him to thank him but no noise comes out.

"I-I got you a piece of cake for you when you g-get up...I thought you m-might like that...it's v-vanilla." Crona mumbles as he puts his other hand over Maka's. "And Patty got you a stuffed animal...she says it w-will make you feel better..." His voice trails off. He becomes silent for a moment. "M-Maka please be ok...I c-can't deal with losing you." Maka feels something wet hit her arm, Crona's hand shakes in hers.

She wants to say something, anything to let him know she could hear him, that she was alright. It was killing her to hear him cry without being able to comfort him.

"I know it's pathetic..." Crona mumbles bitterly. "Y-your hurt and I- I'm the one crying. I h-have no right to cry...t-this is a-all my f-fault."

_No it's not! Crona it wasn't your fault at all! _She screams but it doesn't reach her throat.

"Y-You trusted me and I...you..." Crona hiccups.

_Crona! _Maka wills her eyes to open. She wants to see him, wants to hold him in her arms and comfort him. She wants to dry his tears but her body doesn't move, her eyes don't open.

"I-I can't lose you...Y-You're my w-world Maka." She barely hears the statement but it was enough for her eyes to finally open. Everything is blurry and her head is starting to spin but she searches desperately for Crona ignoring the dizziness. A pink and black blur is next to her, trembling. "Cr...ona..." Maka croaks. The blur jumps an inch off the ground it leaning closer over to her. "M-Maka?!"

"Cr..ona." She groans weakly as the pink blur becomes more clear. Crona stares at her with his huge dark eyes shining. The poor boy has dark bags under his eyes, his eyes drooping more than usual.

"You're o-ok!" Crona grips her hand tightly, his eyes starting to water. "P-please wait here M-Maka I'll get professor S-Stein.." he gets up quickly.

"D-Don't...leave." Maka groans weakly. The boy halts and leans closer to her, his dark eye's looking over her with concern. She could finally see him, she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"B-But y-you need medicine. Aren't you in p-pain?" Crona kneels back down next to her, eyeing her neck with a deep frown.

"Don't' leave...p-please…" Maka croaks as she gently grips a finger of his hand as if that would hold him there. Talking was killing her throat, it felt as if it was on fire.

"O-ok M-Maka." Crona lets go of her hand looking into her eyes. "I'll c-call him from here." He puts both his hands over Maka's ears and she gives him a confused look. The boy takes a deep breath "**Stein, Maka is up!"** Crona shouts from the top of his lungs, his voice echoing throughout the whole hospital. Maka's eyes widen. _Well damn, I wasn't expecting that..._the boy lets go of her ears, his face tinted a little embarrassed "S-sorry, I had to get him, did I-I hurt your e-ears?"

Maka's lips turn in the smallest of smiles as she shakes her head slightly. The girl watches as the swordsman's face virtually lights up. _Now that's better..._

"Maka." Stein enters the room at a jog, He's by her side in seconds. He sets the medical kit he was holding by her bed side as he checks her pulse. "How are you feeling? Can you speak?"

She croaks in response. Her throat has failed her again. It hurts too much to speak.

"S-she spoke to me w-when she woke but not many words." Crona tightens his grip on Maka's hand as he watches Stein stick a new IV into her.

"Ah I see...Maka can you move at all?"

She nods her head slightly.

"Are you in pain?"

She nods again.

"Where is the pain?" Stein starts putting pressure on different parts of Maka's body watching her face for any reaction. The closer he gets to the wound on her neck, the more the girl groans. He writes something in his book, finishing up the standard checkup.

"I-Is she going to be ok?" Crona looks at Maka, her green eyes are locked on him. Stein doesn't answer as he starts taking off her bandages carefully. She groans loudly, her whole body burning up. She feels herself slipping into the darkness. She doesn't want to go. She wants to stay with Crona. Maka grips the boy's hand as the pain becomes too much. "Crona..." she finds her voice, just for the darkness to take her back.

* * *

"Crona..." Maka croaks as her eyes roll back. Her eyes close and her grip loosens on the boy's hand.

"Maka!" Crona leans over closer, his eyes wide. _No I just got her back!_

"Relax." Stein puts a hand on the girl's forehead. "She just passed out. I'm amazed she even gained consciousness. It's a good sign."

"R-Really?" The boy looks at him hopeful.

"Yes, I believe she is going to be just fine."

"That's g-great." Crona sighs of relief as he looks at the girl. _She still looks so pale though... _

"We're back." Soul and Kid walk into the small hospital room holding a couple of small bags.

"S-Soul, Maka woke up!" Crona jumps up not able to contain his joy.

"What?" Soul rushes over to his meister. She's out cold and looking as pale as ever. "When?"

"J-Just now." Crona smiles a little at remembering the small smile Maka gave him. _Oh how I missed that smile...maybe she will be ok...maybe I won't lose her…_

"Damn...of course she would when we were out." Soul grumbles as he hands a bag to stein. "Got the medicines you wanted...does this mean she's alright?" His tired eyes look at Stein hopefully.

"Maybe." Stein states blankly as he looks through the bag.

"That's wonderful news." Kid sighs of relief as he walks over to Crona. The Reaper hands him a small warm bag. The swordsman looks at it confused before looking back up at him. "I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry...you haven't left her side since you got out from school."

"T-Thanks…" the boy averts his gaze. "B-But I'm not really that hungry." his eyes fall on Maka.

"Well you may get hungry later." He smiles gently as Soul walks up beside him.

"Could you boys leave? I know it's early but I need to do a couple things for Maka." Stein eyes Kid. The reaper stares back with a blank expression.

"What you mean "a couple of things" for her?" Soul raises an eyebrow suspicious.

"Things like changing her bandages." Steins states.

"Do we really have to l-leave early?" Crona mumbles as he stares at Maka's pale face sadly wanting her to be up again, wanting to see her smile again.

"I'm sorry but yes."

"Why we have to leave if you're just changing bandages?" Soul takes a step forward. Kid puts a hand on his shoulder, the scythe looks back at him.

"In order to change the bandages he has to take off Maka's shirt to clean it properly... I'm sure she wouldn't want us seeing that." At Kid's words Crona's face becomes a dark red and he lets go of Maka's hand.

"Yeah." Soul grunts and scratches his head.

"Let's go then." Kid looks at stein before he heads out, Soul close behind him. Crona takes one last look at Maka before he leaves, his shoulders slumped.

Stein waits till all the kids are gone before he sighs. _Maka waking is good news no doubt but it disturbs me...with all the medicine I gave her she shouldn't be even gaining consciousness by now let alone being able to move and speak...something is not right...something doesn't fit.._ Stein looks at the half off bandage for a moment trying to think of a good explanation for this. None come. He sighs as he takes the bandages off of Maka's neck to see if the wound has gotten any better. He can't help but to gasp at what he sees. The wound, the huge bite mark on her neck was completely gone but taking its place was something Stein has never seen before in all his years of being a doctor, a professor and a meister. In place of the bite mark is a tattoo of some sort, that's all Stein could think of calling it. A small black rose is imprinted on her neck with thorns going around it in a spiral, he can feel something dark radiating from it…_is that...a wave link...?...it's surely not Maka's...is it?_ Stein looks at the odd tattoo in shock for a moment before he places a new bandage back over it. _The last thing I want is for the kids to see this...I have to report this to Lord Death immediately_. He quickly gets up and leaves the room in a hurry to get to the Death room..._this is worse than I thought..._

**Hey sorry it took so long guys I've been busy but here it is LOL please review! Tell me what you guys think and don't be afraid to say how you feel. Alright well bye :)**


	15. Denial

**Author's note: hey guys! I'm going a little faster now LOL. I'm happy to say I now have a Beta reader for this story, Lonely Rain who I'd like to thank and let everyone know is helping me because I don't know if you realized but I am horrible at spelling and grammar LOL seriously. This is a short chapter I think but don't worry you guys will be getting some long ones pretty soon LOL. With that let's start this. I do not own soul eater.**

_Ugh..._ Maka groans as she holds her head. She slowly opens her eyes before jumping up, her eyes wide as she looks around her. _Where...am I? _She definably wasn't in the hospital anymore. The scythe-meister is in what looks to be a small plain white room. As she looks around she notes there are no doors or windows on the walls. Maka sits in the middle of the white room just looking around confused until her eyes fall on something that seems...out of place. The only thing in the room other than her is one black chair, the back of it facing her.

"What the hell?" Maka looks at the chair raising an eye brow. She looks around for anything else in the room but there's nothing. _What the hell kind of place is this? There's nothing here but one chair..._ she looks back at the chair. Suddenly a dark feeling of fear grips her heart as she just stares at the chair. _Someone is in the chair...I can feel it..._ the chair was out of place, it wasn't supposed to be there, it wasn't supposed to be in this room. Maka doesn't know how she knows that but she doesn't care. She glares as she slowly gets up and starts walking towards it, her hands clenched into fists ready to beat the crap out of whatever or whoever is in that chair. Her heart pounds as she gulps, getting closer. _Why am I so scared...?_ She stops a few feet from the black piece of furniture. _On the count of three..._

_One..._ Maka bends her knees, glaring determinably at the piece of furniture.

_Two..._ She clenches her fist tighter, sweat starting to drip down her forehead

_Three!_ Maka jumps at the chair, fist in the air ready for battle. She punches the back of it hard intending to knock whoever was in it out and take them by surprise.

The empty chair falls over onto the floor. The scythe-meister stares at the chair in disbelief. _I thought for sure someone was in there...I know I felt someone…_

"**What's wrong? You don't like my taste in furniture?" **a husky voice chuckles behind her, sending chills down Maka's spine. Maka whips around quickly, her eye's wide. _No...it can't be him..! _

No one is behind her. She's the only one in the room.

"No-Face, show yourself!" she growls.

"**I'm right here."**

Maka whips back around and sure enough, No-face stands before her picking up the fallen chair and placing it back up. "**Young people these days have no respect for other people's things."** No-face grumbles as he brushes off non-existing dust.

"What the hell are you doing here? And where are we?" Maka glares at the thing. The ghost sticks out in such a bright room, like the chair he looks out of place. It doesn't feel or look right.

"**You don't know where we are?" **He turns towards her, its slit for a mouth turned in an amused smirk.

"No, if I knew I wouldn't have asked." Maka's eye twitches getting pissed off.

"**Not very bright are we?"** Its smirk grows.

"Just answer the damn question!"

"**Well, such language from a lady your age. Someone should rinse your mouth out with soap."** No-face chuckles as it sits in the black chair facing away from her.

"There's more where that came from if you don't tell me where the fuck we are!" Maka matches over so she's in front of the ghost, her eyes burn into him.

"**I'll tell you when you learn to ask properly."** Its odd smirk still hasn't fallen.

"Fuck that! Just tell me where we are!" Maka glares

"**Oh I'm sorry...what was that?"** No-face turns his head away from her. **"That didn't sound very proper to me."**

"...Could you please tell me where we are?" Maka sighs in defeat. _As long as it gets me the information I need..._

"**No."** No-face chuckles.

"Ass!" Maka growls. "You tricked me!" She goes to punch him but he just disappears. She hits the chair and it falls back down again.

"**Must you take your anger out on my belongings?" **No-face grumbles reappearing behind her.

"I would take it out on you if you'd stay still." Maka whips around glaring darkly at him. "I'm waiting for my answer."

"**You're a smart girl, figure it out."** No-face moves past her and picks up his chair again.

"There's nothing to figure out...were just in a plain white room...there's no doors... no windows...no nothing except for that stupid chair of yours." Maka grumbles and crosses her arms.

"**This place is pretty plain huh? ...And boring. It's way too bright and clean for my liking but I'm hoping to make this place a bit more interesting...once I get settled down here."** No-face moves its head looking around with invisible eyes.

"Settled down?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"**Yes, I'm moving in and taking over."** No-face chuckles darkly.

"Ok...so apparently this is your new home or something but why am I here? And how did I even get here?" Maka starts to walk along the walls looking for a way out.

"**Why wouldn't you be here?"**

"Because you're here and I want to get back to my friends." Maka continues to search the walls. "That and I was just sleeping in the hospital a second ago..."

"**You can't get out that way." **No-face's hot breath is on Maka's neck. She jumps away from him quickly giving him a dark glare. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"**Sorry dear, but that's now impossible."** It states but doesn't come closer.

"It's very possible." She growls and takes another step back. "If you're not going to tell me what this place is then tell me how to get out! I don't want to be stuck here with _you._"

"**Tell me, who was that man?"**

"Tell me how to- wait what?" Maka looks at the thing confused. "What are you talking about?"

"**You had given up... you were about to die… I felt your soul about to leave your body but then that man spoke...and you gained enough strength to not only fight death but to rip out of its clutches."** No-face's smirk has fallen to a frown.

"None of your damn business." Maka growls. "What? You upset I lived? It takes more than some bite to kill me off."

"**You'll find that it really is my business and..."** It smiles again. "**I'm actually overjoyed you survived...you had me worried there for a minute."**

"Yeah right." Maka rolls her eyes as she starts searching the room again _like I'm going to believe that shit.._

"**Who was that man?" **No-face glides closer to her.

"Like I said none of you damn business. You're not answering my questions so why should I answer yours?" Maka grumbles as she knocks on the walls. _Maybe there's a secret passage way or something... there has to be a way out of here..._

"**Fair enough. I will answer your questions if you answer mine." **it sighs.

"Alright then, where are we and how do I get out of here?"

"**Answer my question first."**

"Hell no! I don't trust you. You go first." She crosses her arms looking back at the thing.

"**Fine I'll answer one of yours first...to get out of this place you just have to wake up...it's as simple as that." **No-face glides closer.

"So this is a dream?" Maka rubs her chin _more like a nightmare..._

"**Not quite."** No-face stops a couple feet in front of her. "**Now my question."**

"Fine...it was my dad." Maka grips her arms.

"**Do you hate him?"** The thing frowns.

"What?" She uncrosses her arms not expecting that.

"**The man said you hate him...so do you?"**

"...I don't hate him but I don't like him either." Maka averts her gaze not feeling comfortable with the conversation.

"**Why?"**

"What?"

"**Why don't you like him?"**

"Why do you care?" Maka growls. "I think it's your turn to answer my question."

No-face is suddenly right in her face the space between them being destroyed before she can blink. Maka jumps back quickly just to fall back on her butt. She glares up at the thing just to gasp. No-face, with the room looks blurry like she just got spun around or something but...she feels fine. "What's happening?!"

"**You're waking up."** He frowns down at her as its body gets more and more blurry.

"Quick! Tell me what this place is!" Maka shouts the room is almost completely gone. _I have to know..._

"**Heh...isn't it obvious?" **No-face disappears with a smirk on its face. **"My dear...it is your soul."** Everything fades around her except for the ghost's last words. Maka just stares wide eyed at the place where No-face was as everything fades. _What? ...my...my soul? _Maka fades away into the light

* * *

Death the Kid sits quietly in his chair at the death room listening to the new information from Stein, a deep frown on his face.

"Hm...well this is bad news... thank you for your report Stein. Please keep me updated on Maka's condition." Lord Death turns his back to the professor to look at the mirror.

"What are we going to do lord death? At this rate Maka could-

"I have to think about this." Lord Death cuts Stein off his voice still in a sing song but it's stained.

"No disrespect Lord Death, but I believe we don't have much time-

"I know." His voice drops. "**Please leave so I can think."**

'Yes, Lord Death." Stein sighs but leaves the death room, his shoulders almost seeming slumped.

"Father..." Kid speaks once the scientist is gone. "There has to be something we can do for Maka."

"I'm afraid there's not Kid..." Death sighs.

"Forgive me father but that's a lie." Kid gets up from his char, his eyes burning. "We are reapers, keepers of souls. I cannot believe that we can't do anything!"

"Kid...tell me what Stein just told us about Maka's condition." Death still doesn't face his son.

"He told us..." He takes a breath to calm down. "That Maka's wound has completely healed, and a strange mark has taken its place."

"What do you know of Maka's soul?"

Kid gives him an odd look but answers. "I know Maka has a Grigori soul... A rare soul that only one in fifty million people possess. It carries an anti-demon wavelength... I also know No-face was able to somehow taint it with his bite. How and with what I don't know."

"Do you know what that mark is?" Lord death's mirror lights up.

"No, father...Stein didn't even know." Kid moves closer to lord death looking into the mirror.

"I've seen it many times before...a long time ago, before you were born...one of my old weapons came back from a mission from Africa, hurt badly and with that symbol on his arm." Something starts to form in the mirror.

"What happen to him father?" Kid clenches his fist. This wasn't going to be good.

"A lot of things...he lived for a while but after he got that symbol nothing went right for him. He was very sick all the time, no medicine we gave him could help. Once he got back from Africa we put him straight into a hospital bed. We didn't know what to do, didn't know what the symbol was for we had never seen such a thing before. My weapon's strength seemed to be sucked right out of him… Leaving nothing but a hallow shell. It got so bad, he couldn't even change even his arm to the blade of his ax...he just laid in pain for months." Lord death takes a deep breath. "We tried everything we could do for him, gave him medicines and even got so desperate to call on the aid of a witch to see if she knew anything of this mark but by the time we found out what it was...it was too late... even if we knew from the beginning I doubt we could have saved him.. That mark isn't just on your body...its imprinted on your soul."

"So the smudge on Maka's soul-

"Is the mark forming." The mirror finally shows an image...and kid wishes it would have just stayed blank. A man lies on a mat on the ground, his face shrunk in with the rest of his body, showing all his bones perfectly. His face is an expression of pure pain...nothing else. The skin has lost all color leaving it a dull grey...there was nothing left of this man, everything had been sucked away leaving nothing but a empty carcass...an empty man. On the man's arm is the only color on the body...a dark tattoo of a rose lays there but the thorns are no longer going around in a spiral but broken apart.

"Oh..." Kid studies the man and looks at his father with pity. This man was his weapon, was his friend and he died before his eyes. Involuntarily, he sees Maka instead of the man in the mirror staring back at him with those glassy eyes of death. He swallows the lump in his throat. "...I'm sorry father."

"Everything dies Kid, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's a part of being a reaper." Death stares at the dead man, his mask giving nothing away.

"Um..." He coughs in his hand to clear his throat. He wants to change the subject. "Why is the mark broken up like that? Stein said on Maka's mark the thorns were going around in a spiral."

"He's dead... the mark has no more purpose. The mark on this man and on Maka is a curse mark…only when we got the assistance of the witch did we figure this out. It sucks the life out of its person until they die, only then is the curse broken." He points a finger at the mark on the man.

"So No-face cursed Maka?" Kid watches as the mirror goes back dark. "But how? Isn't he just a ghost?"

"Yes…I don't believe No-face cursed her, that had to be the doing of the witch."

"But father, you saw for yourself. Soul chased her out of Death City there's no way she could have gotten to Maka." Kid rubs his chin.

"Hmm..." death stares blankly ahead.

"Father...there has to be something we can do...you must have learned of some way to get rid of such a thing? You must know something else about this mark and that witch?" Kid turns to his father a picture of soul holding his meisters hand with such dismay enters his mind. He clenches his fist.

"Hm...did you see what the witch looked like?" he turns his attention to kid.

"No...she had her face covered but I don't see what your-

"There is nothing we can do for Maka." Kid opens his mouth to protest. "But! If we can find the witch maybe we can make her undo the curse."

"Right, since the power that No-face used to curse her had to come from the witch...where should we start looking father? I'll go out right away." Kid steps forward excitedly. He could save her.

"Well...I don't know." Lord death shrugs in a sing song. Kid suppresses the need to pitch the bridge of his nose at his father. "But I guess for now all we can do is wait."

"Waiting is not an option father." Kid's eyes flare. "The more we wait, the more of a chance of Maka dying!"

"We have nothing to go on kid...we can only trust in the strength of Maka's soul. Her Grigori soul will no doubt slow down the effects of the curse."

"What if it's not enough?" Kid presses. "We have to do something!"

"Kid...you know what will happen if it's not enough...you'll have to send her on."

"I refuse!" Kid grips his fist. "Father I-

"Kid, if Maka loses to the curse before we can find the witch...you must take her. You're a reaper. I had to take my friends...I had to take my weapons." Death looks back at the mirror.

"Not yet...not when she's so young. I refuse!" Kid turns his back to Lord Death. "I won't just sit around and wait for her to die..." Soul's sharp grin flashes through his head. "I made a promise to a friend and I won't let him down."

"Kid...there's nothing you can do." Death sighs.

"I won't believe that." Kid walks to the doors to the death room. "You may have let your friend die but I won't let Maka's fate be the same." Kid leaves the death room shutting the door quietly behind him. Lord death watches him go then sighs _if only you knew son...how dire this situation really is... _He quietly walks back into his mirror, the death room's clouds turning grey. _I have to make a phone call... I can't let this happen again..._

* * *

"I refuse!" Kid shouts as he marches the streets of Death City, his golden eye's burning. _I will not fail...I will not take Maka's soul... I refuse! _The young reaper scans the dark city for any sighs of movement, wanting to see the witch, wanting to see the ghost so he could destroy what has caused all this with his own hands. To right his failure to his friends. The only company of the boy is the grinning moon that provides him with light. The boy has been walking the streets for a while now trying to cool off, trying to think or something he can do. _Father has to know something...he wouldn't just let his weapon death be unpunished..._Kid sighs. _If he does know more he isn't telling me..._Kid grips his fist. _There has to be something I can do...there has to be..._ An idea suddenly comes to mind and the reaper quickly looks down at the watch on his wrist. _There's still time! I can make it!_ He quickly summons Beelzebub and zooms through the streets. He weaves his way between buildings, pushing his skate board at its limit. _I have to make it._ Beelzebub comes to a violent stop in front of a large building. Kid hops off and runs up to the doors just as a man is about to lock it up. "Stop please!"

The man jumps and turns to him almost dropping his keys. "Jeez kid...you almost game me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to get a book could you please let me in?" The reaper straightens himself up _this is no excuse to break my posture..._

"Library's closed. Come back tomorrow." The large man grunts and starts to lock the door.

"I believe I can go in after hours." Kid takes out his card from his suit and shows the death crest on it to the man, looking at him blankly.

"Holy shit!" The man covers his mouth, eyes wide. "F-forgive me sir, I-I didn't know you were Lord Death's son! Please come in!" He opens the door and holds it open for him.

"Thank you." Kid walks in, the man following behind him.

"Um…you said you were looking for a book? I can help you..." The man walks next to him nervously.

"That would be great. Could you find me any book on curses, how to stall or get rid of them or any book on witches that give curses."

"Wait, right here." The man disappears through the back room of the library in a hurry. Kid sighs. _I don't like having to rely on my status but...this is a emergency. _"Um, sir." the man comes back empty handed looking even more nervous. "Both the books you requested have been checked out already."

"By who?" Kid suppress a growl.

"Well, l-let me see." The man starts going through some papers till he brings out a small card. "Ah...a Franken Stein?"

"What?" Kid's eyes widen. _How did Stein know about the curse? He wasn't there when father talked about it..._

"I-I'm sorry sir...is there anything else you wanted?"

"No...thanks any way." Kid turns to leave and quickly starts to walk out the library. _What's going on here?_

"W-wait." The man calls. The reaper pauses and looks back at him. The man is trembling now. "Please sir...you're a reaper right? ...So you know when people are going to die…?"

"That's correct but-

"Could you tell me...if my wife, Amy is going to die soon?" The man looks at him with desperate eyes. "She's been sick for so long...do you know how much time she has left?"

"I do know...but why would you want to know something as horrible as that? ...Knowing when the time of death is won't prevent it. Enjoy the time you have with her now and don't think about that...it will just bring sorrow to know the time of death." Kid turns away and starts to walk off again.

"I need to know." The man says firmly and Kid stops again. "So I know how much time I have left on this world...when she goes I'm going with her. I can't be left alone...she's all I have left."

"Taking one's own life is foolish." Kid looks back with cold eyes. "It's a sin, you're taking the job away from us reapers. If you were to kill yourself I can't guarantee that you would end up in the same resting place as your wife...now would you rather live a little longer without her and then be with her forever when you die? Or kill yourself now just to never see her again?"

"But..." The man just bows his head.

"Think about what I said." Kid walks out of the library looking down. "I would hate to have to separate you from your wife in the afterlife." The reaper lets out a sigh once he's completely out of the library and looks up at the moon, his face blank. _I'm sorry, mortal..._ Kid closes his eyes as he shakes the thought away at taking that man's wife. The reaper focuses on his problem at hand. _This is odd..._ he summons Beelzebub. _Did Stein know all along? Was he holding information back from us? Why would he do that? _Kid flies off into the night heading for the stitched up laboratory still trying to forget about that trembling man in the library, the man whose wife he knew his father was about to take soon...that he was about to take soon. _That man's wife won't be like Maka…not yet...I refuse..._

**So does it suck? Is it good? Please let me know! Till next time:)**


	16. Guardian

**Author's note: Hey people! I enjoyed writing this chapter very much so I hope you like it. I know there haven't been many Crona and Maka moments but there coming up I promise you. Let's start this. I do not own soul eater.**

"I'm sorry Kid." Marie looks at the young reaper who stands at her front door, looking quite anxious at that. "Stein hasn't come back yet..." She looks down, her brown eyes to the floor.

"Do you know where he is?" Kid puts his hands behind his back, locking eyes with the death scythe. "I must speak to him. It's urgent."

"Well he said something about checking up on Maka, why-

"Thanks Miss Marie. Sorry, I have to go." Kid quickly gets back on Beelzebub leaving a bewildered death scythe. _It's a little too late for a check-up..._Kid zooms past buildings. _What could he be doing that requires him to go in after hours? _In a matter of minutes the reaper reaches the hospital, his anxiety making him go even faster on his flying skate board. Kid flies into the hospital and doesn't stop until he's in front of the familiar door 102.

"Stein!" Kid whispers harshly as he opens the door.

"Close the door. You're letting light in." The scientist looks over at the reaper blankly, he's kneeling down next to Maka with a lamp pointed on the girl's neck giving a good view of the cursed tattoo.

"Sorry." Kid shuts the door quietly then turns back to Stein, eyes burning. "We need to talk."

"About?" The man turns back to looking at the girl's neck, writing things down every once in a while in a note pad he's holding.

"Don't play dumb. You knew all along about the mark, that it is a curse." Kid walks over on the other side of Maka and glares. "Why didn't you say anything? What other information are you holding back from us?"

"I'm not holding back anything. I just found out about this...interesting mark. Lord Death contacted me and gave me the order to find out anything I can on this mark, and find a way to stall its effects or to get rid of it." Stein looks at Kid from the corner of his eye.

"Father sent you?" His eyes widen. "When?" _So...he listened to me?_

"A little after I left the death room." The professor looks back at Maka and writes something down. "He made it clear he wants me to do all I can for her, to save her."

_Father..._ Kid remembers his words to Lord Death, the way he raised his voice at him and the young reaper can't help to feel guilty. _He listened to me and got Stein to help..._ he grips his heart. _Thanks...father..._ "Have you found anything out?"

"Well I'll tell you one thing this mark is very intriguing. I've never seen anything like it..." Stein twist the bolt in his head. "The design of it and the feel of it is just like a normal tattoo. It feels as if we could just have it removed like one but I know better." He looks at Kid, his face stone. "After looking at the record of the mark on your father's weapon and other records of this same mark I came up with a theory." He twists the bolt till it clicks. "I don't think this is a regular curse mark."

"What do you mean?" Kid looks at the rose that's on Maka's neck and raises an eyebrow.

"Though it looks the same as the one on Lord Death's weapon, it isn't. There's something clearly different." Stein turns to face the reaper his glasses glaring. "Tell me, can you match her wave link?"

"I've done so before...so I don't see why not." The reaper closes his eyes as he focuses on the girl's wave link, he can see it tremble in fear or pain but he can't tell. Kid reaches his own wave link out to her, intending to flow into her and her into him. Once the reaper's soul makes contact with the scythe meister's a strong force repels it, violently breaking the connection and kid's concentration. He falls back on the floor, the force having enough power to throw him back as well. "What...the world?" Kid slowly gets back up looking at Maka with wide eyes. "What was that? ...Her soul completely rejected me."

"Yes. The mark acts like a seal of sorts, keeping anything from getting in...or out." Stein studies the girl who seems to be getting some color back.

"Out?" Kid raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, I believe this mark is-" Maka suddenly groans. The reaper and the scientist's eyes fall on the girl.

"Ugh...my head." She grumbles as she gently rubs her eyes.

"Maka?" Kid gets closer to the scythe-meister, his golden eyes shining.

"Huh?" She opens her eyes, the green orbs widening at seeing him and Stein by her bed side."...Kid?"

"Yes, its me." He gives her a small smile.

"Maka how are you feeling?" Stein has gotten his note book back out.

"B-Better I guess...but my neck and head is still killing me." She groans as she rubs her head.

"Understandable." Stein pulls some pills out his first aid kit he had resting beside him and hands them to Maka. "Here, it's not much but it will help. I can't give you anything stronger for today."

"I don't care." She greedily pops the two pills into her mouth.

"Here, Maka." Kid takes a glass of water that was by her bed side and hands it to her. She nods and takes a drink, swallowing the pills then gives a content sigh.

"Ugh...thanks."

"No problem." Kid kneels beside her.

"Maka do you remember what happen?" Stein looks at her with a blank face.

"Yeah...I'm sorry professor...Kid... I failed you. I didn't stop No-face, he got away." She hangs her head, her bangs covering her face.

"You did all you could, we're just happy you're alive." Stein turns the bolt in his head. "I know you just got up but I have a couple of questions-

"Stein." She suddenly looks up, fear written in her green eyes. "I think something is wrong with me...with my soul." Her eyes wonder over to the reaper, Kid looks back his eyes lightening in realization _Did…did she hear me that night..?_

"Why do you think that Maka?" Stein looks at her closely.

"Every time I've been unconscious I've heard No-face's voice...but just now...I didn't just hear him...I saw him, I _felt_ him." Maka grips the bed sheets.

Stein stops writing and looks up at her, his glasses glaring. "Really? Are you sure you weren't having a nightmare? After such a traumatic experience I wouldn't be surprised if you had one, it's almost expected."

"No...I know it was real...and professor I think...I think somehow he's inside me...inside my soul." She grips her heart. Kid knew she was trying to be brave but her shoulders are slightly shaking.

The scientist studies her a moment before sighing "So...my theory is correct." Stein twists the bolt in his head. "No-face has sealed himself within Maka."

Both kid and Maka's heads whip over at him both eye's wide. "What?!"

"How is that even possible?" Kid watches as Stein grabs a mirror and hands it to Maka.

"Point it towards your neck. You need to see something."

Maka gulps but does as he said. Her eyes widen from the sight, her face getting pale. "What the hell is that? A tattoo?"

"I wish that is the case." He looks at her in the eyes. "It's a curse mark but that's all I know so far of the actual mark. When No-face bit you he was able to inject himself into your very soul, he used the power of the mark to act like a seal making sure your Grigori soul couldn't reject him. How he was even able to get in I don't know."

"A curse mark?" Maka studies it closely before looking down at her chest. "So...he really is inside me..?"

"I'm afraid so...I had my suspicions after seeing something amiss with your soul, so every night you have been bed ridden, I've searched for No-face but he didn't show...my suspicions increased after sensing that dark wave link seeming to be radiating from the mark...and it seems I was correct in my suspicions." stein averts his gaze.

"But why?" Kid looks at him. "Why would he enter Maka of all people? He could have easily possessed the girls that he killed so why go through all the trouble for her?"

"I don't know." Stein looks back at Maka. "What has he said to you?"

"Not much, except that apparently he's moving into my soul and he thinks he's going to take it over." Maka's eyes flare. "That's not going to happen."

"Right." Kid nods at Maka, his eyes burning with the same fire as her.

"Hmm...did he say anything about the witch?" Stein turns the bolt in his head.

"Well not recently but back during the mission I questioned him about her and he kept denying it, saying he wasn't working with the her." She rubs her chin.

"Well that's a lie. There's no way No-face did this strong of a curse by himself." Stein writes something in his note pad.

"Yeah and the witch showed up to aid him." Kid suppress a growl remembering how that witch had tricked him, made him believe he had lost the boy he cares for most, so she could get away. _That witch's judgment is at hand..._

"That's what I said, that her showing couldn't have been a continence but he still denied it." Maka's eyes wonder over to the mark on her neck.

"Why deny his alliance with the witch?" Kid mumbles and rubs his chin.

"It is strange...I know you probably don't want to talk to this thing but maybe you could get some information out of him about the witch." Stein writes something else down. "If we can find that witch, we can break the curse and get No-face out of you."

"Well...I'll try. I'll do anything to get this creep out." Maka sighs.

"Are you alright?" Stein puts his note book down and looks Maka in the eyes.

"As alright as I can be." She looks him back in the eyes. "I feel better than the last time I woke up though..."

"I can tell. Your talking and not croaking." He turns his bolt again till it clicks. "I believe your body will soon be making a full recovery but as for your soul...not so much."

"Why is she recovering so fast Stein?" Kid eyes the meister's face that a week ago looked deathly, now it has its color back. "...Isn't the curse supposed to do the exact opposite?"

"I'm not really sure...but…I think...No-face is healing her." Stein glasses glare.

"Why would he?" Maka grumbles. "He's the one who did this."

"Well, in a way your body is his body now." Stein gets up and starts walking to the door. "Sorry Maka but it's time for me to leave. I'll check up on you first thing in the morning. If anything new happens with No-face let me know." He looks back at Kid. "Are you coming?"

"I think I'll stay with Maka." Kid looks back at him blankly.

The scythe-meister looks at him surprised _Kid..._

Stein studies him a moment before nodding his head and leaving the two teens alone.

"K-Kid you don't have to do this...it's late and you have school tomorrow...aren't you going to be tired?" Maka 's green eyes shine through the darkness.

"I'm a reaper. I don't really need sleep so this is no trouble." He smiles at her even though she probably can't see it. "With all that you been through I figured you could use the company."

"T-Thanks kid..." Maka averts her gaze.

"It's fine...I hope I'm not disturbing your sleep?"

"No...I don't think I want to sleep for a while...I don't feel like seeing...him."

"I completely understand."

"K-Kid?"

"Yes, Maka?" He leans closer.

"Could you...maybe turn on the lights?" Maka shifts uncomfortably in her bed.

"Of course." Kid gets up and flips on the lights but it's the weaker of the two lights in the room.

"Thanks..."

"No problem." Kid takes his place by her side. The two sit in an awkward silence for a while both not use to being alone with each other, the reaper fixes his rings while the scythe- meister looks at her hands in thought.

"How's Crona?" Maka finally looks at the reaper.

_Shouldn't you be asking about Soul?_ Kid coughs the slight anger he feels away. "He is alright...he's paler than usual though. That boy has been by your side as much as possible. It's hard to rip him from here when it's time to leave." He chuckles slightly.

Maka looks down at her hands a frown on her face. "...Does he think this is his fault?"

"I believe we all feel that way." Kid sighs.

"Soul, too?"

"Yes, Maka we all tried to find you and save you-

"Where's Soul?!" Maka suddenly sits up in her bed, her eyes wide. "Is he hurt?! I remember you screaming his name."

"Oh that..." Kid's face tints a little. "Soul's fine. We ran into the witch and she tricked me, made me think Soul was hurt."

"Oh thank goodness." Maka falls back and sighs. "When I heard you scream I didn't know what to think...my heart almost stopped."

"Mine too." Kid averts his gaze.

Maka studies the reaper for a moment before smiling. "Hey Kid?"

"Yes?" His eyes lock on hers.

"You're a good friend." Maka chuckles at the look of pure surprise on the reaper's face. "I'm glad you have gotten closer to Soul, you're not annoying like Black Star and you actually clean up instead of destroying things."

"Maka-

"You make him happy, you know?"

"W-What?" Kid's eyes light up as his mouth goes slightly a gap from the statement.

"Or at least you improve his mood." Maka sighs. "I don't know what's been going on with Soul but before this whole mission Soul had been acting so grumpy like any little thing would set him off."

_Is she so blind? _"I think I know what could help improve his mood."

"Oh?" she raises an eye brow.

He didn't want to do this. He really didn't. "Yes.." Kid gulps. "Maybe spending some more time with him would help. I believe his mood is bad because he feels left out. I know if I don't spend quality time with Liz and Patty they throw a fit."

"Now that you mention it...he's been trying to do things with me...like that one day he wanted to hang out and I kinda just blew him off...damn no wonder he was pissed." she sighs. "When I can get out of this bed I'll make it up to him. I promise to do something with him...maybe we could go out training."

"That's great." Kid forces a smile. _Suppress it Kid...you want him happy...and he will be happy with her, not you._

"You should spend time with him too."

"Huh?" Kid's fake smile falls.

"Like I said you make him happy. I can tell he likes being around you, so I'm sure spending time with you can help with his mood also." she smiles at the reaper. "You're welcome any time in our home."

"Maka…" Kid looks at her his face slightly tinted.

"Have you been keeping him company all this time I've been in the hospital?" She looks back down at her hands.

"Yes...this whole thing has been hard on him." Kid averts his gaze.

Maka nods sadly. "I bet...how is he doing in school?"

"He hasn't gone."

"What?!" Maka whips her head back up. "Why?"

"He says he can't get up...you use to make sure he gets up for school."

"...Kid can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Could you take Soul to school tomorrow? And take my place by his side? He doesn't need to get anymore behind." She sighs.

Kid's heart pounds. "I understand."

"Thanks." She smiles but it falls. "Could you also tell Crona I'm alright and check up on him?"

"Of course. They will be overjoyed to hear you're alright." Kid smiles but then it falls. "Should we tell them about-"

"No." Maka shakes her head.

"But...don't you think they have a right to know?"

"I saw how upset Crona was at just the wound on my neck...I felt him tremble as he held my hand from guilt...if they were to know that I have the ghost inside me that wants to take me over, all they would do is worry and blame themselves even more." Maka remembers the wetness of Crona's tears on her arm as she grips her bed sheets. "I don't want that."

"...I won't say anything either...but whenever you want to talk about the mark you have me and Stein." Kid looks Maka in the eyes. "We're going to get this thing out of you Maka."

"I hope so..." She starts to look around the small room. Her eyes widen as she notices all the flowers by her bed side, all different kinds with different colors. On the counter next to her bed is a stuffed giraffe with the frame postcard her mother had sent her next to it. _How could have not noticed this sooner? _"Who..?"

"Ah." Kid gives a smile. "The flowers are from Crona...every time he comes in he brings a new kind. The giraffe is from Patty of course...oh and Crona did bring you a piece of cake but unfortunately I heard Ragnarok got a hold of it..."

"Oh..." Maka blushes at all the flowers as she grabs the giraffe from the counter and hugs it close to her. Her heart swells thinking of the boy bring her all these beautiful flowers and waiting by her bed side. Her eyes wonder over to the framed card, she picks it up and holds it close to her looking at the word that mean courage. "Who brought this?"

"Hm?" He looks at it. "I believe Soul did."

"Soul..." Maka looks at it and smiles. "Wow…"

"Everyone cares about you Maka." Kid puts a friendly hand on her shoulder. The girl looks at him and smiles but it quickly falls as she looks around at all the gifts from her friends.

"I don't know if I can face them Kid..." She averts her gaze from the reaper.

"What are you talking about?" He looks at her with those golden eyes, those unnatural eyes.

"I failed...Kid I was face to face with the thing that we had been trying to kill for weeks and I couldn't do anything...I couldn't even put up a decent fight! No-face batted me around like I was a play toy..." She grips her bed sheets as she swallows the lump in her throat. "Now all I can do is lie here, with this thing stuck inside me because I was too weak to complete the mission."

"Maka-

"I've caused everyone to worry." Maka's eyes wander over to the flowers, her green eyes becoming glossy. "Do you know how it feels to hear people you care about cry and not being able to comfort them or even move? To hear them break down in front of you but all you can do is stay in darkness and listen? It hurts...I have never felt so weak."

"You're not weak Maka. Everyone will be amazed at your strength." The reapers grip on the girl's shoulder tightens. Maka looks at him surprised. "Maka, you faced No-face, this powerful ghost by yourself and lived. You also kept yourself alive by the power of your courage and soul." Kid points a finger at her heart and smiles. "I dare someone to call you weak, we all would be on the poor fellow in seconds."

"..." Maka looks at the finger at her heart, her eyes blank as if she's thinking.

"Besides...technically you did complete the mission."

"What?" She blinks and looks at him confused. "How?"

"Well the mission was to get rid of No-face, to stop more incident people from getting killed." Kid's eyes involuntary wonder over to her tattoo. "With him inside you he can't hurt anyone any more. You got him off the streets of death city."

"...I guess that's one positive side to this." Maka lifts her hand up to touch the mark but stops at feeling the pain shoot up her arm. She looks quietly at the post card for a moment before looking up at the reaper, her eyes burning with a new fire, determination. "No-face will wish I took his soul after I'm done with him. I'm going to give him hell. He's going to learn moving in with me was a mistake. No-face won't take over anything, this is my soul and mine alone." She puts a hand over her heart.

"Exactly." The reaper smiles at the girl. _Now this is much better._

"And with him here." She grips her chest. "It may be easier to find the witch."

"Right and then we can remove him from you and destroy him once and for all." Kid starts to straighten out Maka's sheets that have gotten ruffled up from her excitement.

"Yeah! You know what? I think I want to go to sleep now. I'm ready to see the fucker." Maka leans back in bed and pulls the covers up, determination still frozen on her face.

"Are you sure?" Kid looks at her with unreadable eyes. "You just got up."

"W-Well actually I've been tired this whole time, but I was forcing myself to stay awake." The girl yawns as if to prove her point.

"I see." The reaper walks over to the door and turns off the lights, the room becoming pitch black. He feels around as he walks back to her kneeling down next to her.

"K-Kid?" Maka sees his golden eyes through the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Don't you want to go home? I appreciate you staying with me but you have school, I'm sure even reapers need some rest." Her eyes start to droop.

"I feel more comfortable if I stay with you to keep watch as you sleep." He averts his gaze. "So if something happens...I can be here to wake you."

"_I'm not ready to take you Maka."_ The reapers soft, pain filled words enters the scythe-meister's mind as she looks at Kid, her eyes widening little at realization. _Oh...that's why he is watching me so much...he is worried that I'm going to...and he would have to..._ "Kid?" Maka suddenly grabs the reapers hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Y-Yes?" The boy tenses a little at the touch. Maka doesn't blame him really. This is the closest the reaper and scythe-meister have ever been, they have never talked so much as they are now, and they never really have touched. This is just as new to Maka as it is the reaper, but she felt as if she had to reach out to him. The girl didn't want to do nothing when this time she can comfort.

"I won't fail you guys again. You don't have to worry about me, I'm not going anywhere." She gives him a warm smile, her eye's finally drooping shut. "I promise you won't have to take me anytime soon." her hand goes limp in his as sleep finally claims the scythe-meister.

Kid stares at Maka, his golden eyes wide with disbelief as the girl sleeps soundly, her hand in his. He watches her chest as it moves up and down, showing him her promise of life. The reapers lips turn into a smile as he tightens his hold on her hand slightly. "I'll keep that promise to you Maka...I won't let you break it." He whispers softly. The girl doesn't respond to him, she still sleeps with a peaceful smile gracing her face. The reaper watches her carefully through the night, his hand never leaving hers.

* * *

"**Welcome back."** Maka hears No-face chuckle as she slowly sits up from off the white floor. **"Did you miss me?"**

"Hell no." She grumbles as she gets up sending a glare to the chuckling ghost who was currently sitting in its odd black chair, the only thing of his in her soul.

"**Aw don't be like that, think of me as your roommate."** It smirks at her. **"We should get along."**

"You won't be here for much longer." She crosses her arms her glare never falling.

"**Why do you say that? ...Oh right, your little plan of finding the witch and getting her to undo the curse."** No-face's smirk falls.

"You heard that?" Maka grips her fist. _Damn...no surprise huh?_

"**Of course, I hear everything you hear Maka, I'm in your soul, in your head."** Its face rips into that unnatural smile. **"I found your conversation with the scientist and the reaper to be quite amusing...I'm amazed at how much they know."**

"Are you sure you thought it was funny? Or are you trying to hide the fact are plan scares you?" Maka snaps.

"**Scare me?" **No-face scoffs but his smile has fallen into a frown.

"Yes, it scares you the thought of us finding this witch, the thought of finding your partner and power source!" Maka's eyes burn into the ghost.

"**I still don't see why you think I'm that woman's partner." **It huffs. "**Your plan has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."**

"Oh really? Would you like to enlighten me on how it's dumb to find your _partner_, the witch?" She crosses her arms and smirks at him.

"**Just trust me, the last thing you want is to find her."** No-face digs its nails into the arm chair. "**It's not in your best interest."**

"Oh but I really think it is. Finding her is finding my freedom from you, and that is definably in my interest." She grins loving the effect she's having on the ghost.

"**Finding her will bring nothing good, kid. The witch can do nothing about me."** It stands up off its chair. "**I don't think you understand the situation you're in."**

"Oh I understand." She points a finger at him. "You used the power of the witch, the witch you're clearly working with to curse me. Somehow sealing yourself into my soul." she smirks. "The witch gave you the power to move in she also has the power to evict you."

"**I hate to break it to you but the curse is mine, and mine alone."** He lifts up one of his hands his fist closed. "**I work alone. Her power over me died a long time ago."**

"You're lying." Maka growls. "The witch is helping you, we know this as a fact!"

"**Helping isn't the word I'd use."** It grunts. **"More like getting in my way."**

"Getting in your way of what?" She grips her fist.

"**You, of course." **It smiles again. "**But you're mine now..."**

"If you wanted me this whole time what was your reason for killing all those innocent women?" She growls. "You only finally showed up two weeks later."

"**Oh that." **No-face looks at its fist. "**That was a safety precaution."**

"What the hell you mean a safety precaution?" Maka shouts. "Those were regular women!"

"**They could have been her."** It growls back.

"Who? Aurora?" Maka steps forward when she sees No-face tense up.

"**Stop saying that name."** It grips its head.

"Why did you go around killing women who looked like Aurora?" Maka takes another step forward.

"**Stop talking about her like you know her, you don't know shit."** It growls.

"Oh but I do, I know-

"**All you know is wrong!"** It grips its fist.

"How?" She glares at the thing as it slowly walks around the room.

"**Who is that reaper to you?"** It stops suddenly and turns towards her.

"What?" she takes a step back surprised by the random question but she quickly glares at it again. "Don't change the subject!"

"**Remember our deal? You answer my questions I'll answer yours."** It looks away from her to look at the walls.

"...Fine. Kid is a friend." She sighs. _What's with this thing.._

"**You're friends with death?"** No-face chuckles slightly. "**My, such a strange girl."**

"You're one to talk, you don't make any sense." She sighs. "Why do you care what Kid is to me?"

"**He seems to care about you."** It faces her again. "**The boy is still watching you."**

"That's what friends do they care for one another…now answer my-

"**Does it feel nice?"** No-face takes a step closer.

"W-What?" she takes a step back.

"**Does it feel nice to know you're not alone? To know someone who cares is watching over you?"** It looks back down at its fist. "**Tell me how it feels."**

"Of course, it feels good." She raises an eye brow. _This thing is so weird...why does it matter to him?_

"**Is he giving you courage to speak to me like you are? The courage you two were speaking of?"** It moves closer.

"What are you-

"**I know he is, I sense it."** It stops a few feet away from her smirking. "**I find it very amusing. The boy can do nothing for you here, no one can. It's just you and me."**

"I'm not scared of you." She growls.

"**You're a terrible liar." **It smirks starting to walk closer. "**You're shaking."**

Maka is indeed shaking, her shoulders trembling but she stands her ground. She couldn't let this thing have the upper hand no matter how scared she is. "I answered your question, it's your turn." She grips her fist. _Don't back down...this is your soul..._

"Ah but which question am I answering? You asked so many." It comes to a stop.

"Why did you kill women who looked like Aurora? Was it because you were looking for the perfect body to bring to the witch to bring her back?" Maka remembers Stein's theory in the death room. _Time to test it out..._

"**Bring her back? That's the dumbest thing I've heard you say."** It sighs. "**I already told you, I had to make sure it wasn't her."**

"All the bodies were missing. What did you do to them?"

"**I burned them. Only way to be completely safe."**

"Safe from what?" Maka takes a step forward.

"**Her!"** it growls. "**But all my efforts were for nothing...they all weren't her...but it doesn't matter now, I have my prize."** It takes a step closer.

"Who is her? Is it Aurora? Why do you need to be safe from her? Isn't she your lost love?"

"**You're a fool! Don't you get it? Don't you understand? She is the real danger!"** It punches the wall in rage.

"How? She died a long time ago from an illness." Maka pushes.

"**I wish that was the case." **it sighs. "**Would have made my life a lot easier."**

"Are your trying to say she didn't die?" Maka raises an eyebrow.

"**Exactly!"** It grips its head.

"You're in denial." Maka sighs. "I guess it must be hard to except she's gone."

"**Oh she's closer than you think."** No-face frowns.

"What?' Maka couldn't deny the chill the ghost's tone had sent down her spine.

"**I don't think you have to worry about finding her...I believe you should worry about her finding you." **It takes a step closer, frown frozen on its face.

"Even if somehow Aurora is still alive why would she want to find me? And I have no reason to wanting to find her, she was just a regular girl who had a sad fate, she's dead and gone."

"**Fool!"** It growls suddenly lashing out and grabbing her. "**Don't you see? Aurora is-**

Water suddenly falls from the ceiling, falling on the two like a water fall. No-face screeches in pain, steam lifting from him as if he was very hot and the water is cooling him off. He tries to get away from it but it's no use, the water fills the room, causing the ghost to cry out as it continues to burn him.

"What's happening?" Maka cries out as the bottom of the room falls out from under her causing the water and the scythe-meister to fall out. "No-face!" Maka growls as she falls. _What the hell was he about to say? ...damn it...what's going on? ..._The light consumes her with no answers to her questions.

**Soooo what do you think? I had a little Kid and Maka moment there take what you want out of it but I liked writing it. This is a longer chapter so I hope you guys are happy with it. Till next time. :)**


	17. Comfort

**Author's note: So as promised a Crona and Maka moment in this chapter:) I must warn you it's a long one, I may even have to spilt it up but I'm not sure yet. I appreciated all the reviews I've gotten :) thank you all. Now let's do this.**

There's a knock at the door.

Soul turns in his sleep.

Another knock.

He grips his covers.

A knock.

The scythe's eyes slowly start to open.

A knock.

His red eyes glance over at his alarm clock; it's only 6:30. He groans and throws the blankets back over him.

A knock.

Soul throws the blanket off and growls. _Who the hell keeps knocking?! _"Fine I'm getting up!" He rolls out of bed, grumbling. _This better be good! _He throws on a shirt, his red pants already on because he slept in them. He has been doing that a lot lately.

A knock.

"Hey! I said I'm coming!" Soul opens his door and marches out to the living room.

A knock.

"I said I'm fucking coming!" He swings open the door, his eye twitching. Soul is not a happy camper when his sleep is disturbed.

"My apologies, I had to knock 8 times." Death the Kid stands in front of his door with his eye brow raised.

"Oh K-Kid." Soul's eyes get wide his face tinting a little in embarrassment. "I didn't know it was you...what are you doing here so early in the morning?" He raises an eye brow at the reaper. The scythe wasn't expecting to have him at his door at this hour but even if it was too early for his liking he can't help the little bit of excitement he feels at seeing the other boy.

"I'm here to make sure you get up for school." Kid smiles at him.

Soul frowns. He was enjoying his days off and without Maka to copy off of school is going to be hard, really hard. "Um...I appreciate you coming over and everything but...ugh... I'm actually pretty sick." He groans and slumps his back.

"Aw, you poor thing." Kid chuckles. "You do look pretty bad."

_Smart ass. _"Yeah...you don't even know dude, my stomach and head hurts so bad." Soul grabs his stomach and fakes a pained look.

"Hmm." Kid puts his hand on the scythe's forehead, which causes Soul to tense up. "That's odd. You don't have a fever." The reaper's golden eyes lock on to his.

"Um…" _think fast! _"It's not a fever sickness." D_amn you sound retarded he isn't going to buy that!_

"Oh?" Kid takes his hand off of him. "What kind of sickness is it then?"

"Oh you know...the stomach kind..." _Make it look real! _"Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick!" Soul puts a hand over his mouth as he puts his head back inside the apartment where Kid can't see it and makes throw up sounds _please buy it!_

"Oh my, you are very sick." Kid puts his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, too sick to go to school." He comes back out, wiping his mouth of invisible vomit.

"Oh yes of course." Kid sighs sadly causing Soul to raise an eye brow.

"What's wrong? Did you want me to go to school that bad?" He feels slightly guilty for lying to the reaper but like hell if he was going to school.

"No that's not it, it's just...well it doesn't matter now." He waves his hand and sighs again.

"It's just what?" The scythe leans out closer to the reaper.

"Well...I had some great news but I guess you're too sick to hear it." Kid actually gives him a pout.

"I'm not too sick! ...I'm just too sick to leave the house but not too sick to listen to you." Soul leans out even more closer to the other boy.

"Oh yes you are." Kid looks at him sadly before turning his back to him. "I should go, you need your rest." He starts to walk off.

"No, I don't!" Soul reaches out and grabs the other boy's wrist causing him to stop but he doesn't look back at him. "I can hear the news!"

"Oh no, you need rest." He turns around on him, he still looks at him sadly. "You look as if you're getting worse! You're so pale..."

"I am?" Soul looks down as if he can actually see his own face.

"Yes, oh my and your trembling."

"What?" Soul looks at himself, confused.

"Oh don't worry Soul, I'll go get Professor Stein for you. I'm sure he can help with your sickness." Kid turns and starts to walk away again.

"K-Kid that won't be necessary." Soul grips his wrist harder so he can't get away. The scythe is slightly sweating. "I'm actually feeling kinda better..."

"Better enough to go to school?" The reaper turns around with a smirk on his face.

_The sneaky bastard! _"Hey, you knew I was faking the whole time?!" Soul growls.

"How could I not know you were faking?" Kid chuckles. "You were fine until I mention school."

"Whatever." He scratches his head, his face slightly tinted as the reaper continues to chuckle. _Getting caught is not cool..._

"I'm sorry." The boy stops laughing but still has a smile on his face. "I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, I'm sure you couldn't." Soul smirks, punching Kid's shoulder playfully.

"Yes...so Soul, are you ready for school?" The reaper grins at the scythe.

"No." he grumbles. "But I'm ready for this good news you were talking about."

"No school, no good news." Kid's grin grows at the frustrated sigh he gets from Soul.

"Ok fine, you got me." He averts his gaze. "I'll go to stupid school..."

"Glad to make an agreement." He chuckles.

"Ok so tell me!" Soul leans closer to the reaper excitedly. "I could use some good news."

"First we have to get Crona, he would like to know too and I rather not say it twice." Kid's eyes wonder down.

"Alright then let's hurry up and go." The scythe growls as he starts to walk.

To be honest, Soul didn't want to see the demon swordsman. He was enjoying not having him in his house, and not seeing the other boy in school. Of course he still saw the boy every day by the right side of his meister, looking at her with those pitiful eyes, with that pitiful face as he holds her hand. Crona never leaves, never moves, as if he's just frozen there. He only spoke when he was talking to Maka like she could hear him. He liked to ignore everyone else, which pissed Soul off. Because Crona never wants to leave Soul has been the one Stein would send on errands, of course Kid would always go with him but it still pissed him off that he was the one to leave and not the swordsman. It really pissed him off the fact that Crona got to see Maka wake up, got to speak to her when the scythe has been worried sick about his meister, when he wanted to be there when she woke up to show he stayed by her all this time but instead the swordsman got to see her just because Soul was out getting medicine for the girl, actually doing something for his meister. The boy bringing all of those damn flowers all the time pissed him off too. There is barely any room to kneel around his meister anymore, Crona places the flowers everywhere except for his right side. He's thrown plenty of the damn things away and he doesn't feel guilty about it. Not at all. It doesn't matter, she doesn't need all of those plants, they're not making her better there just getting in his way. The scythe actually got caught once by the swordsman. Crona had left to use the bathroom so Soul thought it was safe to get rid of some of the damn things. The weapon acted quickly taking as many of those things he could carry and brought them over to the trash can. Right as he was about to drop it in, the boy came back looking at him with his pitiful face. Soul didn't care. The scythe locked eyes with the swordsman as he threw the flowers in the trash can, Crona's eyes had widen in confusion. Soul tied the garbage bag up and took it out, pushing past Crona he mumbled. "I'm taking out the trash." The other boy gasped in disbelief, those begging eyes looking at him. Soul was not moved. He left and threw it away. He didn't feel guilty. Not at all. He came back in the room and Crona wouldn't make eye contact with him but he didn't say anything, he didn't defend himself, of course he didn't, he's pitiful. Crona learned from that incident to keep those flowers away from his space and he never leaves the room if the scythe's in it, watching over his plants carefully. They don't talk anymore, not even simple words. Maka getting hurt has made both of them tense, has made it hard for both to stay sane. He will not pity the boy when he is going through the same thing. The scythe doesn't feel guilty about how he treats the boy. Not at all.

"Um Soul?" Kid's face tints red.

"What?" The scythe stops and looks back at him.

"You're still holding on to my w-wrist." Kid stutters slightly as he averts his gaze.

Soul is in fact still holding onto the reaper rather tightly at that. The scythe quickly lets go of him as if his arm was suddenly on fire, his face heating up. _You were practically holding his hand! Not cool!_ "Um, I'm sorry Kid." he averts his gaze

"It's fine." He also averts his eyes, the pink on his cheeks still visible.

"So...um..." Soul scratches his head. He can feel the awkward moment.

"School?" Kid mumbles.

"Yeah..." The two boys start to walk together towards the DWMA, both happy to be moving but the awkwardness moves with them. They walk at a quick pace, one keeping up with the other as if their trying to lose it. To Soul's irritation the reaper's face has gone back to being blank but he knows the other boy must feel it too. "So um…" they pass the water fountain by the apartments. "What's the good news about?" The scythe wants to get off this weird feeling.

"You'll see." Kid glances at Soul from the corner of his eye smirking.

"I guess." The scythe sighs, to Kid it may have sounded of frustration but it really was of relief. He didn't want to cause the boy to go back into that shell of his, the shell he uses to hide himself from the scythe again from him being a little creepy. _I mean holding his hand? Really?!_

"How are you soul?" The boy's golden eyes fully lock on the scythe. "Are you feeling ok today?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Soul questions the slight flip of his stomach at the boy's gaze.

"Are you sure?" Kid puts a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...thanks for asking though." Soul gives him a smile, not a sharp grin but a smile. After the failed mission, Kid has done nothing but be there for him. For the week when Maka was barely hanging onto life, the reaper was always close by him, giving him words of comfort and reassurance. Every day he comes over to check up on him...to see if he is ok...or if he needs anything...of course he would always turn him down...because just him being around is enough. Without Kid looking out for him like he has been he would have gone completely mad, and there were a couple of close calls. Once after coming back from a trip to the hospital he lost it. He started screaming and throwing things around the house, he ripped down curtains, threw dishes against the wall breaking them. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle seeing his meister like that and it was killing him he couldn't do anything. Kid came just when he was completely about to lose himself, he rushed over and held him, grabbing his hands so he couldn't destroy anything else. At that moment, he was tired, he didn't want to fight anymore. The reaper got the madness to release its hold over him yet Kid didn't judge him for his outburst no, he just spoke soft, reassuring words. That night he had stayed the night at the reapers and when he came back his apartment was completely restored, no doubt Kid sent his maids to fix it back up. There were times when he would have night mares, horrible night mares that would cause him to wake up screaming, would cause him to sweat so bad his bed would be soaked. In his pride he wouldn't tell anyone, wouldn't call anyone to help him deal with his madness but he didn't have to. Kid would always call at night, once before he would go to sleep then again at midnight when he found out that's when he usually woke up from those horrible things. He would comfort him...be so patient with him when he would talk about the same things all the damn time, how he failed, his guilt, his nightmares yet the reaper would always listen so intently giving him advice and just being so comforting. The scythe's heart swells at how much the reaper helps him, again if not for him he would have gone mad, that he knows is a fact. He couldn't deal with the guilt and the pain of his meister getting hurt alone and he didn't have to...because Kid was always there.

"No problem." Kid gives him a smile back, his hand slowly coming off of the scythe's shoulder.

"Hey Kid?" Soul looks at his close friend, missing the feeling of his warm hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Soul?" He looks back at him, his eyes giving nothing away.

"Thanks...for everything." Soul gives him a warm smile from the heart. "You really helped me out man..."

"It's nothing." He smiles back. "I'm just looking after a friend."

Looking after was away to put it, the boy is the only thing the scythe has to look forward to, with Maka in the hospital and Black Star on a mission, his only company is Blair but she's rarely home anymore, taking more extra shifts at the bar after learning of what happen to Maka. Probably to stay out of the house and away from the scythe as much as possible. He couldn't blame her, he was a total wreck a week ago, only with the help of Kid was he able to get himself sort of together, he is still a wreck. He would have been left alone if not for the reaper, his golden eyes so familiar now and so comforting. Soul wouldn't admit this to anyone but he would sit on the couch in anticipation, waiting for the time he knew Kid would be at his house, eight in the morning right on the dot. He is never late. The scythe has come to love the number eight as well.

"Still." Soul scratches the back of his head as they pass a bunch of buildings, the DWMA getting closer. "I owe you big time dude."

"You don't owe me anything, I'm happy to help." He places his hands behind his back, his face giving nothing away. Soul remembers the reaper's scream when he thought he had died, he's been thinking about that a lot lately, about the mission he failed and how it all went so wrong. Soul remembers the pain filled words he spoke of what the scythe meant to him as he looked at his seemly dead body with watery eyes. He quietly reflects on it as they walk up the steps to the school, into the DWMA, and down the steps to the dungeon. The reaper's golden eyes watch him, he could feel his concerned gaze.

"If you ever need anything Kid, I'm here for you." Soul looks at the metal door not able to look at the boy beside him. "You're a dear friend to me." He finds himself repeating the reapers words on that day.

"S-Soul." Kid looks at him, his blank face destroyed with surprise and...maybe happiness?

"Don't act like such a chick about it." The scythe grins playfully.

"I-I'm not!" The boy huffs a little in frustration his cheeks tinted the faintest pink.

_Kid is kinda cute when he's pouting..._ Soul's eyes get wide..._ok where the hell did that come from? ...just what the hell? _"Well this is interesting." The demon chuckles. The scythe grips his fist, ignoring him.

"Soul?" The reaper looks at him with those eyes that always shine with concern for him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He grunts and knocks on the large metal door a couple of times. "Let's get Crona."

"Ok." Kid nods but he doesn't take his eyes off the scythe.

There's no response at the door. Soul raises an eye brow and knocks a couple more times. No response.

"It's too early for him to have already left for class." Kid states looking at the watch on his wrist.

"Crona open up!" Soul bangs on the door. "Kid has news to tell us." No response.

"This is strange maybe we should-"

"Crona!" Soul quickly opens the large metal door, looking in side, not bothering to wait for the swordsman any longer. "What the hell? How many times do we have to-"

The room is empty. No swordsman in sight. Soul checks behind the door thinking he may be hiding in his emo corner, that he creepily calls Mr. Corner. He isn't there.

"He isn't here?" Kid walks in and looks around.

"No, maybe he's already left for school." Soul sighs. "I think Maka's nerdy-ness is rubbing off on him."

"Hmm." Kid scans the room one last time before walking out. "We should head to our classes as well."

"What about the news?" Soul walks after him shutting the door. "I want to hear it, can't you just tell me without Crona?"

"No." Kid shakes his head as he starts walking up the stairs. "After school I'll take you both and show you the good news."

"Show us?" Soul keeps up with him excitedly. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." He chuckles.

"Come on man don't leave me hanging." Soul walks close beside the reaper and sighs.

"Good things come to people who wait." Kid smirks as they stop in front of the crescent moon class room.

"Don't give me that shit." He crosses his arms a smirk on his face.

"Well either way you still have to wait." The reaper chuckles as Soul's smirk falls. He turns on his heel and enters the class room.

"Oh come on Kid, can't you give me a hint?" He follows after him.

"Nope." He smirks.

"You're an ass you know that?" Soul gives him his sharp grin as they take their seats.

"And you're going to have to wait, do you know that?" The boy's smirks grows.

"Smart ass." The scythe sends him a fake glare.

"Why thank you." Kid takes out his books for class. "I'm flattered."

"Tsk." Soul rolls his eyes only for Kid to hand him a lot of papers. He looks at him confused. "What's this?"

"Notes you missed." He states looking to the front of the class. "We are here early so you have time to copy them."

"...thanks." Soul smiles. _See what I mean? Kid is always there for me. _"That's cool of you."

"Well, I thought I was an ass, Soul?" Kid raises an eye brow.

"Well maybe I can overlook that for this cool deed." He grins at him.

"Well Yay." The reaper chuckles.

"But seriously...a hint?"

"No."

"Ass."

"This again." Kid laughs at him.

The scythe just grumbles and looks down at the reaper's notes. _So uncool..._ He thinks but can't help the small smile that comes to his face. He likes teasing Kid and being teased by him. He likes the other boys company. "Why is that Soul?" Soul feels his madness but he just copies the notes. He doesn't have an answer for the demon

* * *

Maka groans as she gains her consciousness. Something wet sprinkles her face then stops. The girl raises an eye brow as she starts to open her eyes squinting from the light. _What the hell is that? ...and what's that sound ...it kinda sounds like...bass?_ She groans again, the light hurting her eyes. Maka rubs them trying to get them readjusted before opening them again. She can't help but to raise an eye brow at what she sees. "Mr. Law?"

The scythe-meister was not expecting to see the young death scythe in her room, she was expecting if anything to see the reaper but he was nowhere to be found, probably left for school. The boy in question doesn't respond to her as he walks slowly around the room with a container (Maka was guessing) of water and sprinkles the walls with it. His music blasts in his ears, Maka being able to understand all the words of the song it is so loud. _Of course...he can't hear me..._ Maka sighs as she watches the boy continue to sprinkle the water. _What is he doing?_

"Good morning Maka." Stein suddenly enters the room walking past the death scythe who doesn't seem to notice him. He sits his medical bag next to her bed side and pulls up his roller chair.

"Good morning...um what is Mr. Law doing?" Maka eyes the boy as he moves to another wall of the room.

"He's blessing the room." Stein turns the bolt in his head as he starts taking out equipment from his bag.

"Why?" She raises an eye brow as he puts a sphygmomanometer around her arm.

"I told Justin about your situation." Stein states as he starts pumping it. He looks at the number and quickly writes it down. "I know you don't want many people to know but I believe Justin can help."

"How?" She watches as Stein takes out his stethoscope and puts it on her chest.

"Breathe." Maka does as he says then he moves to another area. "Well he is a priest so he's very spiritual and what we are facing is in fact a ghost so maybe he can have some effect on No-face...maybe even slow down the effects of the curse somehow." He finishes with the stethoscope and writes something down as he sighs. "It's not very scientific but it's worth a shot."

"Yeah...I think the blessings may be working." Maka watches the death scythe work.

"Good, Justin is your mentor now. He will be checking on you daily, giving you spiritual treatments so you should get well acquainted with him." Stein turns a page in his book.

"That might be easier if he took the head phones out so he can hear me." Maka sighs. "I don't think he even realizes you're here yet..."

"Don't worry, he can read lips very well." Stein looks at Maka, his glasses glaring. "Now...has anything new happen with No-face?"

"Well he showed again last night." Maka sighs as Stein wraps a red rubber band around her arm.

"I'm going to take you blood ok?" He takes a small needle out of his bag and starts to prepare it.

"Yeah." She grips her fist as Stein flicks a particularly large vein that's popping out of her arm. "...Professor Stein?"

"Yes?" He sticks the needle in quickly. Maka doesn't even flinch as the red liquid starts to fill up the tube.

"Is it possible that Aurora didn't die? That the legend is wrong?" She looks him in the eyes.

"...She may have died a different way but she surely did die...why do you ask?" Another tube starts to fill up as he turns the bolt in his head.

"Last night No-face told me that Aurora is alive, that she never died." Maka looks down at her hands in thought.

"Of course he would say that." He takes the needle out of her arm and places a small Band-Aid over the little hole.

She looks up at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the legend? He haunts the earth searching for his lost love, searching for Aurora as if she never died like he had just lost contact with her." He writes something in his book before turning the bolt in his head again. "No-face probably believes Aurora is very much alive."

"But it's weird...the way he talked about her, it almost seems he is scared of finding her." She looks back at her hands.

"Are you sure he isn't scared of not finding her?" Stein jolts something down.

"I'm definitely sure." Maka grips her fist. "He told me he killed the women as a safety precaution to make sure they weren't Aurora."

"That's very odd..." Stein frowns but writes it down. "That doesn't make much sense."

"I know, I pretty much said the same thing." She sighs. "He also said something about Aurora being close...I don't know what that means."

"This is strange." His bolt finally makes a click. "I'll check the records and see if Aurora's death was filed to make sure she actually died like the legend."

"Good idea." Her eyes wander over to the bandage on her neck.

"Did he say anything else? Anything about the witch?" Stein slowly takes off the bandages being careful not to touch the sore part.

"Well apparently he can hear everything that I say to others." Maka grimaces a little as he takes it off. "He heard our plan and he warned me saying the witch couldn't do anything about him and that nothing good will come with finding her."

"Well you know that's a lie." Stein studies the rose on her neck before jolting some things down.

"Yeah he also denied working with her again."

"Hmm...anything else?"

"Well he said I was what he was after all along." Maka grips her heart.

"That doesn't make sense." he frowns. "Did he say why?"

"No." She sighs as Stein looks through his notes.

"Well this is interesting." He starts to pack his things. "I'll go check the records and do some more research. I'll leave you with Justin for your treatment. I'd like to know if you think they're working." He starts to walk out the room.

"But Mr. Law doesn't even know I'm awake." She eyes the blonde that has stopped sprinkling the water and is now bowing his head and griping his cross as if in prayer. The professor bumps into the death scythe before leaving the room, causing the priest to stumble a little. He looks around the room confused until his blue eyes fall on Maka. He smiles at her.

"Oh good morning Maka Albarn, did you just awake?" He walks close so he's standing by her bedside, still holding the container of water.

"Not exactly..." She looks at the priest feeling a little uncomfortable. "I've been up for a while, Stein was even in here but you didn't hear us.."

"Oh dear, my apologies." He puts a hand to his heart and bows a little. "I must have been too caught in my prayers!"

_Or it could be the insanely loud music blasting in your ears. _"I-It's ok."

"I apologize again, I haven't even given you my name, my name is Justin Law and I have been instructed by Stein to be your mentor and to help in your situation." He grips his cross.

"Yeah…" _Stein kinda already explained this to me..._

"I have blessed the room, now I shall bless the accursed mark." Justin sets the container of water next to the bed and opens it.

"So is that holy water?" Maka's question falls on deaf ears for the death scythe's eyes are on the container and not on her lips. She sighs. _This is kinda annoying..._

"Begone!" Justin shouts as he throws a bunch of holy water onto the tattoo. "In the name of Lord Death!"

"Fuck!" Maka growls in pain causing the death scythe to look at her, his mouth wide open in shock. He's probably offended but she doesn't care. That hurt. Steam comes off the mark like it did when No-face was hit by the water. She can almost hear No-face's jeer **"Not so pleasant is it?"**

"Such language for a young girl!" Justin gives her a pout and grips his cross. "How dare you speak that way?!"

"I'm sorry it really hurt." She sighs.

"Ah, so it's working?" The priest looks over at the mark.

"I think so- don't do it again!" Maka puts her arms up in defense when the death scythe picked up the container of water. "O-Once a day is enough..."

"Oh you don't want it?" He puts the water back down and puts a new bandage over the mark to hide it. _That's pretty much what I just said..._"Well how do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"No...I'm just kinda sore."

"Ah." Justin suddenly grabs her leg.

"Hey pal what the hell are you- oh..." Maka gave the guillotine a glare not liking to be felt on by a stranger but once he propped her leg up it fell, the position making her feel so much better.

"Is that better?" He looks at her with those huge blue eyes.

"Yeah actually...thanks." Maka fidgets a little

"No problem." He smiles. "Please get some rest, I must go and report to Lord Death for a mission but I'll be back tomorrow for your treatment, until then may Lord Death bless you." He gives a little bow to her before he makes his way out the room.

"O-Ok." Maka watches him go, knowing he didn't hear her. The blonde priest leaves the room shutting the door behind him, leaving the scythe-meister all alone. She looks up at the ceiling, bored..._Mr. Law said to get rest but I'm not tired..._ She closes her eyes _I guess I could try...I want to know what No-face was about to say.._ Suddenly Maka hears the door creak open, she knows who it is before the person even walks through the door the soul's wave link is so familiar. Soft footsteps walk towards her before they stop at her side. She feels his gaze over her but she continues to act asleep...a nervousness falls over her she doesn't understand, she's nervous to see this boy...nervous to face him when she's caused him so much worry. She feels a hand grab hers but he doesn't say anything. _It's time to see him..._Maka is about to open her eyes when she feels finger tips brush against her cheek. She freezes.

"What the hell are we doing here Crona? Your ass is supposed to be in class so I can earn my cake." Ragnarok growls.

"I-I had to come see her Ragnarok...I had another one of those nightmares-

"I don't care."

"-and I wouldn't be able to focus on my work if I didn't make s-sure she's ok...that s-she's still breathing and w-warm." Crona takes his hand off Maka's face, making her miss his touch.

"Well you been creepy and checked her face, so can we go now?" Ragnarok groans. Maka feels a twitch coming on.

"W-Why hasn't she woken back up?" He tightens his grip on Maka's hand. "I-It's been a long time."

"I don't know maybe she never is."

"N-No she can't I-

Maka can't stand to hear the desperation in his voice. She opens her green eyes and smiles gently at him. "Crona..."

"M-Maka!" Crona jumps, he's holding daises in the hand that's not holding hers.

"Damn so much for wishful thinking." Ragnarok rolls his eyes but even his insult is stained as he looks at the girl from the corner of his eye.

"H-How do you feel?" Crona looks at her with such concern.

"Good." She smiles as she sits up, Crona's eyes go wide.

"M-Maka you shouldn't sit up." He gently tries to push her back. Maka grabs and holds both of his hands in hers. A little gasp escapes the boy's lips. "It's ok I feel a lot better." Maka looks around at all the flowers that surround her with a smile. "I think all these flowers had something to do with it."

"R-Really?" Crona's face lights up in pure happiness, the biggest smile she's seen on him graces his face. Maka's heart swells, _he should always be smiling..._

"Yeah there all so pretty too."

"I call bull shit!" Ragnarok points a fist at Maka. "Crona's stupid flowers didn't do anything!"

"You brought all of them?" Maka smiles already knowing the answer.

"Y-Yes...Miss Marie told me it's what you're supposed to give someone in the hospital to make them feel better." Crona averts his gaze, blushing.

"Well thanks Crona, I do feel better." She giggles as that big wobbly smile graces his face again.

"I-I brought you more." He reaches his arm towards her that has the daisies in them, they slightly shake in his hand.

"There lovely." She takes them from him and gives them a sniff.

"You don't think there trash?" Crona's smile suddenly falls, uncertainty clouding his dark eyes.

"Of course not, why would I?" She tilts her head a little confused.

"S-So...you like them?" Crona grips his arm. Ragnarok looks down at his meister but he doesn't say anything.

"No I don't."

Crona's instantly looks down his eyes starting to water "I-I-I'm so S-Sorry I-

"I love them." She leans over and wraps her arms around him. Maka can't help but to let a content sigh escape her lips. Oh how she missed this. She missed holding the fail boy in her arms, missed being able to comfort him. "Thank you so much Crona."

"N-N-No p-problem" His shaky arms wrap around her, he trembles but she can feel from his wave link that it's from happiness and not from fear. "I-I'm s-s-so relieved they helped you M-Maka."

"Oh good grief." Ragnarok rolls his eyes.

"Aw Raggy don't be like that, I know you missed me." Maka smirks as she pats the demon sword on the head.

"Like hell I missed you I was happy for the break from seeing your ugly face all the time." He glares as he retreats into Crona's back. "And don't call me Raggy!"

"Well will you look at that?" She giggles as she grips the boy tighter. "I didn't have to Maka-chop him to get rid of him."

"T-That's a first." Crona chuckles nervously.

"Yeah and hopefully not the last." She finally lets the boy go even though she didn't want to. If she could she would hold him in her arms forever.

Crona looks at her a moment before looking down. "...do you hate me?" He grips his arm tightly.

"Of course not." She answers immediately and his head whips up.

"But...I f-failed you. I told y-you I would protect you and-

"Don't." Maka places a finger gently on the swordsman's lips, his eyes flutter as he is silenced. "Don't you dare blame yourself. This wasn't your fault. It wasn't any one's fault. The mission didn't go as plan but everyone is ok...and so am I, don't worry." She gives him a reassuring smile.

The boy stares at her with his huge dark eyes, his face of pure dis belief. "H-How can you be so forgiven I-

She cups the boy's face in her hands causing him to gasp and for his face to heat up. "There's nothing to forgive, for this isn't your fault." She rubs his face gently.

"B-But..." He averts his gaze.

"But nothing, you are not to blame Crona." She holds his face firmly. "You understand?"

"O-Ok." Crona nods slightly.

Maka leans her forehead against Crona's still sensing his panicked wave link as she puts a hand over his beating heart. She feels him tense but then he relaxes. "Trust me Crona...I could never hate you." The boy's breath catches as she nuzzles him.

"H-How can you say that?" His voice is filled with uncertainty. "W-what if I did something...really bad?"

"I'd forgive you." Maka opens her eyes to the wide blue eyes of Crona. "I could never hate you."

"M-Maka I-

She leans her head in the crook of his neck and he stops. "I'm sorry...I just missed you."

"I missed y-you t-too M-Maka." He looks at her.

"Good." She gets off him and smiles.

"M-Maka." Crona gulps.

"Yes?"

"I-I have to...I-I have to tell you...I-" he takes a deep breath as he starts to tremble.

"What is it Crona?" she grips his shoulders.

"W-well...I-I...did something r-r-really bad..." He breathes heavily

Maka's heart speeds up. _What is he going to say? What could be so bad he is acting like this? _"It's ok." She whispers gently as she grips his hand. "You can tell me anything."

* * *

Crona is shaking so bad now, as Maka looks at him with those beautiful green eyes that he doesn't deserved to be looked at with. He takes a deep breath _you have to tell her..._ he grips his arm tightly _even if she hates you..._ the swordsman can feel his panic _just tell her..._

"I-I stole y-your father's d-doll!" Crona shouts as he closes his eyes to afraid to look at her. "S-so you see it was m-my fault I c-caused the o-omen! I c-caused t-this! Y-you should hate me, you should punish me!-

"Crona-

"-I d-didn't mean for this to happen!" He grips his head, panic griping his heart. "I-I stole it because y-you said you didn't want your father to have it but that's just an e-excuse I shouldn't have took it. I'm a h-horrible person Maka I h-hurt you!-

"Crona!-

"- Ragnarok says it was a creepy thing to do but I don't want to be a creep, I-I don't know how to deal with that I-

"Crona!" Maka shouts causing the boy to stop going off but he starts to tremble even more. _She's mad she's mad she's mad...she hates me now she hates me so much now-_

He feels her arms wrap around him and his mind goes a blank _what...what is this?_

"Calm down its ok." Maka rubs Crona's back gently to calm him down.

"B-But I s-stole the d-doll! I s-stole from your father!" He tenses, his pale-blue eyes looking at her.

"So?" Maka chuckles. "I actually think it's funny you stole it from him." _So...Maka thinks it's funny to steal from her father?_

"B-But the o-omen-

"The doll had nothing to do with the mission, I promise you. Papa was just being stupid." Maka sighs as she just grips him tighter.

"Y-Your n-not m-mad?" He trembles in her arms _this is it..._

"No." She lets go to smile warmly at him. The madness and the panic instantly release the swordsman's heart, relief washing over him as he swallows the lump in his throat _how...how can she...?_

"Can I ask you a question though?"

"Y-Y-Yes." He squeaks.

"Why did you want the doll?" She looks at him blankly.

"Y-You always make m-me feel better so I-I thought a d-doll of y-you could help me to s-sleep or to deal with scary dreams." He averts his gaze. "I-it's pathetic know."

"No it's not." She cups his cheeks causing his stomach to do a flip. "You have been through a lot Crona...so if you need something to help you sleep that's fine. I'm happy that I can help you." Her voice is so gentle...so kind...

_How...how can she just...?_

"You didn't tell me you were having nightmares." Maka frowns. She's concerned about me when she's the one in the hospital? When she's the one who is hurt?

_...I don't understand..._

"I-I didn't want to t-trouble you..."

"It's no trouble, whenever you have a nightmare or can't sleep, call me. I don't care what time it is. I'll even come over if I have too." She looks him in the eyes with her strong green ones.

_...I can't understand..._

"B-But…" He averts his gaze. "I-I would be calling you every night..."

_...I really can't understand..._

"So be it. I don't mind, I'm here for you." She smiles warmly.

_...I'll never understand..._

Crona starts to sniffle, not being able to hold it in any longer, he leans his head in the crook of her neck as he sobs. He's crying out of happiness, he's crying out in relief unlike all those nights he cried out of guilt and pain. Maka just whispers comforting words as she rubs the swordsman's back. He tightens his shaky grip around her, he doesn't want to let her go, he never wants to let her go. _She's forgive me...she's not mad...she's concerned about me...how?...how can she just..? _He continues to cry as he holds the girl even tighter, her whispering calming words in his ear. _This...this is real...she's ok...she doesn't hate me...this is real._ He takes in everything about her, how soft her hair is that's brushing against his cheeks, her scent that reminds him of sunshine and rainbows and every nice, the way she holds him so close, so tight, how her words send his stomach on a spin he's missed all of this, he's missed it all so much... _this is really real...how...? _The swordsman sniffles a couple of times before his crying stops. He slowly lifts his head up and wipes his running nose. Crona is afraid to look at the girl, afraid to see the expression on her face. Maka makes the choice for him as she grabs his chin and turns his face towards her. The boy's eyes widen, his heart speeds up. Maka is...smiling at him, her green eyes full of such care...

"Do we have a deal? Whenever you have a night mare, you call or come get me ok?"

_...How?_

"O-Ok…" Crona can't help the huge smile that tugs at his lips or the flip his stomach does.

_I'll never understand..._

"Good." She lets go of his chin, still smiling. "Could you help me stand? I want to try to walk."

"Y-Yeah." _Anything for you._

"Thanks." She giggles as she grabs his hand tightly, he begins to pull her closer until her feet touch the floor. The scythe-meister's knees buckle but Crona grips her tightly, his grip firm. He would never let her fall. Never.

Maka looks up at him with a sheepish smile. "Thanks Crona...geez I'm a mess."

"N-No." He shakes his head. "Y-you have been laying in b-bed for more than a week...so y-your just not use to it."

"Yeah…" Her legs tremble as she stands straight, Crona helping her all the way, his grip always firm.

"W-we will go slow ok?" He looks at her as Maka finally is steady.

"Ok." She nods her face full of determination. The two begin to move, Maka slowly putting one foot over the other. Crona watches her carefully still holding onto her. Being so close to the girl he cares so much about and being able to help her makes the swordsman's heart swell.

Maka's legs buckle again. He holds her close to his chest stopping her from falling. She looks up at him with her cheeks slightly tinted as she giggles. He will always protect that laugh... he will always protect her. He would never let her get hurt again. They begin to walk again, one foot over the other, arm in arm, one leaning on the other.

_I will never understand..._

She gives him a smile once they reach the opposite wall. "Ok let's walk back now."

"Ok." he smiles back.

_I will never understand how a monster like me is blessed with an angel like her..._

**Sooo finally got you guys a Crona and Maka moment ;) tell me what you think of it! Next chapter she gets reunited with everyone and she's finally getting out of the hospital :) I can promise you the next one is a long one too so until next time :)**


	18. freedom

**Author's note: ok...so this is a long, long, LONG chapter with a lot of different things going to go down. Maka finally is reunited with everyone and everything is going to be fine...so Crona and soul think… Let's start this chapter, and I know this one is going to take me awhile so bear with me :P**

"Ok so the good news has something to do with Maka?" Soul states as he looks at the familiar 102 door number.

"It took you till we got all the way up here to figure that out?" Kid raises an eye brow standing close by him.

"Hey! ...school kinda fried my brains out." Soul crosses his arms and sighs. "You know I haven't gone for a week..."

"But all you did was copy off of me." The reaper smirks at him.

"Well it was hard being all sneaky while doing it." He huffs.

"But you got caught...a couple of times actually." Kid chuckles remembering how far the scythe out stretched his neck just to see his work.

"Well..." Soul's eyes light as he tries to think of a comeback but none come. _Damn!_ "Whatever."

"Aw. Is someone lost in their feelings?" Kid smirks.

"No!" Soul huffs.

"I'm just playing. I'm glad you just went to school." He smiles but it falls. "I really wanted to show both you and Crona this but we couldn't find him..."

"Whatever, his lost." Soul grunts as he opens the door to Maka's room "So what's the good news-

The scythe stops dead in his tracks, his eyes widening. The girl he hasn't even seen conscious for a week is awake, not only awake but out of bed and _walking_. She holds onto Crona as she takes one more step before making eye contact with the scythe. "S-soul..." The girl saying his name is music to his ears. He can't even respond to her as he just stares at his meister he has been worried sick about, the girl that he almost lost. _She's ok..._ Soul feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks over to see Kid next to him giving him a smile and an encouraging nod. Soul looks back at Maka as he slowly walks to her. He pushes Crona out of the way and wraps his arms around her placing his head in the crook of her neck. The swordsman gives him a look but he doesn't care. He doesn't care at all.

"You idiot." Soul grumbles as he tightens his grip on the girl. "Making me worry like that."

"I'm sorry." Maka hugs her weapon back. "It was uncool huh?"

"Damn straight." He lets go to look her in those beautiful eyes he's missed so much. "Don't ever do that again."

"You're acting like I wanted this to happen." She sighs. _The first thing I get from my weapon is a lecture?_

"I know you didn't...just don't do it again." He mumbles as he lets go of her. He scratches the back of his head, he knows it's a lame thing to say but he can barely even think of anything with just the relief that she's ok, that everything will be alright. It's been so long since he even talked to her...

"You don't have to tell me twice." She chuckles as she leans back on Crona for support.

Kid walks up to the three slowly watching the scene with a small smile on his face. _Soul can be happy now...she's ok..._ He doesn't want to but he can feel a sadness settle in his heart as the scythe looks at the girl with love in his eyes. He wanted Soul to look at him the same way...but it isn't meant to be. The reaper rather enjoyed spending so much time with the other boy, being able to help him when he needed it the most. He allowed himself to become closer to the scythe to watch over him, to help him get through such a disaster. He couldn't let Soul face this alone, he couldn't let the boy he cares so much for to go mad. He loved their late night phone calls, he loved being with the scythe every day to comfort him, he loved just looking into his red eyes...but those times are over now. He knows it. He promised himself he would stop after Maka came back...Making it clear to his heart that he was just a back up to help him when he was alone. No doubt now that the scythe has her back, he'd want to spend all his time with her. That's ok. He understands. The reaper's eyes meet Maka's the girl giving him a soft smile. He forces a smile back. He understands he has to make way for her...the one who can make Soul truly happy.

"Hey Crona can you lead me to the bed? My legs are starting to hurt." Maka grips onto the swordsman, her legs starting to tremble.

"S-sure-

"I'll do it." Soul suddenly throws Maka's arm around his shoulder and grips her waist, taking the girl from Crona's grasps. The swordsman can't help his face falling not liking how he snatched his angel from him. Soul ignores him as he walks Maka over to the bed, helping her get into it. _She's my meister, I'll help her._

"Well...um thank you Soul." Maka raises an eyebrow.

"No problem." He grunts as Crona walks up on her right side and kneels by her. Soul grips his fist. _This sneaky bastard! He skipped school so he could be alone in here with her! ...He's been helping her walk around all this time...holding my meister..._ Soul's blood boils and he feels his eye begin to twitch when he sees the daisies _and he brought more fucking flowers!_

"You seem to be doing a lot better Maka." Kid walks so he's by the girl's feet, his golden eyes looking over her. "You are even able to walk."

"Yeah well sort of." Maka sighs. "If not for Crona I wouldn't have been able to."

Crona blushes and Soul grips his fist.

"Well it's amazing you can even stand." Kid's eyes fall on the bandage on her neck.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to talk to Professor Stein about letting me leave the hospital today."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kid's eyes meet Maka's, the scythe-meister getting what he's talking about.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." She nods

"What about y-your n-neck?" Crona eyes the bandage.

Maka tenses, her eyes widening _shit did they see the mark?!_ She whips her head over and looks at her neck. She lets out a sigh of relief. _Oh...he's still thinks I have the bite mark...he doesn't know about the mark...good I want to keep it that way. _"It's healing nicely, it doesn't hurt much anymore."

"Can I see it?" Soul reaches out to grab the bandage. Maka quickly grabs his hand stopping him.

"No"

"Why?" He doesn't push or pull his hand. He just allows it to stay in hers.

"W-well-

"It's not a good idea to open the wound to air, it could get infected that way." Kid looks at Soul. "Best leave the that to Stein, he knows what he's doing."

"I guess." He grumbles as he takes his hand out of Maka's

"Yay, Maka's up!" Patty cheers as she walks in with her older sister.

"How you doing girl? We were worried sick about you!" Liz stops beside Kid looking at her.

"I'm doing better thanks." She smiles at the Thomson sisters. They knew how to make even a hospital lively.

"It's because of my giraffe!" Patty giggles pointing to the stuffed animal next to Maka's bed.

"A-and the f-flowers." Crona mumbles quietly but Maka hears him. She can't help but to giggle at her friend.

"I doubt she got better because of a stuffed animal." Soul scoffs.

"It's a giraffe!" Patty growls. "It has giraffe powers!"

"How many times to I have to tell you giraffes don't have super powers patty?" Liz sighs.

"Oh?" She turns and gives her sister a challenging look. "Then explain why Maka got better so fast!"

"Medication?" Soul grunts

"F-Flowers?" Crona mumbles

"Giraffe!" Patty counters.

The scythe-meister looks around at all her friends, the people she cares about and can't help but to smile. Maka almost believes for a moment that everything is ok, that she doesn't have a ghost sealed inside her and a tattoo to prove it on her neck but when her eyes meet the reapers, it all becomes real again. _The battle isn't over, it's only begun... but that's ok._ She looks at all of them again and grips her heart _here in this moment I'm with my friends and I'm happy..._ Maka looks at Crona from the corner of her eye and smiles _...and at this moment that's all that matter._

* * *

The teens, in there jovial state, don't realize there being watched. A figure hidden by shadows watches them through the window on her broom stick, an amused smirk gracing her face. This was more than she could have hoped for, everything is going according to plan. Her eyes fall on the scythe-meister who is looking around at all the people that surround her with a smile on her face _So the girl lived?...well that's alright it would have been boring if she just died..._ she smiles _No-face...good job I never believed you could make it happen but I was wrong!...but I wonder if she can hold out before you can get what you want out of her?_ This girl...Maka Albarn is something else. She would have never expected for her to even live past the first night with No-face inside her, with _that_ curse on her. The power of her soul is a force to be wrecking with but in the end she will be crushed, _she_ will get what she wants with No-face in her or not. She watches as the young girl in the bed giggles with her friends _you poor girl...don't you know that those people your smiling at will be your down fall? They are the real danger my poor child_ her eyes wander over all the different young people in the room some familiar and some not..._so much madness...I love it._ She chuckles but she stops when her eyes fall on the reaper...now this boy could be a problem. Though she very much enjoyed making him almost cry, she _knows_ he wants to kill her now more than ever, she _knows _she's wanted even more now for attacking Death City yet...she doesn't care. Something big is about the happen, something so large and great and beautiful that even the Death Gods won't be able to stop it. Her plan is fool-proof. No one can stop her. Not No-face, not the reaper, and not Maka. She can't help the huge smile that rips on her face as her eyes fall on the demon swordsman. No-face hasn't done anything but make my plan all the more interesting. No matter what, she would succeed. Her players are still in the game. No-face won't change anything, it will still come to the same conclusion. Death City will fall. The witch cackles madly as she flies away into the sky _now...step one...lets pay a certain meister and weapon pair a visit...this should be fun._

* * *

"Well Maka it seems you're ok to go home." Stein turns the bolt in his head just finishing the checkup.

"Yes!" She cheers and grips her fist. "I can finally get out of here!"

"Yay because of my giraffe!" Patty cheers.

"You're still on that?" Liz sighs.

"Are you sure Stein?" Kid looks at him with a blank expression but the scientist could read it.

"Yes I'm sure." His bolt clicks.

"T-This is great!" Crona smiles as he grips Maka's right hand.

"Yeah, finally you can come home." Soul grins as he grips her left hand.

"Yeah." Maka looks between her two best friends and smiles.

"We should do something to celebrate." Everyone looks at the reaper in surprise. He gives them all a smile. "It is a joyous occasion."

"Yeah you're speaking my language kid." Soul grins at the other boy.

"Let's have a party!" Patty cheers.

"A party sounds nice." Maka smiles. It would be nice to get away from all the seriousness and have some fun. "What do you think Crona?" She looks over at her friend.

"Y-yeah." He smiles nervously. He doesn't like parties to much but anything celebrating Maka he would go to, no matter what it is.

"Now Maka." Stein looks at her his glasses glaring. "Having fun is good and dandy but don't over work yourself. You just got out of the hospital, don't do anything to strain yourself." He eyes her cautiously.

"Don't worry Professor Stein." Soul answers for Maka and smirks. "I'll check on her tomorrow and if I don't think she's in good enough condition she isn't going."

"What are you, my father?" She rolls her eyes but she's smiling.

"Nah if I was I'd be worse." Soul grunts.

"I think a party is just what everyone needs." Kid states looking at all his friends, his eyes linger on Soul the longest. "A small one for just us at my home. It could also be a welcome back party for Black Star since he's coming home tomorrow from his mission in California."

"Sounds good." Soul grins at the other boy.

"Liz, Patty." Kid looks over at his weapons.

"Gotcha." Liz grabs her sister's hand, gives a wave, and drags her sister out of the room who is still talking about giraffes.

"What are they doing?" Maka raises an eyebrow.

"Going to tell our maids to start preparing the house. They like to be there to make sure they decorate to their liking." Kid sighs.

"Oh…" _poor maids_

"Here you go Maka." Stein rolls up a wheel chair that was resting in the corner of the room "I've already called and checked you out so you're good to go."

"I can walk." Maka glares at the chair, determination flaming in her eyes as she swings her legs over the side of the bed.

"No you can't." Stein looks at her with an expression of stone. "Do you want to end up right back in the hospital when you just got out? You have to take things slowly."

"I can do this though maybe with just a little help-

"No way are we going to carry your fat ass to your house!" Ragnarok growls coming out of Crona's back. "Get in the damn chair!"

"Aw look Raggy's back." Maka gives him a fake sweet smile. "You just can't stay away from me for too long can you?"

"Shut the hell up cow! And don't call me Raggy!" a vein in Ragnarok's head begins to pop out as he leans over Crona, yelling at the scythe-meister.

"Aw is someone getting frustrated?" She speaks to him in a baby voice.

"No! I'm getting the hell out of here...because I can't stand to see obesity in the United States!" He points a fist at Maka before retreating into Crona's back. The swords man can't help but to smile just a little at his best friend and partner, everything is back to normal.

"Hey Maka, I think he has a point." Soul looks at her legs.

"What are you trying to say Soul?" Maka's eye twitches.

"I'm saying that you're not walking, if you did we would have to carry you." Soul puts his arms over his head and smirks. "And I don't want to throw out my back."

"Ass, I don't need your help." Maka huffs as she stands up off the bed, ignoring Crona's out stretched arms. She could do this. She straightens her legs by herself. The professor watches the girl closely turning the bolt in his head. He is not impressed, she's being reckless.

"Maka it will be best for your health to use the wheel chair." Kid steps closer, his eyes looking at the girl with concern.

"I can walk." Maka huffs stubbornly. She begins to start to move just for a shaky hand to grab her arm. She turns to look back at Crona who is staring back at her with those dark eyes full of concern for her.

"P-Please use the wheel c-chair M-Maka." He averts his gaze towards the hospital bed. "I-I don't w-want you to c-come back here…" _I never want that._

Maka looks at the boy for a moment before she puts a hand on his shoulder giving him a small smile. "Ok..." Crona watches as she sits into the chair with wheels, his heart swelling. _She listen to me..._ he walks to get behind the chair to push her but Soul quickly gets in front of it cutting him off. Crona can't help but to feel...a bit irritated with Maka's weapon as he watches him begin to push the girl around. He grips his arm but slowly starts to follow by Maka's side.

"Wait what about the flowers?" She looks back at all of them surrounding her bed.

"We could leave them." Soul grunts which gets him a glare from his meister.

"I-I can carry them..." Crona mumbles his irritation for the scythe growing a little. _What's his problem with flowers?_ The swordsman fits as many as he can into his arms.

"You can't carry them all Crona, here let me help you." Kid states as he grabs the rest of the flowers, this gets the reaper a glare from the scythe. He raises an eye brow at Soul as the scythe looks away from him. _What was that about?_

"T-thanks." Crona mumbles and smiles at the reaper.

"No problem" Kid smiles back and can't help but to feel Soul's gaze on the two. Soul looks away and huffs _damn it Kid...I don't want all those damn flowers in my apartment!_

"Hey Soul?" Maka looks up at her weapon and he looks down at her. "Could you get the giraffe and post card from off the stand and give them to me?"

"Sure." The scythe let's go of her chair to go get the items.

Crona looks at the empty spot behind the wheel chair tempted to steal it back from the scythe. He sighs _I have to carry these flowers for Maka...and if any one deserves that spot its Soul...her weapon and partner..._ he watches as the boy hands her the goods and the smile she gives him. Crona looks down _...her weapon and partner..._

"Thanks." Maka looks at the post card and smiles. "For bringing this."

"No problem. Thought you could use it." He grins down at her.

"Yeah…" She holds it closer to her chest. "Let's head out I'm ready to get out of this room."

"I bet." Soul starts to push Maka towards the door, Kid and Crona walking by her side.

"Maka." Stein goes ahead and holds open the door for the teens as they go through it. "I'll call tomorrow morning to check on you and see if theirs anymore developments."

"Ok bye professor." Maka waves as the scythe pushes her away down the hall. Stein watches the group until he can no longer see them. He turns the bolt in his head trying to make sense of it all. He doesn't understand this. Not at all which makes the scientist intrigued, makes his lips tug in a crooked smile. This is new, this is unknown. He wants to dissemble her, to dissect her! Maybe then he could understand this ghost! This unknown! His fingers twitch in anticipation. _Maybe I could make a small incision on the mark...no not small, big... why not just carve it out? That would surely get rid of this mark!_ He can't help the deranged chuckle that escapes his throat _or...I could rub it off with sand paper...that could work too...so many ways I could go about this! So many different tools I could use..._ The scientist is starting to tremble now, his laughter shaking him _Maybe...maybe if I were to dissect her...if I were to cut her open would it affect the ghost?...how would her insides look? _Stein grips his chest as he breaths hard, blood slowly drips on the hospital floor as the madness releases its grip. _Get it together...you know you can't do that..._ he slowly rips out the scalpel from his arm looking at the wound he inflicted upon himself with indifference. _What a mess..._ he sighs as he cleans off his blood from the floor and wraps the wound up. _I can't afford to lose myself...not now. I have work to do._ The professor starts to walk out of the hospital his fist clenched _he could not lose it...for the sake of Maka...and his ex-partner.._

* * *

"Oh my, gosh this feels so nice!" Maka lets out a content sigh as a nice breeze brushes against her face. The three boys all turn to look at her. "I'm so happy to be out of there!"

"I bet it was quite stuffy in there." Kid states looking back to the road. "And Stein doesn't put the medicines on the shelves so there symmetrical! If I had to stay in a room like that I would have gone mad so I took the liberty to fix the shelves every time I visited. I couldn't let you suffer such a disgusting sight!"

"...Really every time?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Yes, he really did." Soul sighs but he's smiling.

"I had to! I couldn't stand it!" Kid's eye starts to twitch.

"Well...um thanks Kid." Maka can't help but to giggle at the reaper.

"You're welcome." He smiles as they come across the DWMA. The swordsman looks at it quietly as they pass his home before looking at the girl in the wheel chair his eyes glossed over in thought.

Maka looks over at the young reaper one of the few people that know of her dirty little secret. She can't help to remember their conversation as she looks up at her weapon. "…Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?" He looks down at her as he pushes the chair.

"When we get home do you want to watch a movie or something?" She smiles warmly up at the scythe.

"Yeah...that would be cool." He smiles back down at her. She is finally asking for his company rather than the other way around and it feels...good… It feels nice.

Crona looks at the two his stomach turning in that unpleasant feeling as he grips the flowers closer to himself. He didn't like when Maka would smile at the other boy. He didn't like the feeling it gave him.

Maka locks eye's with the reaper and gives him a wink, symbolizing she had fulfilled her promise. Kid can only give her a small smile in responses _this is for the best._ Kid puts his hands behind his back to hide the fact he is gripping his fist.

The four walk in silence as they pass the familiar water fountain, Maka enjoying the breeze, the scythe smiling, the reaper staring blankly, and the swordsman frowning. Crona watches the scythe-meister with those dark eyes. He doesn't understand. He just got her back he should be shouting with joy but...the boy's eyes wander over to the scythe causing his frown to deepen..._I feel sick._

"Home sweet home!" Maka cheers once they finally reach the odd multi-colored apartment. She has never been so happy to see her home, to see the normal. She frowns as she looks at all the stairs leading up to their apartment door. "Um...this could be a problem"

"I-I'll carry you up Maka." Crona hands his flowers to Kid before he reaches out to the girl eager to hold her in his arms. Soul grabs his hand before he can touch her. "I'll carry her, I'm stronger then you. You can help by carrying the wheel chair up." He whispers sharply in his ear so Maka can't hear, both behind her so she can't see what's going on. Those red eyes burn into Crona's dark ones. _Say no! Tell Soul no, you want to carry her! Tell him no!_ The swordsman takes a shaky breath just to avert his gaze from the other boy his eyes drooping "...o-ok." _...why couldn't you just say no?_ Crona slumps as the scythe let's go of his hand and walks back to Maka. Soul holds out his hand to his meister, she looks at it confused.

"I thought I heard Crona say he was going to carry me?"

"He thought it would be better this way." Soul knees down and wraps an arm under her legs and one on her back. He slowly lifts her up off the chair, Maka wraps her arms around his neck afraid of falling.

_It's not better this way..._ Crona silently picks up the wheel chair, Maka's green eyes lock onto him with a frown "Oh..." _Was that...disappointment?...is she disappointed?..._ He doesn't dare look up at her though _I can't look at him holding her..._ The feeling in his stomach is driving him mad. Soul carries his meister gently up the stairs as she looks back at the swordsman who is following behind with the chair his bangs covering is face. He still can't look at them_._

"Hey Blair open the door!" Soul kicks it with his foot. "My hands are kinda full with Maka right now!" Crona tenses..._stop it..._

"Maka?!" The door flies open with the cat woman in a pair of skimpy under wear, the cat not minding at all that theirs 3 boys present as she quickly grabs a hold of Maka crushing the poor girl's face in her massive boobs as she nuzzles the top of her head. "Maka, you're ok! Blair was so worried about you!" Maka struggles with the woman trying to get air, her shouts of frustration are muffled.

"B-Blair!" The scythe's mouth drops as red blood slowly drips from his nose at the scene. The cat women herself gave Soul nose bleeds but to see her with Maka in her chest...all he can do is watch frozen to the spot.

Crona on the other hand is beyond embarrass, he had looked up at the girl's muffled shouts of frustration just to see the cat women so skimpy dressed pushing Maka into her chest! How was he supposed to deal with this? Maka doesn't look like she likes it...but how can he help her without touching the almost naked women? He trembles as he looks away. He really did not know how to deal with this!

"Blair I believe Maka can't breathe." Kid states blankly the only boy seeming barely effected with the troubling scene.

"Oh Blair's sorry." She quickly let's go of the girl, Maka taking deep breaths of air as soon as she's out of her grasp.

"You almost killed me!" Maka huffs.

"Blair said sorry." Her ears flatten on the top of her head. "Blair just missed you."

"Its fine." She sighs as she looks up at her weapon who is staring off into space slightly drooling. "Soul stop being creepy and get me in the house!" She growls her face tinted.

"Hey!" Soul grumbles as he walking into the apartment and places her on the couch gently, Crona and Kid following after. The swordsman putting the chair down next to the couch. "It's not my fault...you know your face was kinda in her-

"Maka-chop!" The girl grabs a book that was next to her and delivers a blow to the head, the scythe falls unconscious by her feet. Maka smirks _damn that felt good! I still got it!_

"Um Maka." Kid looks at his hurt friend on the floor not being able to hide the slight twitch of his eye. "Where do you want all these flowers?"

"In my room." Maka looks at Crona who is looking back at her. "So I can see them all the time." The scythe-meister enjoys the small smile she gets from the swordsman.

"Ok, I'll make sure to arrange them symmetrically." Kid states before walking into her room.

"He will probably be in there for a while." Maka sighs.

"Y-Yeah." Crona grips his arm as his eyes wander over to the hurt scythe...why does he feel like smiling? ...Isn't Soul his friend? ...then why does he like seeing Maka hurt him?

"You ok Crona?" Maka looks up at the boy that towards over her. "You looked kind of upset at the stair case.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just tired." He didn't lie. He is actually is very tired.

"Do you want to stay the night?"

_Wait...did she? _"What?" Crona looks at her his eyes wide, _I must have heard her wrong.._

"Do you want to stay the night? So you don't have to walk all the way back to the DWMA." She fiddles with her fingers as she looks at him. "You look like you could past out right now."

"I-I don't want to impose..." Crona's face turns a dark red as he averts his gaze.

"You're not, I invited you." Maka smiles brightly at him. "You can sleep in the guest room, it's already made up for you any way if you ever decided you wanted to move in."

"M-Maka..." Crona's mouth goes dry as his face becomes darker. _She...fixed a room just for me? ...she really wants me to stay!...I really want to stay..._ "O-ok...I-if it's really ok with you."

"Of course." She giggles.

"I-Is it ok if I head to bed?" He grips his arm, his eyes starting to droop more.

"Sure." She smiles. "You look really tired, you deserve to get some rest."

"Y-yeah..." He shifts his foot a little as he looks her in the eyes. "Thanks M-Maka for everything."

"You're welcome." Maka pulls the boy into a hug. "Anything for a friend."

Crona's blush darkens, his stomach doing flips..._the good sickness is back..._

"Hey Maka, you have a phone call." Blair comes in the living room to them hugging. "Oh...am I interrupting anything?"

"No." She lets go of the boy to look at the cat, Crona suppressing a whimper. "Who is it?"

"Blair doesn't know." She hands her a small mirror that is lighting up.

"I hope you don't mind if I take this call?" Maka looks at Crona.

"N-No I'll probably lay down now." He eyes the mirror as he slowly gets up heading towards the hallway he knew the guest room is in.

"Hey Crona?"

"Y-Yes?" he stops and looks back at her

"Remember our deal ok? If you have a night mare..."

"I'll tell you about it in the m-morning?" Crona finishes nervously

"No, you wake me up." She smiles at the surprise look she gets. "Promise?"

"...P-Promise." He gives her a wobbly smile, his heart heating up from her kindness.

"Good night Crona."

"Good night M-Maka." She watches till the swordsman is out of sight before touching the mirror answering the call.

"Hello Maka." Justin Law smiles at her from the mirror. "I wanted to call and check on how you're doing."

"I'm fine." She looks at the blonde again not expecting to see him. Justin smile grows a little at her response. The girl knew he didn't hear her but rather read her lips. Through the mirror she could still hear that loud bass coming from his head phones. Not wanting this to turn into an awkward staring contest she decides to speak again. "So how is the mission going?"

"Oh good actually, I only have one more kishen egg to execute before I can head home." The boy's eyes light a little at her speaking again_, I guess he's happy I'm not making this anymore awkward then it already is.._

"Well that's good, I wish you luck on that."

"Thanks but I don't need luck, not when I have my lord watching over me." He smiles brightly but then he frowns. "Maka you're not in the hospital." He looks behind her with an eye brow raised.

"Yeah, Stein let me come home. Said I was well enough." She smiles reassuringly as Blair jumps on her lap in cat form looking into the mirror with interest.

"Ah that's wonderful news!" The boy smiles again as he plays with the cross on his chest.

"Yes, I'm so happy to be home." She lets out a content sigh as she lays back on the couch with a thump.

"I can see that." The priest chuckles a little this causes Maka to pause and look at him. It still felt weird to her that she is talking to an almost complete stranger...yeah he saved her butt back in that mission with Crona but she has never really talked to this boy, he just took her home in that coffin and that was it but here they are talking and it's not as awkward as she would have thought. Maka waits till Justin opens his eyes from laughing before she gives him a smile of her own. "Yeah well hospital beds aren't the comfiest."

"Oh I know, but at least there something." He stares back into Maka's eyes. "But they can be troublesome on the back."

"Yeah." She sighs.

"Are you in pain?" The blonde looks at her with genuine concern in his blue eyes.

"Not really...my legs are kinda sore through." She averts her gaze. She is still trying to get use to this guy, and his concern and passion for all life.

"I hope they feel better tomorrow." He grips his cross. "I'll say a prayer for you."

"Thanks." She smiles at him.

"You're welcome." Justin smiles back but then it falls. "I'm sorry I must go now. I'll see you tomorrow for your treatment. May Lord Death bless you!" The priest prays full of passion before his face disappears, the mirror turning back dark.

"Maka who was that cutie?" Blair purrs once the priest is gone.

"That was Justin Law and don't even think about it, he's a priest." Maka scratches lightly behind her ears that have flatted.

"Oh pooh really? But he's so young!"

"Yeah he's only 17..." Maka can't help but to smile in admiration. "He's the youngest death scythe, becoming one at the age of 13 and he did it all by himself!"

"Wow! You haven't even made Soul a death scythe and there two of you! He must be amazing!"

"Yeah well...were almost there." Maka huffs as she looks at her still unconscious weapon that is twitching...she would make him the greatest.

"I don't know Maka." Blair rubs against her hand. "I think you need to snatch that hot little priest up!" She purrs.

"W-what?" She blushes.

"Yeah! He's a death scythe so he's loaded with cash, he's strong so you have protection. He's a priest so you don't have to worry about him lying or cheating. He has the face of an angel and I saw the way he was looking at you! He's totally into you!" Blair states looking proud of herself.

"Blair, most priests give a vow of purity so I doubt he can even date and I'm not interested in him, he's two years older than me!" Maka rolls her eyes but the blush hasn't left her cheeks.

"Oh really? Aw that's no fun..." Blair ears flatted but they quickly rise back up. "Well...maybe he will overlook that purity thing for you!" She smirks.

"I really doubt Justin would go against his religion for any girl." She looks at the hallway that leads to the guest room. "And I wouldn't want him too."

"Oh..." The cat suddenly has a huge smile on her face. "You think he would for me?"

"Get out of here." Maka pushes her off her lap, she lands on the floor looking up at her with a hurt expression.

"Meanie! Fine Blair will play with Soul!" She sticks her tongue out at Maka before she walks over to the still knocked out weapon. She hops on his chest looking down at his face. "Ohh Soul, wake up!"

"Good idea Blair wake him up, we still need to watch a movie." Maka stands up looking towards the hallway as she gets into her wheel chair..._I wonder if Crona is awake..? Maybe he would like to watch a movie..._ the scythe-meister rolls past her weapon and into the hallway _he seemed sort of off...maybe it was just because he was tired but..._ she already misses him. She knocks on his door. "Hey Crona were about to watch a movie do you want to watch it with us?" No response…_huh...he fell asleep already? He wasn't kidding when he said he was tired...I hope he's alright..._ Maka can't help the disappointment she feels in her heart, she hasn't seen this boy in so long and she longs to spend more time with him, to hold the boy in her arms like she did back in the hospital. Her heart warms still thinking about how Crona had gotten her so many flowers, thinking about the boy speaking to her even when she couldn't respond, though his voice was broken up for the longest time and at first she didn't understand who it was but it gave her hope hearing it, gave her a sense of propose in that dark place. She hated knowing Crona blamed himself for what happened...to see the guilt and panic that shown through his eyes when he confessed taking the doll. She knows him. She knows he really believed him taking the doll caused her to get hurt, she knows he put himself through hell this week she has been away for it, and she knows his weapon probably didn't help in the situation. She didn't have to hear it from him to know all the pain he felt when she was out...she could see it all through those dark eyes and she hates it. She hates that it took her this long to get out, to reach out to Crona, to hold him and tell him everything is alright. She places her hand on his door gently a frown on her face... she never wanted to leave him again, never wanted to leave him alone. "**Everyone has to leave at some point."** Maka tenses at the dark voice, her eyes wandering over to the bandage on her neck with panic eyes. _Fuck...I'm not even asleep and I just heard him..._ She waits for No-face to say anything else but he doesn't. _Maybe I was just hearing things...I hope so_

Suddenly there's a loud bang from her room, a frustrated shout by Kid follows..._oh great what the hell is that?_ Maka sighs and quickly rolls herself out the hallway... _I have a feeling I'm not going to like this..._

**Sorry to cut it off here but this is already a long chapter, I originally wanted to fit this whole night into one chapter but sadly I'm not able to do that. So next chapter I'm sorry to say won't have Crona in it, it will be focused around Soul, Kid, and Maka. Till next time :) and thanks again for all who have kept up with my story.**


	19. Promise

**Author's note: So here we go. This is an important chapter and I apologize for Crona not being in it but the next chapter will be all Crona and Maka and their awesomeness:) let's begin.**

Maka quickly rolls herself out the hallway, past Soul and Blair, and into her room after hearing Kid's shouting continue.

"I'm trash! Garbage! Disgusting!" Death the kid lies on the floor in front of her bed, hitting the floor with his fist. Flowers line up on the ledge on her window neatly but all the rest of them are scattered around the sulking reaper.

"Kid?" Maka raises an eye brow as she rolls closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"Maka!" The reaper lifts his head off the floor, his golden eyes watering. "I'm so sorry! No matter what I do I can't arrange the flowers so there symmetrical! There's too many and your room isn't symmetrical to begin with! I'm a failure! Scum!"

"Um...Kid it's really ok...just put the rest on my desk."

"No! That would ruin everything! It would throw off any balance this room has left!" His eyes are panicked.

"It doesn't really matter Kid, it's ok." Maka watches as the reaper slowly sits up, looking at her in disbelief.

"Yes it does! I'm trash! I've been defeated by flowers! I don't deserve to be a reaper." Kid grips his head, breathing heavily

"Kid you haven't been defeated by anything." This guy is really freaking out!

"I can't fix it...I can't make it balanced." Kid looks around the room starting to scratch his head breathing more heavily. "I'm useless! Useless garbage!"

"Kid!" Maka's eyes get wide. The boy is having a full fledge break down over the flowers. She really did not know what to do, what to say to make him stop. She didn't know a whole lot about the reaper but she knew from the Thompson sisters it is really bad if he is scratching his head. Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to let a boy with OCD to put the flowers in her room...

"Just look at this!" He points to the flowers scatted around him. "I dropped them with no order, no symmetry! It's disgusting, I'm disgusting!" The scratching of his head intensifies as he starts to bang his head against the floor. "I deserve to die!"

"Kid! Buddy!" Soul suddenly enters Maka's room in a rush, he kneels down in front of the boy and grabs his head, stopping him from hurting himself. "Kid you have to calm down." He lifts the boy's abused face to his, locking eyes with his shaken golden ones.

"B-But Soul...the flowers. I couldn't make them symmetrical!" His eyes water as he looks back at him still breathing hard. "I'm trash! I'm disgusting!"

"Stop it dude. No, you're not! No one could make all these damn flowers symmetrical. You're not trash at all!" Soul grips his head firmly, making sure the reaper is looking at him and not at the flowers.

"R-Really?" Kid's breathing starts to calm down as he looks at the scythe with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, really." Soul gives him a smile. "Now why don't we take the rest of these flowers and put them in the kitchen were we can make them symmetrical."

"Yes of course the kitchen!" Kid jumps up completely out of his depression, a new fire burning in his eyes as he picks up all the flowers off the floor. He passes Maka quickly heading into the kitchen. Maka watches him leave before raising an eye brow at Soul. "You handled that very well."

"Yeah well, I'm kinda use to it by now." He scratches the back of his head and averts his gaze.

"Oh?" She tilts her head curious.

"Yeah he came over almost every day when you were in the hospital...so seeing him so much I've seen a couple of his symmetry fits. You just have to take his mind off whatever is unsymmetrical or help him fix it."

"I see..." _So Kid and Soul have gotten closer since I was out?_ She can't help but to smile. _I should have seen that coming._

"Yeah." He grunts and turns his head away from her but she catches his slightly tinted cheeks..._is Soul...blushing?_ "So you ready to watch the movie?"

"Yes actually." Maka smiles before she starts to roll out of her room. "What should we watch?"

"I'm feeling a comedy." Soul follows behind her with his arms behind his head. A smirk slowly starts to form on their faces at the same time. "Hey Maka you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah."

"Step Brothers!" They both say at the same time smirking.

"Ah finally." Kid sighs happily looking at his work. There is the same amount on the left and right side of the kitchen counter, the flowers in a pattern of daisies, then tulips on each side. "It's perfect."

"Good job." Soul puts a hand on his shoulder once he walked up to him, showing his sharp teeth.

"Couldn't have done it without you." He gives him a smile back but once he sees Maka it falls. "Well I probably should go, you two have a movie to watch." He gives a fake smile as he starts to walk to the front door. Soul watches him for a moment following the other boy.

"Hey Kid you want to watch it with us? I'm sure Maka doesn't mind do you?" He looks at her.

"Not at all." She smiles at the reaper. Kid's eyes widen as he looks between them, his eyes finally stopping on Soul and the warm smile he is giving him. The reaper's heart swells...he wants to spend time with him...he is going to give up his alone time with Maka that he's desperately wanted for so long for him...he couldn't let him do it.

"B-But-

"Oh come on reaper it will be fun, Step Brothers is a cool movie." Soul grins at him.

It would be fun. He knew he would enjoy it, enjoy being with the scythe longer. He wants to stay with him...but...his eyes wonder over to Maka, the girl he knows will make Soul truly happy, the girl Soul truly likes..._let him go Kid._

"I'd like to stay but I must report to father and then help Liz and patty with the party, I don't want them driving the maids mad." Kid gives a fake chuckle. He didn't want to laugh. He didn't want to leave.

"You sure you can't stay? The movie's only a couple of hours." Soul is frowning now, he can see the disappointment shine through those blood red eyes. He wants to just say yes...he doesn't want to see the boy frowning...he wants to stay.

"I'm sure. Trust me I'm probably too late to save the maids as it is." He looks into those disappointed eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool." The reaper could tell by his frown that he really didn't think that. He wants to just reach out and get rid of that frown, make him smile..._let him go._

"Ok...bye Soul, Maka. You two have fun." He forces a smile as he turns around and opens the door.

"Bye Kid...see you tomorrow?" The scythe takes a step forward, the reaper noting the uncertainly in his voice..._let him go._

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Aren't you both coming to the party?" He looks back at him.

"Of course, what time is it any way." Maka looks at him.

"Black Star should be there around 6 so be at my house at 5, I'll get father to contact him and tell him to come to my home, when he shows up we'll jump out as a surprise."

"A surprise party for Black Star?" Soul looks at the reaper with an odd look. "The party's for him?"

"No not just for him. It's for Maka's recovery as well." Kid states feeling for some reason he had to explain himself.

"Oh...ok." Soul averts his gaze.

"I hope to see you at five?" Kid looks at him.

"Yeah we will definably be there." Soul looks back at him. "You better make it cool." He grins.

"Oh I will." He smiles at him before he walks out of the door, to Kid's dismay soul actually follows him out..._he's just trying to make it hard to leave..._

"You really sure you have to go?" Soul averts his gaze that frown coming to his face.

"Yes...but I'll see you tomorrow at the party." He smiles reassuringly.

"Barely." Soul grumbles. "You'll be busy with hosting it."

"I promise I'll have the maids do everything this time so I'll be with you guys the whole time."

"...promise?"

"Promise."

"If you break your promise, I'm moving all of your paintings to the right." Soul smirks at him.

"Hey, hey, getting hasty there." Kid starts to sweat.

"Well you have nothing to worry about if you keep your promise." He chuckles.

"I always keep my promises." The reaper eyes the door to the apartment where he knew the scythe- meister is, still breathing and ok.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Soul puts a hand on his shoulder. Kid doesn't want to move, doesn't want to leave as he feels the warmth of Soul's hand. _Let him go._

"Well good-bye Soul." He summons Beelzebub at his feet, flying up into the air separating himself from the scythe. He gives a little wave before flying off, already missing the scythe's touch. He grips his heart. _Let him go._

"Bye Kid..." Soul watches the reaper leave with a frown frozen on his face before turning and walking back into the apartment. _Did he really have to go? Or was he just trying to get away from me?_

"Kid leave?" Maka asks from the couch looking back at him.

"Yup." He grunts as he shuts the door behind him.

"Oh, well Kid seemed like he had stuff to get to." Maka gives him a smile. "The movie's still going to be fun."

"Yeah..." A grin slowly forms on the scythe's lips. _That's right. Kid may not be here but Maka is. His meister is. I'm finally going to have her all to myself..._ his heart beat starts to speed up as he walks to the girl he's missed so much, the girl he almost drove himself crazy by thinking about her. No annoying swordsman, just Maka and him, the way it's supposed to be. **"There's no Kid either..."** Soul ignores the weird turning of his stomach at the demons words. The little shit is not going to ruin this. "This is going to be cool."

"Yeah, I haven't seen Step Brothers since forever ago." Maka giggles. "Can you put it in?"

"Got it." He grins at her as he walks to his room getting the movie off of his TV stand then walks back into the living room. He waves the movie around as he walks past Maka to the TV smirking.

"Yay." She giggles.

"Boats and hoes, boats and hoes, gotta have me my boats and hoes." The scythe gets the movie out of the case.

"Soul just put the movie in." She rolls her eyes but she's smiling.

"Deadliest catch without the crabs, were almost out of gas, call the Arabs!" He gives her a teasing grin but he puts the movie in.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the next line." She chuckles at her weapon as he stands up.

"Whatever, I forgot the rest." He grunts as he grabs the remote. He flops down on the couch next to his meister, the commercials starting to come on.

"I can tell." She smirks.

The scythe just sticks his tongue out at her in response, Maka can't help but to giggle.

"Real mature."

"I don't care." He grunts as his attention turns back to the TV, a commercials for Pepsi is on. "Damn commercials." The scythe hits the skip button on the remote just to growl in frustration when the TV doesn't respond. "And we can't fucking skip them!"

"Oh well, we can deal." Maka's green eyes look over at her weapon.. "...Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?" The scythe stops messing with the remote and looks at her, noting the fidgeting his meister is doing.

"I'm sorry." She looks down at her hands, her voice so soft.

"For what?" Soul involuntary moves closer to the girl, looking at her intently.

"I've been kinda blowing you off...being in the hospital I had time to think..." Maka feels she shouldn't mention Kid bringing it to mind. "And I realized that you and I haven't really had anytime to train or just hang out and it shouldn't be like that. I know it's been bothering you...and I'm sorry, I've been an uncool meister." She grips her fist.

"You're wrong." Soul finds himself gently grabbing the girl's chin and lifts her face up so she's looking at him. "You're the coolest meister ever."

"But I -

"It's ok." He locks eyes with her, an old tension in his heart being released by her apology. "I understand. You were busy with your school work, your studying , and worrying about the mission all at once. You didn't have time to just hang around." He feels a pain in his heart. **"But she had time for the swordsman"**

"I should have made time." She shifts her feet at her weapons stare. "I promise, from now on we will have time to train and to hang, like we are right now."

"Alright...well cool." The scythe gives her a warm smile. The boy almost feels giddy. This is what he wanted and more. Not only is she promising more time for him but apologizing for ditching him...she is the coolest meister ever. "I missed you..." The words come out before he can stop them.

"I missed you too Soul." Maka smiles at him with warmth that melts his heart. The scythe couldn't help himself. The boy wraps his arms around the small girl laying his head in the crock of her neck. Maka's body tenses a little as she feels her weapon's breath on her neck. She couldn't help to feel a little uncomfortable not use to even hugging the scythe let alone to be held so tightly by him. His breath is almost jagged, his body tense like hers, telling her he wasn't use to it either. Maka wraps her arms around his back, causing the scythe to finally relax. The two just hold each other for a while, the scythe enjoying her warmth, the warmth she didn't have a week ago on the street of Death City.

"I thought I was going to lose you..." Soul's shaky words break the silence between them as he hugs her even tighter. "If I lost you-

"But you didn't'...I'm right here. Everything is fine now." She rubs his back gently, the scythe not being able to see her eyes droop at her lie.

"I know but...it was so scary." His breath becomes jagged. "Seeing you so pale...seeing all your blood...watching you in the hospital as you just lay there not moving, barely breathing..."

"Soul-

"never again."

"W-what?" Maka tenses a little at the way he grips her harder and his voice so serious.

"Never again will I be separated from you. I don't care if lord death himself gives the order, I will not be apart from you. This mission was the first time I wasn't by your side...and look what happen...you got hurt...you almost died because I wasn't by your side to protect you...never again." the boy's voice is steady and firm. Maka feels a warmth flow through her body as she starts to rub her weapon's back, trying to bring comfort where her words can't.

"Soul..." she's speechless, not expecting soul to say anything like that.

"Do you know how horrible it was maka? When I was searching for you in that damn mist all I could think about is how I wasn't even suppose to be there, how I wasn't suppose to be away from you. I'm your weapon. I shouldn't have to find you, I should be right next to you, I should always be by your side." the scythe swallows the lump that was forming in his throat. "...do you know how horrible it was to see you...like that?...to see you hurt...to see how badly I failed at being your weapon?" soul lifts his head up so his lips are by her ear. "It was hell."

"It wasn't your fault soul, we were ordered to be separated...what happen to me wasn't your fault.." she lets go a little so she can look into soul's shaking red eyes. "I couldn't ask for a better weapon...kid told me you visited me every day at the hospital, you were by my side when I needed you the most and that's all theat matters."

"But the mission-

"the mission is over. It was a failure but it's in the past. Everyone is ok...and so am I and that's all that matters...I'm ok now." she gives him a small smile. "Like you said soul, never again."

"Huh?" soul's eyes have stop shaking from her words but he raises an eyebrow.

"Never again will a mission end up like that...because never again will we be separated...isn't that what you said?" maka's smile grows.

"Y-Yeah." the scythe can't help his cheeks tinting a little, her comforting smile hitting a chord in his heart.

"See? Then we have nothing to worry about. Together were unstoppable...Noface doesn't have a chance." she tightens her grip on his shoulder. "Not when I have the coolest weapon."

"B-but I failed-

The scythe meister puts a finger to the scythe's lips affectedly silencing him. "No."

"But..." Soul gaze falls on Maka's banged neck, hurt shining through his eyes.

"Never again remember?" She gives him assuring.

"...Never again." The scythe finally allows a smile form on his lips. He would make sure those two words remain true, no matter what. He would never again hold her lifeless hand, never again be away from her, never again will she be hurt. He would make sure of it, as her weapon...as her friend. He will not fail again.

"Um...Soul you can let go of me now."

The scythe blushes. Without him even realizing it he had went back to hugging her, not just hugging her, oh no, but petting her head like he would pet a cat..._what is with you and being creepy dude?! First Kid now Maka! _"S-Sorry." He pulls away from her as fast as he can, not able to hide the blush on his face his heart beat too fast for comfort.

"It's fine." She giggles and lightly punches him in the arm. "But Blair is in the other room, pet her not me."

"I'm sorry sometimes I mistake you for an animal." Soul quickly regains himself, smirking at her.

"Grr..." Her eye twitches as she slowly takes out her book. The boy's eyes get wide in fear and he flinches waiting for the blow. To the scythe's surprise the blow...is just a light tap on the head. He raises an eye brow at her. "What, that's it?"

"I feel like being nice, so don't question it and just turn on the movie." She huffs and crosses her arms.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He chuckles as he grabs the remote and hits the play button. "But...hey do you think...all your Maka-chops could be like that?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Soul sighs. _Damn it._ The scythe's gaze falls down to the space next to him, a space that could have been filled...a pair of golden eyes flash through his mind. He can't help but to wonder what the reaper is doing, if he is talking to Lord Death or at home helping the Thompson sisters with the party...if the other boy is thinking about him like how he is, if Kid missed his company as he misses his. **"What's wrong? Aren't you satisfied with just being with Maka for the moment? Or is it that you want more?"** The demon chuckles already knowing the answer. Soul looks away from the empty space to look at Maka who is watching the TV with a smile on her face, to look at the one who is here. He smiles just enjoying her but in the back of his mind he still sees the empty space next to him. The boy can't help but to feel this picture wasn't complete. He was over joyed but...he wasn't satisfied.

* * *

Soft footsteps echo quietly through the empty halls of the DWMA. Everyone else is most likely in bed or fighting off sleep. Not this soul. He had bigger things to fight. Kid gently opens the doors to the death room, his face giving nothing away of how he's feeling. The familiar blades of death past over him as he walks slowly through the hallway, fighting off any thoughts that had to do with the red-eyed boy. He couldn't afford to think of him now. Lord Death sits in the middle of the room with a table set up in front of him, he holds a cup of something in his comically large hands seeming not to notice him yet. The boy walks till he is a couple of feet away from his father, he takes a deep breath making sure he was stable enough for this. "Father…"

"Oh Kid, did you come to join your old dad for tea?" Lord Death chimes finally looking over at his son as if he didn't know he was there all along.

"No but..." Kid eyes the cup on the other side of the table, already prepared for someone else to drink. _Was he expecting me?_ "Some tea wouldn't hurt." He walks over and kneels down next to the table, making it so he's face to face with his father.

"Wonderful." Lord Death takes a slip of his tea, practically smiling through his voice.

"But I didn't come here for tea father." Kid locks on to the mask that hides his father's true face. "...I've come to apologize."

"Oh? For what?" He puts down his cup of tea gently, titling his head at his son.

"For last night...I was out of line to raise my voice at you, I was out of line to bring your friend into it." Kid bows his head at his guilt.

"It's ok son. I know this whole thing is hard on you... I don't blame you for your actions." Lord Death's empty eye holes stare at his son.

"I still should have stayed in line." Kid looks up at his father. "...thank you."

"Hm?" Lord Death tilts his head again.

"I know you told Stein of Maka's curse and sent him to help her after are talk..."

"Ah yes, because you were right Kid, we can't wait for the answers to come to us. Not if we're going to save Maka." He takes another slip of tea. "...I don't want you to take someone like her so early...I don't want that pain on you so soon...so trust me when I say Kid, I'll do all I can for Maka. I didn't want to sit around and do nothing for that whole week she was bed ridden as much as you didn't...but what could we have done? Like now, Maka is out of the hospital but she still has the curse. We can't do anything about it till we know where the witch is. So we wait, but we still act. Stein has gotten my death scythe Justin Law to try to weaken the curse through blessings and holy water, to hold the curse off while we search for the witch."

"...has it been successful?" Kid takes a slip of his tea trying to calm his nerves.

"I don't know. Stein hasn't reported in yet today. I was actually expecting him for tea, but having you for tea and conversation is even better!" Lord Death chimes.

"I suppose." Kid sighs, his golden eyes looking down at his barely touched tea, it's getting harder to hold his straight up posture.

"Cheer up Kid." Death's large finger lifts up his son's face so he's looking at him. "Maka just got out of the hospital this is a time for celebrating! Not being down in the Dumpty."

"Father, I'm not a child." Kid sighs and removes his finger gently off his face. "I am happy Maka is out the hospital but she still has that curse on her! We don't know what No-face can do to her, if he can penetrate her Grigori soul what else can it do? We don't know where the witch is and we barely know anything about her! We don't know her motives, we don't even know her name! How can we help Maka when we don't know where the witch is?!"

"You should be grateful for what we do know Kid." Lord Death states calmly as he takes a slip of tea.

"But father, what we know isn't enough." He sighs taking a deep breath.

"It's something though. Be patient Kid, good things come..."

"To people who wait." Kid finishes for his father when he trailed off the boy having to suppress a huff of frustration.

"Exactly!" He chimes before finishing the rest of his tea.

"But father, the witch-

"Why don't we talk about something else until Stein gets here, hmm?" Death waves his comically large hand as if waving off the topic.

"Then what do you wish to talk about father?" Kid takes a slip of his tea trying to hide the irritation in his voice. _Of course he would change the subject..._

"How have things been going at school?"

"...fine...I don't really think this is the time-

"Anything new happening?"

"No...father I know you don't just want to ask me questions about my personal life, so please just skip to the question you really want to ask." Kid places his hands in front of him, readjusting his rings. _I have a feeling..._

"Well...it's about the mission last week."

"Yes...what about it?"

"Why did you change your mind and decide to go after the witch instead of finding Maka?" Kid tenses but he looks at his father blankly hoping he didn't see it.

"...I never changed my mind, I intended on going after the witch to protect the city."

"Hmm...then why did you jump into the mist at all? When you could have just flown over to the DWMA from the roof top?" Lord Death tilts his head.

"..." Kid opens his mouth to speak but he can't find his words.

"So I ask again why did you decide to go after the witch?"

"...I sensed she was close to Soul, I sensed how powerful she was and I knew he couldn't take her on by himself. I didn't want my friend to get hurt." Kid speaks as calmly as he can but his heart beats fast. It's getting harder to look his father in the face.

"Maka is your friend too right?" His eye holds seem to burn into his son, making Kid want to slump but he holds himself up.

"Of course she is."

"She was in trouble too but it didn't take you long to choose to help Soul instead of her."

"He was closer." He states bluntly.

"Hmm...are you sure that's it?" Lord Death tilts his head. "Or is there another reason?"

"I'm sure father, I just acted in the heat of the moment." Kid grips his fist under the table. "Nothing more."

Lord Death stares at his son, with Kid staring right back a fire in his golden eyes. There is more to it, Death knows and Kid knows his father is aware but the young reaper doesn't falter. He won't confess. "...Kid…"

"Yes?" He keeps himself straight but his eyes are shaking slightly.

"...We will continue this conversation some other time." Lord Death takes an empty cup and fills it up with tea. "We have company."

Kid then hears the doors the death room open and close, careful footsteps echoing though the hallway coming closer.

"Oh hello Kid." Stein walks into the main room holding a book by his side. He looks between Lord Death and the young reaper, his grey eyes blank. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Nope! We've been waiting for your report!" Lord Death chimes. "Come, come. Sit, sit!" Stein walks up to the table, his glasses glaring hiding his eyes from the reapers. "Want some tea?" Lord Death sets a freshly made cup on the table close to Stein. "Please sit!"

"Some tea would be good." The professor kneels next to the small table, never letting go of the book. He picks the cup with his other hand and takes a slip of tea.

"Your report." Kid looks at the scientist eagerly. "Did you find out anything about the witch?"

"Yes actually." Stein puts down the cup his face stone.

"What?!" Lord Death chimes, and Kid shouts out in anticipation.

"Well, look at this." Stein takes the book and opens it, looking for a certain page before putting it in the middle of the table for all to see. A picture of the rose tattoo, just like the one on Maka's neck is on the page. "This is indeed a cures mark, the curse of the witch Mabaa herself."

"What?!" Kid's head whips over to the scientist looking at the scientist like he is crazy...well more so. "Stein we know for a fact that the witch that attacked death city was not Mabaa, not the grand witch. Her soul is almost the same size as father's, the witch's soul was big but definably not that big and I doubt Mabaa would ever just come into Death City like that unless she had a good reason to." Kid's eyes are still wide.

"It confused me at first too but read this." The professor points to a certain passage in the book.

"Mabaa has only been known to place such a powerful curse once, on one of her own witches, Zonde for her crimes against her fellow witches." Kid reads out loud carefully, making sure he doesn't miss a word. "So the witch were looking for is-

"Zonde." Lord Death looks down at his tea as all eyes go to him.

"Correct." Stein turns the bolt in his head till it clicks. "Do you know anything about his witch Lord Death?"

"Yes...it's coming back to me." Kid looks at his father blankly..._are you sure you didn't know all a long?_

"What did she do to make Mabaa mad enough to cures her?" Kid looks at his father.

"Zonde is a very jealous and spiteful witch, never happy with what she has, never satisfied. She was jealous of her fellow witch's power and beauty even though she was beautiful herself. She wanted more. Zonde would mess with the witches, using her power of illusions to frighten them, they were first harmless pranks but...she grew more spiteful. She has an obsession of love...an obsession with destroying it, for some reason she hates love, hates that bond and she is jealous of anyone who has it, even her own sisters. At the beginning she liked nothing more to break a couple up, using her illusions to show a lover having affair to break hearts. She loves the tears of heart break and it is said she would make sure to catch the heart broken person's tears and drink them. She's mad and she likes to blame love for it. One fateful day, she herself fell in love, but with the wrong person. She fell in love with the man Mabaa's sister was with. Zonde did not get discouraged by this fact, and would do anything for this man but the sister found out, and when she did the man that she loved turned away from her and blamed the whole affair on her. Zonde became in raged and killed the man whom she had loved, but there where consonances. Zonde forgot her place, and once Mabaa had found out how she had hurt her sister she became enraged, she was already getting sick of the witch with all the trouble she had caused but that was the last straw… She cursed Zonde, a curse that would burn her skin worse than any fire, a curse that rotted her skin, getting rid of the beauty that she held. Zonde was banished from the witches' consol. She pleaded for death but it wouldn't come, she came to me and pleaded for death but the curse would not allow her to die, even as much as I wanted to take her life. Mabaa made sure she would suffer forever for what she has done." Lord Death takes a breath. "But Zonde is a smart witch. She found a way around the curse. After years of torture she finally discovered she could curse others with the mark, doing this made the pain more bearable and the people the curse killed she got their power. So Zonde has grown strong through the curse, though she is in constant pain, she can place the curse on others but she will never get rid of her mark."

"So Zonde placed the curse on Maka to get rid of her pain temporarily? But why come in Death City and go after Maka when she could have placed it on any one else? And why is she working with No-face?"

"Yes, and you mention Zonde hates love. If that's so why would she help No-face at all if he wants to find his lost love?" Stein and Kid look at the death god eagerly.

"Don't look at me I don't know." Lord Death shrugs causing both to look at him in disbelief.

"...At least we now know something about the witch." Kid sighs. "Do you know where she is?"

"Nope. If I did she would have felt my wrath a long time ago for what she's done." Lord Death looks at his son. Kid looks down..._she must have killed his friend after she came to him for death..._ "Anything new with No-face? Has he said anything about Zonde?"

"Well he showed again last night. Apparently according to No-face he doesn't work with her." Stein turns the bolt in his head.

"A lie." Kid states bluntly.

"Maybe not." Kid and Stein look at Lord Death. "It doesn't really make sense of Zonde helping him, so maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe Zonde has a different agenda."

"But father this power No-face has is no way his own! He even cursed Maka with her mark! How would he do that if they aren't working together?" Kid rubs his chin.

"I don't know." Lord Death shrugs again. "It's a mystery!"

"No-face also told Maka that she is what he wanted all along." Stein turns the bolt in his head.

"But...isn't he supposed to be looking for Aurora? Does he believe Maka is aurora? And then why would he kill all those women?" Kid's head is starting to hurt.

"Well that's the funny thing. No-face said he killed the women as a safety precaution against Aurora. The ghost thinks Aurora is very much alive and apparently dangerous." The bolt in Stein's head clicks.

"That's ridiculous!" Kid grips his fist. "That ghost is insane!"

"Even so it's worth looking into." Stein looks at Lord Death. "Permission to search Ohio's death records to find Aurora's files?"

"Permission granted." Lord Death nods. "We need to see if there's truth to the ghost's words."

"Good. Also Justin's treatments seem to be having an effect but I won't know for sure until I check on Maka tomorrow."

"Good, good! Report to me tomorrow with any good news and if you find the file!" Lord Death waves with his comical hand. "Go home and get some rest, you earned it!"

"Thank you sir...I'll call Maka and tell her this new information. She will be happy to know we have found something out about the witch." Stein stands up and leaves with a slight wave. They hear one final click of his blot before his is out of the reaper's eye sight.

"...You knew about the witch all this time didn't you?" Kid turns to his father, his eyes burning.

"I wasn't sure if it was her or not." Death sighs.

"I'm sure you would have known since she cursed your friend." Kid presses.

"...I didn't want to believe it was her again." Lord Death looks at his son. "But now there's no doubt it's Zonde. With my friend we didn't know of Zonde's ability so we were sent on a wild goose chase, finding many with her mark but none were the witch, none had the mark in the palm of the hand like Zonde does. We never found her and my weapon died...that's why I didn't want to bring her up...I didn't want this to be a repeat."

"It won't be a repeat!" Kid suddenly stands up in defense. "We will find Zonde, we will save Maka!"

"Kid...I'll be honest with you, chances of finding Zonde are slim. I've been searching for her for more than 2,000 years. She's very slippery." Lord Death stands, towering over his son. "For 2,000 years it has been a wild goose chase, using her illusions to throw us off track, making it seem she's one place just for us to find it's nothing but a trick. Zonde's not stupid. She knows we will be searching for her so she will be more on guard then ever during these 2,000 years."

"This 2,000 year search is about to end for we will find Zonde!" Kid clenches his fist. "We have No-face now and he is somehow linked to the witch. He will lead us to Zonde I'm sure of it!"

"What makes you think No-face would tell us where Zonde is? Kid I don't think you understand that it's not Maka who has No-face...it's No-face who has Maka. She is at his mercy so why would he answer any question that has to do with Zonde? About the witch that has the power to throw him out?"

"We'll make him!"

"How?"

"..." Kid looks down, his jaw set stubbornly but he doesn't have an answer.

"Kid your letting your emotions get the best of you. We have to think rationally about this if we want to save Maka but also you have to except the fact that we may not be able to find the witch, that Maka may die."

"I refuse!" The young reaper shouts in defiance, whipping his head up looking at his father with a new fire in his eyes. "That won't happen."

"Kid...humans all die at one point...even if we save Maka now, later in life she will die and you will have to take her." Lord Death stares blankly at his son, the boy tenses. "And you can't refuse that. You're Death, you're a reaper. It's your duty to send on the mortal's souls...even your friends."

"...Not now father...I can't." Kid looks down and grips his heart. He can't stop his shaking. He can no longer hold up his straight posture. The reaper knew all along his duty. He was taught at a young age his place in the world. Back then he just accepted his father's words with no sadness, no doubt, for he is a reaper, death, but back then he didn't have friends...he didn't know any mortal's except for his father's weapons. He stayed in the house to study, sheltered from the outside world. What he knew about mortals he got from his history books, the history of all the deaths, and wars that were started by human greed and lust. He felt no remorse for any death, for death was him, and him death. Humans were disgusting to him, he cared not for beings who couldn't even care enough for themselves, all he knew of humans were there sins.

When he had found his weapons that was the first time he ever walked mortal's streets, the first time he wasn't sheltered, the first time he saw the mortal's he would claim in the end, face to face rather than reading about them from a book. Liz and Patty didn't give him a good first impression on the human race in fact it supported his thoughts about them, his first encounter with mortal's was trying to be robed by them, a gun pointed to his head. Greed and violence. That's all he thought they were about. At first he despised them, if not for them being symmetrical weapons he would have left them for the cops to handle. Liz and Patty at first were just weapons, nothing more, but as time went by he had grown attached to the two sisters. He started to understand there was more to humans then just greed and violence, that they feel for one another, that they can be concerned for one another, they can be kind and as time went by he realized that the sisters also cared for him. They became his friends, his first friends and it was just them and he was fine with that, but then he met Soul and Black Star. Again his first day at school humans tried to hurt him, tried to fight him. Violence, pride, and stupidity made up the two. He enjoyed kicking their asses but again as time with by and the more he spent with them he realized that they weren't so bad. He met Maka and Tsubaki next, and saw almost a kindred spirits with the two, they weren't violent and they offered there hands of friendship quickly, opening his harden heart more. He first had met Crona on a ship, in a battle. He despised him for his sins and was completely ready to judge him but when he was brought to the DWMA...he saw he was just like his friends...just mislead, not evil, not a monster to be put down...all his friends have taught him that humans aren't just sins...that they love, they work together, they have bonds, they have loyalties and through them He has felt all of it...now...he couldn't imagine life without any of them...he couldn't imagine a life without Soul... _I don't want to take them...I can't take them..._

_I can't take Liz and Patty, they're sisters to me...who will I hold as my weapons?_

_I can't take Black Star or Tsubaki, who would annoy me? And who would try to calm me down?_

_I can't take Crona or Maka, who would I help deal with things? And who would fill me with determination?_

_...I can't take Soul...I just can't take him...who would I love?...I can't do it._

"Kid...I know it's hard...that's why I didn't want you attending the DWMA. I didn't want you to get attached to any mortal. I didn't want you to get hurt or to make being a reaper any harder than it is." Lord Death takes a step forward, seeing how much his son is trembling.

"I don't regret my decision." Kid suddenly stops shaking and looks at his father. "If I didn't go I'd still be alone, I would never have met them all. I'd rather know there friend ship then know nothing but loneliness."

"But they soon will all be gone. Humans are like flowers, here one moment gone the next. Loneliness is better than knowing the pain of losing a love one."

"In this moment there all here...there all alive." Kid takes a deep breath. "And I intend to keep it that way."

"Kid-

"You said so yourself, I'm a reaper, I'm death, so I decide when it's someone's time and I decide it's not Maka's time. I will find this witch. I will save Maka. I may have to take her someday but that day isn't anytime soon." Kid starts walking towards the doors to the death room…his posture straight, his face blank. He stops before he gets to the guillotine hall way and turns to look at Lord Death. "We will find Zonde, she will have judgment for killing your friend… Next time we meet she won't get away. I know my place father and as a reaper I declare Zonde's time is at hand." Kid turns his back and walks out of the death room with his words lingering in the air. Lord Death stares at the spot his son was and sighs..._I hope your right son...trust me I don't want you to have to take Maka so young...but if she died...would you still try to refuse?...would you fight who you are?..._ Death turns and disappears into his mirror..._will Kid be able to handle it?_

**Yay! Got it done! Tell me what you think, and until next time. Whole chapter for Crona and Maka:) and i love step brothers XD that movie is epic**


	20. Note book

**Author's note: Hey guys! So as promise this chapter is all Crona and Maka! I know I have been lacking with the two but from this point on, there will be more moments with them. Last chapter, I felt a little bad for Soul and gave him a moment... but that's over. I can't wait. Now I can pour out all my Crona/Maka love onto you guys XD...so please review and tell me what you think...with that, lets begin.**

Crona yawns as his eyes slowly open. He was not in his room. The boy sits up quickly in panic but after looking around at his surroundings he lets out a sigh of relief. _Oh that's right...I stayed the night at Maka's apartment..._ a blush comes to the boy's cheeks, his heart beat speeding up..._I stayed the night in the same building as Maka! I slept with her being so close!_ Crona's eyes wander over to the bedroom wall, the only think separating him from his angel. _..I wonder if she's up yet..._ He slowly starts to get off the bed, his bare feet hitting the cold floor. He shivers slightly but doesn't put on his shoes; that would just be rude. The boy slowly walks out of the room, his mind still on a certain scythe meister, a smile frozen on his face. _Maka's so amazing...my beautiful anchor of sanity..._ he grips his heart as he walks down the small hall way, it beats fast against his hand... _Do you know what you do to me? ...Could you ever know how much I missed you? ...How much I worried about you?..._ Crona's steps start to get slower as he gets closer to the door of the girl he cares so much for.

There's no one in the living room.

The boy involuntarily looks at Soul's door, it's closed. _He must still be asleep..._ his eye's fall on Maka's door, it's slightly open, luring him in. The swordsman's heart goes crazy as he finally stops before the door, a shaky hand reaching out and knocking on it. "M-Maka?"

No response.

Crona frowns. _Maybe she's still asleep...?_ He turns to look at the clock in the kitchen. It's two o' clock in the afternoon. His eyes get wide _Maka never sleeps in this late!...is she ok?..._ the boy grabs the door knob only to hesitate. _Wait I can't just walk into Maka's room without permission! What if she's just still sleeping trying to get rest and I wake her up? ...Or what if she's indecent?_ Crona's face turns a dark shade of red as his hand flies off the door as if it is on fire... _I can't just walk in but...what if she needs help? Or what if she's tried to walk by herself and collapsed?_ Crona grips his heart at all the bad situations filling his head causing him to panic. _What if she's hurt but can't call for help?...what if she needs me?..._ a shaky hand knocks on the slightly open door with a little more force causing it to open up more. Crona tenses waiting for Maka to ask what he is doing or her getting mad he disturbed her rest but...there's no response. "M-Maka?" The boy slowly opens the door the rest of the way and gasps.

Maka's not in her bed, her room is empty.

He looks around the room frantically for the girl, panic gripping his heart as he spots her wheel chair in the corner of the room, folded and untouched. He walks over to it studying it with blue eyes... _where's Maka? ...How could she have left without the wheel chair?.._

"Crona what are you doing here?" Someone spits out behind him. The boy quickly whips around, his body tense at the tone. "S-Soul..." said weapon is standing at Maka's door way with his shirt off, showing the long scar on his chest, the scar he had caused. The boy's red eye's glare into him, his expression nothing but contempt.

"Well?" Soul growls griping the door ways frame. "Tell me what the fuck you're doing in my meister's bed room?"

"I-I'm looking for M-Maka." He averts his gaze from the weapon feeling very uncomfortable at seeing the scar and the look the weapon is giving him.

"Why? ...What you wanted to cop a feel on her when she was asleep? ...Or maybe you just wanted to watch her sleep like the creepy mother fucker you are." He takes a step forward his eyes burning.

"N-No! I-It's not like t-that at all! I-I was just worried about her and w-wanted to check on her...I would n-never take advantage of M-Maka." Crona grips his arm tightly, his body trembling. _Why is he accusing me of such things?_

"Yeah right! I know what you're all about demon, don't think your fooling anyone." Soul's breath is jagged as he comes closer to the swordsman.

"W-What are you talking about soul?" Crona takes a step back from the weapon, his blue eyes watching him cautiously. He grips his arm dangerously tight.

"That's all you do is take advantage of her...you took advantage of her friendship and betrayed her, you take advantage of the fact she is a nice person, one of the only kind of person who would waste their time on you. You take advantage of her soft spot...you cry and whine so she will hug you and comfort you...you take advantage of her...all...the ...damn...time." The weapon grips his fist, his words getting lower and lower till there almost a growl. "I'm the one who _never_ takes advantage of her, I'm the one who is _truly_ there for her, I'm the one...not you."

"S-Soul I-" Crona shakes by his words, his teeth chattering. _What he's saying is not true! ...I'm here for Maka...I don't take advantage of her! ...right?_

"You want to take her away from me...but you won't. You're too much of a pussy."

"..." Crona's teeth suddenly stop chattering, but he's still trembling, not out of fear...but out of anger..._What?_

"Stay the fuck away from my meister! She's mine!" Soul grabs a hold of Crona's robe, stretching it out, he growls at him showing off those sharp teeth of his.

"...Soul where is Maka?" Crona locks eyes with the scythe, his voice calm.

"That's no concern of yours...you're never going to see her again." The scythe chuckles darkly.

"What have you done to her?!" Crona grips the hand holding his robe tightly. "Where is she?!"

"I haven't done anything to her that she didn't like." Soul grins at him. A growl admits from Crona's throat as he pushes the scythe off of him, he marches past him out the door. "Aw what? You didn't like that? It's obvious I'm the only one you can please her...I'm the bigger man here."

"Maka!" Crona shouts ignoring Soul. He had to find her. He doesn't care about what he says. He hears a whimper come from behind Soul's door. The swordsman tenses... "Maka?" he reaches for the door knob just for Soul to grab his hand tightly, stopping him.

"What the fuck you think you're doing? That's my room." His jagged breath is close to Crona's ear, his eyes burning into him.

"I heard something." Crona glares back at the weapon. "Is Maka in there?"

"You're not taking her from me! She's mine! All mine!" Soul tightens his grip on the swordsman.

"Get off soul!" Crona lashes out his elbow, striking the weapon in the face getting him off of him. He wastes no time and opens his door, rushing in. His heart almost stops... Maka lays before him bleeding out from a wound in her stomach, her beautiful face in a expression of pain. "Maka!" Crona shouts as he runs by her side _No not again! No!_ He quickly puts a hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Maka screams out in pain and no matter how much pressure he applies the blood doesn't stop pouring out. He feels so helpless...just like on the mission...he couldn't do anything for her...but listen to her scream...and that's exactly what he is doing now...and he hates it. He trembles. "M-Maka what happen?" She only whimpers in his arms.

"Don't touch her." Soul growls coming into the room his arm changed to a scythe. Crona ignores him still frantically trying to stop the blood, it just keeps pouring and pouring. Maka looks up at him, a shaky hand reaching out to him. "C-Crona."

"Maka, I'm here." he grips the hand, still applying pressure. "You're going to be ok...I won't let you die..."

"No...I'm not." She groans out weakly.

"P-Please don't say that, I promise you will be!" Crona swallows the lump in his throat, the blood is still pouring.

"C-Crona...I ...I...L-Love you..." Maka croaks out, and Crona's heart stops.

"M-Maka..." The boy's mouth is dry, his heart breaking as she just keeps bleeding, as she just keeps getting paler. He's always wanted to hear those words...to hear that he is loved...to hear he is loved by her...the girl who means everything to him...but he didn't want to hear it...when he was about to lose her. He opens his mouth wanting to tell her just how much she means to him, just how much he cares for her, how she is his whole world...how much he loves her...but the words don't come out, there caught up in his throat.

"G-Good bye." She smiles sweetly before her eye's close, her body going limp in his arms.

"Maka, no!" Crona shakes her desperately, his eyes wide with panic _this can't be happening...this can't be happening..._ She doesn't move, she's lifeless. "I-I can't lose you!" He shouts holding the girl close to him shaking. "Please I just got you back!" The girl doesn't respond. "Nooooo!" Tears stream down his face as he screams out in pure pain, pure dismay.

He lost her...he lost his angel...he lost his sanity...

"I told you not to touch her, you destroy everything you touch demon." Soul stops in front of Crona looking down at Maka blankly, without care.

"You! What have you done?!" Crona growls quickly standing up, he wills for Ragnarok to come out, he doesn't respond. He doesn't wait for his weapon, he has to avenge his love. Crona tackles the scythe full force knocking him down, pinning him to the floor, his blue eyes flaring down at him with nothing but rage.

"She tried to leave me...tried to leave her weapon...she got what she deserved." He grins at him.

That was the last straw.

"Fuck you!" Crona screams as he hits him straight in the face, he hears the jaw crack at the blow but he doesn't stop there. He hits him again and again and again. The swordsman's breath jagged as blood spats everywhere, the scythe doesn't even fight him back, a smirk frozen on his face. He would pound his face till there is nothing left of that smirk. _I will make him pay...I'll make him pay for what he has done! ...He killed Maka! He killed her, he killed her, he killed her!_ He keeps punching him, his fist going deeper into his flesh each time breaking the bones of the scythes face.

"You're the one who will truly kill her." Crona stops at mid punch and looks at the beat up face of Soul, his smirk is now warped and misplaced but he's still _smirking._ "And now you're going to kill me and everyone else like the demon you are."

"I didn't kill her! You did!" He grips Soul's head, his eyes glaring down at him. "Die." A crooked smile grows on his face as he violently yanks the scythe's neck right, breaking his neck with a satisfying snap. The smile falls as he looks at the lifeless body of Soul underneath him, his neck twisted in a unnatural way..._I didn't kill Maka..._

"C-Crona..." He hears Maka croak out weakly behind him. His eyes get wide and he quickly turns around. Maka's looking back at him griping her stomach, she looks deathly pale but her chest is moving, she's breathing, she's alive. He wants to shout for joy, he wants to run over to her and hold her in his arms. He wants to tell her how scared he was that he lost her, wants to tell her how much he loves her. He wants to be comforted by her warmth, wants to hold her so close he can feel her heart beat against his but none of that happens.

Crona smiles at her, not a warm, sweet smile of the love he feels for her, no. The smile is crazed, it rips out on his face showing his teeth. Ragnarok suddenly forms in his hand as a sword, his lips on the blade turned in the same crazed smile.

He didn't call for him, he doesn't like the smile on his face.

"C-Crona...?" Maka looks at him her eyes shaking a little as he slowly starts to walk towards her, dragging Ragnarok across the floor behind him, his smile never falling. Crona can't stop himself, he has no control any more. He stops right in front of her, looking down on her with his pale blue eyes. He slowly lifts Ragnarok up, the blade's crazed grin never falls and neither does his. "Crona...what are you doing?" Maka looks up at him, her pupils shrinking as she tries to move back from him but she cries out in pain not able to from the wound in her stomach.

She must realize now she can't escape, he has her.

Maka locks eye's with the swordsman, sweat dripping down her face as her body trembles. He recalls this has happen before, at the church where they met. He was closing in on her as she tried to get out of the church doors, Maka was silly, the doors only open up inward, but that look she gave the swordsman when she realized there was no escape is the same look he is receiving now. The look of pure fear, fear of him, fear of his blade. Unlike the church however, no one is going to come to her rescue. It's just her and him. Crona's crazed grin grows as he stances about to stab, stab. Stab her, about to see more of her beautiful red blood.

"Crona...d-don't do this...I-I love y-you..." The girl's fear is replaced with a sadness in those huge eyes. This causes Crona to pause for a moment, but just for a moment.

"I love you too Maka." He speaks the words right from his heart, the words he's always wanted to tell her but its all wrong. It's warped and crazed like his smile. He brings Ragnarok down on the girl, stabbing her through the chest, through the heart. She screams but it dies on her lips, her green eyes turn glossy as her head falls down limply.

An instant kill.

He feels like crying but he's laughing. Crona rips Ragnarok out of the girl, hearing all the tears and cracks it causes. Her blood drips off the blade, he can still feel his smile, and it's never fallen. Crona brings the blade up to his lips and licks it, licks up the sweet blood of his love. He can feel the tears run down his cheeks now but he's still laughing. _I killed her...I lost it and killed her...I killed my angel...I destroyed my light._

"I told you, you would kill her." He hears Soul's voice but when he looks back at him, he's still dead, his neck twisted up as proof. _I killed her..._ He slowly looks at the mirror in the scythe's room, both of the eyes' of his friends stare at him through it. He feels like screaming but as he looks at himself in the mirror, his reflection is just grinning, grinning, grinning.

* * *

"NOO!" Crona wakes up with a start, sweat dripping down his face, the bed soaked beneath him. He grips his beating heart as he looks around frantically.

He is in the guest room.

He breaths heavily as he slowly looks at the clock. It reads 3:00 am. It's still night. It was just a dream, just a nightmare. The boy's cheeks are wet from crying, more tears pour as he pants trying to calm himself down. This dream scared him to his very core. He hurt Maka...he went insane and killed her...What if that really happens...? ...What if he loses it for a split second and he hurts her? He grips his bed sheets, his teeth chattering.

"_You destroy everything you touch demon."_ He can see Soul's smirk now, his face beaten in giving it a warped feel as his cruel words grip his heart... _N-No..._

"Crona? Crona are you alright? I heard you scream." He hears Maka's sweet voice behind the door followed by her knock.

_M-Maka..._ He can't face her now...he doesn't deserve her...he is a demon...a monster...he's crazy...he will hurt her... Crona hugs his knees to his chest. He wants to respond to her, wants her to hold him again, he needs her comfort now more than ever but... he will only hurt her...he deserves no comfort. The boy hopes she will just leave but the door opens, light pours into his dark room as his angel's eyes fall on him. He can't hide his tears fast enough.

"Crona!" Maka rushes over, holding on to the furniture as she walks over to him. The girl sits on the bed next to him, and quickly hugs the shaking boy close to her, rubbing his back, her warmth flows through his body and his breath catches...

"_You destroy everything you touch."_

With shaky hands he gently pushes the girl off of him, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Crona?" His angel's voice is full of uncertainly and he hates it.

"P-please g-get o-out." Crona can't' look at her as he grips his arm tight. _I won't' hurt her..I can't hurt her...if she's away from me..._

"No." Maka grabs his shoulders firmly and looks up at him trying to see his face threw his bangs, tear drops run off of his cheeks and fall down on her face as if she was crying too. "What's wrong Crona? Did you have a nightmare? ...Why do you want me to leave?" Maka reaches a hand out intending to wipe the boy's tears away. Crona moves away from her hand and backs away from her, he looks up, tears steadily streaming down his face, his blue eyes shaking. "Crona please what's-

"Get out!" He closes his eyes as he points a finger at the door way. "Just get out!"

"C-Crona..." Maka's voice comes out as a whisper, he can hear the hurt in his angel's voice...he breaths heavily.

"_You destroy everything you touch."_

"Now! I'll only hurt you Maka, just get out now!" He shouts but his voice cracks into a sob. He hates this, he hates this so much.

"No!" Her arms are suddenly around him, pulling his body close to hers. Her breath is uneven as she tightens the grip around him. "I-I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong!" Crona tenses in her arms but he doesn't pull away, he can't keep fighting her, but he can't touch her. He keeps his blood stained hands by his sides limply, the hands of a demon. He doesn't respond to her, he can't. "P-Please." His eyes go wide as he feels a couple drops of water fall on his shoulder, the girls grip weakens around him. "Please don't push me away..." The girl is begging him, her tears falling on him. He can't do this anymore. He never wanted to make her cry. He wants to hug her, give her comfort but...he can't touch her...he can't hurt her.

"P-Please don't cry M-Maka...I-I'm so sorry for yelling at you...I just don't want to hurt you Maka...I never want to hurt you."

"It hurts me when you push me away." Her grip tightens back around him. "Tell me what's wrong, please Crona." She's begging him again. He can't deny her.

"I-I had a n-night mare." He pulls away from her gently, his bangs covering his eyes again. She puts her hand over his comfortably, he takes a deep breath. "I had a nightmare that I went i-insane and I hurt you Maka! I k-killed you!" He starts to tremble before her, he's so scared, sweat drips down his face. _She's going to hate you now surely, she's going to hate you, she's-_

"It's just a dream Crona. I'm here, you didn't hurt me and I know that you never would, its ok." Maka reaches out yet again and pulls the boy close to her, this time Crona leans his head in the crook of her neck. He can't fight her touch, her comfort any longer.

'B-But Maka it could happen! W-What if I lose myself and I hurt you?!" He sobs into her shoulder, his body shaking. "I don't want to hurt you Maka!"

"You won't. I promise you, you won't." Maka tightens her grip and Crona's breath catches. "I won't let you lose yourself and if you do I'll be there to pull you right back!"

"I-I don't want to lose you!" He finally wraps his arms around her, his fist grip to a ball on her back as he just keeps crying. He feels like such a baby but he can't help it.

"You won't. I promise you." She whispers firmly in his ear as she rubs his back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"M-Maka..." Crona hiccups his grips tightening a little around the girl, he needs her.

"You're stuck with me." Maka pulls away from him to look at his face, a warm smile on her lips. Crona's eyes are wide, his face flushed form crying. She gently wipes the tears off of his cheeks, the boy's breath catching as she does so his face getting even redder. The words she spoke were true she would never leave this boy. Crona is just frozen to the spot staring at her with those beautiful dark eyes, the eyes of sanity. Her smile grows as she cups the boy's cheeks and leans her head on his forehead, Crona's still sweating but she doesn't care. "It was just a nightmare, it's never going to happen. It's just a bad dream." Crona's dark eyes look into her green ones for a moment before he nods his head and averts his gaze. "Do you feel any better?"

_Why is so concerned about me...could she..? _"Y-Yeah..." He nods as he looks at her with a small smile. "...thanks Maka..." _You are my everything._

"Anytime" She suddenly brings out a book and lightly taps him on the head. "That's for telling me to get out...no matter what it is Crona, know that you can come to me"

"O-Ok..." He averts his gaze and rubs his head as if that small hit actually hurt him. A realization suddenly hits him and he looks back at her. "H-Hey Maka what are y-you doing up so late anyway?" Crona frowns remembering the time, he looks at her in concern.

"Eh, I couldn't sleep." She averts her gaze from the boy.

"Why? A-are you i-in pain?" Crona leans closer looking at the bandage on her neck with a frown.

"No." She looks back at him quickly. "It's probably just because I spent a week in the hospital just sleeping." She smiles at him and it doesn't reach her eyes. "I guess you could say I'm tired of being tired." She giggles.

"Y-Yeah." Crona forces a smile but he still feels worried.

"What about you? You want to head back to bed now?" She lets go of his face to grab his hand.

"N-No...I'm not really tired either." He averts his gaze.

"Well do you want to join me in the kitchen? I was just making some tea, it should help calm your nerves."

"S-Sure." Maka smiles at him as she puts her feet on the floor, her knees buckle and Crona's there to catch her once again. "M-Maka I'll help you to the kitchen...where is your wheel chair?"

"I didn't want to use it..." She admits and blushes as Crona holds her close. They begin to walk together like they did back at the hospital both enjoying the closeness. Crona' squints his eyes at the light in the hallway but keeps slowly bring Maka to the kitchen. His heart beat is speeding and the sickness comes back to him turning his stomach at Maka's body pressed against his. "I got it now." Maka states once they make it to the kitchen. She walks over to the stove by herself and holds onto the counter for support. "Thanks." She turns to give him a smile just to see Crona staring down at her with his mouth slightly open. Confused she follows his gaze and can't help her cheeks tinting in embarrassment. The girl had forgotten what she had put on to bed. Maka has on her pink bunny PJ's that her father had gotten her years ago with matching pink bunny slippers. She wasn't thinking when she put it on, she just wanted to be comfortable, and figured she would change tomorrow morning before anyone could see...she wasn't expecting to see Crona...now that he is staring at it like he is she can't help but to feel self-conscious about the outfit. "I-I'm sorry Crona I didn't think that you would...well I…" She chuckles nervously not really sure what to say.

"C-Cute." Maka's blush darkens and so does Crona's. His pupils shrink _Oh god, did I just call her that out loud?! Will she be creep out? Will she be mad? Will she-_

"T-Thanks." Maka smiles at him with her cheeks tinted causing the boy's mind to go a blank. "My dad bought it for me a long time ago, I always thought I looked stupid in it...so this is actually the first time I've wore this thing..."

"Y-You could never look stupid Maka." Crona grips his arm and averts his gaze.

"Oh I beg to differ." Maka giggles as she gets out two cups and pours tea in them from the stove, a blush still on her face, her heart beating a little faster at his gaze.

"H-How?" Crona tilts his head as she turns around and hands him one of the teas.

"Well according to Soul I look stupid a lot." She huffs as she takes a seat at the table and looks up at him. "You can sit down if you want Crona." The boy nods and sits next to her, he looks down at his tea. He tenses a little at the mention of Soul.

"W-well he's wrong Maka." He mumbles

"Thanks Crona, I'm glad you think so." She smiles and puts a hand over his. Crona's face darkens as he averts his gaze..._her smile is so bright...so beautiful..._ his eyes fall on a note book that was left open on the counter, and a hand held mirror sitting next to it. "M-Maka what's that?" She follows his gaze and the swordsman catches her tense.

"Oh that? That's nothing." She smiles and takes a slip of her tea. Crona studies her for a moment and looks back at the note book. "W-were you writing something before I interrupted you?" He grips his arm he couldn't read the words on the note book but he could see there a lot of them.

"Yeah." She takes another slip eagerly.

"W-what is it?" He grips his arm. "I-I mean! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I'm not trying to be in your business I just-

"It's ok." Maka puts down the cup and smiles reassuringly. "It's a poem."

"O-Oh really?" He looks back at the note book, it having a new interest to him. "C-Can I read it?" Maka tenses.

"Um well it's not really finish yet." She gives him a nervous smile.

"That's ok. I b-bet it's still good." Crona smiles at her. Maka is very nervous about her poetry.

"Not really, I kinda drew a blank on it." She takes a slip of tea. "Reading it would just waste your time."

"N-Nothing you do could waste my time M-Maka." He grips his arm. "A-and if you don't know how to finish it maybe we could do it together?" Maka looks over at the fidgeting boy a moment, her eyes glossed over in thought before a smile comes to her face.

"I'd like that." Crona watches as Maka stands and walks over to the counted with little to no difficulty. He blushes darkly when he sees the girl's cute little pajama pants and looks away, twirling his fingers. She looks back at him and sees he's not looking. She quickly turns and rips out the page in her note book, the ripping sound causing the swordsman to look back at her as she crumbles up the piece of paper and throws it in the trash can. She looks back at a confused Crona. "Let's start a new on together ok?" She forces a smile as she walks over to the boy with the note book in hand. His eyes linger on the trash can a moment before they fall on the note book.

"Ok Maka."

"It's more fun this way." She smiles and opens it up to a blank page. "What should we write about?"

"U-Um..." Crona stares at the blank page in thought. Maka waits patiently for him with a soft smile on her face. The boy looks up at all the flowers on the counter before looking at Maka. "...F-Flowers?"

"Ok." She giggles, Crona smiles at her approval before they both start writing into the note book taking turns writing lines. Maka's and Crona's free hand find their way to each other, their shoulders touching. Both just enjoying this moment, this moment that everything is good, everything is all right. "Alright, done." She giggles and puts down her pencil. "How do you think we did?"

"I-I think we did alright." Crona mumbles a smile still on his face.

"Well let's see." Maka puts the notebook between them and grips his hand. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah." He nods looking down at the poem.

"Flowers adorn my home." Maka begins.

"T-These flowers have healing powers." Crona reads the next line nervously, he should be used to this, as many poems as he and her have written but he still gets nervous when they read out their lines.

"Prettier than the flowers for the Church of Rome."

"I-I picked them of all hours."

"I love them all so very much."

"I do too, t-these flowers brought you back to me."

"They feel so nice to the touch."

"I-I'm so happy they set you free."

"Let's enjoy this time with tea."

"Let's enjoy a-all these flowers."

"Let's enjoy this time with just you and me." Both Crona and Maka say the last line together with a smile on their faces. The boy blushes and pushes his index fingers together while Maka giggles. "That was fun! And we actually made a pretty good poem." She smiles brightly at him.

"Y-Yeah...I like making poems with you." Crona smiles back at his friend, the only person who could make his nightmares seem like nothing, the only person who could make him feel a live...the only person that could make him feel that he isn't a monster.

"Me too." Maka's eyes wander over to the clock and they widen. "Oh my gosh it's 4:30!"

"W-wow the time went fast." Crona mumbles as Maka stand up; he stands up with her holding on to her to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Yeah, you ready to lie down?" Maka looks at him.

"I-I think s-so." He didn't want to lie back down, he didn't want to let go of her.

"If you want I can stay with you till you fall asleep?" Maka smiles at him. "Papa would always do that after I had a nightmare."

"B-But you need to rest too and how will you get back to your room?" Crona blushes darkly at the through of Maka staying by his side.

"Oh, I'll manage." She smiles as they both start to walk together towards the guest room. "You look more tired than me anyway."

"I-I don't want to trouble you..." Crona mumbles his heart beat speeding up as they get closer to the room.

"It's no trouble. I want to do this." She looks over at him and smiles, Crona getting lost in those beautiful eyes..._she's so amazing...my angel..._ his stomach turns as they both walk into the room, his blush darkening. "Lay down." The blush reaches his ears but he listens. Crona gets into the bed and lies down; he reaches nervously for the blanket and pulls it over him, all the way up to his chin as Maka sits beside him. He averts his gaze from her, his throat becoming dry. _Maka's in the same bed as me! Is she going to stay here? ...This sickness is becoming over whelming..._ Maka smiles down at him, gently and takes his hand in both of hers. "Relax and go to sleep." She whispers softy. His body heats up, as he looks at her lips, her soft words seemly caressing him. He quickly shuts his eyes, not really sure if his body reaction is good or not. He can't really relax as he feels her gaze on him. _What if I do something weird in my sleep? ...What if she finds out about the sickness? ...What if I can't sleep and she gets mad? What if-_

He feels soft fingers go through his hair and he gasps, his body tensing at first but then completely relaxing. The touch is so soothing, so soft...so lovely. He focus just on the touch, just on her fingers that keep rubbing through his hair. This isn't like Ragnarok and his punches, this isn't painful, this is Maka...it's all Maka and he can't get enough of it, can't get enough of her. He lets out a content sigh before sleep finally claims him, a smile on his face. He's mind still focused on her movements till he is no longer conscious.

* * *

Maka takes her hand off of the boy when she knows he's finally asleep, a smile frozen on her face. Crona moves a little but he doesn't wake up, a goofy smile on his lips. _He's so cute when he's asleep...he looks so...peaceful..._ Maka blushes darkly as she stares at the unaware boy before her, an idea coming to mine. Her face gets darker as she leans closer to the boy's face, using one hand she moves his bangs off of his face. She leans in just a little more till her lips are touching his fore head, she gives him a gentle peck before pulling away. The boy lets out a content sigh in his sleep and Maka swears his smile gets bigger. She doesn't want to leave him...she wants to stay with him...wants to hold him... "Sweet dreams..." She whispers before she gets off his bed. _Lord Death knows I won't..._ Maka uses furniture to help her walk out of the room then using the walls she walks back into the kitchen. She had to get something before she could join Crona in the realm of sleep. Maka gets to the trash can and reaches down taking the crumpled piece of paper at the top. She couldn't let Crona see this...even though she hates hiding this from him but...Maka flattens the paper and looks at all the contents. She had made a ven-diagram of all the information. One circle of the information she got from the legend and the information Stein just gave her on the witch. The other circle was things that No-face had said. The middle was supposed to be for things that connect the two, or things they know as facts. That circle is empty. None of it made sense. The mark she has on her is Zonde's? But the witch didn't infect her, No-face did. Then there's the fact No-face says he doesn't work for the witch when clearly he has to he cursed her with Zonde's mark. There's also Aurora, who No-face believes is alive and dangerous when the legend says that they loved each other and she died of an illness long ago. Another thing that doesn't make sense is why would Zonde be helping No-face if he's looking for his lost love? And more importantly why her? Why go through all that trouble and risk just to put a curse on her that could be put on anyone else? None of it makes sense. She sighs, as she folds the piece of paper and starts limping over to her room. _I have a lot of questions for No-face..._ her eyes wonder over to the postcard her mother gave her. She grips her fist. She's ready to face him, ready to get some answers. "I won't fail again..." Crona's smile flashes threw her mind as she lies down in bed, her mind on a whirl wind of thoughts. So many questions, no answers. The soft mattress allures her in and even with all the things on her mind, sleep claims her... _I'm ready...I'm coming No-face._

**Yay! I did it! So what do you think? Good Crona/Maka moment? Yes, no? And the poem is ABAB form if you got confused with the way I wrote it. I came up with it myself and yes, I know it sucks LOL. now i want to ask you guys if you want this story to have a lemon or to keep it clean? just when you review let me know. i've also gotten some reviews that are concerned about a gay lemon and if you guys don't want one i deff won't make you suffer threw that. i'm sorry for you guys who don't like the couple soul x Kid but i did that pairing for my sister so it will stay even if there is no lemon. just had to get that out of the way the dream though...you'll need to for the next chapter...see ya then.**


	21. Deserving

**Hey! Wow this is a long story...well as long as you guys like it I'll keep writing. I just got a laptop so I will be able to type a lot faster! (Hopefully) I hope you remember the dream Crona had because...well you'll see. Let's get this started.**

Soul yawns, his red eyes looking over at the light seeping through his blinds tiredly. _Morning already?..._ The boy sits up and stretches, a sharp grin on his face. _Well that's alright..._ He glances at his alarm clock it reads 11:00 o clock. _I have some work to do._ The scythe gets out of bed still smiling thinking about last night. The boy had enjoyed his alone time with his meister, enjoyed having laughs with her. Soul glances at the mirror in his room; he still has bags under his eyes. His gaze goes down to the scar on his chest. The boy shrugs his shoulders not really wanting to think about how he got that wound before he leaves his room, not bothering to put a shirt on. It's not like his meister or Blair haven't seen his bare chest before and he feels lazy. Soul closes his eyes and rubs them as he walks blindly into the kitchen from all the light. He feels for the refrigerator and opens it up. Soul looks for the milk and takes it out, not bothering with a cup he chugs it. The scythe's smirks, _now this is a cool morning..._ The boy wipes his mouth of the milk that got on his chin before putting the milk away. _I got to sleep in, no Blair on top of me giving me a nose bleed, no Maka shaking me, and no annoying Black Star throwing me off the bed ruining my sleep...I got to drink my milk in peace without Maka complaining too._ He grins as he takes the eggs out and places them on the counter..._and with Maka still asleep I can surprise her with breakfast..._ His grin grows as he takes out the bacon and places it on the counter next to the eggs..._I'm going to make her breakfast because I'm that cool of a weapon...and she deserves something better than those damn Cheerios she eats all the time._ Soul lets out a content sigh as he gets two frying pans out of the cabinet. The scythe feels great, feels like a million bucks. Last night lifted a huge weight from off his shoulders. Not only is Maka ok but she forgave him for failing her and to top it all off she apologize for ditching him...she even said she would make more time for him...the scythe's grin grows..._I'm looking forward to it._ The boy walks over to the stove lost in his thoughts. He turns on the stove, putting both of the frying pans on the burners. Soul cracks eight eggs out of habit in one of the frying pans then puts eight strips of bacon in the other one...not until he's done does his eyes widen with realization..._Damn Kid...now you got me doing it..._ Soul blushes lightly at remembering all the breakfast they had together when Maka was in the hospital, Kid would have a fit if he didn't use eight of everything even if it was way too much for them both to eat. The boy stirs the eggs slightly missing the reaper and his OCD problem. _If kid was here he'd probably praise me for using eight of everything without being told to..._ Soul chuckles out loud at the thought. He puts the spoon down and just watches the food cook. This is a cool morning...it's so quiet and peaceful/ he can hear the birds are chirping. He turns around with his eyes closed. _Such a cool morning the birds are singing, its peaceful, food's cooking..._ He opens his eyes _and Crona's sitting at the table- wait what?_ The scythe's smile falls as his eyes lock onto the swordsman who is staring back at him, his body tense and his blue eyes wide. _What the hell? ...So much for a cool morning..._ "Crona what are you doing here?" It was a simple question, his tone neutral even though he was irritated but with the way the other's boy's body visibly tensed up and the glare he is giving him you wouldn't think that, you would think he just told him he pissed in his drink that is shaking in his hand. Crona doesn't answer him, he just stares at him with those creepy blue eyes of his. "Well?" Soul grunts his irritation showing in his voice. "What are you doing here so early in the morning? How the fuck did you get in anyway? I know I locked the door…" Crona's glare falls as he looks at him a moment before his eyes light a little in realization.

"O-Oh, I stayed the n-night." The boy looks down at his cup nervously.

"What?" He says a little too loudly, the boy looking up at him with a frown on his face. "Well damn, Maka doesn't tell me anything..." He grumbles_...So he was here the whole time?!...At least he wasn't there for the movie...that would have ruin everything..._ Crona doesn't respond to him those blue eyes looking over him cautiously. It is beginning to piss Soul off. The swordsman's gaze stops at his chest, the scythe knowing what he's looking at. He's looking at the scar on his chest, the scar he gave him. Soul's starting to feel uncomfortable, the air between the two tense. Those eyes are starting to creep him out..._I mean seriously what does Maka see in this guy?! "_So.."

"Are you cooking food?!" Ragnarok suddenly pops out of Crona, the scythe has never been happy to see the demon sword like he is now, he's gotten those creepy eyes off of him. Ragnarok leans on his head starting to drool as he sees the food cooking behind soul. "Hell yeah bacon and eggs!"

"Hell no, this isn't for you." Soul turns his back to the odd pair and starts flipping the bacon. "This is for Maka and me."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to eat?!" Ragnarok growls.

"I made more than me and her need so you guys can have what's left or you can have some Cheerios." Soul grunts as he turns back around.

"Ass, where's your hospitality?! We're your guests, you're supposed to feed us first!" Ragnarok fist grips onto Crona's head.

"Well hey in my defense I didn't know you guys were here till just a second ago." Soul looks at the swordsman who was reading something in a note book, his eyes seeming to slowly turn back black as he smiles. "Hey what you reading there?"

"A p-poem me and Maka made." Crona tenses a little at his voice.

"You two are so Emo." Soul chuckles. The swordsman didn't think he was funny. His face falls to a pout, his grip tightening on the note book. _Ok so this fucker can't take a joke...I'm really starting to want to knock the shit out of him._

"Yeah and when the hell did you write this?!" Ragnarok leans down and growls. "What the fuck Crona you wrote a poem about flowers?!"

"W-we wrote it l-last night." Crona stares down at the note book and smiles.

"I'm glad I was fucking asleep then." Ragnarok rolls his eyes. "Flowers really?"

"Wait you wrote it last night? ...When?" Soul raises an eye brow at him.

"I-I don't know the time...but it was late." He averts his gaze. "W-we both couldn't sleep..."

"Huh." Soul huffs and turns around. He scrambles the cooked eggs, taking out his irritation on them _So when Maka can't sleep she'll go to him and not me?...I mean I'm always a little grumpy when you first wake me up but I'm not that bad..._

"Crona I swear you keep getting gayer and gayer." Ragnarok growls. "You need some friends other than that cow before you literally grow a pussy."

"R-Ragnarok don't s-say that w-word!" Crona's face turns red his ears getting hot. "It's d-dirty."

"You see Crona? You're supposed to like pussy."

"S-stop!" He covers his ears, his face getting redder. "A-and I'm pretty sure it's not possible for me to grow one of those…"

"I bet you will if you keep spending too much time with the cow, what you need is some guy friends."

"I-I do have guy friends..." Crona looks at the back of Soul then looks down. "...I-I'm friends with Kid and he's a guy." Soul pauses putting the bacon on a plate for a moment at the mention of the reaper but continues soon after putting all of the bacon on the plate.

"Then hang out with him more! I'm tired of the cow." Soul tenses at the demon swords' words as he starts putting the eggs on the plate.

"B-But Maka's-

"Crona the guy is rich! He could buy us fancy food if we wanted it, or buy us awesome stuff...didn't he ask you to come over that one time-

"Damn it!" Soul growls suddenly as he knocks down some of the flowers that were on the counter by accident onto the plates of prepared food, he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, to into the others conversation. "Damn flowers!" He picks up all of the plants that fell on his food and marches over to the trash can, intending on throwing away the things just for a hand to grab his tightly stopping the action.

"Don't." The scythe doesn't know how but Crona somehow was able to get to him in a matter of seconds, Soul looks up at the other boy, blue locking onto red.

"Get the hell off me Crona." Soul growls and tries to pull his hand away, the swordsman just tightens his grip.

"Let go of the flowers." Crona speaks monotone, he looks down at the scythe towering over him. If Soul was thinking clearly he would have been frighten but Soul is not thinking clearly, he's pissed.

"Gladly." Soul smirks at him and lets go of the flowers. Crona quickly lets go of him and grabs them before they fall in the trash can, the boy gives him a glare that the scythe returns right back. "Don't look at me like that. There's too many of those damn things in my house."

"I'm sorry but they're not yours to throw away." Crona walks slowly past the scythe not looking at him, Ragnarok no longer out of his back his posture straight. Soul's eyes follow him, not caring about the signs he's seeing.

"Hey smart ass this is my house and they're in my way. There's so many of those things that Maka probably wouldn't' have even realized I threw some away." Soul growls. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?!_ Crona ignores the weapon as he slowly places all the flowers back in there spots, moving almost mechanically. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Soul moves so he's right next to the other boy baring his teeth. Crona slowly turns to face him those blue eyes staring down at him and for the first time Soul takes a step back. Crona doesn't blink as he just stares at him, his eyes slowly wonder over to the notebook on the table. The boy blinks and slumps but his eyes stay that pale blue. "I-I'm sorry Soul but Maka likes these flowers. You c-can't throw them away." He grips his arm, not looking at the weapon.

"Whatever." Soul grunts and pushes past him, bumping into Crona with his shoulder as he does so, the boy stumbles back and looks at him not saying anything. Soul grabs the two plates and places them on the kitchen table. "Why don't you make yourself useful and see if Maka's up yet?" He grunts his glare never falling.

"O-ok." Crona slowly walks past him, well aware of the other boy's glare. He walks to Maka's door and takes a deep breath before knocking on it. No response. He frowns and slowly opens the door peering in, his eyes go wide.

"Hey she up?" Soul puts the plates down eyeing the swordsman who was trembling now.. _What the fucks up with this guy?.._ Crona suddenly turns on his heel, his face pale like he just saw a ghost. "...So I'm guessing she's not up...yes, no?" Soul watches as the boy marches over and stops at his bedroom door. He puts his ear against the door like he's trying to hear something. "What are you doing? That's my room" Soul raises an eye brow ..._Who does this kind of stuff?_

Crona completely tenses, his body shaking even more before he throws the door open, it slamming hard against the wall as he rushes in, the sound of glass breaking follows after. "What the hell man?!" Soul drops the plate he was holding and runs in after him, not liking at all the swordsman invading the privacy of his room _Who the hell does he think he is?! Barging in my room like that! I should knock the shit out of him! _**"Do it Soul."** The demon chuckles.

Crona is looking around frantically in his room throwing his stuff around without the slightest care, the boy panting heavily. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Soul feels his face get hot with anger as he matches over to the swordsman. "That's my shit you're throwing around there!" He grabs Crona's shoulders roughly.

That was a mistake.

Crona turns on him quickly and before he can even comprehend what was going on, the other boy has him pinned against the wall, his blue eyes no longer full of fear but of rage. "What have you done to Maka?!" His jagged breath could be felt on Soul's face he was so close.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The scythe's blood boils as he glares at the boy pinning him against his _own_ wall. He struggles against' him trying to get out of his grip but Crona just tightens his hold _damn I forgot how strong he is..._ **"You could be just as strong."** Soul's starting to sweat from the temptation. **"It's the black blood that gives him the strength."**

"Did you hurt her?! Did you hurt Maka?!" Crona growls his eyes shaking as he glares at the scythe all the while his grip is getting tighter.

"Hell no, I'd never hurt my meister." Soul's eyes widen a little surprised but then his expression goes back to a deep glare, a growl admitting from his throat. "**He's accusing you of hurting your meister Soul...are you just going to take that?"** He grips his fist, his nails piecing his own skin causing him to bleed. "**Let me help you... together we could rip this guy apart."** Soul's starting to tremble with rage as Crona looks at him with those damn eyes, still accusing him. "**You know you want to Soul."** "Listen, Maka is my best friend and meister I would never lay a finger on her but I can't say the same about you. I'm warning you, get the fuck off me."

"If you didn't hurt her then where is she?! Tell me where she is!" Crona doesn't even blink at the threat, his grip never loosening.

"How about her room dumb ass."

"S-she's not there!" Crona starts to tremble.

"What?" Soul's glare falls to a confused frown.

"She's not in her r-room!" Crona lets go of the weapon to grip his head, the rage in his eyes gone at seeing the confused expression of the scythe, dismay shines brightly in them.

"Well...shit man she could just be using the bath room or something." Soul grumbles his rage cooling down just a little at the mention of his meister missing. "Chill out..."

"B-Bathroom!" Crona points a finger up in the air his eyes lighting with realization before he turns on his heel and runs out of the room, leaving a bewildered scythe..._He really got that worked up because he didn't see Maka in her room? We really just almost got into a fight over that?!_ Soul sighs _What a dumb ass_... He begins to walk out of the room _I think after an incident like this I should buy a lock for my door..._ something cracks under his foot. He looks down and his rage returns. On the floor, a frame picture of him and Maka when they first became weapon and meister pair is ruined, the glass shattered from the fall, no doubt falling off his wall from the swordsman slamming his door. "What the hell Crona." Soul's eye twitches as he slowly picks the picture up, separating it from the glass. He studies the picture silently the memory of when it was taken coming back to him. It was their first day at the academy together, it was a cool day with the sun-

"Soul!" Crona shouts cutting off his thoughts.

"What is it now?" He growls irritated.

"It's Maka!" Crona's voice is panicked. "Something wrong!" That's all the scythe needed to hear. He tosses the picture a side as he runs as fast as he can to the bathroom, his breath speeding up... _This was supposed to be a cool morning..._ "Crona what's-

Soul stops dead once he makes it to the door. Crona is holding Maka in his arms shaking her slightly, both on the floor, his eyes panicked. The sink is running water, water almost over flowing out of it. She groans in his arms, her eyes shut tightly. Soul turns off the water and quickly gets on his knees next to the two looking over her with concern. "What happened?"

"I don't know. W-when I came in she was just lying on the floor." Crona keeps shaking her. "S-she's out cold!"

"I'm calling Professor Stein." Soul gets up to leave but Maka suddenly groans, her eyes fluttering.

"Maka!" Crona leans closer to her. "Maka can you h-hear me?"

"Ugh..." Her eyes slowly flutter open, she tenses slightly at seeing the two boys looking down at her but she quickly relaxes. She looks around groggily with an eye brow raise. "...What are you guys doing here?'

"I was about to ask you the same question." Soul kneels back down at her level looking at her seriously.

"Y-Yeah are you ok? You were just lying on the floor when I found you." Crona slowly helps Maka sit up looking at her with so much concern.

"Yeah..." She looks down for a moment before giving the boys a sheepish smile. "…Sorry I tried to get up early but I guess my body had different plans. I came in to get ready, I must have dozed off somehow."

"You took a nap on the bath room floor?" Soul raises an eye brow.

"Y-You must have been really tired" Crona frowns. "Maybe you should lay back down."

"No I'm good now." Maka smiles and stands up by herself with no difficultly. "Sorry about scaring you guys like that...no more staying up late for me." She sticks her tongue out.

"Are you sure you fell asleep? You could have passed out." Soul studies his meister closely. "Should I call Professor Stein?"

"No I'm fine. Besides I've already talked to him." She walks past Soul into the living room.

"M-Maka you're walking great." Crona follows after her still watching carefully just in case she needs help.

"Yeah you're not even limping." Soul raises an eye brow..._She's healing really fast..._

"Yeah isn't it great?" Maka turns and smiles at the two but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Stein's medication works wonders."

'Speaking of the scientist what did he say?" Soul walks into the kitchen and starts fixing Maka a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Nothing. He just called to check up on me." Maka sits down on the couch, Crona sitting next to her. "He said I was all good to go to the party today."

"T-that's great." Crona's dark eyes light up as he looks at her.

"I'm not so sure about that if you're falling asleep where we take shits." Soul grunts as he brings the plate out to the living room.

"I'm fine Soul." Maka's eye twitches but it stops once she sees the plate. "What's that?"

"I made you breakfast." Soul smirks at his drooling meister as he hands her the plate. "Thought you could use some real food."

"Thanks..." Maka looks at the plate before giving him a warm smile. "That was cool of you."

"Of course. I am a cool weapon." He grins.

"The coolest." Maka giggles as she takes her first bite, Soul's cheeks tint a little. He can't help to grin at the swordsman's face, he looks so pitiful again...he's cooler when he's crazed.

"The coolest weapon that would never hurt you." He comments staring directly at Crona.

"Yeah I know that." She smiles warmly at him while she starts eating again. Soul smirks at the swordsman. Crona tenses and looks down shifting his feet, a deep frown on his face.

"Did you make breakfast for Crona." Maka saw the frown on her friends face and paused her eating to look at him in concern.

"No." Soul states bluntly crossing his arms _I'm not making anything for that little shit._

"Why not?" Maka sends her weapon a glare.

"I didn't even know he was here till just now." Soul sighs. "Maybe if you would have told me about him staying the night I would have made him something." _Not_ "You don't tell me anything."

"Well I'm sorry I forgot. But I know we have plenty of eggs and bacon so why not just make some more?"

"I made all that we had and the rest of it is mine." He grunts.

"Soul, stop being a fat ass and share your food." Maka's eye twitches once she looks over at the kitchen and sees how much food was left. "You don't normally eat that much."

"Maka I'm a growing boy." He pats his stomach and smirks. "I need a good meal like this."

"Crona's a growing boy too." she glares. "He needs the meal more than you."

"I'm not so sure about that Maka, what guy wears a dress-

"Maka-chop!" She slams a large book down on him glaring.

"Ow what the hell?!" Soul holds his head.

"First off, Crona wears a robe not a dress and second of all, stop being so selfish and share your food!"

"No, because then I'd have to feed Ragnarok and I'd have no food for myself." He grunts still holding his head.

"Soul-

"I-It's ok Maka." Crona looks at her, griping his arm. "S-soul made it himself, he should be able to eat it."

"Yeah what he said." Soul smirks as he walks into the kitchen to get his own food.

"Aren't you hungry Crona?" Maka looks at the already too frail boy and frowns.

"N-No…" he averts his gaze but a small growl from his stomach gives him away. His face turns a dark red. "U-Um..."

"Uh huh." Maka sighs while she gets a fork full of eggs and holds it close to his lips. He looks up at her with those huge dark eyes and blushes more.

"M-Maka I can't that's your food."

"It's more than I can eat anyway, we'll share." She smiles warmly at him as she brings the fork closer. Crona gives her a small smile in return his blush never leaving as he parts his lips slightly, eager to be fed again by the girl.

"Just kidding. There's plenty for Crona." Soul chuckles nervously as he brings a plate out to the living room. At seeing what his meister was about to do he quickly made the swordsman a plate not wanting at all for her to feed him. He places the plate of food a little roughly in Crona's lap with a fork. "Here pal, here's your _own_ plate with your _own_ fork." He forces a smile.

"Well see Soul that wasn't so hard." Maka smiles and eats the eggs on the fork.

"T-Thanks Soul." Crona's eyes droop in disappointment as he watches Maka eat the food she was going to feed him.

"Oh no problem." Soul forces another grin.. _Like hell if I'm letting my meister feed you.._. "I'm going to head out alright Maka?" He walks away into his room and puts on a shirt, before walking back into the living room.

"Where are you going?" She raises an eye brow.

"Just for a walk." He quickly leaves the house before she can say anything else. _I can't be in there with Crona...not now...I'm pissed..._ The scythe runs down the steps quickly hopping on his bike. He had to get all this anger out before he knocked the shit out of the swordsman. "**Why don't you Soul?"** He takes off on his bike driving fast. He was going to the only person he knew he could talk to, the only person he wanted to talk to about this.

* * *

"What's up with him?" Maka raises an eye brow looking at the spot where her weapon was just a second ago.

Crona looks down at his food, a deep frown on his face. "**Well he may have not liked you before but now he hates you."** Ragnarok grunts in his head. _I know...but I didn't...I... Maka was gone just like the dream and..._ **"You lost it."** _Yeah... I shouldn't have acted like that...I knew what Soul did in my dream was fake but...whenever I looked at him all I could think about was..._ Maka's glossy eyes of death flash through his head and he starts to tremble. **"I know. The cow."** Ragnarok sighs. "**I'll be honest you went pretty bad ass in his room, pinning him down like that, I was like, damn."** _It wasn't though...it was wrong...he didn't deserve it._ "**Do you really believe that?"** Crona plays with his food nervously not answering. "**You don't. You enjoyed over powering him, you wanted to kill him, you wanted to punch his face to a pulp and you were close to it. You were hanging on to your control by a thin string."** _...I thought he hurt Maka..._ **"Even before that, when he tried to throw away your gay flowers you were the same, close to losing it, close to attacking him."** _He didn't have a right to throw them away! And they made Maka feel better I couldn't let him..._ **"Wanting to kill him for it is a little extreme don't you think?"**_...It was because of the dream-_ **"Don't give me that. It stems deeper. You don't like him around the cow, you don't like him touching her, and you don't like him. Even before the dream"** _W-well..._ **"He doesn't like you either, can't you feel it? He always glares at you, the way he talks to you like you're a piece of shit, the way he grips his fist whenever you and Maka touch...he doesn't like you around her either."** Crona bows his head his bangs covering his eyes. What Ragnarok is saying is all true...he didn't want to think about it because they were supposed to be friends, supposed to be allies but he was beginning not to feel that way. He would understand Soul's bitterness towards him if it just started happening after the mission failure...anyone would be bitter after that...but the scythe has always looked at him meanly when him and Maka were around...it just wasn't as bad as it is now, not it was all the time, now their relationship was getting violent. _I don't understand why that is Ragnarok...we never really done anything to each other...maybe the scar..? "_**No, it's because of the cow."** Crona tenses... _What are you..? "_ **The sickness."** Ragnarok grunts. "**That damn thing has made you jealous before and now it's doing the same thing with her weapon." **_... _**"You don't like that they live together, you don't like the bond they have as a meister weapon pair, you don't like him touching her it makes you jealous..."**_...Why do I feel this way Ragnarok?.._ **"You tell me."**

"Crona?" Maka looks over at the boy who is just staring blankly at his food with concern. Crona blinks and turns his head towards her but his eyes are still focused on his food. "Is something wrong with the food?" She raises an eye brow.

"N-No...I guess I'm not too hungry after all." He mumbles.

"Crona." She sighs. "You need to eat."

"More for me!" Ragnarok cheers as he comes out of Crona's back, his long tongue picking up the food before Maka can stop him. He swallows it and lets out a burp. "Damn that weapon can cook."

"That was Crona's food!" She growls.

"It's ok Maka..." Crona mumbles as he stares down at his empty plate.

"No it's not you were hungry and he took it from you." She glares at Ragnarok. "What's with weapons being such fat asses?"

"You have no room to talk cow, have you looked at your ankles lately?" Ragnarok grunts.

"Ragnarok." Crona looks up at him and glares. "Stop."

"Um no, have you looked at _your_ ankles lately?" Maka grins at the vein that pops out of Ragnarok's head. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't have any."

"You bitch!" Ragnarok screeches, his arms flailing around. "You'll pay for that!" The demon sword reaches over but Maka's out of his reach and Crona wasn't going to move closer to help him out.

"Aw is someone stuck?" She tilts her head and speaks baby to him.

"I'm going to kill you!" He growls but no matter how much he stretches he can't reach the grinning scythe-meister. She just giggles at him.

"Having some trouble there..."

"Shut up!" He huffs in defeat stopping trying to reach her. "You're lucky I'm stuck to this dumb ass or I would have whopped your fat ass."

"Oh I'm sure." She pats the top of the demon sword's head and quickly moves her arm away when he tries to grab her.

"Don't touch me cow!"

Crona looks between the two nervously griping his arm.

"You know I missed this." Maka's grin falls as she looks up at the weapon.

"That's right you- wait what?" He stops and looks at the girl, his ping pong eyes looking at her blankly.

"I missed these arguments." Maka chuckles. "I forgot how fun they are."

"Fun?!" He screeches. "Damn that hospital must have been hell if you think this is fun."

"..." Maka's smile falls, her eyes glossed over.

"M-Maka?" Crona frowns. "W-was it really that bad?"

"No…" She forces a smile. "I just missed every one...I hated just staying in bed."

"E-everyone missed you too Maka."

"Don't lie, Crona, I didn't miss her that's for sure." Ragnarok grunts crossing his arms.

"Well I missed you." Both Ragnarok and Crona look at her surprised, she gives them a smile. "I missed pissing you off."

"Heh...of course..." Ragnarok looks at her a long moment before dissolving into Crona's body. "You're such a strange girl."

Crona looks back at where his weapon was with an eye brow raised...the demon's swords last remark almost sounded soft.

"Got him to leave again without being violent." Maka smirks. "I just have to be nice to him."

"Y-Yeah." Crona turns back and looks at Maka who is staring at him intently. He feels his face heat up and his gaze skits to the floor.

"...Did you sleep alright last night?" Maka puts her hand over his. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"N-No...I slept well..." _Because of you..._ His face heats up at remembering how softly she rubbed his hair to sleep.

"Good." Maka smiles at him as she takes his empty plate and puts it on hers. She stands up and takes them into the kitchen putting them in the sink. Crona follows her soundlessly, griping his arm with the other.

"W-what about you?" He stops next to her looking at her with a slight frown. "Did you sleep?"

"Yeah." Maka turns on the sink not looking at the swordsman as she starts washing the dishes that were piling up. Her eyes stare blankly at her work. "Pretty good actually."

"O-Oh." Crona stands next to her, griping a rag he got from beside the sink, he starts drying the dishes Maka washes. He glances over at her still frowning..._If that were true then why would she fall asleep in the bath room?...Is she lying to try to make me not worry?...I'm already worried about her but her lying makes it even worse...what if...? _"Maka?" Crona turns to look at her, his dark eyes full of concern.

"Yes?" She looks back at him still doing her work.

"You're not having n-nightmares too are you?"

Maka pauses the dish she was washing a small frown coming to her face. "No...Why do you ask?" She turns and looks back at the dishes.

"Y-you said you slept but you were still tired enough to sleep in the bath room." He averts his gaze. "I-I was wondering if that's because you had a nightmare...I-I know when I do, it doesn't feel like I s-slept at all."

"No I didn't and don't worry, if I did I would tell you." She turns and gives him a warm smile but again it doesn't reach her eyes. "It wouldn't be fair to tell you to tell me when you have scary dreams if I don't do the same." Crona's looks at her a moment wide eyed digesting all her words... _so Maka will tell me when she has night mares too? ...Does that mean I have to comfort her like she comforted me?_ He blushes a little..._I don't mind that at all..._ "And about the bath room incident..." Crona focus back on the scythe-meister at her voice. "I'm not use to staying up so late is all, I mean the latest I would ever stay up to is ten so to stay up to four was insane!" Maka finishes the last of her dishes finally looking at him.

"It w-was pretty l-late." Crona mumbles as he dries the last of his dishes.

"Thanks for the help." She giggles.

"N-No problem." He smiles at her his stomach turning in that sickness at hearing her laugh... _I missed that so much..._ usually Ragnarok would be complaining about the dizziness but this time he doesn't say a word.

"Hey what happen to Soul's room?" Maka frowns as she sees the pieces of glass right by his door way. Crona tenses as she walks into Soul's room. "Something is broke." She studies the glass for a moment her eyes unreadable.

"W-what did?" _Oh no! I broke something of Soul's?! _**"Nice going, you just gave him more of a reason to hate your guts, I think you should just lose the hope of you two being friends."** Crona grips his arm as he walks closer to Maka not responding to his weapon.

"I don't- aw." Maka frowns once she sees the picture on the floor, all scratched by the pieces of glass. The cracked frame lying next to it. She picks up the picture carefully. "It's a picture..." Crona tenses even more his eyes getting wide at the sadness of her tone. _I made her upset! What I broke made her sad..._ he could deal with Soul hating him but he couldn't deal with making Maka sad, he never wants that.

"Is it b-badly damaged?" He moves nervously closer to her to look at the photo, the scratches very pronate making his frown deepen.

"Yeah..." Maka sighs looking at the crocked frame on the floor. "It's ruined..."

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" Crona closes his eyes, ashamed to look at his angel. He had hurt her…again.

"Crona?" She looks at him confused. "What are-

"I-I broke it!" Crona trembles. "I didn't mean to! It must have happen when I came in here..."

"Why were you in here?" She raises an eye brow as she places the photo down. Maka grips both of his shoulders hoping to stop his shaking and it does.

"I-I thought you were in here." He bows his head his eyes still closed

"What? Why?" She sounds genuinely confused.

"Y-You weren't in your room...and t-then the n-nightmare...y-you weren't there and ..."

"You found me in Soul's room in the nightmare?" Maka lifts up his face by the chin gently, the swordsman's eyes still closed to afraid to look at her, all he can do is nod his head slightly.

"I was s-scared the dream was happening f-for real and I r-rushed into Soul's room and I must have broken your picture. I'm so sorry Maka." His eyes squint, shutting them tighter. "Y-You told me last night it was j-just a dream and that it wouldn't happen but I still freaked out...I almost lost it…I almost made my dream into a reality.." He begins to tremble…_I almost killed Soul.._

"But you didn't lose it." She grips him tighter.

"Yes but I-

"You didn't and that's all that matters." Crona feels Maka's breath touch his face as her forehead meets his. His breath catches at her soft words. "To you that dream was real and you thought I really was in danger but you didn't lose it. That just proves how strong you are Crona. It's proof that your nightmare will never happen. I know you won't hurt me." Her arms are around him now bring Crona into her warmth. _I won't hurt you but what about Soul...she doesn't know that part of the dream..._

"B-But I ruined your picture Maka."

"No." Maka lets go of him causing his eyes to open. He's greeted by a pair of green oval eye's staring into his. She has a warm smile on her face as she picks the picture back up. "Well the frame is but the picture is fine except for a couple of scratches. We can go by the store and buy a new frame."

"I-it's really ok?" Crona can just look at her in disbelief.

"Its fine Crona I know you didn't mean to." She looks at him and smiles. "You were just jumpy because of the nightmare, you rushed in because you wanted to protect me." Crona's face heats up as he looks at her in awe. _How can she be so understanding...I deserve to be punished but...she never does. She never hurts me even when I deserve it._ "Soul probably got really mad huh?" Maka looks back at the photo studying it with blank eyes.

"Yeah...h-he doesn't like me too much now." Crona looks down, shifting his feet. **"That's an understatement."**

"Don't worry, Soul will get over it." She puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles gently when he looks up at her. "It makes sense why he left now...he just needs to cool off and he will be fine. I'm sure if you just apologize to him it will be all fixed. Soul doesn't dwell on things because that's not cool and that's all he is about."

"O-Ok... I'll say I'm sorry when I see him next..." Crona averts his gaze. "I hope it helps."

"Oh it will." She smiles as she gets on her knees and starts picking up the glass carefully. Crona kneels next to her and helps her out, together they clean the scythe's floor up quickly.

"W-what's the picture of anyway Maka?" Crona looks at her griping his arm.

"Oh." She smiles as she grabs the picture back up looking at it. "This picture is of me and Soul when we first became a weapon pair we - ugh!" Maka suddenly drops the picture her hand flying to the bandage on her neck, her eyes closing in pain.

"Maka!" Crona gets close to her putting a hand on her shoulder looking at her with panicked eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." She pants as she opens her eyes, sweat dripping down her face.

"Is your wound hurting?" He frowns as he watches Maka grip the bandage with a shaky hand.

"Yeah…Crona could you please get me some pain killers. There in my room on my desk." She pants out almost breathlessly.

"Yes, I'll be right back." Crona quickly stands and runs out of the room practically tripping on his own feet but he doesn't care. Maka's in pain. His angel is in pain. He finds the pills on her desk like she said and quickly brings them to her after stumbling a couple more times. "H-here Maka." He kneels next to her handing her the bottle. The girl's hand shakes as she takes the pills from the boy. She pops double the amount then she's supposed to take but at this point she doesn't care. It hurts.

"W-water." She croaks. Crona is up in a flash of light and back with a glass of water. He hands it to her and watches in concern as she chugs it. "Do you need more water?"

"No…" Maka swallows the last of it, wiping her mouth of water that ran down her lip. She lets out a sigh as her hand comes off her neck. The girl no longer sweating as she looks at him. "Thanks Crona...you were fast with the water and pills."

"Y-you're welcome...does it still hurt?" He grips his arm as he stares at the bandage a frown on his face.

"It just stings a little now but it will stop soon." Maka forces herself to stand.

"M-Maka you should sit down you need to rest." Crona stands up with her.

"O-ok..." She sits down on Soul's bed and lets out a sigh. "I-I'll just rest here a moment."

"Good." Crona sits next to her his eyes never leaving her. Maka leans her head over so it's resting on his shoulder, his eyes widen surprised.

"Crona...your shoulders are so boney." Maka mumbles into him.

"I'm sorry!" He squeaks his face red..

"No its fine...it's still comfy." She rubs her head gently on his shoulder causing the swordsman's blush to darken.

"O-Oh..."

"Do you mind this? I'm sorry I'm kinda destroying your personal space." Maka starts to get off of him just for Crona to timidly touch her head, she looks at him confused by the action. The swordsman is tomato red as he gulps.

"N-No...it's ok please lay back down if your c-comfortable..."

"Thanks." She giggles as she lays her head back down. Maka then feels Crona timidly stroke her hair, it's a ghost of a touch but she feels it. She looks up at him with those green eyes, surprised by his boldness. Crona turns to look back at her but after realizing how close their faces are he quickly turns away his stomach turning.

"D-Do you mind this? Y-you made me feel better last night and I want to do the same for y-you but I-if you don't want me to, I'll stop-

"No." She cuts him off and his breath catches. "I like it." She bows her head back on his shoulder. Crona gets a little more confident and starts running his fingers gently through her hair, the swordsman noting how soft it feels. The feeling in his stomach is too strong to ignore, his heart beating so fast...he glances at her, the sickness griping his heart as he looks at the beautiful wheat blond hair he is touching. A strange urge to put his lips against the top of her head comes to him. He frowns _I can't do that! What would Maka think if I just kissed her head? I would scare her away..._ he can't deny how badly he wants to through, it's so tempting, just a quick little peck..._maybe she won't even feel it...but what if she does? Would she push me off and hate me or...would she like it? Would she like it how she likes me touching her hair? ...No probably not...an angel wouldn't want to be kissed by a demon._ He stares at the girl with longing as he rubs her hair gently.

"Crona?" Maka hugs his arm that's by her, her voice so soft.

"Yes m-Maka?" He answers just as softly.

"Thanks for this…" She nuzzles his shoulder.

"Any time." Crona smiles as he continues to stroke her hair. "I-I like being able to help you…"

"I really enjoy this."

"H-Huh?" His face gets even more darker. "T-T-The hair rub?"

"That too but I just meant you being here." She smiles into his shoulder. "It's nice..." Crona can just look at her his throat becoming dry, his soul full of happiness. _She likes me being here..._ "Even though it was late, I had fun spending time with you last night...and I enjoy waking up and you being here…"

"I-I enjoy i-it too." He focuses on Maka's warmth on his arm and the warmth she's giving him in his heart.

"So you liked staying the night?"

"Of course." he blushes. "I-I liked it a lot." He mumbles.

"Then why not make it an everyday thing?" She looks up at him her green eyes shining. Crona feels her gaze and his breath catches at her words. "I would love for you to live with us...I would love to do this again."

"M-Maka..." His heart speeds up _She...she really wants me to..._

"Do...you not want to stay here?" She lays her chin on his shoulder still looking up at him, he can hear the uncertainly in her voice.

"N-No! I want to...it's just..." He tails off starting to feel panicked.

"It's just what?" He can hear the frown in her voice.

"I..." He takes a deep breath. "I don't deserve it Maka. You already give m-me so much. I couldn't p-possibly accept something so w-wonderful. I don't deserve it."

"You're wrong." Maka states firmly as she turns her head towards him a frown on her face. "Why do you think that Crona?"

"I've hurt y-you so much m-Maka and I've hurt S-Soul...I gave him that scar... I-I know you have forgiven me b-but I don't deserve to live her...where it's so bright and warm.." He swallows the lump in his throat. _I deserve the prison cell where it's dark and cold.._

"You're wrong." She rubs his face as his eyes widen. "You do deserve it, you deserve it more than anyone."

"H-How-

"You're just thinking about the past...what about all the good things you have done?" She stares deeply into his eyes, hers burning. "Crona...you saved my life…" She puts a hand on his stomach where she knows the large scar from Medusa's vector arrow is. "You took the blow from me...if not for you I wouldn't even be here right now."

"B-But-

"No buts." Maka puts a finger to his mouth looking at him firmly. "You deserve to have a nice place to live Crona. You have done so much for me and Soul both...please don't say you don't deserve it...because that couldn't be farther from the truth." She lets go of Crona's lips, they stay slightly parted as he looks at her with those dark eyes.

"M-Maka...but I'm..." _A demon..._ He averts his gaze at those beautiful eyes.

"You're amazing Crona." He looks back at her surprised, his eyes wide. "You deserve so much more than just this." He swallows the lump in his throat... _How...can she think so highly of me? Can she really just over look all the trouble I've caused her? All the pain I've caused her?_ His mouth is dry, all he can do is look at her not believing what he's hearing. "Crona...do you want to live here?' Maka rubs his face gently her eyes never leaving his.

_More than anything..._ he thinks but all that comes out is a shaky "Y-Yes."

"Then please do...you do deserve it and I want you too." She smiles warmly at him.

He's so happy, he's so warm..._I can't believe it._

"O-ok." He blushes, he can't stop the smile that finds his lips. Crona feels almost ...giddy.. _I'm going to live with Maka. I'm going to live with my angel..._

"Yay!" Maka cheers as she hugs him close and giggles.

"Y-Yay." Crona copies Maka nervously, he doesn't know how to deal with shouting with joy but he had to, he's so happy. She makes him so happy.

"This is great!" She looks up at him.

"Y-yeah." He looks down at her, Crona can't help but to gasp as the tip of their noses touch. Both the swordsman and the scythe-meister blush, neither realizing how close their faces are till just now. Their eyes lock but neither moves away. Crona can just look at her, frozen to the spot. The urge comes back with a vengeance but instead of her head it's her lips he wants to kiss. He stares at her soft lips with longing, his whole body becoming warm... _You can't kiss her! Why would she ever want to be kissed by you?..._ The swordsman didn't know but he did know how desperately he wants to destroy the little space between the two, to feel the girl's soft lips against his own, the lips of the girl who drives away his fears and madness leaving him with light and happiness instead. He licks his lips nervously not able to move back or to move forward, he's just frozen...stuck between his desire and fear. Crona catches Maka looking at his lips as well before she slowly looks down ruining the closeness of their faces, her face tinted red. Crona turns away also, gripping his arm disappointed. They sit side by side, neither looking at each other, awkwardness seeming to fill up the space around them.

"S-so." Maka looks over at him her face still tinted pink, she fiddles nervously with her skirt. "Do you want to go out to buy the frame now?'

"S-sure." Crona gets up when she does, happy to escape the silence.

"We can stop by the DWMA to get some of your clothes packed to take back here but we'll get the rest of your things tomorrow." Maka states as they walk out of soul's room heading for the front door.

"O-ok." Crona nods as he follows her, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. They leave the house together, Maka's hand nervously finds Crona's, both enjoying the touch. The boy looks over at the girl, the sickness never leaving... _I wonder...if I kissed her back there...what would have happened? _He looks down at their enjoined hands _Would it have ruined this? ...Ruined the friendship I hold so dear? Or...would something else happen? ...Would she have kissed back? ...Would she have liked it?_ Questions swirl around the poor boy's head as he looks at the girl causing it all from the corner of his eyes._...it doesn't matter…_ He looks to the front of him.

Maka's here holding his hand and that's all that matters...she's the only thing that matters.

**So yeah...Crona's moving in! Yay! Bad for Soul but awesome for Crona XD now I'm sorry if you thought Crona was OC at the beginning but the fact he hasn't had Maka back in a whole week, worrying about her then having that dream caused him to be real paranoid. Next chapter is all Soul and Kid so if you don't like them I guess you can skip it but you may not understand why Soul is going to act a little differently towards Crona...and no worries there will be no lemon between them...so until next time...please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: Kid and Soul time! Lol. Ok so this chapter has a lot of talking in it, but if you like this couple you should like this chapter so let's get this started.**

"That pitiful...skinny ass...gender confused mother fucker." Soul grumbles to himself, the wind blowing in his face roughly from his speed.

He was going above the speed limit, he knew that for sure but he doesn't care, he's pissed.

The scythe thought getting out of the house would have helped him calm down but if anything it made it worse. All he can think about is the incident with the swordsman, remembering things he didn't have time to think about in the house, like how he glared at him as soon as he saw him. _I mean I didn't even say anything to the guy yet he's in my house glaring at me?_ The scythe can't get those annoying blue eyes out of his head and it pisses him off.

Soul zooms past a bunch of stores almost running a couple of people over and getting plenty of middle fingers for it but he doesn't care. He had to get this out, he couldn't just walk it off like he usually does with things that bother him…no…this was too much. The swordsman had laid his hands on him, accused him of hurting Maka, his meister, looking down at him like he was some sort of monster...he couldn't walk that off. Soul would love to just go back and kick the shit out of the boy but Maka would hate him if he did and he knows that. knowing her she probably would side with the fuck face like she always does, she will find some way to say how it's not his fault...that pissed him off too...he couldn't talk to his meister about this…but he has to talk to someone..

His bike comes to a violent stop in front of a pair of golden gates, he looks up at the gallows mansion as he gets off his bike..._and that someone is Kid_...Soul walks through the gates and marches to the large front doors..._Kid won't judge me…_the scythe bangs on the door eight times..._he'll understand.._.the door opens and to the scythe's disappointment it's Liz who stands before him, looking at him with an eye brow raised.

"Soul? What are you doing here the party isn't starting for a couple of hours."

"I know but I need to talk to Kid." Soul looks behind Liz but the reaper is nowhere to be found, just a bunch of maids are running around. "...Is he here?"

"Yeah." She studies the scythe for a moment with an unreadable expression. This wasn't helping Soul's already hot blood.

"Can i see him?" He grunts his irritation showing through his voice.

"O-oh yeah sure." She gives him a sheepish smile as she moves out the way for the scythe to come in.

Soul walks in eagerly ready to see the reaper but as he looks around, Kid's nowhere to be found. The scythe notes the perfect symmetry of the mansion. And all the maids running around almost panicky with plates of food, baskets of clothes, and cleaning supplies. Some maids are around the youngest sister who was making them blow up giraffe balloons. "Where's Kid? I thought he would be watching the maids work...to make sure they do everything with symmetry.."

"Well he wanted to be out here but if he was we would never get this place ready for the party." Liz sighs. "He would never be happy with how the maids clean and prepare because of his problem. Then he would want to do it himself and I didn't feel like dealing with that."

"Yeah and he tried to tell me I couldn't have giraffe balloons!" Patty shouts into the conversation. "We couldn't have that! What's a party without balloons?"

"Oh well I can see that." Soul sighs..._Kid and his OCD problem._.."Where is he then?"

"I sent him to the garden, told him he can't come out till were done." Liz crosses her arms.

"Why the garden?" Soul raises an eyebrow.

"He seems to like it there and it's the farthest away." She shrugs. "It's actually good you came, you can keep him occupied so he doesn't try to sneak out here." She rubs her temples. "Believe me if he comes out here before were done it will be hell."

"I'll make sure he doesn't." _I'll be talking for a while._.. "Can you tell me where the garden is?" Soul looks around at the many doors of the mansion. "This is a big ass place."

"Yeah it took me awhile to get use to his place too..." She looks around a moment before a smile comes to her face. "But it grows on you..." She looks back at Soul. "I'll take you to it you'll probably get lost if I just give you directions."

"Alright." he grunts... _let's just hurry up and go! _He puts his hands in his pocket to hide the fact he's clenching them.

"Patty you're in charge of the maids while I'm gone." Liz yells over to her sister as she walks over to a door in the room, Soul following her.

"Okays!" She waves as they leave but at looking at the maids she glares when she sees there sitting down. "Hey i didn't say stop! I want 50 giraffe balloons and 100 regular balloons!"

"Damn." Soul mumbles as he shuts the door behind him. The two start walking down a yellow hallway, Soul noting the same paintings on one wall are at the same place on the other wall. "She really likes balloons."

"Yeah that's my sister for you." Liz smiles to herself as they continue to walk, she's a little ahead leading the way. She looks back at him, studying him again. "So...what do you have to talk to Kid about?"

"Nothing." Soul huffs. He should have known Liz would try to be nosy and he wasn't in the mood for it.

"Coming all the way out here to talk doesn't seem like nothing." She makes a left when the hallway had ended, her eyes never leaving the scythe.

"Not to be rude but it's none of your business." He tries to look back at her blankly but he knows his face is showing how pissed off he is.

"I'm sorry." Liz sighs as she looks away from him. "I just thought it might be about what's wrong with Kid..."

"Something's wrong with Kid?" Soul's glare falls as he looks at her.

"I don't know for sure but…" she looks back at him. "It's hard to tell because Kid scarcely shows emotion but when he came home last night...I don't know ...he seemed even more distant than usual...he didn't even notice Patty broke a vase destroying the symmetry." She looks down. "We left him with you guys so I thought maybe you knew what was up and came to talk to him.."

"No...I don't, he was fine when he left our apartment…" Soul averts his gaze thinking..._Kid didn't realize symmetry was off? ...Something must be really wrong._..

"Huh...maybe he was just tired or something." Liz forces a smile as they finally stop in front of a green door. She looks over at him. "This is the garden...I have to go back and help Patty so I'll see you later." she gives him a wave before walking out of his view.

Soul studies the green door a moment, his concern for the reaper and his anger for the swordsman battling in his heart. He has to get this off his chest; he marches in his anger increasing at thinking about someone upsetting the reaper. He opens his mouth but whatever he was about to say dies on his lips.

The garden is...beautiful.

So many different plants adorn the room but as Soul looks around he could see there was the same amount on both sides, a narrow marble path separating the two gardens that made up one huge garden. The scythe doesn't know much about plants but he could see plenty of rose bushes and tulips. That's all he could name. The room has sort of a dome ceiling made of glass, having a perfect view of the sky and the sun who was shining it's light on the flowers. The garden is beautiful...but that's not what took the scythe's breath away.

Kid stands in the middle of the garden, a small butter fly resting on the tip of his index finger. The sunlight shines directly on the reaper giving his pale skin a glow and it reflects off the boy's golden eyes making them sparkle. Kid has a small smile on his face as he just looks at the insect on his finger. The boy looks so…content...yet...in his eyes holds a sadness...

Soul can just stare at the other boy all the anger he felt gone at looking at such a...pretty scene. The reaper sticks out in such a colorful and lighted place with his dark clothes...like a piece of charcoal left in a coloring box but...for some reason...it just makes the scene all the prettier. He doesn't want to disturb him but he doesn't want to leave either. The scythe is frozen to the spot. Kid suddenly lifts up his hand with the butter fly, the insect taking flight, the boys smiling never leaving his face but...in his eyes something changes. Soul can just watch in awe..._What the hell am i doing? Say something don't just watch him like a creep! Not cool_… Soul grumbles to himself but he's still frozen.

"Soul?" Kid looks over realizing he's not alone. The boy's golden eyes light up...or maybe that was from the light as he looks at the scythe. His face still glowing as he looks at him confused. "What are you doing here?"

"U-um…" _What did I come here for..?...oh yeah_... "I came to talk to you but..." He looks around at the garden again. "Just...wow this garden is amazing.'

"You like it?" Kid smiles as he looks around at all the plants, his eyes subconsciously looking of any error of symmetry.

"Yeah...it must have taken your maids forever to make a garden like this." Soul looks back at the reaper.

"Actually this garden is all my work." Kid walks up to the scythe, and can't help for his smile to grow when he looks at him in disbelief.

"No way, you did all this!" Soul looks around eyes wide before he looks back at the reaper.

"But I did." Kid chuckles slightly at his reaction.

"Well I'll be damned..." He still looks at him in disbelief. "I would have never pictured you of all people to have a green thumb."

"Why's that?" Kid raises an eyebrow.

"Because you're always so clean, Icouldn't see you getting in the dirt." Soul grunts.

"Ah yes it bothers me...a little bit but it's worth it." Kid looks around at all the plants, all his work. His golden eye's glossed over. "It's dirty business but I've made so much life...and it's beautiful." Soul studies the reaper a moment before looking back at the garden.

"Huh...never thought about it like that." Kid glances at him when Soul grins. "I kinda just thought plants were plants. Just something that grows out of the ground. I didn't really think about it being alive. I've never been a big fan of plants or growing them because it takes all that effort to water and care for them just for the plants to die so quickly." Soul catches the reaper tense a little and he raises an eyebrow. Kid's body relaxes as he looks back down at the flowers.

"...Not if you take good care of them."

"Oh...well I guess I just suck at gardening." The scythe scratches the back of his head.

"Yes, you do." Kid states bluntly, smirking at the look the scythe is giving him.

"Whatever. I don't like stupid flowers anyway." Soul grumbles as he crosses his arms.

"Oh? But I thought you said you like my garden Soul?" Kid raises an eye brow. "I thought that meant you also liked the flowers that made up the garden."

"Yeah well..."

"My garden is only of flowers so what else could it be?"

"Because you did it." Soul averts his gaze when those golden eyes fall on him. "I don't like flowers much but you did a really good job.."

"T-thanks." Kid smiles at him gently but then it falls. "You never answered why your here…is something wrong?" The reapers eyes shine with concern.

"Yeah...something is really fucking wrong." Soul growls remembering the reason for his coming.

"What is it?" Kid gets closer frowning at the change of the scythe's mood.

"You will never believe this shit I'm about to tell you-" Soul takes a deep breath about to unload all his anger and frustration out but stops as he sees the same butterfly past by the reaper, fluttering his wings gently and all the pretty flowers behind the boy. The place was so quiet if not for his shouting. "Could we uh..." Soul looks around uncomfortable with being in such a pretty and quiet place when he was about to get ugly.

"Ah of course." Kid follows his gaze before giving him a knowing smile. "We can continue this conversation in the dining room if you like?"

"Yeah that would be better." Kid nods as he walks past him towards the door out of the garden, Soul following close behind him..._wait a minute_. "Hey don't we have to past the living room to get to the dining room?" Soul stops and raises an eye brow in suspension.

"W-well..." The reaper tenses.

"Kid..." Soul sighs.

"Just let me have a peek..." Sweat starts to form on the reaper's forehead as he looks at him, his golden eyes pleading. "I have to make sure there not ruining the symmetry."

"I promise you they're not." The scythe puts a hand on his shoulder and grins. "I just came through there...the pistols are doing everything cleanly and symmetrically."

"Oh really? That's great news." Kid holds his heart and sighs. "I guess I was worried about nothing...wait was Patty blowing up those giraffe balloons I told her not to?" The boy's golden eyes lock onto his.

"Nope didn't see any." Soul says as calmly as he can but it's hard to lie to a boy who seems to have lie detectors for eyes. Kid just stares at him a moment the scythe getting worried he figured him out before the reaper sighs of relief.

"Oh thank good ness...you should have seen them Soul, they have no symmetry such a disgusting balloon."

"Oh I bet." Soul grins to himself _Kid's not going to be a happy camper later_... "So let's go somewhere other than the dining room huh?"

"Ok...well the music room is just down the hall." Kid comments as he opens the door, letting Soul go first before he follows. "So…is what you have to tell me bad?" He looks over at Soul, the concern in his eyes shining through.

"Oh it's bad alright-"

and then all the anger and frustration just pours out of his mouth, not being able to hold it in any longer. They didn't even make it to the other room before he exploded. He was speaking so fast, the words making no sense even to him. Just a bunch of cuss words mixed in with grunts of anger. Kid just looks at him blankly for a moment, letting the scythe get some of his steam out before putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. At the touch the scythe stops, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Kid looks at him with a slight frown.

"Easy now...let's get to the room to talk about this."

"Alright." Soul grunts his breath still jagged as they both continue to walk the hall together, the reaper's hand never leaving his shoulder. **"Unleash it all Soul."** The demon chuckles.

* * *

"So what did you get out of...that back there." Soul scratches the back of his neck as they sit down on a table in the music room. _He must think I'm a spaz...not cool_.

"Well not much to be honest." Kid sits in front of him, his blank face giving nothing away. "But I believe it has something to do with Crona."

"Yes!" Soul hits his fist against the table at the swordsman's name, not being able to stop the growl that admits from his throat.

"What about him?" Kid doesn't even flinch at the scythe's outburst.

Soul takes a deep breath before he tells the reaper everything, this time clearly but not calmly. He tells Kid about Crona staying the night without him knowing, the glares he gave him, the flowers, and the room incident...

"Crona pinned you against the wall?" Kid had been blank through most of what Soul was saying but at that part his face changed to that of disbelief.

"Yeah man! And then he fucking accused me of hurting Maka!" Soul growls and clenches his fist.

"What? Why?" Kid frowns.

"I don't know! I don't know where the fuck he got that idea from but what pisses me off is he was really serious about it, looking at me like I was some sort of monster."

"What on earth could have caused Crona to act like that? It doesn't sound like something he would do.." Kid rubs his chin.

"What you don't believe me?" Soul snaps defensively trying to hid the slight hurt he feels..._Does Kid doubt me?..._

"Of course I believe you." The reaper states looking at him directly in the eyes, the scythe visibly relaxing a little. "I just don't understand why he would think you would hurt Maka…"

"I don't know." Soul looks back at him. "But apparently the whole freak out started because he didn't see Maka in her room."

"Where was she?" Kid's eyes flash with something before it's gone.

"In the bathroom." Soul grunts. "He was just being a dumb ass but…" he looks down at his hands thinking. "Something was wrong…"

"What?" Kid is frowning now.

"Well...she was asleep on the bathroom floor when we found her." He looks back up. "If not for that happening I would have beat the shit out of Crona"

"Asleep?" Kid's still frowning.

"Yeah...well that's what she said..." He studies Kid. "She said she just stayed up to late and didn't get enough sleep so when she got up to get ready she must have feel asleep." Soul suddenly growls. "Which reminds me she spent last night with fucking Crona when she couldn't sleep..."

"Ah..." Kid's eyes gloss over "…How is Maka doing? How's her condition?"

"She seems to be doing good." Soul looks down at the table in thought. "...almost too good."

"Why do you say that?" Kid raises an eye brow.

"She's walking fine now…not even a limp." Soul locks eyes with the reaper. "Even with medication she's healing really fast."

"Well Maka is an amazing girl." Kid forces a smile. "It takes a lot to slow her down."

"Still...it's odd."

"Did you tell Maka about the incident with Crona this morning?" Kid's face goes back blank.

"Hell no." Soul sighs. "I can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"She will side with him." Soul averts his gaze. "She always does."

"But this is clearly not your fault." he frowns.

"I know but I swear to you Kid she will find a way that it is." Soul looks at him, frowning himself. "And I'd rather not start an argument with her...she just got out the hospital...I just got her back...I was so happy yesterday but then the swordsman had to come and ruin all that." Soul looks down. "..I don't want to make her upset but I can't think of any way of handling Crona that won't do that..." he sighs. "Kid...I just don't know what to do."

"You want to know what I think you should do?" The scythe looks up at the reaper's soft words.

"What?" He looks at the other boy hopefully.

"You won't like this but...why don't you try...being nice to Crona?" Kid speaks slowly and calmly.

"Hell no! Kid i just told you he-"

"What Crona did was wrong." Kid holds up a hand at seeing the enraged expression of the scythe. "Don't think I'm saying otherwise but...let's be honest Soul you haven't been too great to him either."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Soul growls. "I haven't done anything to that boy!"

"I believe throwing away the boy's flowers is something." Kid states bluntly.

"That's just because they were in the way." Soul sighs. "They got in my food and i was pissed."

"But you have done it before haven't you?" Soul tenses and looks at the reaper in disbelief. Kid sighs. "I saw the garbage bag of flowers back at the hospital..."

"...' Soul averts his gaze stubbornly a frown on his face.

"You have to remember Soul that's it's not only you who just got her back, Crona has just got her back as well and unlike you he didn't have someone like me to help him through that week without her..."

Soul looks back at him a frown on his face..._That's right...I had Kid...and Crona…was alone?...No he had to have someone to comfort him...right?_

"I can image Crona isn't really in the right mind right now, and maybe when he saw Maka gone...he had thought he lost her again...maybe he didn't mean to take it out on you but you were the only one there."

"…I get what you're saying but even so I'm still mad." Soul sighs. "…I don't know if I can be nice to that kid...just every time I see him my mood is instantly ruined."

"Do you know why?"

"No...I mean it's been like that even before the mission."

"Is it...because of the scar?"

"No." Soul states bluntly before he puts a hand over his chest. "I've forgiven him for this...I don't hold grudges. That would be uncool."

"Maybe it's just you're not used to him."

"What do you mean?" Soul raises an eyebrow.

"Well...let me ask you this." He puts his hands in his lap. "Have you and Crona ever had a nice conservation together that didn't end in a fight?"

"Yeah...I mean I use to ask him how he was doing and he would say 'o-ok' like every time so I just stopped."

"Soul...you ask strangers that same question so I ask again have you two ever had a nice long conversation?"

"I guess not..."

"What do you know about Crona?"

"Not much besides he can't deal with anything and that he's a pain in my ass." Soul grunts.

"Well see, that's your problem." Kid sighs. "You don't know anything about him and you barely talk to him so he's like a stranger to you." He locks eyes with Soul. "But even though he's a stranger to you, he's not to Maka. He is always around her and it unsettles you. No one likes a stranger around a loved one, how can you when you know nothing about them?"

"Huh..." Soul looks down at the table thinking about what the reaper had said.._.is that why I don't like him because I don't really know him...it doesn't sound right.._

"So why not try to get to know him a little, be nicer to him...you may find that you two have a lot in common..."The reaper gives him a small smile but it wasn't of happiness, it was of knowing.

"Yeah right." Soul grunts in disbelief.

"It's worth a shot…I'm sure it would make Maka happy if you two got along."

"…Yeah." Soul sighs..._it would make things easier if we got along but_... "I'm not being cool to him until he says sorry." He crosses his arms.

"Well...I guess that seems fair." Kid sighs. "But remember Soul...a little kindness goes a long way..."

"Where the hell do you get all these sayings? From hall mark cards?" He grunts.

"No actually from father." Kid chuckles slightly. "They may be annoying but sadly there always right."

"Yeah, yeah." Soul sighs then looks at the reaper a moment. "Hey man...thanks for this..."

"Anytime Soul, I hope I was able to help you." he smiles gently.

"Yeah, i just had to get all that out." Soul takes a deep breath. "You're always here for me..."

_"I'm sorry...I just thought maybe it was about what's wrong with Kid_..." His eyes widen. _That's right Kid was acting odd yesterday...did something happen_?... "_He didn't even notice Patty broke a vase..." Kid's always here for me... would he let me be there for him?... _Soul suddenly gets up and sits beside the reaper.

"Soul?" Kid looks at him confused.

"Hey Kid?" He puts both hands on his shoulders looking him in those unnatural eyes like Kid does for him whenever they talk.

"Y-Yes Soul?" Kid looks at him blankly but he stutters.

"If something was wrong...or something happen to you, you would tell me right?" He grips his shoulders tighter. "You wouldn't keep it from me and try to face it alone would you?"

"Of course not." Something changes in Kid's eyes but it quickly disappears as he looks back at him calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"Liz said you came home looking more distant than usual." He studies the reaper closely. "She said you didn't even notice Patty broke a vase, now that seems like something wrong to me..."

"Patty broke a vase?!" Kid suddenly jumps, his face of pure anger before he sighs going back to being calm. "W-well." He coughs into his hand. "To be honest I was a little upset last night."

"Why?" Soul frowns looking at the other boy in concern. Kid's expression changes to one he can't read as he looks back at him.

"It's father..." Kid averts his gaze.

"What about him?" _What did Lord Death do?_

"He reminded me of a horrible truth..." Kid trails off looking...sad.

"What did he say?" Soul almost growls at seeing that look on the other boy's face.

"He reminded me that..." The reaper averts his gaze a deep frown on his face.

"What?" Soul loosens the grip on his shoulder and frowns with him. "Come on...you can tell me man, you been there for me, I want to do the same for you."

"He reminded me that…" Kid takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Soul leaning closer to him. "The earth isn't symmetrical!" The boy grips his chest and bows his head.

"...What?" Soul can just stare at him in disbelief..._I should have seen something like this coming really..._

"The earth isn't symmetrical! The world which I live is not symmetrical and I can't fix it!" Kid grips his head. "The United States which we live in isn't even symmetrical and I can't fix it!" He starts to scratch his head. "What kind of reaper am i?!"

"Kid stop!" Soul grabs both his hands and holds them firmly to stop his scratching. "You're an amazing reaper! Don't even question that."

"B-But Soul the world it's asymmetrical...I can't fix it-

"So?" He still holds his hands tightly. "Kid...I know symmetry is a huge thing to you but...just because you can't make everything symmetrical doesn't make you a bad reaper, it doesn't make you scum or anything like that." The boy's head is still bowed; he doesn't look up at him. Soul sighs. "I know you want to make everything perfect but this life...this world is full of impurities. If you spent your whole life trying to make everything perfect…you would have no time just to enjoy it, just enjoy life. Your life will be full of stress and I don't want that for you Kid." The reaper slowly looks up at him but his face is blank. "Just like there's darkness and light, cold and hot, there's symmetrical and asymmetrical things in this world...you just have to learn to accept them for what they are."

"You don't understand Soul...I have a problem." Kid looks back at him. "I can't just except asymmetry, it's not in my being...everything has to be perfect...everything has to be balanced."

"Well...I'm not really symmetrical and you seem to be fine with me." Soul instantly regrets saying that.

"What?" Kid's eyes flash as he looks the scythe up and down, his facial expression turning in an expression of disgust. "You are...just look at that hair! It's pointed all the way on one side and not the other! and look at your jacket! It has that yellow Soul on one side and not the other!"

Soul can only stare wide eyed at the reaper with his outburst..._oh god...did he really not notice? ...How couldn't he have_?

"This is all wrong..." Kid looks away from him. Soul grips his chest..._would this hurt are friendship? ...No I won't let it._

"Look man no sweat, I can take the jacket off." Soul quickly takes his yellow and black jacket off and places it on the table looking at the reaper slightly panicked. "See? Perfectly symmetrical." Kid turns to look at him just to look away again.

"I'm afraid not...your hair.."

"My hair..." Soul looks up a deep frown on his face...now that might be a problem. The scythe viscously tries to part his hair down the middle but no matter what he does it goes right back to the side..."I can't fix that…it's stuck this way.." Soul looks at him feeling almost...nervous about what he's going to say.

"I'm sorry to have to say this Soul but-

"Look I can buy some gel ok? I'll fix myself up to be symmetrical. I don't want something like this to get in the way of our friendship." Soul looks at him seriously. "So if you really can't handle my hair I don't mind changing my look for you since you have done so much for me."

"Still Soul I have to say this." Kid puts a hand on his shoulder looking at him blankly. Soul gulps but looks right back at him. "I'm just kidding." Kid's lips bust out into a smirk.

"Huh?" Soul's mouth actually drops.

"I knew all along you were asymmetrical, I just felt like pulling your leg." Kid states bluntly.

"You ass! You had me scared for a minute..." Soul sighs before he realized something. "Wait…you know I'm asymmetrical and...that doesn't bother you?"

"Oh it does." Kid looks at him a moment before staring away from him.

"But i thought-

"I accept you." The reaper states bluntly not looking at him.

"I thought you can't accept asymmetrical things?" Soul raises an eye brow but can't deny the way his stomach flipped at those three words.

"You're right." Kid looks back at him, his golden eyes locking onto his. "I can't."

"..."Soul just stares back at him for a moment..._if he excepts me...but I'm asymmetrical…does that mean...that I'm an exception?...That he over looks my impurities even with his OCD problem and excepts me? _His heart swells. _I wish I could read those eyes of yours reaper...they don't tell me anything._

"I'm sorry for my joke it was in bad humor." Kid frowns slightly.

"It's fine...I'm use to you being an ass." Soul grunts but he's grinning at him.

"Well." Kid fakes an offended face just to smirk back at him.

"At least that shows me your fine." Soul sighs.

"Of course." Kid suddenly gets up walking towards the piano that is in the middle of the room, pasting a bunch of other instruments like the flute, trombone, violin and many, many more. Soul raises an eye brow as he gets up and follows him, taking this time to actually get a look at the room.

"So what's with all the instruments? You have your own band to play for you or something?"

"Yes for when we have parties but these instruments are actually for me to play." He states bluntly as he takes a seat in front of the piano staring at it blankly.

"Now you're just being a show off." Soul grunts stopping behind him. "No way in hell you know how to play all these different instruments."

"But I do." Kid stares at the piano a moment longer before looking back at Soul. "You know how to play this don't you?"

"Yeah I do but I'd rather not." He grunts. Kid stares at him a moment before looking back at the piano.

"Oh that's a pity."

"If you can play every instrument why don't you play me a song on the piano?" Soul takes a seat next to him looking over at him.

"Well ok." Kid stretches his fingers and places them on the keys.

"Whoa no sheet music?" Soul raises an eye brow.

"Don't have any for this song, I made it myself." Kid states before he begins to play. The reaper plays the keys almost mechanically, moving with a perfect pace.

The song wasn't what the scythe was expecting...it's slow and flowing. Sounding almost...sad.

The reaper's hands never go close to the other side of the piano, keeping it a high pitch tone, like slow bells.

Soul can just watch him play in awe, _his form is perfect...and he even wrote this himself_...the reapers hands slide down the keys never missing a beat, never stopping the perfect flow of the sad tune what amazes the scythe even more is the fact the reaper's eyes are closed, the way his body seems to be swaying slightly with the tune. Soul's fingers start to twitch as he eyes the other half of the piano that hasn't yet to be touched.

_This song is so slow and sad._.. "**Why not add your own touch**?" The scythe's shaky hands rest on the keys in front of him, as he watches Kid play from the corner of his eye. The reaper keeps his eye's closed, his fingers moving so carefully over the keys.

.._this tune is so lonely.. _**"Accompany him Soul."**

_He's so carful...so orderly..._ "**What's the fun in order?"**.

..Soul's fingers lift up

.._.nothing.._.

he slams his fingers down making a long dark note before he has no control of his hands. They move on their own, making a dark and somewhat twisted tune. Soul smiles and closes his eyes as he lets everything dark in his heart come out his fingers as music. To the scythe's surprise, Kid hasn't stopped playing his slow, orderly song, they play at the same time, both tunes fighting for dominance. Of course Soul's twisted tune over powers Kid's but the reaper's song could still be heard. The two contradicting tunes are almost...in harmony, going together making just one song of both their tunes.

Soul opens his eyes to glance at the reaper. Kid's glancing right back at him with a smile on his face. Soul grins before giving the piano all he has, Kid doing same sensing the challenge. The song was reaching its finale...both the boy's tunes coming close to an end. Soul's fingers move in a blur as Kid's move just as carefully. Both tunes fighting each other yet flowing together at the same time.

The scythe can't even begin to describe how good this feels...how right it feels. Dark note. Light note. Dark note. The notes keep pouring out of the two boys, both not missing a beat. As Soul's twisted song flows into Kid's lonely song so does his Soul wave link flow with the reapers, there song linking their souls together. The scythe can feel Kid now, his wave link is strong and just like his tune so orderly. He knows Kid is feeling him now too, feeling his crocked and dark wave link as it flows through him.

_Were so different...yet._..

.both do one last final note, the scythe slamming down to add effect. The two different notes end at the same time and at that moment their Soul's release each other. The song is over.

"Wow Kid..." Soul smiles at the other boy. "I really wasn't expecting you to be that good, how long have you been playing?"

"20 years." Kid states bluntly looking back at him with blank eyes.

"What?! no way your even 20 years old!" He looks at him wide eyed.

"You're right, I'm much older."

"What-" Soul's eyes light in realization _oh..._ "**Did you really forget he's not human?"** The demon chuckles. "**Poor Soul..."**..._he's not human is he? He's a reaper...I wonder how old Kid actually is then?...how long has he been here?_

'This instrument took me the longest to master." Kid looks back at the piano. "All the others were a bit simpler."

"...you must love music or something to take the time to learn all these instruments." Soul studies him.

"Well before I intended the DWMA or had Liz and Patty, I had so much free time...playing music was a way to entertain myself." Kid's eyes get a faraway look to them.

"How long was that? I mean...how long ago was that?"

"A very long time ago." Kid blinks and looks back at Soul catching the disappointment in his expression "I suppose you're curious to how old I am."

"Yeah actually.." Soul scratches the back of his head. "But you don't have to tell me...it's not cool to be nosy."

"I'd like to keep my exact age a secret," Kid locks eyes with him. "My weapons don't even know but I'll tell you this, I'm older than any living person."

"...will you...always look like this?" Soul studies the other boy..._he has to be older than one hundred years old...but he looks my age…_

"If you're asking if I'll grow up then yes I will just very slowly." Kid watches as the scythe opens his mouth to say something. "So how long have you been playing the piano? I must say I'm impressed."

"...most of my life." _He changed the subject...like father like son..._

"Do you have a name for the piece you played?"

"No...I don't really think of names I just...play." Soul glances over at the piano keys. "I just play how I feel...my music is who I am."

"I see...I like it." Kid gives him a smile.

"Thanks…your song was pretty cool too, just a little too slow and sad for my taste." The scythe's stomach does a slight flip at the smile the reaper is giving him. Soul looks away from the other boy. "...Did you have a name for yours?"

"Yes, puer expletus." Kid rolls his tongue.

"What the hell was that?" Soul raises an eye brow. "Spanish? Don't tell me you're a foreign language wiz too."

"Latin actually and yes, I am. I'm fluent in many languages." Kid smirks at him.

"Why you even learn Latin? That language is dead." Soul grunts. "I swear you're such a show off."

"Well when I learned it, it wasn't dead." Kid can't help his smirk to grow at the look of disbelief he gets from the scythe. "I'm just kidding...or am I?"

"Stop playing games with me you dick." Soul glares but it's still friendly. "...Are you really that old?"

"Well-

"That sounded great!" Patty suddenly comes into the room clapping and giggling.

"What?" Both boys look at her confused.

"We heard you two playing all the way down the hall, I was actually sad when you stopped." Liz comes in after her sister smiling at the two.

"Yes...the song was very...how do you say it Soul?" Kid looks over at him.

"The song was cool." He grins sharply.

"You guys should play the piano at the party!" Patty cheers.

"Eh...i don't know." Soul grumbles.

"Aww come on." Patty pouts.

"Yeah Soul we want to hear it again." Liz puts her hands together.

"Once is enough." Soul grunts.

"I'm sure Maka would like to hear you play." Kid's comment gets the scythe to look at him. Kid smiles warmly at him. "And I'd like to play with you again."

"…Ok fine." Soul sighs..._damn I can't say no to that smile of his_... **"Maka isn't the reason you agreed to play? Interesting Soul…why does the reaper have so much influence on you? Why do you be friend order when you know you want to break the rules? A friendship between madness and order can never last." **_I beg to differ...our song is proof that you're wrong...we harmonize_. **"But the song like your bond will come to an end."**

"Soul, are you ok?" The scythe feels the reapers hand tighten on his shoulder that he didn't even feel till just now. He opens his eyes and is greeted by Kid's golden orbs looking over him with concern. Patty and Liz just look at him, the oldest frowning and the youngest just looking confused. Soul sighs..._get yourself together man you have not been cool at all today..._

"I'm fine...sorry about that just had a bad head ache but it's gone now." Soul forces a sheepish smile. The Thompson sisters both nod, but Kid just keeps staring at him. Soul knows the other boy sees through his lie.

"Well we're all done if you guys want to come see." Liz looks between the two boys a moment her expression blank.

"Yeah I'd like that." Soul comments and stands up. Kid looks after him, his eyes never leaving him. "Don't you want to see if they did everything symmetrically?" Soul looks back at him.

"Ah yes!" Kid suddenly jumps up and marches out of the room in a blink of an eye.

"Well damn." Soul grumbles as he starts to walk after him. "That didn't take long."

"Hey." Liz stops him. "Did you…find out if Kid is alright?"

"Yeah he's fine. Turns out he was upset about symmetry last night." Soul sighs as he walks with the twin pistols.

"Oh well at least it's nothing serious." Liz sighs.

"Damn it Patty I said no giraffe balloons! My home is now disgusting!" Kid shouts echo through the mansion.

"Oops." Patty giggles. "Sorry Kid I must not have heard that-

"I'm getting rid of them!"

"Don't you dare!" Patty growls darkly making Soul jump. "If you do I'll switch all the knick knacks on the shelves around!"

"Patty!" Kid whines. "Their disgusting-

"Giraffes are not disgusting! You're disgusting!"

"Patty how could you say that?" Kid's still shouting as the three get closer to the door to the living room. "I just want to put them away-"

"I said no damn it!" Patty growls as the three come into the living room. The reaper is on the floor holding his head.

"I really, really hate you Patty!" The boy sobs as he looks up at all the giraffe balloons. "There not even a symmetrical number let me just pop a few-

"Pop my giraffes, I'll pop you" Patty punches her hand in her fist.

"But Patty..." He sobs.

"Oh good grief." Liz rolls her eyes.

Soul watches as the reaper still attempts to reach out to a balloon that was close to him just to be stopped by the youngest. "Patty please!" "No!"

Soul sighs…_oh Kid...this is going to be a problem... Kid's obsession of symmetry vs. Patty's obsession of giraffes_...**pop!** "Oh hell no! You did not just pop one!" Patty shouts before jumping on the reaper who was trying to pop another..._sorry Kid but my moneys on the latter..._

**So chapter 22! Next chapter is the party. :) **


End file.
